Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Afraid to shoot strangers
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: You don't know when things are changing and for Ichika, Mattheus and the ISA, things really went to another route. In a world where they are the lowest of the foodchain, it doesn't mean they can't kickass. "I have enough on one Chifuyu-nee. I don't need a second one." Ichika muttered. Kizuna nodded. "Indeed, I have one Reiri-neechan. That's enough for me." I do not own the image.
1. Thoughts before a storm

Hey guys, welcome to my new story. This is the first chapter of Infinite Stratos versus Masou Gakhuen HxH Afraid to shoot strangers.

This story is set in the universe of Masou Gakhuen HxH but it will feature my own OC's like Mattheus, Joel, Kerlongsj and Anaton. Those who don't know who they are, don't worry, I will leave a small note that comes soon. Or check out my other stories.

I don't know how this will turn out but I can say I look forward to it. But like with more of my stories, those that work out are those who get updates. The more reviews I get from you guys, the faster or more I'll work. I got quite some stories online and sometimes, I just wonder why I'm doing all the effort.

* * *

In life, things can go turn in a way you can't imagine. Sometimes, your wildest fantasies can become real. Sometimes, things happen you haven't even thought about in nightmares. But if you want to survive, having those next to you might help.

Kizuna Hida laid in his bed. Finally, the Eros Pilot had some time for himself. It has been a week since he came over to Ataraxia. One week since his life changed, one week since he was assigned to the Elite Team Amaterasu.

Things just went completely insane. Why did his sister, Reiri, completely embarrassed him and by extension the girls of Amaterasu by announcing he had to erotically stimulate those beauties for them to get their power back?

More importantly, why did she had to do that in front of the whole school? It did wonders for his social life. The guys and girls both looked at him with great loathing in their eyes. The guys because they were envious of the great opportunities he got handed to him, the girls because he defiled their idols.

God, this Eros pilot could use some bro time. He never had a lot of male friends but he had them at the very least. Now, there was no way he could make male friends.

The black haired Japanese male took a breath. He had no friends whatsoever. He wasn't sure if he could call the three girls of Amaterasu his friends. He could say that those girls reacted all differently.

Chidorigafuchi Aine, the aloof, silver-haired pilot. She had red eyes, white skin and her breasts were quite large. Her long silver hair? Why did it seem to have a link?

While she was a great pilot, even he, a socially awkward male, found her distant. Why was she obsessed with performing a Heart Hybrid? A blush covered his cheeks. It wasn't that he really enjoyed being called a pervert.

Next was Yurishia Farandole. An American pilot, with blond hair, her breasts even defeating Aine. She had azure blue eyes and her hair was long, light blond. Her aura was somewhat calming. He hadn't talked with her that much ever since he got here. But she was just looking a bit things from a distance. He could use that.

The last girl from the squad was Himekawa Hayuru **.** Like Kizuna, she was a Japanese. An ace and a close range fighter. Her eyes were blue but the two had the same hair color. She was a bit of sword fighter but her position of morals committee made things really difficult for the young boy. He couldn't really fault her but she could cut him some slack.

Besides being reunited with his sister, there was Sylvia Silkcut **.** She was assigned to Kizuna to help him out with the reports and stuff like that. Her cheerful, adorable attitude proved to have an effect on him. The small, British girl really helped him out at some points. She was noted as one of the best candidates to become a pilot. Kizuna smiled at the thought.

A small girl, not even coming above his waist (just mentioning her height, not for dirty thoughts, get your minds out the gutter) with blond hair in a bob cut and purple eyes.

He sighed. There was more to the Heart Hybrid Gears or HHG than just this.

Kizuna looked to the ceiling. Lying awake wasn't going to pull him any favors. He could use some sleep. Not even bothering to have changed in pajama's, he slept in his uniform. But life is a bitch.

And his sister as well now he thought about it. Her face bumped up in front of him. "Kizuna."

Her hard voice waking him up and demanding an immediate reaction.

"Nee-chan." Grumbling and half asleep, he turned to his older sister. "Kizuna, there is an Entrance opening but this time it's different. I expect to come to the lab. The rest of Amaterasu got the same message. Move it." Kizuna cursed under his breath.

He'd only be useful to perform erotic things. At this point, he could use some weapons. And by God, he really could use some bro time.

Meanwhile, at the ISA, night had also fallen.

After a long day of training, the only two males you would find in the estrogen hell poll that was their school, both Ichika Orimura, respective Knight as Mattheus Adjzof, called Hunter, were sleeping like two pigs. The two were bruised, battered, and beaten.

Besides dinner, where the two ate like starved wolves, they didn't make it till eight pm when the two males crashed in their beds, sleeping like a dead man. Even with a similar treatment, their thoughts were different. Ichika was thinking in the lines of this.

'Man, those seven were brutal. Could they train me without trashing me? I didn't do anything wrong this time. I was lucky to have Mattheus around.' Ichika was lying face down in found breathing becoming more difficult. Besides that, he needed to lie on his back for the thoughts.

A solution if you want.

A solution on his love life. His solution to tell the girls they could make advances when he starts looking for love was only temporary. In the end, he had to make a choice? The biggest question was who?

Houki, his first childhood friend. From a fight junkie tomboy, she was out his life for six years. The girl grew up in a stunning, beautiful young woman. Most noticeable were her breasts. They had really grown. Still prideful and fast hurt, she was a good friend and great sparring partner. The Kendo maiden would have some cute sides like her ponytails and her ribbons were cute. If Mattheus told him was true, she was in love with him ever since she met him.

The second was Rin or Lingyin Huang. A Chinese student that was his second childhood friend. The Genki girl helped me through his depression when Houki left. A bit crazy and hyperactive and not as well developed compared to the others, like most girls, she had some cute quirks. He smiled when he thought about the past.

It might not have been easy but life was a lot more simple back then.

He was surprised to see Rin again and while she was cocky, she was nice to hang around with.

Next was Cecilia Alcott. The British Exchange Student whose start was rough but the rivalry and anger turned to friendship when everything worked out. Ichika sighed. He still didn't get it. Mattheus had beaten the crap out of her and because he did the same to him, Cecilia fell in love with him.

Whatever it was, the blond haired girl was cocky and prideful but still have some form of honor. The Brit had closed the gap between them. Ichika liked her for who she turned out to be and how she became who she was today. Man, he was glad he got a double-barreled shotgun from Joel. It made destroying the drones pretty easy as Cecilia didn't like to use physical violence compared to the others. But even with that, she was nice to hang around with.

Charlotte Dunois was his calm in the storm. Blond haired and purple haired, the France girl got like most of them, a hard start in life. Even so, she was soft in nature and mature in her ways. He enjoyed being around her as some would describe her as moe. But she was a bit of a pervert despite calling Ichika one. Even so, Mattheus and he talked about his options if you want to call it like that and Charlotte certainly came out as best with Houki second.

Her nature was one thing but Ichika felt she deserved someone better compared to him.

Laura was the fifth girl he had attracted in the first semester. She was a student of Chifuyu when she went to Germany and her life must not have been really easy.

She had silver hair and often wore an eyepatch to conceal her eye. While she and Ichika like Cecilia started out rough, more because of Mattheus but he still had some involvement, the two were pretty close by now.

In the second semester, two other girls came in.

The Sarashiki's, as different as day and night, albeit they shared the beauty, red eyes and blue hair. Tatenashi was the older sister, mischievous, playful and teasing and a real pain in the butt. She helped keep him safe from those girls. Although Mattheus and Joel were more useful in that regard as they pulled Ichika often out the shit she caused. Kanzashi was the opposite of her sister. Quiet, withdrawn, a bit of a shut-in, but maybe that was what he liked about here.

And like Ichika and Houki, she knew what it was to grow up in the shadow of someone.

In the end, he had to choose a girl. Living with Chifuyu wasn't really an option for the rest of his life. Ichika sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. That was maybe weird but that he found it weird to imagine a life without Chifuyu-nee. It seemed impossible. He couldn't think without her in his life.

Not because he felt any sort of attraction to her, sure, he was aware of her looks but he was just used to her. For him, was picking her underwear completely normal. And the reason why he couldn't just leave Chifuyu out his life, was because he wondered his sister could live without him.

In that part, there was a conflict. Somewhere, he didn't want to see Chifuyu with a boyfriend but on the other end, when he would leave his sister, he should leave her in the hands of someone he could trust and who she loved. Amused, he shook his head.

Why was he wondering about his sister's love life while he had his handful on those aggressive girls?

Ichika started now at the ceiling. How could he change his life? That was a good question. He didn't even know why he thought about it. He should talk with Mattheus about it.

Mattheus Adjzof, the only other male pilot. Ichika and Mattheus met on the first school day. The two were a bit shocked to see another male who could pilot the Infinite Stratos but they certainly didn't mind.

Ichika found a friend in the twenty-year-old male. Mattheus was a high school graduate and he had to come back. He had his own secrets but in the times the two spent, Ichika found him somewhat becoming the older brother/father/mentor figure he wondered where that guy was all his life. Ichika was the pillar that held those girls together.

And Mattheus was the one who kept him standing. Like Ichika, he had his own secrets. The biggest one was a twelve-year-old Irish Street Punk, Joel Pearce, who had built Mattheus Infinite Stratos. A foul-mouthed, rough but loyal boy who became the third boy in this school. In the second semester, he, Mattheus and Joel became even more tight knit.

The two had even given Ichika's birthday present, namely Hunter's Knife and a double barrel sawn off shotgun. Those were Ichika's sidearm besides Yukihira. Because of his relative inexperience with guns and his preference of close range fighting, the shotgun was really good. Ichika decided to sleep. Tomorrow, he had a day off and he thought about visiting Dan.

The other guy of the school or a young man, as he passed the twenty, was lying awake as well with thoughts in his head. After a rough session with Natasha Fairs, (the American Pilot that became his girlfriend and the girl that took his virginity) Mattheus had said girl sleeping on his right side, using his body as a pillow while having Joel at his right side.

Not that Mattheus had fucked Joel, he was hetero but after the two cuddled, they heard a soft knock with Joel having a nightmare and wanting his older brother to hold him, Mattheus had taken him in the bed. Natasha didn't complain as she agreed on the terms that Joel was his little brother and those things could happen.

In any case, it wasn't a sin that Joel joined them.

Not even a month ago, Joel was kidnapped by Phantom Task and Mattheus nearly died of the nerves. Knowing what he did all to piss them off, with the ISA and with his employers, there wasn't a very high chance he would see his punk ever again alive. The worst was that he couldn't even call his employers because the investigation was still running and Mattheus cover would have been blown up. So when he just heard a rumor where they could keep Joel, Mattheus raced to the building. Blowing everything apart, he killed with a certain ease he never had before to rescue his body. When Ichika and the girls caught up, Mattheus was already done and the girls have all seen the grittier parts of the war.

What really hurt to see was Mattheus who was crying his heart out while hugging Joel. Designer was unscathed or as good you could get that. Ever since that happened, Joel spent more nights at Mattheus room.

The Hunter looked to the ceiling. It hadn't been so long he lost Grushavey, Kravisko and everyone else from the Metal Claw. While Mattheus knew his life was in danger and a soldier deaths was always something that could happen, Mattheus wasn't really looking forward to that death.

After cleaning up the mess, Mattheus wasn't sure if he should become a Hacker. He had a feeling he could need but he found that would be overkill. He had an Infinite Stratos. If that wasn't enough to protect his friends, nothing would be. On the other hand, he had to serve longer in that case.

Kerlongsj Orlejov wasn't the worst type of boss, Mattheus wasn't looking forward being anyone's lapdog, the Flemish Devil would never treat his soldiers that way.

Which was the uncomfortable truth that he was a soldier. He much more preferred the term Hunter or conscription. He smiled when he felt the comfortable breath on his body.

Mattheus never bothered to think things over in the first place.

You live her and now. You can't change the past and what happened there. In all honesty, Mattheus couldn't care less. His ideas and morals were pretty simple. Do what has to be done. Of course, he never thought that killing people was simple and just or right.

But the young sleeper agent had little other options. Mattheus didn't become an agent of free choice but he just put up with it.

A smile got on his face. When he was a boy, he wasn't that much of a fan of secrets agents. The boys in his class were all fans of James Bond. It was too perfect at times, too well worked out. He was often teased by his gaming but Tom Clancy's Sam Fisher or The Division were a lot closer to the real thing.

He silently laughed back at those memories. He hoped to fall asleep.

Life ain't not a fairy tale but if you made the right choices, even a life like his, you could have a tale you could tell with somewhat a happy ending. Every life ends in a grave. What and how you live is up to you.

The thought that he could live a happier life wasn't his own ideas but those came from Kerlongsj. Power could protect others, it could hurt others but those who had power should try to make a better life.

Well, he rather is a Devil's Hunter than a woman's lap dog. Suddenly, a shock went through the school. Not a small one either. It wasn't an earthquake but more like a rough landing. Mattheus jolted awake, his companions awake as well.

"What the Devil?" Mattheus wondered aloud when he fell out his bed, after a rougher shock.

Mattheus looked over to Natasha and back to Joel. The woman nodded while Joel wiped his eyes. Despite the immature act, Joel was awake.

It didn't remain quiet. The voice of Chifuyu Orimura went over the place. "Alert. Currently, we are in a state of emergency. Students are expected to stay in their rooms. The pilots with a Personal Unit have to meet in the general office."

A collectively annoyed sigh came out.

You could never have a moments peace. Mattheus raced to the chair where his sweater laid on. Luckily, he just wore that for a few hours before going to sleep so it was rather clean. His muscles were still aching but not as much as before. Good thing Joel got the age he could dress and better that Joel had some extra clothes in the room due to the nightmares. Natasha had taken a white vest and blue short dress. The three left the room in a hurry.

Mattheus room was the furthest away from everyone so they weren't surprised they didn't meet anyone. The general room like it was called, was a nerve system in the school. Natasha took her seat and Mattheus nodded at everyone. Seemed they were the last ones.

"Okay, listen up." The girls plus the three boys turned to Chifuyu. "We have no idea what happened and right now, we're cut off the rest of the world. We can't contact anyone. But I'm afraid it's even worse. The shock wasn't an earthquake." Chifuyu halted.

"We don't know what exactly happened but we can be sure we're no longer in our world." Chifuyu's statement brought a shock in the group. Everyone took the silence in by listing at her.

"Orimura-sensei. Are you serious? If we're no longer on Earth, where the hell are we in that case?" The Brunhilde, half expected that question to come from Mattheus.

"We don't know Adjzof. Our systems can only tell us we're no longer on Earth. And in at this moment, we have bigger issues." They turned to a screen that showed four persons.

For some unknown reason, Ichika and Mattheus got a blush and eight girls had a little need to bludgeon them to death.

"And I always thought that the Infinite Stratos suits were skimpy." Joel scoffed while looking at those girls.

* * *

That's it for today. If I don't update this chapter now, I won't be able to do that today. It has been fun of writing this and I got tons of ideas worked out in my head in how I am going to stay this story. Like I said above, how fast I update will depend on you guys for a part. That's all I can say for now.

But I'll promise you that more is to come in the coming days.

One question I have. Should I give Ichika's Byakushiki the same ability as Eros? Namely overcharging the girls by performing lewd acts?

Well, if things don't turn out, I'll start writing the second chapter and update will come soon enough.

Saluut.


	2. Meeting a counter

Told you guys I'd be fast with updates.

I will admit this somewhat surprises me. I have been working in Infinite Stratos for a while but this is the first time that I have five reviews that 'fast'. Just in a few days and I got three favs and two followers. That never happened in one of my previous attempts. Seems like I found a good one.

Before you go on, this chapter will have massive spoilers for my other stories the Graduated Student and The Irish Street Punk and At another world so if you haven't read those stories or you just want to read them after this, well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh, and for the guys who are new to my stories, the OC Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov is not A SELF INSERTION.

When I started on this site, I already wrote something out and because I didn't want to get over the trouble of making another strong name, I decided to stick with it. The name's the same. That's all I (pen name) have in common with the OC. And while he might seem overpowered, I try to work things out.

I will answer to my two guest reviews.

Aquatix13, sorry that I am late. I know that Saijaku Muhai No Bahamut is very similar to IS. The point being is that Masou Gakhuen is a full blown ecchi without an attempt at hiding it. Which is great as I hate those anime where the main character is a bit like Lux.

As for justanotherguest. You're the third asking so so okay, as it stands now, I'll not give Ichika the same ability as Kizuna. As for evolving the IS to become a bit more gender open that males can pilot it. Well, first of all. Tabane herself doesn't know why there is a gender lock except for Ichika (canon) and Mattheus (male pilot OC). As for the IS being able to fight the Batlantis, that will be worked out. Promised.

The Infinite Stratos will be modified but not by the HxH. I got something else planned for that.

As for making it more gender open, that's something I will not do. If I make it possible for males to pilot the IS, my Nanite Hackers would become obsolete. And that is something I cannot have. I have a male pilot (although that's a special case which will be explained), I would not have gone out of my way to create a whole organization to counter the Infinite Stratos.

If you have been reading me before, you have an idea about what I am talking. As for the new ones, this will have an explanation around the end. This will be the only chapter for a while. I'll be busy the coming weeks so I won't have time for chapters.

* * *

Everyone turned the screen. From the blond woman to the silver-haired one, their outfits showed a lot of skin. And to say they were well endowed would be the understatement of the century. Chifuyu hoped to get everyone on the job.

"We have been reading energy meters from them but they can't be measured with Infinite Stratos. Pearce, could you look that up?" Joel nodded, he sat down next to the desks and he began to hack. Mattheus smiled on the punk. He might be normal, Joel was far from it.

"Good, listen up. What we're seeing are machines similar to Infinite Stratos but they aren't Infinite Stratos. Frankly, we don't know what they are." She paused, causing Houki, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Cecelia, Kanzashi and Tatenashi to listen to her.

"So you're saying that we're looking at an Infinite Stratos that isn't an Infinite Stratos?" Cecilia stated the obvious. Chifuyu's look told them enough.

"Weird statement, Alcott but you're correct. If these were normal circumstances, we would have engaged in combat but I assume we all realize normal left us. We can't afford to attack without knowing what the hell is going on."

"And we can't talk them using communications network." Joel's voice came from behind the computer. "I can't make a link with them. Will try but no luck so far." He continued his hacking.

Tatenashi crossed her arms. "So we need to go out for contact." Most didn't really feel like going out in the field with potential hostiles. Houki cupped her chin. "So we need to have tough people in the air in case things go wrong but not too many that would raise our chances of them attacking us?" Charlotte nodded.

"Things is who is going." Chifuyu opened her mouth but Joel cut her off.

"Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Mattheus. In any case, you guys are the fastest and it makes the mix of long and close range fighting. And you have double teamed before, right." Mattheus smiled and fondly thought back on the time he and Ichika kicked Madoka's ass.

"I got some of their weaponry on display. Want me to show you?" Chifuyu held her breath but nodded.

"Please do." Mattheus Designer uploaded the files. While the stats of power and shield were still hidden, it became clear that whoever the hell they might be, they had some serious firepower.

Everyone gulped. "Well, I hope we keep this peaceful. Otherwise, we're. Mattheus, a term for this."

Mattheus humorlessly chuckled on the remark. "I'd use the term screwed. Still polite but it explains it. So any ideas on how we're gonna tackle this?"

Chifuyu looked to the four. "Pearce is right. You four are the best shot for getting out there. Orimura, you and Shinonono will be the speakers. Adjzof, I want you and Alcott to stay behind in case things go awry. For God's sake, try not to cause a fight at all cost. Go with their demands in case they have them. Violence is only a last resort."

The four nodded and went to the hangar. After Ichika, Cecilia, and Houki changed, Mattheus was already in his clothes, his sweater should protect him, the four flew away.

Mattheus carried chasseur out and the man flew right behind Ichika. After Mattheus had begun starting Ichika again, he had become a lot better to the point Ichika could hold his own against the seven girls. The training was a lot more soldier approach where most of the training was dual wielding Yukihira, a sword, truth the ways of Bushido, representing purity and perfection and Blastergun, a double-barreled sawn-off shotgun, a survivor approach, representing ruggedness and simplicity.

Ichika and Houki flew next to each other, silence and solemn. They were just trying to cope with the news and they now head out in any case, not for a fight. Let just hope they didn't have to. "Ichika." Breaking out his line of thoughts, the soft voice of the kendo maiden brought him to look. Mattheus and Cecilia both stayed behind, exchanging silent looks.

The two sword fighters now met the four other pilots. The boy, having a suit, quite similar to Ichika, only existing in one piece, flew at them, the three women staying behind.

"Greetings, my name is Kizuna Hida, captain of Amaterasu, and representative of Tactical Defense Academy Ataraxia. May I ask who you are, what your Heart Hybrid Gears are and to who you belong?" Mattheus admitted he was happy that Kizuna was like them, hoping for a diplomatic solution. Ichika turned to Houki who looked from the said boy Kizuna to the woman. One was a bit like Cecilia, only having a softer aura and most noticeably larger breasts.

Another girl was like her and Ichika Japanese and she could tell that like Houki she preferred swords. The last girl was a silverette. Her red eyes were fitting, still, Houki found she lacked the grace of a sword fighter. More of a brawler.

Ichika just hoped he could convince them to believe him. "My name is Ichika Orimura. Like everyone around me, we belong to the Infinite Stratos Academy. Unfortunately, we do not know what a Heart Hybrid Gear is. As we have no idea what the Tactical Defense Academy Ataraxia is."

Kizuna looked surprised. "It's weird that you don't know what a Heart Hybrid Gear is, considering you have one." Kizuna pointed at the machine.

Ichika looked at his machine. "This isn't a Heart Hybrid Gear. What you are seeing is an Infinite Stratos." Kizuna wanted to answer but a voice popped up.

For some reason, it reminded Ichika, Houki, Cecilia and Mattheus to Chifuyu.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Kizuna listened to her.

"Neechan."

"Kizuna, do you think we can just believe them like that?" Mattheus had already an idea where this conversation would go.

"Miss. Sorry to break it to you but we got no clue what happened to us. We felt a shock, next thing we know is that we're thrown into another world. I realize our worlds are hard to believe but we have proof our machines are Infinite Stratos." Kizuna looked weary to the newcomer. Mattheus appearance was just that of a delinquent.

Due to Mattheus silent appreciation and sometimes show of metal/punk that was subtle in the Western World but in Eastern Eyes, even his subtlety was frowned upon, because their lines were a lot stricter than his own. Kizuna was disturbed but he didn't show it.

"Neechan, what are your orders?" Kizuna rather had his sister making a decision.

"Take Ichika with you for examination. Ataraxia is making its way to the school. We'll be sure to respect your rights. Until then, we prefer the rest of you to wait." Ichika stumbled before seeing Mattheus' back.

"Sorry miss but no way in hell I am letting you take a boy of sixteen years away." Sending a look of reassurance over his shoulder, Mattheus turned to Kizuna. "I'll take his place. As long you promise your people won't do any acts of violence towards our school." A little taken aback by his professionalism but nonetheless agreeing, Kizuna agreed with Mattheus.

Ichika was relieved by the act of his brother but he got worried. "Orimura-sensei." He knew that Chifuyu would be listening. "Do you agree with that?"

It was an uncomfortable idea that Mattheus, a male Infinite Stratos pilot, would be taken away, the circumstances didn't give them another choice. "Very well. Hida."

This time, the Eros pilot couldn't see Chifuyu but for some reason, he imagined his older sister, only stricter. It was funny how that image was actually spot on. Mattheus flew past Ichika and the three girls standing behind Kizuna were ready to escort their POW back.

Kizuna wasn't sure about all this but it was better than a fight. "We will establish contact later. Ataraxia will come over to you later. I ask you again not to do anything reckless." With that the five pilots left, Ichika didn't know what to think about it. But this was a better solution than any sort of fight. Houki and Cecilia joined him.

Houki pressed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ichika. We all know how good Mattheus is. He'll pull through." Ichika nodded.

"I just hope he'll be alright. Let's go back to our school." At the school, Natasha got worried about her BF, flying away but felt a small hand pressing in hers, the punk's eyes telling her worry but with a light. Mattheus wouldn't die that easily.

Charlotte, Laura, Rin and the Sarashiki's were first worried about Ichika but seeing Mattheus fly away, didn't really help. He was a friend, mentor and he had somewhat a counselor job at the school. With more attacks, he had been able to help them all out.

Ichika was their pillar and Mattheus was the one who kept their pillar standing. When the three got back in the room, Chifuyu's glare went down.

"Good to have you back. Orimura. I have followed you through your conversation. Do you think they will do any harm to Adjzof?" Ichika shook his head.

"As long we respect their demands, I don't think nothing will happen to us. Besides;" Ichika got a smirk, hardly seen on his face, to Joel. "You're keeping track of him, don't you?"

The punk nodded. "I don't know what they are but when they got closer, it was easy to hack into their system. Tracking him is easy shit. But." The girls tensed up.

"I can't get into their systems. There is something that makes me stop." Houki raised her hand like they were in class. "What's up?" Crossing her arms, she spoke.

"You said their machines were like Infinite Stratos but they weren't IS units. "When I was in the air, I saw that you were right. Unlike our weapons, theirs were a lot more hidden. They could just summon them, easier than we could do on our own."

Joel sighed. "Sharp. And there is more. You ain't gonna like it but from what I could find, the machines of those three women were strong. Like real strong. I hate to admit it but they could give us a run for our money. More likely, they wipe our arse. And in the case, you won't believe me." He worked up the numbers he had been getting from the machines and set them over to an Infinite Stratos model.

At that point, the mouths of everyone fell open. Ichika gulped on the numbers. The difference between those Heart Hybrid Gears and their own machines was just huge.

Joel stretched out, pops coming out, his back feeling like a roughhouse. "Orimura-sensei. Do I have permission to retire?" Chifuyu's eye violently twitched.

"If you don't mind me asking, Pearce, why?" Joel shrugged.

"Well, it's really late, we're stuck with the fact we can't do anything without violating the terms, we need daylight to look over our situation. I think that letting us take a rest is the best course of action. Chifuyu now noticed how tired her own body was.

She hated to admit it but Joel was right.

In the darkness, they couldn't do anything else. "Very well, everyone is dismissed till this morning." Charlotte and Laura left together, Houki, Rin, and Cecilia went alone, the two Sarashiki's went together. Ichika stayed behind after saying goodbye to the girls.

When the girls were gone, he looked at his sister. "Go to sleep, Chifuyu-nee. We're all going to need a clear head. You in the first place."

Chifuyu cursed on her younger brother but he was right. The crazy hours have gone by and she could use some sleep. When the Brunhilde closed off, she walked to her room. Looking over the seaside, she sighed. This was just insane. Things didn't add up.

You don't have a shock and you just don't go a different world. In this world, more than the other, she could really use Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov around.

~line break~

Mattheus flew next to the blond girl, he thought her name was Yurishia on his left and Hayuru on his right. His eyes were looking over them. For a note, their fighting abilities, not their assets. While he wasn't a soldier who could detect weakness in mere seconds, his training as sleeper agent began to pay off.

He might be a full blooded male but he just reached the twenties. He now understood what forbidden ground really meant. Even with their abilities, compared to the silverette, flying behind him, she could hand his ass to him better than those two ever could. The boy, on the other hand, as there was no other term for it, he lacked power.

Compared to Ichika, that kid was weak. Ichika had his sword and rough talent that even Mattheus lacked. Mattheus didn't have talent compared to Ichika or he had a way with his Infinite Stratos but the sleeper agent just taught himself, too fucking stubborn to stop. He had a knack for certain things.

Heart Hybrid Gear? Mattheus had never heard of it. Mattheus tried to contact his boss but no luck so far. He could really use the Flemish Devil at this point.

You see, Mattheus was just more than a male pilot. He was a Belgian male pilot. Belgium had never entered the arms race with the Infinite Stratos. Mattheus had always thought that was because of budget loss. Turned out it wasn't.

Mattheus life was just at one point that crazy things just happened. Unlike other pilots, his life was normal, even mundane compared to Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura or even Ichika. Mattheus grew up in a normal household with him, his da, a dock worker and his mom who worked as a bookkeeper. Besides him, Mattheus had someone else. His little sister Freya.

His sister had an extremely high compatibility with the Infinite Stratos. So much that the governments of both France as Germany got interested in her. Mattheus was then acting as her legal guardian. His parents died years before that. Killed in a car crash. Mattheus was just alone. His uncle died earlier and none of his aunts on his dad side nor the family on his mother side wanted anything to do with them.

He hated the idea of his little sister entering something like a program for national grandstanding. But his sister agreed.

It all went well. Until the sixth of June. A Phantom Task attack killed his little sister. Besides that, the core was nearly damaged and because neither parties wanted to get involved, they decided to let it go. Little did they know that the core wasn't damaged beyond repair and that the core got attached to him.

Mattheus would have guessed people would listen to him but they just couldn't give a fuck. At that point, he wasn't the only one who lost his family. At the time, he was eighteen. A boy of ten years has lost his family as well.

Joel Pearce. A boy that grew up in the IRA that was just plain good with Infinite Stratos technology. As Mattheus picked him from beneath the rubble, he made his way home. With the core of his sister and a little boy in his back.

Joel decided to stay at Mattheus. In his own words, "Every government could go fuck itself." The reason why he chose to stay with Mattheus was because he was the only one who cared about him. Joel then repaired the IS, making it better for Mattheus to pilot.

After a while, Mattheus was sent to the school and he let Joel in Flanders to make more weapons. The name of the IS was the Yellow Flower but Joel decided to change it Lavathenian. It wasn't just a cool name, it also helped Mattheus forget at some point that it was him that caused his sis to die.

After a semester, all went quiet until the Silver Gospel broke loose. Ichika, Mattheus, and Houki were sent out to take it down. It ended with Ichika getting nearly killed and Mattheus beating himself for that. He went home to pick up a new, deadly weapon. White Death, a long blaster cannon, named after one Mattheus' inspiration sources to the point Mattheus dared call him a hero. Simo Häyhä, the deadliest sniper in existence.

He was also one of the reasons Mattheus often referred to himself as Hunter.

After the IS was shot down and the ISA found about Mattheus little secret, Joel also went over the ISA. But between that semester, things went another route.

Mattheus found out why Belgium didn't join in the arms race and why he was mostly left alone by organized crime or syndicates. Nobody has the guts to take from the biggest fish in the pool.

To the point, it was simple. You don't fuck around with a Devil.

On Graspop, Mattheus met a man that would change his life in a way that there was no way back. Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. The leader of the Legal Hackers.

Kerlongsj was a Nanite Hacker, an underground group that was somewhat the answer to the Infinite Stratos. While they weren't really bothered by the IS itself, they more cared about the effects the Infinite Stratos had on society. For that, they were meant as a countermeasure.

You see when the Infinite Stratos came in power, the society shifted into a matriarchal one instead of a patriarchal one.

Now Kerlongsj and his group weren't the types of guys that were really in favor of a patriarchal society, as in the group, men were the only ones who used Nanites but women still filled in placed on other spots to the fact their research could be used on women as well.

They were at the point. Until the Infinite Stratos came. Due to the increase of men getting mistreated and women becoming aggressive, Kerlongsj and his guys were meant as an answer against that. In a normal point, they'd be something like a cold war status.

But Kerlongsj's own feelings came in place. Due to life finding it funny to mess with him, he and Chifuyu got a history. Eventually, the two fell in love or dared call it something like that.

But because Kerlongsj wasn't a fool, he was looking for a soldier. He and Mattheus met in the summer and he explained what could happen as his freelancer status was going to give him problems. That's why he offered Mattheus to work for him as sleeper agent at the ISA.

As long the school was safe, he could remain there as a student and could later work for him at some other point. But if things went wrong, he could activate and get things done. Mattheus wasn't really looking forward to that but he had little options.

Life played him to become a soldier of some sort and working for the Hackers had his advantages. Training, having a crew around and most of all, protection. Kerlongsj's group wasn't really criminals but nobody in the underworld was crazy enough to get their hands on Kerlongsj's soldier.

As for personal matters, Mattheus got to know Kerlongsj and he liked the Flemish Devil. He told Mattheus of what could happen and what the dangers were of his work. He also set Mattheus on missions that weren't real dangerous or worked out for him.

You could say that he was Kerlongsj became Mattheus guardian. In the holidays, he often went home with Joel. Joel became good friends with Anaton, Kerlongsj's own little brother. Joel was an added bonus on Mattheus and while Kerlongsj knew of his problems, for the Hunter, the Devil became his mentor/senior type.

The work wasn't always fun or safe but it was good enough. And while Mattheus called Kerlongsj captain, he treated Mattheus as all his soldiers with a certain way that Mattheus could appreciate.

He was happy with this kind of life. He knew his life wouldn't be easy but having some sort of protection was nice. At this point, he could really use it.

He looked up and Mattheus just thought he went insane. On the ocean, an island was moving.

* * *

Well, that was a ride. Like yesterday, if I don't publish it now, I won't be able to upload it later. I hope you enjoyed those chapters. It has certainly been fun writing these. Masou Gakhuen HxH has options for me to work in and I'll be sure to update more in the future.

As for the coming weeks, I'm sorry but I'll be laying low and tomorrow, my sis is going to need my computer. So that rules out.

I will say that this surprised me. This fic has really gotten fast some followers and I got five reviews already. To be honest, that's nice. I have done fics before in Infinite Stratos and this fic really picked up fast.

When there is a section of Masou Gakhuen HxH, I'll move it to that place but as for now, I'll be keeping it here.

And yes, I'll be having my OC's as my Hackers in this fic but not for now. At this point, just Infinite Stratos.

Before you guys are saying those are copies, I'm not saying you guys are wrong. Yes, Masou Gakhuen HxH is clearly inspired by Infinite Stratos but the point being is that both stories, have a decent worked out setting where HxH worked in. Namely, Kizuna's past and the AU while Infinite Stratos have the interesting setting of the gender-flipped world.

That's not worked out in the canon series but there are enough fics out there that do work with that. But that's for later concern. I already got three requests not to turn Ichika having the same ability as Kizuna, namely erotically stimulating the girls for overcharging. So I won't feature it.

The difference in the machines are that Masou Gakhuen HxH units are stronger than Infinite Stratos due to their purposes but I'll be sure to work around that.

As for harem, I'll follow largely canon.

So Kizuna's harem will be: Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia and Sylvia (yes, I know that's territory of loli but don't look at me for that. She is canon so I will have her in this.)

Ichika (yes, I'll make a harem of this story): Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi.

I will mention this will be a harem. I haven't say I will have lemons in this but they are something that could happen. Even if I decide to pull them in, they're not meant for very soon in the story in Ichika's case. There will be something called character development.

As for the biggest missing ones, Chifuyu and Reiri, well, incest isn't just my thing. And if you're going to tell me that Kizuna needed to perform a Heart Hybrid to get his power back with his sister, I'll have an answer for that when that time comes.

Will Reiri be coupled to Kerlongsj like Chifuyu? I am not out of that. I can't tell you anything yet but the Hackers will come after the Tokyo Arc. Not before.

Sorry for the rather long AN but I wanted to get those things out before I sign off. This story looks hopeful for me after last stories that I uploaded took or ridiculously long before they were picked up or they just didn't work out. This story gives me a smile.

This story gives me hope. I just have to look at the stats and I can tell how big the differences are with my previous attempts. Just over a few days, it's incredible.

Saluut.


	3. Landing in Ataraxia

Hey, guys. Been a while since I did a chapter for this fic but it's fun to write on this. It's certainly fun to start my holidays off like this.

The Division annoyed the crap out of me last time so I better did this before I go off to bed. But it was fun.

The part where Mattheus meets Reiri and where he talks about Kerlongsj and Chifuyu is a bit take from my other fics. It's also helping with my frustration on Sunday evening. Got whole things to be frustrated on. And you guys will also get some background info if you guys are too lazy to check out my other works.

Not that I mind. If you guys enjoy this fic and don't want to read something else, I don't really find that a problem.

But besides the explaining of both technologies, those who are new to my fics, better get to know my OC's. Now before you guys make an escape, I do use OC's, yes but they're not your typical ones.

They're not harem snatchers, (unless you call Chifuyu one of his harem members, sorry, if I wanted to make my story work, I had to part. Besides, does she really needs to be in Ichika's harem?) And they don't steal the spotlight, they share the spotlight.

They're added to make the story better work, not to annoy. But if you guys wanna make a run, I won't stop you.

Even so, this fic seems like it's liked by you guys.

I got eight followers, eight favorites and seven reviews. Besides that, I got nearly five hundred views and the word count is eight thousand words.

In comparison with another story, I got two favorites, four followers and nine reviews with forty thousand words and nine hundred fifty views in five months. So I can say that I'll continue to write on this.

But before we begin, I want to give you guys my ideas on Masou Gakuen HxH. Unlike Infinite Stratos, it doesn't seem to mind being an ecchi series. It embraces the fact making this a series filled with over the border action hentai actions.

That's why this anime surprised me in another way. When I started this anime, I just wanted to get my mind in the gutter with some nice stuff happening but because I didn't expect much, this anime seemed to more than just a fanservice-filled anime. It tried to tell a story about the Heart Hybrid Gears, Kizuna, and his family with the girls having their own problems.

Okay, they rushed through it but maybe because of that, I enjoyed this series more than the fanservice. I also read about the Light Novels.

Yes, Masou Gakuen HxH fills in every fetish you can imagine but I have watched worse series with fanservice filled animes. This tries to tell a plot and it doesn't fuck it up with several clichés. Main characters like him and Basara Toujou (Shinmai Maou No Testament) are beginning to come out. I'm liking that evolution.

And there are more messed up anime. Someone of my friends once recommended Eiken. I think that after watching a review, I wasn't going to do that.

This, I stayed for the whole ride of twelve episodes. And I'm in for the second season if that ever comes. I just hope they don't pull an Infinite Stratos on it if you guys catch my drift. I also read some of the LN in the four volumes. While they rushed the anime, the LN takes the time for this anime. Which I like.

Sorry for this rather long AN but I'm not done yet.

If you haven't read it, this story will feature OC's from my older works. At this point, we got Mattheus and Joel. The Nanite Hackers, well, Kerlongsj is just a bit mentioned but he and his group will come later. I'll have an idea that will work out just fine. What that is and how it will work out, well, that's a secret. But for now, I want you guys to get used to my Graduated Student and his Irish Street Punk.

* * *

A few minutes before the landing.

Mattheus flew next to the blond haired woman, whose bust was putting Houki to shame and her outfit showed a lot more than he was actually comfortable with but it had some more modesty in it, somehow. He was examining her. For a note, her skills, and weapons. Not her beauty.

He might be a full blooded male but he was in his twenties and he was a taken man. Natasha wouldn't really mind if he got a harem himself at some point but for Mattheus, he didn't think that would be nice.

While that might sound weird, due to his unique status as male Pilot, he could be really valuable to other countries. So while it might sound wrong, he and Ichika racking up girls would be at some point accepted. He even asked his boss for that help. But that was just asides the point of things.

Even if he compared the fighting abilities of her and the black haired sword fighter, whose bust was maybe less but that didn't do anything to her own beauty, she was also someone to admire. She was a bit like Houki, having a sharp, Tsundere air around her. Growing up in an environment seemed that he got a scent for that.

The Silverette was the one who got his attention. She could hand his ass over to him better than anyone else in this world could.

The boy, on the other hand, was weak but compared to the others, he was smarter and more prepared for fighting as an officer. So he won some points in Mattheus book. His machine was also rougher and less worked out. Like someone dumped while working on it.

Heart Hybrid Gear? Mattheus still couldn't imagine that he heard that once. And it made the idea that they were in another world a lot more plausible to him.

It was simple to explain. If this Heart Hybrid Gear did exist in his world, even as a super-secret weapon the Hackers would have known about it. But no country, origination or army would work on it. If it gave men the ability to just pilot a version of the IS, the "perfect" world order would be fucked over again.

Not that Mattheus gave a care about that world. He was a traitor to the Infinite Stratos but a soldier to the Hackers. And he found a place he was okay with hanging around with.

At this point, Mattheus could use his captain. Not just the fact of him being here but to have someone to watch your back. You see, Mattheus took the job of sleeper agent pretty well. it was not like a real soldier but the mental kickback was pretty huge on a guy who started out as civilian later on.

Not that the Hunter regretted becoming a soldier but the whole secrecy, that was a lot on your back. Especially because it wasn't that long ago, maybe two weeks after he lost his comrades, the Metal Claw Soldiers were murdered out. While he willingly did the things he did, he wasn't proud of it. And that was beside the shit at the ISA started to calm down with that crazy chick after Ichika.

Mattheus turned his head to the others. They didn't speak and Mattheus didn't really mind that. one thing he noticed on Kizuna. He really looked a lot like Ichika but the two still had some differences. While their faces and hair were the same, the structure of the hair was different. How was unexplainable but it was that. Ichika also had a more triangular face and the eyes were brown of the Knight while Kizuna was grey-blue.

As for the body, Ichika's body was formed by the love for Kendo and Byakushiki being a close range unit, Ichika could be considered stronger. Just a soldier's or sleeper agents view.

But that aside, they shared a lot of similarities. So maybe that Reiri could be considered very similar to Chifuyu. That might be a good reason. For Kerlongsj not to be here. Eventually, they reached the island. Mattheus' mouth had fallen open.

While he saw a lot of crazy shit, (the only thing that didn't cause him to go insane or raise eyebrows at the Hackers or pilot antics) was because of his former life and her generally laid back attitude. He could shrug off a lot.

This wasn't a thing. The floating island frankly blew him from his socks. The city was just on water, floating around. made in a circle, it was more like someone smashed server cities and places in one. While buildings had risen in the air, the main point of the island seemed to be a school. Mattheus had no time to hide his surprise.

He was forced to land by the girls. When landed, the four deactivated their units. Mattheus noticed that none of them carried a jewel or bracelet compared to his own cheek where five brown rings and one white ring hung on.

The black haired girl noticed that and pointed out accusatory one finger. "Hey, what is that? take those off this instance. Piercings are a violation of public morals." Mattheus raised an eyebrow on her outrage but put his hands in his pockets.

If she wanted him to take those rings off, she had to take them from his cold dead body. "Oh, Hayuru. Please cut him some slack and don't be such a stud. He's just new to this place. And they suit him."

The blond haired one spoke in a soft tone, nearly motherly. While that was a pain, Mattheus nodded. Her outfit was really showing. Why the hell would you fight like a bikini babe in that outfit?

"Thanks for the compliment. And for the record, I don't wear those rings for fun. Besides, I wipe my ass to public morals. Didn't pass the twenty to let someone ever tell me what I can do. Those rings are the form of my closed up unit."

Mattheus words were barely out of his mouth when he noticed how disturbing it was. The four started to him, pure shock of the announcement. "What?" Kizuna was the first one to react, gripping by the shoulders, surprise, and shock, Mattheus cool headed thinking to raise an eyebrow as the only effect.

"You mean that those rings are your core?" The girls joined alongside Kizuna, wanting to hear from Mattheus who was shaking his head. "I get that you mean if I can remove them. Yeah, I can. But before you ask. You have to remember I pilot a different machine then you. So that might make a difference. Please remember that. I'll tell you guys later or you'll hear from others. But."

He removed Kizuna's hands. "I'll promise I'll tell you but I can remove my core. But please keep in mind that that would kill me and that the machine isn't meant for that. So sorry I can't' help you. I can remove the rings for let's say improvement or repair but that'd be it. I can leave my machine but I can't remove my core."

Mattheus saw hope going up in Kizuna's eyes but it was better that he kept him down to earth. Fairy tales don't exist. You can find a happy life but there would be sorrow in it;

Kizuna sighed. The sounds of the night had filled the air, giving the boy disappointment. He couldn't be mad at Mattheus. He couldn't help it. But still, his face fell, while Mattheus tried to keep a sympathetic face. For some reason, removing the core might seem important.

"I understand." Taking a heavy breath, Kizuna turned to his team.

"Yurishia, Aine, Hayuru. We have carried out our mission perfectly. And due to the late hours, I hereby give you girls permission to go to your rooms. I'll see this guy to my sister. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Silently, the girls celebrated that fact they could return to their warm, soft beds. Relief washed over their faces.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Yurishia said to her captain, a playful wink left behind. "See you tomorrow, Hida-kun," Hayuru said and left. "Good night, Kizuna," Aine answered coolly and walked away.

They all walked in the same direction. Mattheus guessed the building would go to was the girls' dorm room. The Hunter hoped for a bed but looked to Kizuna, knowing his ordeal wasn't over. Without speaking, Kizuna walked away and he was followed by the older guy.

The silence between the two men was comfortable enough not to break. Kizuna opened the door, keeping it like that so Mattheus could enter. First, the Hunter looked around and he pulled up his hoodie, due to him entering the building.

The hoodie covered his hair. By letting the hair grown to a certain thickness, he was comfortable with that. Mattheus was also allergic to combing his hair, the hair was a mess, covering a part of his forehead.

Burying his hands in his pockets, he looked around.

The Hunter felt like he was thrown into a science fiction movie or a more advanced time. Not even at the ISA or at the Hackers were such labs. He looked around, halting and examining those rooms. His harsh training made him sharp. While he wasn't nearly at Laura's level as a soldier, as strong as Chifuyu or as much a veteran like Kerlongsj.

But even so, Mattheus was more than your average guy. And he could feel sadness and sorrow coming from the past of these labs.

He turned to Kizuna who walked back. "Eh, Hida was your name, right? I don't think it's polite to use your first name?" The gray eyes met the light blue. The boy nodded.

"Yes, and your name is Mattheus? At least your first name? Weird name for an American?" Mattheus grinned and dragged his hand over his face. Due to his appearance, blond, tall and for some reason considered handsome, it was often thought, by Eastern that Mattheus was an American.

"I'm Flemish." He exasperatedly said. "I come from the Northern Part of Belgium, not from the US." Kizuna blinked from the response before he relaxed. "So you are from near Antwerp." Mattheus tilted his head before the radars in his head sprung. Right, that fairy tale. Weird that most Japanese knew Belgium by a fairy tale that wasn't so popular at his place at all.

"I studied there at my high school. But what's this place? Some sort of lab?"

Kizuna face expressed hurt before going to a more neutral mood. He nodded before he opened his mouth.

"Yes, this is the place where the HHG, short for the Heart Hybrid Gears, were created and developed by doctor Nayuta. But my sister will tell you more."

While Mattheus wanted to know more, he noticed how distant Kizuna became from those short sentences. So he shut up, following the boy.

One thing he did notice was a photo with some people in lab coats. One woman caught his eye. Wearing a brown shirt under a white lab coat, she carried a smile on her face. A smile that had more beneath it. using his head, the name of the labs, Kizuna's hesitation. That woman must be Nayuta and she had some connection with Kizuna.

They stopped at a door. "It's Kizuna." From an unseen monitor, the reply came.

"Enter." Like most of the lab, it was in white. Mattheus guessed things must have cost a fortune. Several books stopped away in bookcases, but a lot of technology was also around. "Impressive," Mattheus said without any form of sarcasm.

But he felt the intention of this place. The Infinite Stratos was meant for grandstanding or the Hackers, meant for secrecy and underground, this place was meant for fighting and a final solution.

With just a quick glance, the Hunter had seen that the woman was petite. She had light brown hair, cut in what he thought would be a bob and she wore glasses. She worked on a keyboard, not even looking up.

Ah, the type of person that found it difficult to interact with others but due to her high intelligence or work, it was accepted. Mattheus still hated the ideas that sometimes ruled the world. It took ages from him to break out his shell. And he wasn't allowed to be like that because his intelligence was just average.

The other woman got his attention rather quickly. His mouth had slightly fallen open when he was looking at her. She was tall, more than most Japanese women, easily on his height but that wasn't his biggest reason for his dropped mouth. It was what he predicted. The woman looked a lot like Chifuyu. You could say she was nearly the same.

Unlike Mattheus who wore his white sweater, a modified version of the ISA male inform (the outfit of Mattheus is similar to Ichika, the biggest difference is that Mattheus wears a hoodie instead of a shirt and due to his height, it's meant for a taller guy like him), she wore an outfit quite similar to an uniform of this school. Underneath her shirt, she wore a vest that was just covering the shoulders. How would those remain at one place when she ran? It fitted her, that much was pretty damn sure. Underneath the vest, she wore a skirt. It wasn't short but it didn't reach her knees so a lot was left open.

She had black hair, just a shade less than Chifuyu's own raven-haired. Like her brother, Reiri had gray-blue eyes. In terms of female assets, she didn't lose to Chifuyu. She could easily beat or even Chifuyu in breasts department. Her thighs got his attention even more. Unlike Chifuyu who covered them off, she had them open, giving a nice look at her thighs.

There was one major difference between Chifuyu and Reiri and that was set them most apart. Chifuyu namely carried her hair in a ponytail while Reiri had her hair hung loose.

As for aura, Mattheus found she was similar to Chifuyu. She had a leadership aura around her. If Mattheus had to guess, she didn't allow slip ups or anything like that. Her attitude was also brought on family members he guesses so when Kizuna addressed her as neechan, Mattheus held his surprise hidden that Reiri didn't smack him like Chifuyu would do with Ichika.

"Oh, welcome back, Kizuna. And this is?" Reiri turned to the young metal head who saluted. "Mattheus Adjzof. The pilot of Lavathenian. Flemish exchange student of the ISA. First-year student." He brought his words out like a soldier.

Reiri looked up and down. He didn't impress her with his attitude. Which was the weird thing? Mattheus never changed his behavior even after becoming a soldier. He still remained laid back, cool-headed and was seldom impressed. But the point was that Mattheus often impressed a lot of people with his ways.

In all honesty, only Kerlongsj didn't write him off as a lost cause. He knew what Mattheus could do. Rarely, he was given a second chance to impress. But those who allowed him that one, were often blown away by the Hunter. Reiri sighed.

"So you are here instead of Ichika Orimura?" Mattheus nodded.

"Why did you take his place?" Mattheus looked her in the eye. If this was going to end in some way, ugly, he could fight back.

"Because I don't think that taking a sixteen-year-old kid away isn't the best idea. But I do not suppose you brought me here for chitchat." Reiri was a bit cut off by his blunt reply but recovered quickly enough.

"Indeed. We have seen the machines you used. Those aren't Heart Hybrid Gears like ours but they are, what did you call them, mister Adjzof?"

"Infinite Stratos, ma'am." He answered resolute, hoping she'd believe him.

"Ah, right. Adjzof. Two hours ago, on 11pm26, an Entrance opened in the ocean. Those have never happened before as they only appeared on land masses when they were big enough. Instead of an attack, we saw an island showing. Because it was impossible to contact it, we have sent out a task force, Amaterasu. We encountered you and the rest is known on both sides. What can you tell me?"

Mattheus relaxed a bit. "We don' know it either, Miss Hida. We felt a shock and next thing we know. We're thrown into this world that it isn't ours. Four of us were sent out to meet you guys. And well, I was a volunteer to be taken, prisoner. May I ask what your plans are with me and with the ones at my school?" Reiri crossed her arms and the room temperature seemed to drop.

"That depends on you. If you tell me the truth and tell me about your HHG?"

"IS." Mattheus cut her off.

"Excuse me." She asked, surprised to be cut off. Kizuna wanted to act but a quick glance of his sister cut him off.

"It's not an HHG. It's an Infinite Stratos or an IS for short."

"Okay, your IS. We will make contact with your school. But before we begin, what are you?"

Mattheus decided to take a bit more ground in this. "I'm a student but if you want to know what role I take on the battlefield. I'm a soldier, not general." Reiri nodded.

"Okay, let's begin. Kizuna, I'd like you to retire." She said but it seemed that someone had to leave.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep. It's going to be a day early and you need to rest some hours." Mattheus nodded on the concern. Truth be told, he liked some rest as well. But he had things to explain and bigger worries.

"Okay, good night neechan." He left but not before turning over his sister. Mattheus and he locked eyes and Kizuna shrugged. There was nothing his sister couldn't handle.

"Very well. Before we officially begin. My name is Reiri Hida. I'm the commander and principal of Ataraxia. The woman who will record this interrogation is Shikina Kei." She gestured to the woman behind the computers. Or what Mattheus guessed were computers.

"Now, you told me your name, Mattheus Adjzof." Brining Mattheus' attention to her.

"But we want more information from you. You said you were Flemish." Mattheus nodded again.

"Okay, first of all, how old are you?"

Mattheus opened his mouths, his lips feeling a bit dry. "Twenty-one." He said. Reiri cocked an eyebrow and if Kei was surprised, she didn't show it. Mattheus guessed she never showed emotion. "Can you repeat that?" Mattheus sighed and grabbed for his pocket.

A hand around his wrist stopped his movement. "What do you think you're doing?" Reiri asked him, the iron grip around his wrist painfully uncomfortable, her voice freezing as eyes.

'Fuck, this chick is scary. If she and Chifuyu meet, that's horrifying. And they would meet. Oh, am I happy that I am not her brother. Or Ichika.' He looked back at her.

"I'm taking my wallet to show my ID. That should be proof for you." He said and Reiri let him go. Mattheus showed his card and she read over it. She shook her head.

"I don't think this will justify. If what card says is true, you should be thirty-six, not twenty-one." Mattheus facial expression could be described as 'What the heck are you telling me?'

Reiri returned the card. "Kei, if you could." The woman glanced at him and for some reason, Mattheus imagined she was examining him. After a while, an electronic voice popped up.

"He is right. His body is telling me he is twenty-one. We can go on." Mattheus had no idea how she could tell that and he didn't want to know.

"Okay, Adjzof. I will keep my promise not to carry out any acts of violence towards you or the school where we will arrive around noon. Do you swear, to tell the truth?" Mattheus nodded.

"I'll tell you the truth but I'm afraid that it might sound a little crazy." Reiri sighed.

"As long you're truth to your word. Frist of all. Do you not know what those words mean? Heart Hybrid Gear?" Mattheus scratched his left cheek because his rings were in the way of his right.

"I'm guessing that are those machines that Kizuna and his companions have. But that's it." Reiri nodded.

"Next term. Magitech weapon." Mattheus shook his head.

"Nope. Never heard of."

Reiri thought over the next word.

"Entrance?" Again, the Hunter shook his head.

The last conversation brought some temperature. The next term brought it back down. Mattheus could read disgust and hate over her face.

"Nayuta Hida?" Mattheus let the head work.

"Kizuna mentioned her name. I asked what this is. He said it were the Nayuta labs. On our way, I saw a pic of a woman who stood out. If I guess, she is Nayuta. And with the last name, you and Kizuna both are related to her? That's all."

His honesty was a good trait Chifuyu once called out. His sharp thinking was only because of his soldier training.

"Indeed. She developed the Heart Hybrid Gears. Those are the only weapons that can protect us against the Magitech Weapons. Those are." Mattheus brought his hand up, stopping her. Without she giving permission Mattheus spoke. He was thinking about Tabane. She was crazy as fuck and still, that Nayuta person stroke as worse.

"Sorry miss. But you're telling a story to me. I do think you have to wait to let my officer speak. I'm a soldier. This information is for later. But I think you want to know about me and the machines me and the others had."

Reiri wanted to punish him but she agreed with the Hunter.

"Very well. You said you piloted the Infinite Stratos. If I can make a lucky guess, that is a weapon that is like our Heart Hybrid Gears and that was developed for a similar threat to your world. Because we have no evidence that you are from our world. So I do have to take your word, which is the truth you come from another world."

Mattheus made a grin and he tilted his head, letting Reiri already know she was somewhere correct.

"You're not completely wrong. Yes, we do come from another world. And you can say that Infinite Stratos is a bit like your Heart Hybrid Gear. But we don't have a threat like you mentioned. Infinite Stratos were developed for investigation in space but they changed it later to a weapon like you saw. Developed and made by Tabane Shinonono, the creator of those machines, those units rendered conventional warfare useless. It's now meant as political grandstanding and showing off. Most of our world is if I make a guess still intact."

Kei typed in. "I do suppose there is another part. Like with our own machines, male have a lower compatibility than females with the machines. You're holding something back at that." Mattheus turned from her and back to Reiri.

His face betrayed a sarcastic snide. "Lower? Miss, besides me and Ichika, the guy you saw in the air, no other male can pilot the IS for shit. It's something unexplained and even the creator Tabane Shinonono doesn't know where this gender lock comes from and why it makes an exception for us. And she doesn't want to find out. So that's the end of it."

'Even Kerlongsj doesn't know but no way I tell them about that. That'll be really making things difficult. Besides, it's not like they can do anything about it.'

Reiri looked surprised at him. "So no other man can pilot the IS? It's just impossible." Mattheus nodded. "Low compatibility is still compatibility. No compatibility is just nothing. But if you can do the math. Machine rendering conventional warfare useless, no threat like here, gender lock. What can you make of that?"

This time Mattheus tested Reiri. Given how it worked out last time, he guessed what could happen.

"Female supremacy." Mattheus nodded on her question.

"How bad did it get?" Reiri wondered aloud causing Mattheus to shrug. "Pretty damn bad. I dare say people got fucked up in more way than one. Not to mention the amount of crap some of us had to put up with. Reiri sighed and shook her head.

"Okay. Go on. What makes your unit special besides the fact you're a male that can pilot it?" Mattheus spoke on.

"Well, there are only about 467 cores on the planet, all created by Tabane Shinonono. Crackhead is the only one who can make the blasted things." Mattheus spat on the ground.

"Showed off during the White Knight incident, one month after publishment of the machines. Sorry," Mattheus looked at her face. "I'll explain what White Knight incident is. Somehow, someone set 2341 missiles to Japan, around ten years ago from my timeline, good enough for total destruction. Tabane sent out one IS and that took care of all the missiles. After that, the whole fucking earth wanted to get their hands on the cores. Tabane shipped them over the world. She is impossible to strike and to get down. You need the original cores for making more mass produced units."

Reiri nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to know about the machines?" Mattheus scratched his cheek, reminiscing if there was something he forgot.

"I did tell you about me and Ichika, the only male pilots till date. 'But the Hackers, no fucking way. Those guys would rip me to pieces.' At this point, at our school, there are around," Mattheus began to count on his fingers, "me, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, the two Sarashiki's, Natasha. Ten Pilots with a personal Unit but by my guess, that's not a lot."

Reiri pondered, leaning at her desk.

"Adjzof, did I hear it well you can remove those units?" Mattheus remembered the light in Kizuna's eyes. He nodded but put up his hand to stop her.

"Yeah but I'm afraid our units are way too different to get the same thing. Besides, I think you'll have to do the story a bit more in front of my, let's say, commanding officer." Reiri paused and nodded. "Very well, Adjzof. This will be enough. Could you please leave your machine here?" He took a little box from his pocket and put his rings in it.

He handed them to Kei.

"Don't lose them. Those machines are worth beyond anything. And my punk would kill you." Mattheus turned to Reiri.

"Punk, Adjzof?" The Hunter grinned and turned to Reiri. His grin showing the defiance he ever had when he faced Chifuyu or even Kerlongsj down. He decided he could spill the beans. They would find out even so.

"Joel Pearce. Twelve-year-old IRA boy who made the machine I pilot today. Kid's a genius but." He stopped and grinned showing some sort of apologetic face.

"He's a rude kid." He said before stretching out feeling the pops making a noise in his back. Reiri smiled and giving how she was, she scratched her cheek.

"He is important to you." Mattheus nodded.

"Yup. Kid's the only thing I got left. Got no family left. Got him and well, my girlfriend." His wink made clear she didn't have to think about making a move. If he could be fair, Reiri was one hell of a beauty. Mature, well developed and she had an aura of leadership. But like Chifuyu, she was strict. Mattheus could work with such woman but he didn't have the guts to have a laidback attitude to calm them down.

That was the case with Kerlongsj and Chifuyu's relationship. At least, what he heard from his captain after Mattheus got over for a visit. While he had heard from Kerlongsj about the fact that his leader, who had control over the biggest faction of warriors opposing the IS, and who had more power in his hands than even the biggest countries had and who was totally against the female supremacists, was in a pretty romantic relationship with Chifuyu Orimura, the example of female perfectionism.

Besides the fact that Mattheus could picture it, after all, two love souls at different sides was a cliché as old as Romeo and Juliet. Luckily it wasn't that cheesy.

Kerlongsj and Chifuyu crossed paths a few times even before Kerlongsj was a leader when he was in training. Due to trading favors and helping each other out, the two got a lot closer and understanding each other. The two were strong and had a part to play. But it didn't mean that they couldn't like each other.

Chifuyu admitted that while Kerlongsj could act like a pest and sore, stuck on her skin, he didn't suck. He just stuck around, helped her out and talked to her. He didn't want to do that just for her, he just found it right.

And Chifuyu wouldn't admit it but she liked his company. Unlike what most people did, namely answering to her insane high standards, he just raised an eyebrow, told her that what she saw is what she got and did his best. That was it. He put her in such positions that she couldn't ask for more and when she did, a curse was the response.

Kerlongsj didn't answer to her like most persons did. He just worked things out and he joked, messed around with her and even embarrassed her. Mattheus smiled, he'd love to see that. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Seemed like this was getting even crazier than in his own world. Not that it really mattered.

He shut his brain down when he closed his eyes. As long he had his friends, brothers, and lovers with him, he could go to hell and back. Something told him that something equally huge was going to happen.

He turned on his belly, it's been a while since he slept alone.

* * *

I think it's getting more a habit to get smaller chapters done but this isn't a small chapter anymore. I hope you guys can get the Easter Egg I hid in this fic. That would be fun. You got till next chapter before I'll let you know.

Anyhow you guys are getting interested. I'm having a week free from school but it seems that I only got till Wednesday to get a lot on paper. And you guys aren't the only ones who are asking.

I'll try to put more on the computer but I learned not to make promises I don't know if I can keep them. Two more stories are requested so I'll work on those first.

I hope you guys enjoy this ride and I saw some new names on my mailbox. I got more worked out Infinite Stratos stories so if you guys would check those out, you'd do me a real favor.

Next chapter I'll explain more about the Heart Hybrid Gears and Joel will have worked out the differences in power between those two machine types more clearly. It's going to be a fun ride with what I got in my messed up head.

I will make some references to my other works. Some will be explained, others not, because I can't explain them yet.

Like always, please review this. Nothing is more motivating than getting those. Seven reviews in less than two weeks. I say that's what really decided me to work on this first. And now, I'm singing off. Got to sleep and tomorrow, I owe a guy a review for having one of the best RWBY stories out there I ever read. And I really hope he'll continue.

Saluut.


	4. Rough meeting

Yo everyone, sorry I took such a long time.

I was spending a few days at my mom's place to work out my coming years of school and/or college. The good news that we have figured it out. Next year I'll be going to evening school and after that, I can do college at a somewhat slower pace and that'll take three years.

For you guys, that means that updates will be frequent until September 2019.

I'm a bit disappointed that nobody guessed the Easter Egg I had in this fic. When Mattheus says he is from Flanders, Kizuna wonders if he is from Antwerp.

That's where the story of a Dog from Flanders took place. A story that is very well known in Japan and you can say it's a part of their childhood like fairy tales are that in the Western World. I only know about that story because I read that in a comic once called Suske en Wiske. Spike and Suzy if you go in the USA.

I'm sorry that my chapter took a while. Last weekend, I died from a headache. So sorry but I couldn't write. And while I did prepare this chapter, my Internet fell out so I could write a few chapters out but I couldn't upload them. Hey, the biggest of my work is done on my computer.

That aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the support I got in the last month and for the new guys please review my story.

* * *

Mattheus had some hours to sleep although it was an uneasy rest. When he opened his eyes, his brain noticed that this wasn't his normal room. For a bit longer than usual, his head puzzled everything together. He was at Ataraxia, where he was brought by those Heart Hybrid pilots.

He had taken Ichika's place as a prisoner and he learned about his and by extension the ISA situation. Reiri was strict if a bit more loose than Chifuyu. She certainly was strong-willed and she had the same aura like Chifuyu around her. Mattheus didn't bother changing his clothes last night but the smell came from his clothes.

Deciding a shower might be something he needed, the young man undressed. Tossing his sweater and t-shirt in one, he winced from the touch on his arms. He didn't wear any shoes due to his sleep and he had removed his belt so he could sleep easier. Taking off his trouser and boxers, he walked to the shower.

He looked at his arms. Living a life as sleeper agent / Infinite Stratos student/soldier, he certainly gained some muscles. But more importantly, it looked like someone made a really fucked up painting using his body as paper and that person had succeeded and failed at the same time. Cuts over his entire body and scratches where the cuts were too small.

Mattheus still thought himself as lucky. He wasn't castrated in the end. Each time, he looked at his body, the memories of a life ago washed over him. He didn't know if that was good or bad but one thing he knew sure. He hated his wounds and scars.

He entered the shower and the hot water washed over his body, the initial sting he got long used to but still noticeable. He never took long showers to avoid irritation on his skin and before long he took his escape from the shower.

When dressing, he made a mental note to get a fresh batch of clothes when he got back at school. After he was dressed, he heard a knock. It could be the case that he grew up with a twelve-year-old punk that his first reaction was to look below his chest. And that worked out because in front of him stood the living definition of cute.

A young blond haired girl, maybe just two years older than Joel with bright purple eyes and a flower in her hair. She was tiny, maybe even more than Joel or Designer could just be tall for his age. "Hello." A chirpy, upbeat voice said.

Mattheus smiled and lifted his hand as greeting. "Sup. May I ask who you are and why you are standing at my door?" She made a small bow.

"My name is Silvia Silkcut. I came to pick you up, Mattheus-san." The Hunter shrugged and followed the girl. "Sure, I'm ready." Mattheus followed the girl whose mouth never seemed to shut up. Not that he really minded. Hearing her talking made him feel a bit better.

He just listened and nodded to her. Turning his head, he saw the faces who were the only familiar ones in the school, all dressed in the uniform. "I brought him here, captain Kizuna," Silvia said while Kizuna patted her on the head.

Mattheus lifted two fingers for a greet. The uniforms were different from his school but at the same time, similar. White was the general color with some differences from his uniform or the ISA uniform by default.

"Thank you, Silvia." Kizuna tossed a small casket to Mattheus which he caught. Smiling Mattheus looked at the piercings. "They did their tests. Neechan didn't tell me what they did. I suppose they don't need more information." Mattheus titled his head and put the rings back on.

"Good to hear. Sorry to ask you but Hida, do you know at which time we will arrive at the ISA?" Mattheus asked while the girls all had a surprised expression on their faces.

"ISA?" Hayuru asked. "Infinite Stratos Academy or ISA for short. It's my school. Or it's the island that got out of the Entrance you'd prefer." The clouds on their faces disappeared like snow before the sun. "So you go to school?" Yurishia asked, earning a nod.

"I take you must be senior." Aine was third. Mattheus cool aura was replaced by a sheepish smile. "No, because of a lot of things, I'm a first year. That said, I already did a normal high school and I graduated back home. I just had to return."

Kizuna raised an eyebrow. "Really? Given your age, we thought you must be a senior."

An annoyed groan escaped Mattheus' lips. He really should start drinking to get an older appearance. "How old do you think I am?"

Silvia scratched her head. "Eighteen." A small smile came on the older man's lips. "Good, I'm passed the eighteen. But no, I'm twenty-one." He enjoyed the expression that was shocked.

"Twenty-one?" Hayuru asked. "You. But, but, but." A luminous blush got most of her face covered. "You're in a school with minors. How indecent." Getting a wicked idea, he decided to tease her. "Oh, don't worry. I'm dating a trainee teacher and before you ask, we're screwing each other. Been doing that for a while."

The three teenage girls or rather, two of the three got a blush by the blunt answer. Kizuna was a little unnerved by that answer while Silvia's face was one of the questions. "Screwing? Captain, what does that mean?"

Enjoying this much more than he actually should, Mattheus decided to press on. "Yeah, explain captain. But I'll spare you the embarrassment. It's a way of saying." Hayuru snapped out of her stupor "that we got an intimate relationship."

It looked like Silvia got the message but it was Mattheus time to be uncomfortable. "Just like you should have Captain."

Was it because Mattheus had spent a year with Ichika or was it because silence had become a trademark. Either way, he did not question on the otherwise really wrong statement.

Somewhere, Kizuna was grateful for the silence. If that gratefulness wasn't mistaken. Before they could continue chatting, a voice boomed over the island.

"The task force Amaterasu plus Mattheus Adjzof are requested to come at the general assembly. We will be arriving at the ISA in less than an hour." The group moved at a fast pace.

Mattheus might have no idea where that room would be but if he just followed the group, he'd get there. Surprisingly, the room was really similar to the ones at the Hackers or at the ISA. Or at his dead comrades, the Metal Claw.

Biting back the sting that the thoughts of their death brought, Mattheus focused on the present. Because of most of the member's origin, some were former soviet commanders, Mattheus took over their characteristics. Not that much mind you. He was still Belgian and it would take a lot more before his mindset was altered to that of his comrades. But if you live for three months with a group of Russian soldiers, some things rubbed off on him. The hints were more subtle but when he referred to his allies, he had the habit to call them comrades. Mattheus looked at the room and noticed something.

Unlike the rest of the school, it was dark with several students if he was right, working on the computers while Reiri and Kei had taken the command seat and overlooked the situation.

"Good to see you are here. Adjzof, we have been trying to get in contact with your school now we're in closer range but so far we have no luck. I'd like to send a word before they recognize us as hostile. Just going back like this isn't such a good idea." Diplomatic, that made sense.

The fact that a Heart Hybrid Gear could destroy the Infinite Stratos rather easily was something he rather kept to himself. Mattheus cupped his chin until he got an idea. "May I?" He asked Kei. Reluctantly, the petite girl moved from her seat. The Hunter began to work on the computer. "I don't think I will get any contact but someone there has a private server installed. Made for the pure sake of fun, the thing is highly professional. I think we can use it to make our requests." Reiri was baffled. Was this just a normal guy?

Mattheus' fingers flew over the keyboard. "Patching in and making our call." A few beeps later, someone took the call.

"Hello." A voice, clearly belonging to a younger person boomed over the room. The students turned to Mattheus who had a relieved expression. "Hey, Joel." He familiarly greeted the boy.

"Mattheus, yo. Good to hear from you again. How are you?" Mattheus turned to Reiri asking her to wait in his motion. "I'm fine, Joel. Can you run to Orimura-sensei to tell her we'll arrive in at the ISA in less than an hour? We need the shields turned down." Mattheus asked the young boy. "Eh, can you wait for a sec? I'll run to Chifuyu and I'll let you do the talking. For the record, tensions are high at the school and everyone had a very bad night of sleep. I hope you're keeping that in account." Joel's painting was the only thing they heard.

Mattheus again breathed a sigh of relief. Seems like Joel and the working source of energy told him that he could still trust on that boy. in truth, the whole thing was set up by Joel who had installed a server at his home when Mattheus went for the first semester to Japan to keep the eyes of the world out his backyard. When the two moved to the school, Joel installed a server at the school. While you could use a normal computer to hack in, you just needed to know the code and the right places to look at.

Joel also made a few phones and Mattheus passed those to the contacts that didn't have a computer or that could be linked back to him. Joel was a real genius. Maybe not at the level of Tabane Shinonono but he could certainly compete with the nutjob. He at least was a lot more preferably to live with.

But that was up for debate. Unless your name wasn't Adjzof Mattheus, he'd be a real eyesore. He had the certain policy of beating seven kinds of shit out of you if you pissed him off or treated him like a kid.

Funny enough, Mattheus did treat the twelve-year-old as a kid. But Joel found that Mattheus made the perfect mix of a kid and a grownup. Certainly, at some points, Joel could enjoy being a kid. Having idiotic ideas or just plain stupid ones, demanding his brother would carry him on his back, (not that Mattheus was against that, it was fun for him as well), playing video games, having zero ideas about sexuality or romance. But at some points, Joel was grown up.

Having no problem with killing certain persons, being good with weaponry and having a good idea of the world, Joel's energetic and insane attitude was his way of keeping himself sane.

The running stopped and a sharp voice rang in. "Adjzof;" Matheus had a little uncomfortable dryness in his mouth. Gulping it down, he began to speak in a casual tone. "Sup, Orimura-sensei. Good to hear you again. Eh, sensei. I think you'll have a hard time believing it but I'm on a floating island making my way to the school. In fact, we'll arrive in less than an hour. Could you shut the energy fields down so we can land."

You could like it or not but Mattheus was POW. And it wasn't just for his sake he asked the favor. The whole school depended on it as well.

"Very well. With how many units will you arrive?" Reiri spoke before the Hunter could even open his mouth. "We will arrive with the task force of Amaterasu, consisting of four pilots plus myself in a chopper and a pilot."

Mattheus had hoped he could tag along but that was a little too much to ask for. Yeah, this wasn't going to work. In the short time, Mattheus had been on Ataraxia, he figured it out pretty quickly. Chifuyu and Reiri had the same personality and that would give sparks. Both were headstrong, proud and stubborn women. Both had the suffer from a high tension and an awful lot on the line.

In this kind of situation, at least the ones he saw or heard from Ichika, Chifuyu was the winner of those confrontations. In reality, Mattheus knew that Chifuyu would never play this on equal ground. Government officials weren't stupid enough to risk anything to try and play it dirty.

Chifuyu didn't tell him, she has made it very clear that he shouldn't dig. That and because Kerlongsj told him that he better didn't be for the best. If even his captain told him not go where he didn't dare to go, Mattheus took the word of his officer.

Funny thing now he thought about it. Kerlongsj was probably the only one who did have such matches with Chifuyu and it often was for the better. By acting laidback but still level headed, Chifuyu's ice queen persona broke a bit. Enough for her to warm up towards the Hacker. While Kerlongsj did mess around with her, he still treated her with respect and while he might be insane to a level that was fun to be around, insanity wasn't a synonym for stupidity. Sure, he'd put himself through danger that would kill normal people. But that was either to get others out of harm's way, rather than a kick or to make a point. Like Kerlongsj had once told him, he had a lot of power stored in him, to the point that overpowered was a better term but the Flemish Devil told him that it's no fun to live that way. In this life, there aren't that many opponents that can give you a challenge.

You often restrict yourself to keep others safe instead of spite towards your foe. And because having the aftermath or a small bomb didn't make a real good idea to use the full extent of your power. That's why Kerlongsj liked Chifuyu in a romantic way. She could put up with him.

But when he would compete with her, he would always play it fair. He hoped to remain intact given the fact that Chifuyu could easily dismember him. And while he could restore his testicles, Mattheus could imagine that wouldn't be fun.

But that was beside the point. Chifuyu and Reiri were largely the same and they wouldn't give any ground. "Oh." Chifuyu didn't use that tone often but when she did, that wasn't good. Mattheus gulped and moved away from Reiri. He was pretty damn sure that Joel would do the same.

"And you think that I don't want my student back to our school. If you want to land, I'd appreciate it if you would return the prisoner. We can otherwise refuse you access to our school."

"Really? I can put Adjzof through less than favorable experiences to the point you won't get him back intact. And miss, you are the ones who have come out an Entrance. Most of us don't really trust you. If you want him back, you all better start listening."

Mattheus hoped he could restrain himself. While he was a prisoner, he was no one's bitch. Since he became a sleeper agent/part time soldier, he made it a point that he belonged to nobody. And that even if he worked for you, it still didn't mean that you can pull stupid tricks. One act really cemented that when he pushed Chasseur pistol under Kerlongsj nose.

The same pistol that could down and kill an Infinite Stratos fired in five till ten meters. That pistol was pushed under the nose of a man. One bullet would destroy the head.

Mattheus namely did that after he found out how it ended up with the Metal Claw soldiers. He made it very clear to his boss. He was a Hunter and if Kerlongsj would use such a thing on him again, Mattheus would fight his captain with every bit he had. Now, Kerlongsj was considered as most dangerous man, strongest Hacker but the look Mattheus gave him caused the Flemish Devil to have shivers down his spine.

He was the first and only soldier who openly defied and threatened Kerlongsj. Oh, he was the first who did that and walked away. So when Reiri told him that they could make his stay a lot less enjoyable, he really wanted to pull out his customized M1911A1 and aim at her head. But this wasn't about him.

This involved the school. This involved Ichika and his friends.

Mattheus was a soldier. A soldier of a mercenary / paramilitary unit perhaps but a soldier nonetheless. He couldn't allow flipping. Not now. Not here. Reiri had a score to settle with Chifuyu, not with him. "You believe we'll just accept that?"

Chifuyu asked. Her vicious smirk normally carried when she would lay a smack down on her hapless victims. Reiri crossed her arms.

"Yes miss Orimura. You will accept that. we know about your machines, told by Mattheus." The Hunter shivered. 'Way to throw me under the bus, Hida-san.'

Reiri continued. "The Infinite Stratos is severely inferior to our own machines, the Heart Hybrid Gears. Even when we're speaking about a modified machine like Adjzof. You do not want to piss us off. So I suggest you go along with our wishes. They are not too much, I hope."

Chifuyu might be proud so Mattheus decided to push a few other buttons." Orimura-sensei. I know it's a lot to ask for but at this point, my captors have been treating me in no other way than just. I think we all like to keep it that way. Please go along. If not for me, okay but for the school. And for Ichika."

Using her brother was a low blow, yes but a necessary one.

An audible sigh came through. "Very well, Adjzof. Seems you got some interesting persons at the place. I'm interested in how she looks. And who is she is to speak to me like that? But we will see you soon enough." Mattheus gulped. He could never handle women like Chifuyu or Reiri for that matter.

He never was like that in woman's regard. He had talked with them sometimes but a woman who was stronger weren't interested in him. The most of who were 'attracted' to him were the ones who thought of him like a cute plaything instead a boyfriend. Any wonder why it took till his twenty to graduate from virginity?

Or the ones who looked at him as a little brother instead. While he now was a lot more level-headed and laid-back, that wasn't always the case. The years after he went from high school, one year, he had the time to work for Joel's expenses and taking care of the young punk had also given him a more mature side.

One time he went back to his high school. While it was fun with most of the old friends, the girl he had a crush on, ignored him like she did in his fifth year. So he didn't even bother to talk to her.

Life had been changing after high school. But when the guys asked him if he had a girlfriend, the picture of Natasha had blown them away. Seems like it worked out for him. And he and Natasha would be close for a long time.

He had wished a few times his leader was here. Mattheus didn't like playing leader. He rather is fighting alone or under someone's command. And Kerlongsj most certainly deserved that title.

Not because of what they might face but the fact that he could bring some peace of mind in this sea of women.

Scene break.

Mattheus stood outside with the four members of the task force. Behind them, the chopper was ready to rise. They got a nod from Reiri and the four deployed their machines.

The young man examined the machines. They were very different from the other. His own machine had some things similar to the White Knight. A bit how the M1911 inspired newer pistol designs. The five flew up, Mattheus leading the group. His speed a bit higher than the four but still making sure they could catch up.

He caught up a smell. The smell of a home. One he could use. His sharp eyes picked up the ISA. He would nearly home. Nearly. He could see Joel again and Ichika and the girls. To have Natasha back around him.

As long he had a few persons watching his back he'd be fine. Even if he was in a world that wasn't his.

* * *

Okay, sorry I took so long. I have written quite a lot in my notebook and I had to write it over. I wanted to push on but in that case, the update would have taken longer and that's something I wanted to avoid. I also got a few other works I wanted to focus on, namely The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk (Mattheus original story) and En Route to a better life (DxD fic.)

Next chapter will feature a fight and it will also have the scene of the picture I have used.

As we're now more than a month further, I'd like to thank you all for the support I have been getting. Ten reviews, thirteen favorites, and fifteen followers, not counting in the guys who have been putting me on their follow list. So I'm really happy with that given how my other stories turned out.

I'm sorry for the smaller update but I'm not that good with doing huge chapters without the proper planning and thought out ideas.

I'm having a few holidays, next week so you can bet I'll be updating this a lot more.

If you want to put on more, then I'll tell you this. Even if I have worked things out and I enjoyed working (you guys won't believe how many chapters I have written without being motivated) on this, it still takes the time to put this on paper. But given that my homework is done, the Division bores me, which will be soon, I'll be doing a lot more because writing and gaming is a pretty combination to get tired.

So for the guys who want more, I have twenty-four stories posted on my profile and my total word count is 701 527 words, exactly. So you can be busy for a while. And for the new ones on my stories, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov isn't a self-insert. In a trope, the name is the same. That's all.

He's just an OC I created before I started working on this site and because the strong name was good, I decided to use that as my account name.

The OC and I have nothing in common, except for the fact we're both Flemish. But would that really be so bad?

I have a lot of stories of my Hackers and while they aren't that good, they're still pretty well done. Crossed Paths and At Another World are pretty well done so look those up if you're bored.

I have nothing else to say. Only that I'm surprised by the amount of feedback and that can only ask to work out better. This is going to be a ride and I know that I will enjoy that.

Saluut.


	5. Fighting alongside

Opening song. Afraid to shoot strangers (Cover by Sabaton)

(For the fans of Iron Maiden among you. The original version is great but for this, the cover version is better suited. Sorry.)

Hey, guys. So, so, so, sorry it has taken so long last time but I was busy and at some other parts just lazy.

I'm sorry but I just couldn't motivate myself to start writing last week. Combine that with a few trips that took way too long and you got a recipe for not doing anything last Easter. But I'm having a few more ideas worked out in my head.

Why I am not happy that no one left a review on the last chapter or earlier one, I am happy that I got twenty followers and those came pretty fast. If this continues, this story will be the best IS story I have on this site. That aside, I'm going to make up at some point so enjoy the chapter and teaser.

* * *

Mattheus sharp eyes noticed the signal that Ichika gave them. The man turned to the Heart Hybrid Gear pilots. "I saw the signal flare. Please follow me to the landing ground. Could pass that message to your sister, Kizuna?"

The man nodded and his eyes crossed those of his sister. "Neechan, Adjzof saw a position to land. Can we agree?" Reiri nodded to her pilot. "That's okay, Kizuna. Let him know we'll follow him." Kizuna was relieved to hear that. "We'll follow you, Adjzof. Lead the way." Mattheus moved his Infinite Stratos with ease to the landing spot.

Supposedly, they could see him coming. A good thing perhaps. He just hoped that it was a small meeting group. More for Kizuna. A male Heart Hybrid Gear Pilot but a male Pilot. If there were more girls around they would swarm him like flies on honey. And they could miss that pain.

His wish was granted. Only, Chifuyu, Maya, Ichika and the rest of the gang were assembled. Right, they had a holiday so there were only about five hundred students and twenty teachers. More because of safety reasons. After the last attacks of Phantom Task, you could say that the school was more or less in an open war. If you had the skills to fight, you were a soldier. Simple as that.

The best thing was that all the students were either third years or proven second years. Honne had shown that as a first year she was really good. While they used Mass Produced versions, the heavy load was often carried by those units.

Personal units were often used for smaller, more dangerous tasks.

By no doubt, Natasha with her Silver Gospel was the best pilot among them (Chifuyu's unit was no secret for Mattheus but he knew better than to ask), Tatenashi could be counted as best student fighter and while Cecelia, Rin, Tatenashi and Laura all had soldier training under their belts, Mattheus acted more or less as leader.

You see, the training the Hunter received was more or less counter-terrorism than real soldier training and practical fighting. Perfect for covert attacks and guerrilla operations. Like Joel got from his parents.

There is no better solution as a counter terrorist than a former one. And fighting for the largest anti Infinite Stratos factions, the Nanite Runners, Mattheus was trained by the best. Being more than just a recruited soldier for Kerlongsj, a male pilot was very valuable even for the organizations that opposed them.

Against pilots, Mattheus was too interesting and fitted the profile to a T to let go. Not as a secret agent or special forces unit. Given his past, he wasn't even close to a real soldier. Albeit, that would be incorrect. While Infinite Stratos could fit in a military role and were taking far better spots, they weren't allowed due to the Alaska Treaty.

And besides that Treaty, from untrained peasant militias to special forces units like SEALS and everything that could fit in between, ranging from PMC's and conventional soldiers, you couldn't take a unit serious that was equipped with an Infinite Stratos at its core.

Too big, expensive, difficult to replace and not all suited for close quarters combat, those machines were useless in normal combat. Kerlongsj was begrudgingly respected by armies around the globe for having the point that those units were useless in battle. Even Mattheus admitted his unit wasn't that good for a normal soldier.

Chasseur was an excellent rifle to use against Infinite Stratos but for even a sniper mission against humans sized targets, this rifle was useless. You had to fire Chasseur as a battle rifle but the weapon was designed as anything but one. The bolt action was made to make sure Mattheus shoulder could take a few seconds to recover from the bitch of the recoil.

Shaking a few thoughts out his mind, Mattheus landed, closing up his unit as soon the metallic feet hit the ground. Ichika and Joel ran to him. "Fine to see you're hanging around here again, brother," Ichika said while Mattheus nodded. Joel smirked at him, prompting Mattheus to ruffle the young kid's hair.

"Sup, Joel." He softly said.

"Good to see you again." Natasha had also closed into her boyfriend. "Mattheus." The bombshell said. Embarrassed Mattheus scratched his head. "Hey, Natasha."

The woman pushed the boys to the side before wrapping her arms around the man's neck. Kissing caused Mattheus to go red. Natasha really enjoyed teasing her boyfriend. He could be such a prude sometimes. Ichika and Joel looked a bit awkward to the scene. They haven't used it even after seeing it so many times. Natasha enjoyed the hug that Mattheus gave her.

He was a bit awkward but he sure was strong. Of course, that was just in comparison. Pilots tended to be a lot stronger than most humans. With Natasha as IS Representative Candidate, it was little surprise she was a lot stronger than him. Mattheus got the title as Belgian Candidate by default. He was the sole pilot of Belgium without doing anything.

Oh, wait. He did. Getting nearly killed by Phantom Task, losing your little sister, your sole lifeline, who was the previous pilot of your unit, scrapping an eight year old genius from the streets whose parents were former IRA engineers, disappearing in the anonymity and after a few months, just enough for one semester, going to a godforsaken academy, finding out that an underground organization and you got little choice but to join them cause otherwise you'd get killed.

That'd be it.

So actually, Mattheus went through as much training as any other pilot in the span of a short few months. He just had a way of a more hectic youth.

Natasha let Mattheus go. "Good to see you again, Mat." She said. Looking up, Mattheus saw Chifuyu and the other girls joining them around the same time that the other little group landed. Despite being a rough and foul-mouthed kid, Joel could be shy among strangers. Especially those who would see him as cute. So no one of the IS pilots questioned him that Joel climbed in Mattheus back.

Joel didn't stop there. The young punk climbed further in Mattheus' neck so that the young legs hung over Mattheus' shoulders and he rested his hands on the man's head. Lately, the Hunter got the last growing spur. More because of his training. The scraggly part finally left him and his shoulders had grown wider. He also took a lot more of bulk and had more the appearance of a grown up male while still holding on the young boy image. It certainly was easier for Joel to sit in his back.

The girls of the ISA were all dressed in their normal outfits. Chifuyu wore his usual tie and business suit while Natasha wore a blue variant of that. Yamada had her outfit, a short yellow dress with short sleeves and knee-high boots.

The uniform of the girls was a bit altered. Houki wore the standard uniform namely a white blazer with long sleeves and a skirt. Ichika carried a male variant of that uniform of that, specifically designed for him. At least, that was the idea.

The blazer was a bit alternated to a male body, namely a shirt and trousers. Mattheus wore the same uniform but he carried a light sweater over it with a large hoodie. Funny enough was that the same outfit as the Hackers.

As Representative Candidate, he was allowed to change their uniforms. Some even did so due to the school pretty lax attitude. As long you wore the vest it was okay. Mattheus wasn't the only one who changed his uniform.

Cecilia wore a long blouse that covered her legs compared to the skirt while Charlotte had chosen for a much shorter skirt. Laura, on the other hand, chose a pair of baggy pants and jockey boots. Given her military past, that was no surprise.

Rin carried detached sleeves on her blazer and Tatenashi had both a sleeveless coat over her blazer and a shorter skirt. He younger sister, Kanzashi chose for robot like parts hanging on her hips' sides and puffs at the top of the sleeves.

It certainly was funny to see.

Reiri hopped out of her chopper and Kizuna looked a bit surprised to Chifuyu. He and Ichika looked a bit similar but Chifuyu really looked more to his sister. Ichika had the same look.

Their faces had the same build, that much was sure and their hair was as long. Chifuyu carried hers however in a ponytail. But that would be the differences ended. Save for their eyes of course. Reiri's blue eyes were in sharp contrast with Chifuyu's brown, near red ones. Most apparent was their choice of attire. With the white, near school like a uniform of Reiri in white, Chifuyu was a like a counter with her black outfit.

Mattheus turned to the group. He should act as the contact between the groups and that was a damn pain. Ichika gave Kizuna a nod. Hey, they might have been on different sides but they see a kid in a similar position. They have sympathy for it. Houki and Cecilia turned to Amaterasu. Funny enough that those two were well endowed among their group. It often caused a lot of envy from Rin and ironic enough not from Laura.

But now, they felt a bit left out. Tatenashi and Charlotte were no different. Aine was one thing but Yurishia bust was big. It could even compete with Chifuyu. Rin had even a bigger depressed aura than normal. Good thing that those girls weren't here for Ichika.

Charlotte was like the other girls a bit shocked on that and Kanzashi looked over to her own bust. Laura raised an eyebrow. She really didn't get those girls. Joel picked that up. He tapped his older brother's head.

"Agreed, Joel," Mattheus said. "Rare wezens, vrouwen." Mattheus looked over to Chifuyu. She really wasn't happy and this meeting was getting awkward. So with a slight signal, Mattheus learned to keep his mouth shut.

Reiri picked that up and walked to the opposing group. "Are you Orimura Chifuyu?" Nobody had dared to speak to Chifuyu in that tone. Well, maybe Kerlongsj. But he never had reasons for that.

"Indeed and you are?" Chifuyu now asked returning this tone.

"I'm Reiri Hida. Principal and commander of Ataraxia. An island where one of our academies is located. Behind me is the task force Amaterasu. One of our elite teams, made from the American Ace Yurishia Farandole." Luckily, Reiri pointed at the girl. She pleasantly waved at Ichika who looked away. This was going to be such a pain.

"Himekawa Hayuru, the Japanese Ace." For some reason, that made sense. Especially given her weapons. Their own Japanese pilots, at least two of them, Ichika and Houki used swords much like she did.

"Aine Chidorigafuchi. The best pilot of the world." Joel raised an eyebrow. He saw a lot of weird things in the IRA and with Mattheus but a silverette wasn't one of them. "And last one, Kizuna Hida, acting as captain of this task force. Now miss Orimura, I'd like to ask what you are doing here." Joel wanted to open his mouth but Mattheus shut him up.

By pinching his legs. This was a bit too tense. His comments weren't really appreciated or they would be taken well. Joel got the message and shut up.

"Well, we have no real clue what happened to us. The only thing we had was a shock. And clearly, we're thrown into another world. Otherwise, you would have known of the Infinite Stratos." Chifuyu said. The tone of her voice didn't change.

Reiri looked behind her. "I see you have brought your students. Could they introduce themselves? I really like to know with who I am dealing. Adjzof needs no explanation but who is that boy? I thought this was a high school." Chifuyu looked over to Mattheus.

"The boy is Joel Pearce," Mattheus answered in her stead. "My punk and the one who built my IS. Ain't that right, kid?" Mattheus said looking to the boy. Joel nodded.

"Yup." Popping the P at the end. The looks on the Heart Hybrid Gear pilots were really a sight to behold. Mattheus always enjoyed the reactions of people when he told them a eight-year-old punk was the one who created his Infinite Stratos. It certainly was surprising to see a young boy developing the most complex war machine. And the reactions were always fun.

Mattheus might have been a normal man, Joel was anything but.

Kizuna's mouth has fallen open, Hayuru had somewhat of an amused look with a raised eyebrow, Yurishia looked puzzled and Aine still carried her stoic look.

Reiri walked to Mattheus who had his arms crossed. "Are you making a fool of me?" She asked, her no-nonsense attitude shining through. Mattheus shook his head. "Nope. This kid really made my machine. Did a good job on it, right kid." Joel nodded.

The woman shook her head and looked over to Ichika. He was a bit unnerved. He was used to the looks she sent him but he was used getting those from his sister. Not from anyone else. She looked up to Ichika, her commander outfit shining through.

"Who are you?" She asked. Ichika hesitated for a bit until an iron grip got around Reiri's shoulder. A bit hard, not imminent of pain but warning that pain would come through soon enough if she continued.

"I'd appreciate it if you won't interrogate my brother like that. I might be a teacher but if you hurt him, you'll answer to me." Ichika looked over to Mattheus and the girls. They nodded and walked away. They wanted to be as far away from Chifuyu and Reiri as the two vipers would go out of control.

They had to get out of the way but still had to be close that Chifuyu's fury wouldn't go on them. Ironically enough, that would be the place where the HHG pilots stood. Because they had sympathy for the students, they didn't complain that Ichika and his gang joined them.

Was it because both had a machine worth millions or just because they were students, the Infinite Stratos pilots quickly blended in with the Heart Hybrid Gears.

Ichika joined Kizuna with Mattheus, Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia tagged on Yurishia, Aine was joined by the Sarashiki sisters and Rin and Houki stood next to Hayuru.

"I have enough on one Chifuyu-nee. I don't need a second one." Ichika muttered. Kizuna nodded. "Indeed, I have one Reiri-neechan. That's enough for me." A good thing that Reiri and Chifuyu were a bit too busy trying to kill each other with their eyes to notice that.

"Are they going to keep it like that?"' Mattheus asked the two younger boys. Kizuna shared a look with his, somewhat, counterpart. "If your sis is anything like mine, this might turn out to be very ugly." Mattheus gulped.

He was used to aggressive women but this was a bit too much. Until they cooled down, they had something better to do. Talking was among them. Kizuna sighed. Actually, he was happy Mattheus and Ichika treated him a bit like a friend.

"So, any idea for the hostility?" Ichika asked the HHG pilot. Kizuna shrugged but scratched his head. "Well, normally spoken, an island isn't something that comes out of an Entrance so we were a bit on edge. But you guys don't know what happened to you?" Mattheus shook his head. "Nope. We just had a shock. And the next thing we know is that we're dropped here."

Kizuna just looked over to the girls who were already chatting like they knew each other for a long time. That wasn't a bad thing per say.

'If Kapitein (captain) could see this, he would freak out.' Mattheus thought but kept those to himself. This would be difficult enough without the Hackers. Couldn't really use them but at the same time, they did.

"Well, if you guys are honest about it, I don't think you're that bad. By the way, Ichika Orimura is your name, right?" Ichika nodded.

"Yeah." Kizuna extended a hand. A bit weird for a Japanese but Ichika took it. "Mattheus told me that you were the only male pilots. Is that really true?" Mattheus scratched his head when Ichika sent him a glare. That was supposed to be a secret.

The Knight sighed. "Indeed. I and Mattheus are the sole males in a circle of three kilometers. Take our word for it, it's a pain." Ichika was a bit surprised to see Kizuna snicker. "Don't worry, I can relate. If you want to believe me." Mattheus shrugged on that.

When he looked for Maya and Natasha, the two had left the place. The smartest thing to do. They would be got the students telling to come out of their dorms. This would be a chaos. Even worse because Ichika was seen as the absolute Bishounen and Mattheus could perfectly fit in the role as Seme. If they found out about Kizuna, they would demand they replayed a scene from an anime most were fond of.

Mattheus just didn't want to know where their minds went.

"Anyway." Right, Mattheus had Joel with him. Kizuna looked up to the boy. "Why are your machines so powerful? I mean. They're like Infinite Stratos but seriously overpowered. Where do you use them for?" Kizuna sighed.

"Normally, we use Heart Hybrid Gears for the Magitech Weapons. We don't know what they are but they're enormous robots that attack this world. If I take for the fact you two."

"HEY!" Joel shouted from Mattheus' neck while sending a deadly glare to Kizuna, causing Mattheus and Ichika to snicker.

"You three, excuse me. Aren't from this world. We fight them and the only weapons that are usable for that are the Heart Hybrid Gears. Normally spoken, those are the things that come out of the Entrances. We were thinking you came from that place but I heard Mattheus speaking so I assume you aren't from that place."

Mattheus and Kizuna shook their heads. "Believe us, man. We're just as confused as you are." Kizuna looked over their shoulders. "Who are those girls, actually?" Ichika sighed.

This would come.

"You better wait until they introduce themselves. They're damn prideful and I don't want to catch their wrath. Well, more than I already get." Mattheus crossed his arms.

"Well, you and I have gone through a lot. And you're learning." Mattheus got a soft punch on the shoulders. "Indeed. Thank you, bro." Kizuna scratched his cheek. Those two young men were really different, that much was true. But still, they acted pretty coolly towards each other. And unlike the students in Ataraxia, they treated him with the knowledge of a pain he was all too familiar with.

"Wait, why do you call him bro?" Mattheus shrugged on the question but decided to answer it. "Well, he and I went through a lot and believe us. A lot. Cause we're the only guys at this school, we get along pretty well. Something else, Kizuna. Those Entrances, do they open often?"

Kizuna was about to answer but something else happened. A shock came and that broke up the banter the girls had. They all turned to the Entrance.

Somehow, the air turned open and from the scratch, it was like energy appeared from the place. That kind of energy began to flow and it was endless to see. Robots came out. Chifuyu and Reiri clearly didn't want to so they all looked to someone who would tap on their shoulders. Mattheus sighed and went to the two vipers.

He tapped on the shoulders and pointed to the Entrance. He had made enough luck that those two didn't kill him.

These must be the Magi Tech weapons that appeared. Resembling some kind of skeleton with weapons on it and wings attached, those machines appeared.

"What the hell?"

Kizuna sighed. "Those are normally what comes out of those Entrances." Mattheus slowly turned to Kizuna and gulped.

"You're saying you are fighting those machines on a regular basis?" Ichika asked. Again, Kizuna nodded.

The girls were clearly informed by the HHG pilots and Chifuyu and Reiri had stopped bickering. "Why are they here?" Cecilia asked aloud.

"Your guess is as good as ours. Why we don't know but what they're doing here is clear." Yurishia said while deploying her weapons. Aine and Hayuru did the same. Kizuna found himself to suck. He wasn't as strong as the others but that wasn't the reason why he was assigned to this team. He didn't dare to tell Ichika and Mattheus. So far those guys had been pretty understandable. He didn't want to ruin that.

The three girls took off, racing towards the machines. Clearly, they didn't have to ask. Mattheus looked to the girls. Seemingly, they had heard and compared the achievements. And they were eager for a fight.

"Orimura-sensei," Ichika asked, causing Chifuyu to look at him. "Request to help them?" He asked politely. Somewhere Ichika wanted to prove himself. Mattheus joined him and the girls stood next to them.

The Brunhilde sighed. "You won't take no for answer. Very well. You have my permission." Mattheus looked over to Joel. "Mat."

"I'd like you to stay here kid. We don't know what we're up against. We need your intel to pull through. And you need to look things up." Joel cursed through his teeth but agreed. Mattheus looked over to see Natasha and Maya who evacuated the students.

"Fairs, I need you and the other teachers to keep the students calm. But before that, why did you bring them here?" Natasha grunted on Chifuyu who was in control. "Orimura-sensei. We need to be out in the open. If we're in the buildings, we're a lot more venerable."

"And don't worry about those machines coming close," Mattheus shouted in a slightly cocky voice.

"We won't give them a chance." The whole group had their Infinite Stratos deployed. "We'll give them a lot of fire, turn this around and shoot them in the head." Mattheus looked to the group. "Okay, we're splitting up." He barked. Nobody had the right idea to question him.

"Ichika, you and Houki will support Hayuru. You know the sword one. Rin and Tatenashi are getting close on their own. Laura, Charlotte, I want you to watch their backs. Cecilia and Kanzashi. You two are going to rock them from a distance. Don't stick too close to the heat so you don't get burned. Get on it."

The girls plus Ichika nodded. Meanwhile, the Hunter took out Chasseur. Looking to the iron sights, he whistled a familiar tune.

Putting the bolt on his rifle straight, he looked to the younger pilots. Ichika and Houki had moved in nicely, tearing them apart. Really, those two would really make a good match. Rin and Tatenashi were taking on a different group while Laura and Charlotte fired. They were in the midrange. Cecilia and Kanzashi had joined Yurishia who like the two, was a long range distance fighter. Mattheus missed Kizuna but he had bigger worries.

He pulled the trigger, the bullet flying through the air, destroying the robot. In a flash, the second bullet was loaded. Aiming again, Mattheus smirked as the second robot was destroyed. He smiled and grinned. Oh, he enjoyed this game. The battlefield was a noisy place but nothing was louder than his own rifle.

After a third shot, he took his earplugs. While normally meant for a metal concert, those same plugs were excellent to stop the loud bullets. Why Cecilia was a sniper, most of them generally accepted Mattheus as a sniper.

Due to Cecilia's IS she would actually more fit in a sharpshooter's position, unlike Mattheus real sniper approach. His bolt action needed more distance before he could fire his gun and her IS was a lot more nimble compared to Lavathenian's own rough speed.

Mattheus smirked as Cecilia's shot rang over. He didn't care about this. Only thing was aim and shoot. The last upgrades on his IS did a real number on the machines as they fell like flies. Just like other guns bound on an IS, Mattheus didn't need to reload his gun but the bolt action mechanism helped to tame the output of bullets. Due to the upgrades, the recoil would make this gun unusable, even for an IS.

Mattheus IS didn't have that problem due to the mechanism. It had its downsides and Mattheus knew that but that wasn't such a problem. If an enemy got too close, he had his side arms, a pistol with nearly the same firepower only way easier to handle but only usable on a shorter range and his spear.

Mattheus liked this. Sniping on the battlefield, his scope quickly finding the next target. He knew his rifle was good but when he pulled the rifle on the fourth stand, one shot on the upper torso blew those robots up.

The shots really came quickly after one another. He glanced over to the fighters. Ichika and Houki quickly joined Hayuru and while the IS was inferior towards the HHG, their teamwork made up for that.

Same with Tatenashi and Rin. Those two really wreaked havoc on those machines. Both slightly crazy, both really annoying at moments. Laura and Charlotte really were good due to their attacks. He turned to see Cecilia and Kanzashi who were still fighting. Maybe because of everything but Yurishia seemed to be in pain.

Going for his earpiece, Mattheus removed the plug and began to speak to Joel. "Kid, you out there?" Mattheus asked in a neutral tone. It was his way of coping on the battlefield. He wasn't a battle maniac who completely destroyed the enemy. He was efficient and quick. Maybe like a real soldier should be.

He didn't think when he fought enemies, may they be robots or unmanned units or they were real people.

"I hear you. Just so you know. We have moved to an arena for protection and we can see you guys. What's up?" Mattheus grinned. Those fights were really good but he hated being compared to a hero. Heroes didn't tend to have such a good or at least long life.

He wanted to retire at some point. And take care of kids, may they be his own or his grandchildren.

"Can you look up Yurishia. Seems like she's in pain." Mattheus casually asked while turning his rifle again and fired. He saw Kizuna moving in, supporting the girl.

It took two minutes. Now, most would have asked if they could pull the stunt. Mattheus knew that it wasn't a matter of skill but more of time. Joel needed time and Mattheus had no reason to hurry. Unlike what even Mattheus said a lot, Joel wasn't a genius. Not even close. His IQ was just passed 112. The boy got a lot of problem for school issues and he never passed for math.

He was smart but more on the practical matter. He assembled Mattheus IS but that was more because he grew up to be an engineer. That was all. Joel was just good. Point.

Joel was a kid of twelve years and he was just good at what he did.

"I went through her system bro. She is low on energy and unlike an Infinite Stratos shield points, those have a direct effect on the pilot. Meaning that if she continues like that, she'll die. And in a very gruesome way. Her machine will destroy her." Mattheus was shocked to hear that.

He tried to get her down. Even with their inferior machines, they could stall her until they recharged her. "Eh, bro. I pick something up. Her energy is going up. Alongside her…" Joel paused and gulped. He must have looked as awkward as he sounded. "Her arousal." He softly spoke.

Mattheus slowly turned towards the school. He found Yurishia and saw Kizuna fondling her. His hands were latched on her large breasts.

The man played with her breasts, pushing them asides, watching them bounce back in position. Most likely she must softly moan on the admiration the man gave her.

This was awkward to watch for Mattheus. And it might have been a good thing that most of them were busy fighting.

Kizuna softly touched those breasts, pinching the nipples. Somewhere, it didn't look like he enjoyed it. "Joel. Can you repeat? Her energy is going up, alongside with her arousal. Not kidding. You mean it."

Joel might have been okay with ripping apart an Infinite Stratos pilot and using her machine as a human bomb. But sexual acts were a part where it was shown he was still a kid.

"Yup. And I'm here with Reiri who says that. What? Could you repeat? That Kizuna's machine has the possibility of restoring their power by doing lewd things to them?" If Mattheus wasn't on the battlefield, he would have laughed his head off. That would explain quite a bit. He noticed the presence of a few others.

Turning to Ichika, the Knight looked amused to his older brother. Glad he wouldn't be on the receiving end of the kicking side. The girls had mixed reactions, the Infinite Stratos were either shocked to the point of 'divine fury' to mildly amused. Hayuru was shocked while Mattheus couldn't guess the looks on Aine's face.

They wanted to react but the roar from behind caused them to turn to it. Somehow, the robot reminded Mattheus of a metalized and fucked up version of a Dragon Master Knight. Only with one Blue Eyes White Dragon instead of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Whatever the name might be, the monster was stronger than the easy foot soldiers they just turned into mice meat.

That wasn't the only thing. Yurishia began to light up, waves of energy even coming their way. "Joel, you see this?"

"Eh, if you mean that the energy levels of that girl are through the roof than yeah?"

* * *

And that's it for now. I had a lot of fun and sorry but I just couldn't put myself to write in the last holiday. I hope that I can find the energy again in the coming weeks but no promises. This is a teaser that wouldn't leave my head. Enjoy.

* * *

Mattheus stood in front of the members of Quantum. This was it then. The end of his journey. He would die here and now. No one would know and no one would come to visit his grave. His death would send Ichika in a frenzy. He would kill everyone and lose himself in the killing. His death would hurt the earth troops back home.

His death would cause more wrong than good. He would die. But he didn't shed a tear. He knew this would happen. It was war. People died. His time was up that was all.

"Kneel."' A redhead said in the same tone they used when they spoke towards him. As an insect, a lesser being. Scum that wasn't worth being treated as human. Mattheus just took a deep breath and spat in her face.

"Fuck you." He solemnly said. "I bend my knees to no living creature." Zelshione walked to him and slapped the man full in the face.

"You little, pathetic Lemurian. You dare to defy us?" Mattheus stood back up. "I am not afraid to die. I am a better soldier than each one of you ever will be."

The women began to laugh on the crazy talk. "You? Better than us? You are wrong. You are an insect. Cattle that is ours to kill or keep alive." Why did this sound so familiar?

"But you will die. You have shown great resistance." Zelshione leaned in close. "There is an attack on the city. After we killed you, we will destroy your cause once and for all." Mattheus' mouth fell open. Were they here to save them?

Seems that Kizuna kept his word.

It didn't matter to him. He was too far and Tri-Heads kept them far off. No one could save him. No one in this world that is.

Suddenly, the noise came from behind. The Tri-Heads tried to fight something that was small in comparison but really strong. Whatever it was, it was no HHG or Magi Tech user. Mattheus blinked twice when he saw the attacker. And he couldn't believe his eyes. No way. This wasn't possible. He couldn't be here.

Relief filled his chest as he began to laugh. No laugh of cruelty or insanity but of pure relief. The tears streamed from below his eyes. He shook his head. He still couldn't believe it.

Whatever it was, the man turned towards the group. The Batlantis warriors activated the units but the man, it was definitely a man swept them asides like they were flies. Zelshione knew that was better to retreat after the man just destroyed them without any problems.

"Retreat." She ordered. That man wasn't here for them. She was proven right as the man turned towards Mattheus. Chained up and his hands behind his back, Mattheus couldn't suppress a grin.

The man smiled in return and unchained Mattheus. The knife easily finding where to strike. Mattheus broke free and turned to the smiling man.

He was a bit taller than Mattheus and a better suited for a fight. He wore a sweater and cargo pants in a bit of a darker color than most soldiers would have. The hood covered his face but he removed that one. He had green-gray eyes and dark blond hair with a bunch of scars covering his face. Despite those, he wasn't unattractive, just a bit rugged. Fit for a warriors life. Mattheus fell down as the chains on his feet were broken. Luckily, the man foresaw that and got on his hand.

Mattheus couldn't get the grin off his face. Softly laughing. He looked to his savior.

"Godallemachtig, ik dacht dat ik niet zou overleven. En hier voor mijn neus staat iemand die ik had gedacht nooit meer te zien. Iemand die de hele boel kan omdraaien. Hoe gaat het ermee, Kapitein? **[God almighty. I thought I wouldn't survive this. And here in front of me stands someone I thought I never see again. Someone who can completely turn the odds.** **How is it going captain?]** " Mattheus gave the man a bear hug which Kerlongsj returned.

"Ach, gewoon. Zijn gang. Vernietigen, opblazen, vechten tegen deze machines. Het is goed om je terug te zien, Mattheus. Hoewel ik liever had gehad dat we beter omstandigheden hadden. **[Ah. Just the normal run of business. Destroying, blowing up stuff, fighting against those machines. It's good to see you again, Mattheus.** **Although I had hoped for better circumstances.]** " Mattheus shook his head again.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je hier staat, Sir. Maar ik ga echt niet klagen. Komaan. Tijd om deze planeet om deze planeet te slopen." Mattheus quickly turned to him with a sheepish grin. "Eh, kun je iets doen aan die vervloekte Code Breaker. Blijkbaar is dat bedoeld voor Heart Hybrid Gears maar voor machine werkt het even goed."

 **[I still can't believe that you're standing here, Sir. But I am not going to complain. Come on. Time to break down this planet. By the way, can you do something about the fucking Code Breaker? Supposedly, that thing should work for Heart Hybrid Gears but it does the trick for my machine.]**

Kerlongsj shrugged and began to hack into the system. After those long times, Mattheus could finally get to work.

* * *

See guys some time. And all of you, more reviews, quicker work.

Saluut.


	6. Starting a new adventure

Hey, guys. So, so, so, sorry that I took so long before updating this story. Or any story for that matter but my last weeks were hectic, to say the least. And when I got home, I just wanted to get the frustration gone. I thank you all for the support. I'm sorry birdy1564 that I took so long with updating.

I hope you guys got the message because the notifications are down again. Like when I put on the stories I would be forced to take a break.

As it stands now, I have no clue how long it will take a while before I know how my summer planning is going to be. The good news for me is that I'll get a part-time job that will take the two full months (except for the weekends). The bad news for you guys is that writing isn't a think you can do when your eyes are closing and your fingers feel like lead.

Without further ado, let's begin. Oh, before I forget. This will be the only update for now because my room is more like a sauna due to the hot weather in Belgium and the fact my room is badly insulated, the heat is going in and not leaving anytime soon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight? You need to erotically stimulate those girls for them to get their energy back. You call it a Heart Hybrid. That about right?" Mattheus asked while keeping a grin off his face. Joel was sitting in the older man's lap, doing the same. Kizuna, red-faced, nodded. Great, now the other guys that could maybe, just maybe understand him would be affronted by him.

Right now, the group has settled outside the school, talking about the last events. They had settled in front of the school. Frankly, every girl of the school was gathered there but they left the HHG users at the Personal IS users.

He was pretty surprised that Ichika patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. "I feel for you man, I really do." The puzzled look on Kizuna's face was priceless on his counterpart reaction. He had no idea why Ichika would look at him like that. The other guys in the school envied him for his position. And here were not one but two guys who seemed not all that bothered by that.

Okay, there were a bit shocked on the message but that was it. The initial shock of Kizuna's situation and the absurdity of it. But they didn't judge him on that. Neither Mattheus or Ichika seemed to be that bothered by Kizuna's gift.

Kizuna shook his head, somewhere hoping he wasn't betrayed by what he thought. Ichika got his stream of thoughts and pointed with his thumb behind his back to the Infinite Stratos girls. "Believe me, man. I know what you are going through and that your position isn't that much fun. I have the same problems."

Joel snorted, causing the two Japanese boys to look at him. "Oy, Ichika. You can argue Kizuna got it worse than you." The Eros pilot wanted to act on the rude act of Joel but he sighed when he realized that Joel was part of the three friends he just met. Speaking up to that wasn't up for him.

And Joel seemed like a pretty okay kid.

Ichika casually titled his head avoiding the bullets, dodging Rin's spear. Good thing that Kizuna had some reflexes left, pulled out Blastergun (double barreled sawed off shotgun, the birthday gift from Mattheus and Joel. Ichika's second favorite weapon and only practical firearm) and shot Houki away. Ichika made a click and Tatenashi made a second load of buckshot.

The blue haired girl was blown away by the sheer power of the gun. She knew that Ichika didn't have to reload his gun as the shotgun was bound to his IS. He just used the shotgun for better use. Even so, she didn't try again. Mattheus had his rifle taken out and aimed at them. While it took the man a fuck long time to get used to it, his skill of an unscoped sniper rifle was the best.

"They try to kill me every time I say something wrong." Kizuna looked terrified, not only by the attacks but by the casualness that Ichika had when he defeated the girls.

Aine, Yurishia, and Hayuru went to check on the girls. Well, Yurishia did. She looked mildly amused by Ichika's antics. Knowing that the girls wouldn't try again, Mattheus and Ichika dissolved their weapons. The sound of choppers was getting closer. Ah, yes. Because of the Entrance threat and the attack of those magical beasts, the ISA changed into a dead island.

So before the residents of the school would become dead as well, Chifuyu, as a replacement for the principal or any authority holder, came to the agreement with Reiri that to call the remaining ISA students to be transported at Ataraxia. It came at a price though. The information that was kept in the school, regarding of the Infinite Stratos and everything else that was useful had to be transported to the ISA.

Reiri also gained the authority to call the Personal-Infinite Stratos to arms at her back and whim. While that was no difference for Mattheus and Ichika, the two were used of being ordered around by women. Joel had kept his mouth shut when they told him to transport the data from the one school to the other. Maya and Kei were working supported him in that matter.

Joel was good enough to get the job done but he needed the hardware those two had to make it work. Kanzashi decided to stay out of it. Joel didn't really mind her but she knew by experience that he was faster on his own.

He did, however, call to Chifuyu telling her that Kurazakura couldn't be transported. She had to take the unit with her or leave at the school. Chifuyu had sworn that she would only wake her up for the decisive battle. But that was in their world, this wasn't another world. Joel didn't leave her with many choices. She could get the unit or he'd tell Reiri. Mattheus found it funny at first. Although his smile hid some pretty dark thoughts.

He knew perfectly what kind of situation they were in. Dropped in a world, they were now the lowest of the food chain and working their way up would prove to be a huge task. This time, finding allies would be difficult. Mattheus was used to the fact that his back was watched by either Metal Claw or his boss, the Hacker Leader Kerlongsj Orlejov.

He often thought what he would do in this place. He knew that he wasn't as strong as his boss but he just hoped that he would get there one day.

Right now, Ichika and the gang were his only allies. Luckily, Joel was around as well. So that could prove to really help. Mattheus might be a normal man but Joel was far from it. He was still human but the tricks he pulled proved that he was a capable punk. In fact, if Joel wasn't around, Mattheus didn't have a long shot in surviving this mess.

He looked to the sky and at least, the sky proved to be same. When the IS girls came back, they immediately started to ask the girls what Kizuna did was really meant to recharge them. Ichika, on the other hand, stayed behind, comforting Ichika.

"Seems like we're always somewhere crazy. No matter where we go." Joel offhandedly commented, causing Mattheus to pull him in his neck. Supporting the kid under the legs, Joel used his arms to lean on the head of his best friend. Mattheus deadpan look was just plain amusing. "You got that right kid." Mattheus let the legs go, putting his arms in his pockets and walked to the dorms.

It would be a long day and he had packing to do.

It took a long day and night of everyone and everything that was needed or valued to be transported. The ISA students were viewed as a rare breed despite being humans as well. So the girls were seized. Cecilia, Rin, and Cecilia enjoyed the attention where Houki and Kanzashi were too socially incapable to interact. Frankly, Cecilia and Rin were the same. Their egos just got in the way.

Laura was way too embarrassed and Charlotte stayed behind with her friend. Joel climbed in Mattheus back and didn't make any move to get out. Which wouldn't be a problem because the two male IS pilots already fucked up?

Why would that be the case?

Ichika was in a conversation with Kizuna telling about the crazy shit the boy went through. Not wanting to make friends, Mattheus tagged along. Chifuyu and Maya were busy supervising the groups and with the help of Reiri, girls were assigned to rooms. As for the other students, the first awkward shock passed and they quickly interacted with the residents.

Due to most of them being Japanese, or having a heritage in Japan, they basically were the same as most of the students. They might be from another world but they were Japanese all the same.

Right now, the IS students were in the same boat as the HHG students. Ichika was either ignorant or amused by the glares of the boys cast to him. a few older students made an attempt to go after the Knight but a glare from a certain twenty years old backed them off. But like everyone, they caused quite a show.

Luckily, it didn't take long before they were assigned to a room. As it was weird for the ISA students that they all got separate rooms. For the girls, it meant that sharing a room with Ichika was a dream that now was officially demolished.

He and Mattheus were assigned to the male dorm rooms. It would be really difficult for Mattheus to be alone with Natasha as the teachers spend in a different location altogether. Joel, however, vouched to come with Mattheus in the same room.

He and Mattheus were used to body contact. The years they have spent together were long and in some circumstances, Mattheus and Joel slept together like on the festivals. It was a pure fact of convenience.

For Mattheus and Joel, it was as normal to be around Joel as being around others. It wasn't squicky or anything, they would respect some privacy.

It had been thirty hours before the two could finally go to their rooms. Their goodbye to the girls and Kizuna was long enough but right now, the Hunter and the Knight wanted to sleep. On the walk, Mattheus stretched out, carrying Joel on his back. The boy's younger body finally gave out. "Goddamn, did that woman have to take so long? Couldn't they wait until tomorrow?"

Ichika smirked when the two met the eyes. "Are you talking about Reiri or Chifuyu-nee?"

The older man chuckled although, the easy going got off his face. They had entered the dorm rooms and they were in a hallway. That wouldn't be such a problem.

But Ichika noticed why his older brother's attitude changed. They were surrounded by male students and by the looks of it, seniors. At least, in Ichika's case. Mattheus might have been the first year but in the ISA, every other student to even teachers respected him for being an adult.

Jealousy crept out their eyes, immaturity was barely and badly hidden. The two ISA pilots knew that talking wouldn't work and frankly, they could give less than a fuck.

Mattheus turned to see the other exit being blocked as well, so they weren't complete amateurs. Good thing he read the art of war.

Tip of his late superior, Grushavey btw. Joel woke up when he felt the animosity coming through. "Okay, we don't want a fight." Mattheus tried to be diplomatic. "Just let us go. We're damn tired." Mattheus asked in a fairly neutral tone.

At least, for those who didn't know him. Ichika and Joel both knew it carried a message of horrible pain imminent and an annoyed and tired soldier. Ichika felt the same.

The obvious leader of the group, a guy with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes came forward, eyeing Mattheus. Unlike Ichika's slender sword build or Mattheus set Hunter training, this guy was one hunk of muscle. Mattheus looked at his eyes. While strength could prove to be useful in a fight, he knew better than anyone that solely power isn't enough to keep you alive.

"Oh, we know you're tired. But that's not our problem. No, our problem is that you're quite friendly with that lucky bastard, Kizuna. Getting all those hot babes from Amaterasu and he's even allowed to stay in the girl's dorm. But you aren't so lucky so we will kick your ass instead."

There was one thing that disgusted Ichika and Mattheus and that was denigrating women. True, Kizuna did lecherous stuff to them but the boy didn't ask for that shit. It was stupid but he got his orders. As long he didn't look at women as those idiots, Mattheus and Ichika would be okay with that truth.

Those guys were different on the other hand. So the leader got kicked in the face by Joel. Nearly bored, Mattheus ran to the first guys, using a heavy and powerful punch while still being nimble on his feet. Ichika used his own techniques from kendo training. Stances and moves replaced each other kicking the boys away.

Those guys were weak.

End. In the long run, both Ichika and Mattheus picked a long list of tricks plus a fuck ton of training. Both spent some time with the deadliest human in terms of skill, both warriors weren't looking forward to taking Simo Häyhä's record.

For Ichika, Chifuyu spent her entire life training to become the perfect warrior with a sword and whose body was altered to become a supreme being. Ichika admired that about his sister.

Mattheus was lucky enough to have seen a lot. Otherwise, he would have been insane when he learned about the Hackers and Kerlongsj Orlejov. A Hacker whose an amount of power that he was dubbed Devil.

The man might lack the refinement and grace of Chifuyu but in terms of power, he was her better. And his hidden blades and his unique way of fighting were something most could never hope to master.

Due to Mattheus mindset, he quickly made an own technique with his spear and handgun. Mattheus was more a rifleman. His main weapon was his rifle. But it could never hurt to have a backup plan. For kicking the living daylight out of idiots, it proved to be very useful.

The two men looked at each other and then to their handiwork. Mattheus held out his fist and Ichika bumped it.

After entering the room, Mattheus kicked off his shoes and Joel did the same. Removing his pants and sweater, a shirt and boxers were good enough to sleep in.

Mattheus just wanted to sleep. This was a real, another world they were in. This world was crazier than the last. Their adventure at this place had begun. But what had brought them to this place?

* * *

Sorry guys for the short chapter but heat and fatigue are really taking their toll on me. I have written a bit more but I just can't keep my eyes open and I'll asleep. I have a new chapter on my notebook and I'll try to work on that so you guys get a bigger chapter next time.

I hope that summer will give me some time to write and to get more on paper.

Saluut.


	7. Not forgotten

Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter and the big pause in between. But after my school, I had some time left over and then, I went on a holiday. When I got back home, Graspop passed by and while it was highly awesome, the four hours of sleep wrecked my body. After that, I had to pass a weekend with my mom at the place where a show of horses was done. When I got back, my holiday job started and I have been doing nothing in the last two weeks but working there.

A fun job, colleagues are chill, I got some breaks and the time goes fast. But I'm tired and I don't always have time to write. And for those who are reading previous stories of me, you might know that I play the Division. A lot.

And Monday, the tenth of July, I reached level ninety fucking nine in the Dark Zone. Fuck me, it took me a lot of grinding and trying to get there but now, I finally have it. I will only have to go in DZ for either weekly assignments or with my second agent. But now we're done so most likely, I'll clear out the Division in the week and I'll write in the weekends. Or that was my intention. Ah, well, nothing you can do about it.

And not to piss the ones off who play it but I had the luck of finding a really great weapon. An Urban MDR. And I have three of them. No joke.

Gotta thank you all for the favorites, followers and reviews. You guys, I own you a lot.

But now, I'm back with a bigger chapter. Now, we'll feature another part of the story. One with a certain bunny and a Devil.

(Like I said before, Kerlongsj Orlejov is not a self-insertion. I named me after mine OC, not the other way around.)

Oh, I have a rec for you guys for darker stories. The writer is called tonbonkittybon and he got some pretty nice, original stories worked out. But he isn't that well known. If you guys could give his stories a chance that would be awesome.

Btw the lyrics in Flemish come from a song.

I don't know if I'll be turning more on my computer. There's a heatwave over Belgium and my room was a freezer in the winter. Now, it's more a sauna and my computer is much to blame for that. It's really hard to write in the heat. Just saying. So it might take a while. There would be a thunderstorm when I was writing this and I also got a group I wished I saw at Graspop.

Melechesh. They're good. Like real good.

Openings song. Afraid to shoot strangers (Sabaton or Iron Maiden, take your pick.)

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Infinite Stratos universe.**

A young man was sitting in an arm chair playing with a kid of twelve years old in his lap. The whole world was really crazy outside. You might not know it but the man was one of the powerful persons on the planet. Most of his peers or counter parts were never satisfied and always looking for more power and trying to become the greatest in the world. Which would never happen.

And they would never be happy or find something any good in the world;

'En ik zit hier tevreden met die kleine op mijn schoot. [And I'm sitting in here content with the little guy on my lap.]' He thought. Kerlongsj was never in this game for getting total demise on his enemies or getting more power. He just wanted to keep his soldiers safe.

The two were situated in a private office that was mostly a big room with only a desk but the room could fit a decent amount of people. Said office was at the highest floor or an unassuming apartment complex. Subtlety and stealth were his most preferred style. Even the man who possessed a monstrous amount of power in his body, this was the way he preferred it.

His argumentation was deeply embedded in the world but for most normal people and the group, being unknown was a better way of living. For the civilians, it simply meant that ignorance was bliss. As for the warriors in the group, it was safer. This wasn't the only building meant for the Hackers in the city. They had tunnels spread, connecting them and more buildings and places throughout the Benelux. It was their turf after all.

Which would be wrong or not entirely correct. Sure, the man was the end leader but not of all the Hackers or at least, their active leader. Both the Dutch as Luxemburg had their own de facto leader. They answered to him but Kerlongsj couldn't interfere with them and they couldn't with his.

Not that he really minded. Keeping himself busy with what he had, was more than enough.

There was friendly rivalry between them but they weren't stupid enough to let that get the better of them.

Kerlongsj sighed. Moments, where he could sit and play with his little brother, became fewer since he took the mantle as leader. Their group was always wary of an attack or war. Although the actual threats ended years ago.

But there were other problems with the rise of the Infinite Stratos. Millions of soldiers, PMC's and other fighters lost a job. For more countries in fact, those who could afford Infinite Stratos problems, these were wasted energy. Relics of the past, no clear use for them.

For Kerlongsj, those men meant loyal allies. Not all of them were fit as Hacker but they could find a place in his organization. He employed many soldiers for all kind of jobs. Most of his group was underground so the unemployed soldiers had posts he had to fill around the globe. He had his men on every corner on the globe.

In the underworld, they'd leave the Hackers in peace. None of the crime syndicates were stupid enough to mess with him. Kerlongsj could destroy them but he didn't bother. It went deeper and besides, if he did that, he would just do his enemies a favor.

After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

It would be hard to say that was the same monster who could and has threatened to murder out the entire Belgium government and their families if they would cause major pains for his group. At some point, being treated like a powerhouse was getting boring.

And that's why he liked Anaton, his band of friends and Chifuyu. They all treated him as a normal person. Or so far you could get it.

So that's why he got Anaton talking about silly things in his life.

Those were small things but Kerlongsj learned to appreciate those. Like shitting up his best friends (who went from his original gang to the soldiers he grew up with and knew him or those were teachers and still breathed) with snarky comments from his PMC or the deadpan comments of Chifuyu when the two could spend a few days together in secret. God, he loved those days. Especially because the two would screw each other all the time.

Time was something that didn't exist when they were on it. It were no two humans making love but more like monsters looking for warmth. But it was still considered cute.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kerlongsj turned to his younger brother. The kid jumped off the lap and the Flemish Devil spoke in a friendly tone. "Ja."

A young officer appeared. Karel Akizo, a Flemish Hacker but his roots laid back in Japan. His parents had moved here after the second World War. When Japan got the two nukes, his grandfather and grandmother decided to move.

The man saluted and Kerlongsj returned the gesture. "Sir, I think I've got some bad news." Anaton moved from the desk to sit at the end. This could get ugly and he didn't want to be at the end of his brother's wrath.

"What bad news?" Kerlongsj asked, his interest piqued. "Sir, the ISA has disappeared." Kerlongsj sat as a statue hearing the news, his mouth slight agape. "Can you repeat that? Because you just said that the ISA, the Infinite Stratos Academy, has disappeared. A school can't just disappear. They're not lying in the Bermuda Triangle."

The officer knew that those next few moments could very well make the difference in walking out the room and getting kicked across it. Kerlongsj was a nice boss but you don't want to piss him off. Deciding to let the evidence speak for him, the man showed him a picture from a well collected folder.

"Please take a look at this."

In the middle of the city was a giant artificial lake. Normally, there would be a giant artificial island on that lake. That was where the ISA should be and has been two days ago. Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. This was stupid. An island the size of the ISA which stood as heavy political meaning does not just disappear overnight. No one would be stupid enough and no one would benefit from this.

The school was too valuable. It was a chess board where every big player would bring his or her best pieces. Russia had a new found alliance with Japan but the weight of three EU countries made that shift. Four if you count in Belgium.

Every country or organization had at least one soldier, the Hackers being the exception officially.

While it wasn't known, Kerlongsj was now one of the biggest players with Mattheus, a freaking MALE pilot. Mattheus was a good soldier, man and Kerlongsj found his mindset interesting. He would be a huge loss even if the man was one of his private soldiers. Mattheus and Ichika had a lot of weight on them, even if they didn't know that.

The Hacker Devil and Hell boy didn't know what to make of the man's story. If the ISA disappeared like what happened here, that carried some benefits for the Hackers. The pressure of this would cause most of the world to stop their idiotic arms race and it would take pressure from his group. Kerlongsj shook his head and turned to his soldier.

"Okay, I get what you mean. What's the story?" The man shrugged and a helpless expression on his face. "Sir. Permission to speak freely." Kerlongsj nodded but the soldier needed to hear it. "Granted."

The man's mouth felt uncomfortably dry. "As you might know, our organization is the largest and biggest threat against the IS. While we do have our allies and our men, no one would think we aren't behind this. Due to us having lost any contact in the city, the men are a bit wary. It's all over the news since this morning. I don't know what to say about this but this can be very bad for us. It has its benefits of the school gone but they can start looking at us."

An involuntary shudder came over Kerlongsj. Since most of the world's governments were made of women and some had real radical and stupid ideas, this could get dangerous. He wasn't chauvinistic but he has seen the idiot things that happened.

They even turned on debates of women and laughed their heads off.

Kerlongsj would never say men were that much better and that was the reason why women were slowly getting in his world. In fact, there was more equality in his ranks than in most countries post to the Infinite Stratos. And even the women in his cause found the behavior of others stupid. Common sense was the most important thing in his faction. Kerlongsj pressed on a button under his desk and just in a few minutes, twenty of his most trusted generals entered.

He stood up and Anaton looked to his brother in a bit of awe. One day, he'll be doing that. "Everyone, I don't think I have to tell you why I called you all here. I'm sorry but we have to anticipate that outside, it will escalate. With the ISA gone, we're in for troubled times. I want those responsible for our agents in the field to put them on hold for now. I want to assemble a group of younger hackers who besides Hacker skill have other good abilities like sneaking in. I want a list of the five hundred soldiers. Don't just look to hacking skills, what else they can do in conventional warfare, healing or infiltrating will be high on my list." Seven of his generals left.

"The rest of you have to call our soldiers and all our allies. We have nothing to do with the ISA but I guess that our words means jackass. We got no clue but all of us know we're in for a storm. Our group isn't hurt by the ISA but like it or not, we're involved in this somehow while every piece of evidence might say otherwise."

One general stepped forward. One of the younger guys, one of Kerlongsj own generation. Unlike most of the younger officers, this guy got his position earned. In fact, Kerlongsj forbade that kind of thing. No general son was allowed to go out from his dad wings to get that spot.

That prevented Kerlongsj from making Anaton the legal heir of his group but it also prevented incompetent idiots to rise through the ranks. His soldiers were highly trained warriors and unlike most other countries, Kerlongsj found losing them a terrible loss. No country was allowed to take his soldiers.

He would either send out a task force to save their lives even if that hurt diplomatic relationships or he would save them himself. That truth went out for his own private soldiers who every high general had collected.

Those soldiers were handpicked by the higher officers and served as a private army. That had the chilling effect that Kerlongsj had no right to give them orders but it prevented him from going in a dictator.

Besides that, quantity always beat quality. Even if that was against every principle Kerlongsj had.

The general saluted and opened his mouth. "Sir, permission to speak?" Kerlongsj looked at the man. Neatly dressed, his hair combed. Clearly one of the younger guys. Appearance would mean jackass shit to most older hackers. As long you did your job, Kerlongsj never asked for more.

"Granted. What's on your mind?"

"If we aren't involved in that and we can prove that, wouldn't your counter measures do more wrong than good? It does set us severely back and it will take a long time before we get over that." Kerlongsj's hands crossed for his mouth, his thumbs stroking his chin.

The eyes measuring the man. "Yes, that might be true. And in fact, you're right. If we can prove that we have nothing to do with that, the USA, Russia, China, and Japan would leave us be. But the truth is more complicated. You think that those idiot women in the governments will even bother listening to us. They won't. They'll just assume that I am responsible for this. Half of the stuff that is spread about me is slander and lies. But the other half of shit that I can pull is the truth. I can let the ISA disappear. But not one night and why would I even do that? I don't want a war. No one in this room does. But the idiot women in the governments won't listen to us. Even if the women of our factions or our allies know we have nothing to do with that but tell that to them. Do you think it will work?"

The man shook his head, ashamed from his actions.

"Look, I get your point. And truth be told, I can follow it. But talking isn't going to solve it. I want us to draw back and wait until they talk to us. Me just telling I am not responsible is as good as putting myself in prison. Let them come after us and then we'll see what trick we will pull. But we're not provoking them. Understood?"

The man nodded. "Yes sir. My apologies." Kerlongsj waved his hand. "Not a problem. But let's continue." The man joined the ranks and Kerlongsj looked at the men. Those were brave soldiers who would give their lives to their soldiers just as their soldiers would do for them. Kerlongsj knew that. But this was asking more than a sacrifice.

"I have let it shine through but we will have to wait and see what will happen. So our missions are on hold and I will let you guys lay low for the time being. Nothing out of the extraordinary. I want to have our ears open and our guys searching for clues when the public start talking about us. We'll have to wait but I suppose you can all find a purpose. That's all. Dismissed."

The remaining generals left. Keeping a secret organization isn't doable. There will be something that people will notice. Just small things. 98% of the public wouldn't think anything of it. It would take one smart guy to figure it out.

If Kerlongsj would come across that person, it became clear why he was called Devil. You either take the position. Kerlongsj would never let potential go to waste or you died. Simple as that.

The soldier who brought the news was left behind. Kerlongsj didn't ask him to leave so he had to stay. The man had no idea what his leader wanted from him.

Luckily, it didn't take long before Kerlongsj turned to him. "You're Jozek Janousek right?"

The soldier nodded. It wasn't clear if he would live or die. Kerlongsj could be really nasty when he was angry. "I compliment you for your courage for coming to me with such news. Hereby, I'd like to assign you to a task. You're activated, just two years ago." Jozek nodded.

"I want you in charge of the task force as soon as I get a list of the soldiers. I'd like to make different squads for those soldiers based on their abilities. I also want you to have command of those men. Think you're up for the job?"

The brown haired man gulped audibly. Sure, he did this kind of thing as schooler but that was different and for groups a lot smaller than this. Due to his mindset, he was a bit younger than most others and his laid back, friendly attitude, made him popular in the men.

Kerlongsj noticed the changes in the man. "I read your files. And if you wonder why I would ask a young and inexperienced guy like you instead of an older man, it's simple. I want to know out of what kind of wood you're cut. So that's why I want you for this. So far, I think you'll be doing a great job. You can deny if you want or choose later."

Jozek shook his head. "No. I accept. I won't let you down sir." Kerlongsj smiled.

"Go see my crew for the practical details of this. Dismissed." The man saluted and left the room. Not knowing what he had to expect.

Anaton was surprised but hid his emotions. He could be a diplomatic disaster at some points. He would have the guts to flip off anyone who pissed him off, even if that was the Queen of England. Hate to break it to you but Britannia no longer rules the waves. Europe is a bit stronger on the continent. Up yours idiots.

But the kid was smart as well. He knew a lot of facts and he could deliberately trick people three times his own age. Kerlongsj honestly didn't bother. Anaton was his single and only heir so far and the kid had to learn the business. End of the line. And what better way to learn than sitting next to him?

He trusted that Anaton would be smart enough to know when to shut up. He wouldn't call out the Queen if she looked at him in disdain, frankly, every male was used to those looks. But if that woman would insult his group, his men or his brother, you'd have the biggest shame of the twenty first century.

But when Kerlongsj called his generals and assigned Jozek to the mission, he had been silent. He had the right idea to shut up. Kerlongsj wouldn't allow it. But right now, he'd speak.

"Kengi, don't take this the wrong way. But why would you need to make another task force and set an average guy like Janousek for the job?" Kerlongsj ruffled through the hair of the boy.

"Simple. I want guys that aren't soldiers yet but has skills to make up for it. If what I think is going to happen, is going to happen, I'll need schoolers. And a guy like him would make a great fit for it." Kerlongsj seated and smiled.

Anaton climbed on the desk. "When the dust will settle, it's going to be very likely that those idiot women on the top will have to let look up for what happened. I'm not going to be allowed to take soldiers that are already earned the name to follow me. So when I just handpick guys from all different places"

"They won't notice the difference. You're one hell of a guy." Anaton finished. Kerlongsj might be laid back but he could be really wicked when he tried. Anaton mimicked the smile on his face that couldn't be described other than Devilish.

Kerlongsj stretched out, feeling the pops going back in his body. "But what are you going to do now? Aren't you worried about Chifuyu or Mattheus?" The man shrugged. Sure he was worried about them but at this point, he couldn't do anything on that.

If no one of his had any idea what in the world happened, it could prove the theory he had of different universes who are yet similar. But he had bigger issues right now.

The Flemish Devil looked outside and suddenly, the twenty four years old male felt tired. Hours had passed and night had fallen over the city. A loud yawn passed him and as usual, Anaton didn't bother covering his mouth. "I'm going to bed, Kengi. Slaapwel. (Good night.)" Anaton left the room after looking one time over his shoulder.

Kerlongsj walked to him and made a cross over the forehead of the boy. After that, the boy closed to the door. He was worried about Chifuyu Kerlongsj hid that well but he couldn't show that. Kerlongsj then walked to the window, looking at the moon. It has been long enough since this all happened.

The sky he could look so bright without worry was gone. But his sight began to cloud and slowly, tears fell down his cheeks from his rugged, handsome face. Why?

Wasn't it enough? Would he have to lose everything again? He suddenly felt a beep on his chest. Taking out his private phone, he frowned. There weren't many persons who knew his number. And some of them who knew where gone.

He answered and put his ear to the machine. "Hello, Kerlongsj. I do suppose you know why I am calling?" The voice of an elderly man spoke. The Flemish Devil had a good idea to who he was speaking.

"I gotta admit, you work fast. As I expect. Not tonight, it's been hectic. Tomorrow, I take I'll know where I should go."

 **Back to the Masou Gakuen HxH universe.**

Ichika flew towards the machine, his sword ready in his hands. After attacking the giant robot with his Yukihira, the Brigade fell back but not destroyed entirely. Luckily, that wasn't the Knights intention.

An anti-material sniper bullet tore through the sky, destroying the robot.

Making a nod to the sniper who was pretty far away, Ichika made the nod. It has been a good week since the two males were assigned to the great team Amaterasu. A decision made over their heads and neither two of the males were really happy with it.

 _Flashback._

Ichika and seven girls, Houki, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia, Kanzashi and Tatenashi were standing in front of Reiri. Chifuyu was just next to her counterpart while Mattheus had chosen to stand against a wall. Joel right next to him.

Ever since that Reiri met Chifuyu, those two women really conflicted at every possible spot. Things weren't that much better on the soldier levels. Maya's clumsy nature really shone through next to Kei. Never before felt Maya left out being down by the assistant ideas. And for the kids, well.

Aine was distant towards her teammates. And if you weren't important to her, well. The girls didn't like that. You could do the math to the IS pilots. As for Yurishia, Cecilia and Charlotte really felt outclassed and her soft, older sister nature clashed with those girls. While they were off the same age, Yurishia couldn't help but act as an oneesan. And that was fine with younger ones but not with persons of your age.

Luckily, Hayuru's strict, Tsundere personality matched with Houki and Rin. And Tatenashi couldn't help but tease the girls. Which gave the necessary attacks. Which was why Kizuna hated it but avoided his female teammates when they clashed.

Women were nice to hang around but they could be so very difficult. Men on the other hand were a lot simpler. Due to the two were shunned by the entire population, Kizuna attached to Ichika and Mattheus. Being around beauties and doing lecherous stuff to them as that's a mission is all fun and good (which was fun, Kizuna wouldn't deny that. He didn't like the Heart Hybrid that much but he had some fun out of it.) but sometimes you want some bro time.

Ichika had gotten that message soon enough so he offered his counterpart a hand. And that said counterpart, Kizuna, returned the favor more than enough. Mattheus was often out alone with either Joel or at Natasha. Because she became a teacher here, the rules were a bit more strict so every place the two could naked, they'd take care of stress.

And he was actually doing those two groups a favor by forcing them to get along without him being judge. So far, that only worked for Ichika and Kizuna. But that wasn't the reason they were gathered here. The Hunter looked up from his spot. Reiri glared at him causing him to roll his eyes. In all regards, Chifuyu was a hell of a lot scarier than Reiri.

"Adjzof. Could you come here?"

The Hunter looked first at Reiri and then slowly walked to her. "Okay, Orimura, Adjzof. I have news for you. I talked with Orimura-sensei and from this point, you two are a part of Amaterasu." That caused a bunch of different reactions. Kizuna looked relieved or happy for that part. Those were reasons some just couldn't understand. Or you had to be in his shoes. Ichika noticed the grin on the Eros pilot face and he felt like he really could relate.

Aine was hiding her anger pretty well. Even for her, it was noticeable that Ichika and Kizuna often hung out with each other. Because the Devil Knight had come from a school filled with girls (who were rapidly rising through the ranks of popularity), he pretty much earned the ire from the entire study body.

The reason why Ichika and Kizuna were getting less angry girls or furious guys was because it was pretty stupid to mess with buddies from Mattheus. The twenty year old was more a freeloader who spent a lot of his time looking around and training. He did hang around with the guys in lunch and breaks.

When a bunch of so called tough guys went to beat up Ichika and Kizuna, they truly learned what is to feel pain.

As for the other two, Yurishia was mildly surprised and Hayuru was now blushing. Yurishia didn't really mind more teammates. As long they weren't girl who could take Kizuna's attention, the American ace had no problem with that. And she had Ichika shooed off so she could hang out with Kizuna.

Hayuru had the indecent idea that either Ichika and Mattheus would get a Heart Hybrid or join in the action. So who had the dirty mind here?

Ichika had a similar reaction to Kizuna. He really didn't mind the time spent with him but he was surprised that he and Mattheus were told to join the ranks. They weren't the strongest members. Okay, in a team, they were nearly invincible but still. That asides, he had a pretty good idea what Kizuna went through only on different levels.

Mattheus just shrugged it off. It was just another weird thing that happened in their lives. He has learned to deal with it. For Hayuru, the reaction of the two were enough to cause a scene and calling it shameless while Mattheus just found it stupid.

In fact, it was normal for guys to be a bit perverted to some degree. If that wasn't the case, mankind wouldn't be existing. As long, you weren't publically vulgar, Mattheus didn't mind. Okay, the idea of Heart Hybrid was perverted but for the Hunter, it was something that had to happen if they wanted to have their powers.

As for the Infinite Stratos girls, they were genuinely shocked. Mattheus was all too happy that Natasha wasn't around. the Silver Gospel was now more a battle teacher in service for the remaining IS pilots.

Ichika was puzzled. "Hah?"

While he was blown away, Mattheus crossed his arms. "Eh, why are we assigned?" Mattheus asked. As most often, he was the first to speak and recover. "Wouldn't it make sense to send pilots like Tatenashi, Charlotte or Laura to this task force? Me and Ichika aren't really that great."

Reiri sighed, she was expecting that answer. "Because, Adjzof, you and Orimura both have a ridiculously high power weapon to use. So that's why you two were chosen. But don't worry, you seven girls are going to become a second task force. After Orimura-sensei is done the training you. As the situation stands now, you seven are stronger and have a better ability to pilot the Infinite Stratos but lack the raw power both men have. So for now, training will the only thing you girls will do. You aren't combat ready yet."

In the first time, in basically ten years, someone told these girls that they had to stand aside for a boy. It was shocking to the point of laughable.

They couldn't be weaker, right? They just couldn't be weaker than a man. It would be stupid to explain that those guys who had the extreme (dis)fortune to pilot the Infinite Stratos were assigned to fight while they were told to stay put.

"Before you brats go out of control, too bad." Chifuyu spoke, her voice leaving no room for arguments. "It's decided this way so bear with it. And while it is true, you two are better pilots than those two morons."

"HEY." Mattheus shouted. Chifuyu didn't bother replying and went on like he didn't shout. "Like Hida pointed out, they have better weapons to make up for the job. So deal with it." Mattheus exchanged a look with Ichika. Their opinion was never asked.

Ever since the Silver Gospel, they got their orders and be done with it. So that's the story how those two males were assigned, on the condition that Kizuna didn't have to jerk them off for power ups.

 _End flashback._

"The fleet is not allowed to reach Ataraxia. Make sure they're stopped before we're in their fire line."

Yurishia sighed. "Good grief. You make it sound so easy." The Ace fired her guns, rapidly killing a lot of the robots and even some smaller ships. Mattheus was alone, moving positions so the enemy canons had to keep guessing where he was hanging out.

Much like a modern sniper. While he did appreciate the heavy fire power that Yurishia offered so he could do his job, firing multiple firearms at once wasn't very elegant. Hey, for a sniper like him, that was as much the truth.

Still, a smirk got on his face. Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and on times, Kanzashi filled in the role as gunners in their attacks, making close range works easier for Ichika, Houki, Rin and Tatenashi. Mattheus filled in the role as extra firepower or just real powerhouse.

Yurishia was hoping on more. Even when they all saw what happened, she like what Kizuna did to her. And she would admit she wanted more. A lot more.

The offhand comment really made his day.

The good part on fighting machines was that he didn't have to be that precise. Sure, he had to aim his rifle but turning your sights on fifteen meter robot or a 1,5 meter human from the same distance was a big difference.

The iron sights were tweaked to work out like this. Unlike Blue Pierce, Chasseur more resembled a Mosin-Nagant M28/30. Due to the heavy power and allowing more precise shots, his bolt action mechanism had a lot more pros than cons.

Pulling the bolt straight, his bullets made their way. Ichika and Mattheus also had a better idea. Why take a hit when you can avoid it?

Hayuru cut through the machines like they were made of tissue paper. Her machine made quick works of the Brigands around on the battlefield and with Ichika around, she had someone watching her back.

Aine on the other hand used her bare hands to rip the robots apart. But for some reason when looking at her active squad mates, she felt that she wasn't doing enough. Even Ichika and Mattheus, both outgunned compared to her where making more kills due to the usage of a sword or a rifle.

It ate her, she was stronger but still. She was distracted by the bullets and tried to defend herself.

"Don't focus on the Magitech weapons!" Reiri shouted. Chifuyu was behind her counterpart, a bit surprised. Even in their world, it was clear that Heart Hybrid were much more a working fire horse to fight those threats than the political grandstanding the Infinite Stratos had become.

It really worked on the ideas of female supremacy. Nothing really of that sort of thing matters when you're a corpse.

"Thirty kilometers until we're in within enemy battleship range." Okay, time was of the essence. Kizuna looked at the fight. This was something annoying. He was the captain of Amaterasu but he was forced to stay there. And even Ichika and Mattheus complete strangers were shown to be more skilled in battle than he was.

"Yo, you wanna be in my place?" Mattheus shouted through his mic. "I'm trying to find a weak spot in their ships but so far, nothing. Those minions might be annoying but as long they're sticking around, we can't really do a thing on the attack of the main ship."

He was trained to take down higher threats, hence the reason why he was good enough to fight the seven girls at the school from time to time but he knew this was something they just couldn't win. They had to break up the attack with just five of them.

That was something you couldn't do alone. 'God, I wish captain was here.'

Aine attacked the remaining troops and charged in recklessly to end the ship. "I'm number one." She looked up and saw something else. Like last time, a Dragorie had shown up.

Okay, this was getting from bad to really fucked up way too fast. In the back, they had their own issues. "Aine's Hybrid Count is falling faster than usual." For Kizuna, that meant really bad news. Especially with what they told him, recently.

Turns out that the Heart Hybrid was great on fighting those machines that the series ate away the life energy of their users. When it reached zero, it was the end of the story. That was the main reason he was called here. He could recharge the weapons. Okay, the means were lewd but there was no alternative. He, Reiri, Amaterasu. They were all caught up in this.

The great machine their mother made, nothing more than just a draining of life.

He hadn't told anyone. No one. He couldn't be thinking about it. The machine was made to defend them but for their mother, the pilots were nothing more than lives she could throw away.

He looked to the fight and noticed Aine getting closer and fighting.

"Chidorigafuchi, you're going too far!" Ignoring her captain's pleads, she raced to the machine. Colliding, caused to kill it but here energy went further down.

Her team mates looked to her in a form of awe and shock. Awe in the way she defeated it. Shock on how she attacked it. Mattheus had caught up with Ichika and the two looked to the girl.

"We need to ignore the troops. Ichika, Himekawa, you draw the main ship's attention. When we see an opening, me and Farandole will hit with everything we got."

"That will take too long. I'll race to the ship and take it out." Mattheus looked to her from afar. She had already carried out her plan.

"Oh, fuck." The Hunter muttered. "Really, a stubborn girl." Like Mattheus, Yurishia wasn't too happy. She used her extra power, Mattheus heard it was her Differential Frame's energy a hundred percent as propelling force.

"We're coming after you guys." Hayuru nodded to Ichika and the two went after the blonde female. Mattheus was soon to follow.

They were just in time to see Yurishia making her way to attack the ship. Mattheus aimed his rifle, not knowing where to hit. Hoping he would catch a fuel tank.

They didn't have the time.

Their enemy made a flash, causing them to spread out. The Life Saver of the three HHG pilots and the shield points of Ichika and Mattheus protected them but still, it wasn't something they could avoid completely.

It took a lot on them, especially on Mattheus who had traded power for speed a long time ago. "We need to fall back." He muttered.

"If we stay here, they can start burying our graves." Aine shook her head.

"You think you can do that? We got a mission. We need to destroy it."

"Chidorigafuchi, your count is under ten percent. You need to fall back. Adjzof is right." Aine scoffed on it.

She didn't care. 'Just, a little more.' The canons went back for them. "We're in their reach."

Ah, shite.

Aine went flying to the ship, she had to end this. She just couldn't stand by. She was the best in this.

Kizuna decided enough was enough.

'Just wait, Chidorigafuchi.' He thought. He had seen enough. His friends fought to protect this place. Right now, it was his turn.

"Eros!"

The suit was made around his body.

'I'm nearly there. But my energy.' None of her squad had joined her in this suicide attempt and she fell out.

Back on the base, Mattheus walked to Joel. The young punk shook his head. This wasn't good and the sleeper agent found it more difficult to stand. This wasn't good. He and his newfound squad mates would have a hard time-fighting.

The world around her was black. She had no clue on what the hell happened.

She couldn't get where she was or what happened to her.

A light came out. She was out of her pilot suit and into her normal uniform. Besides that light, she saw someone. The back of a woman.

A woman with long black hair, wearing a lab coat.

Her mind wondered where to go. The person disappeared but a voice came through. A voice that was familiar to her.

"Chidorigafuchi. Wake up. Chidorigafuchi!" In her bury vision, she looked in blue eyes, filled with worry which would make place for relief.

"Hida-kun…"

"Thank goodness." Kizuna spoke, not hiding his emotions. "You've woken up."

"Where am I?" The room was white and seemed pure. "This is the adjustment room of Nayuta Lab. You were shot down and fell into the sea. You were safe from being hit directly by the escort ship. You really were lucky."

Her pilot suit was torn to shreds and she couldn't get up.

"Please lie down. You're not going to move any time soon." Resigning herself, she ignored the pain. "What's the situation right now?"

The enemy fleet has advanced until five kilos from Ataraxia. Right now their bombardment is stopping, but in its place magic weapons' descending unit is landing down."

"The bombardment stopped? Why would they?"

Kizuna sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine. We don't know. Yurishia, Himekawa, Mattheus and Ichika got back. Our strategy went out like a fire."

"I have to go back soon."

Aine could stand up but her knees didn't really agree with that. "You have to wait." Kizuna helped her up and shook his head.

"Listen Chidorigafuchi, you can't go back. Not when you're like this."

Showing the device gotten from his sis, he answered her question. She got the message. Her count was below five percent. She couldn't even deploy it, nor move easily.

She stumbled to the exit where Kizuna blocked her.

"Move aside."

Her words made it clear she wanted to go and that she would fight trying to get out.

"There is no way I'm going to let someone who is trying to go to her death go."

She began to stare at him. Normally, his eyes weren't like this. Not this serious, not this mature.

"I.." Aine made a pause in her speaking. Her voice waiting for her mind to speak.

"I don't have anything else other than Heart Hybrid Gear! I cannot forgive myself that I'm inferior to anybody else in Heart Hybrid Gear. And you're telling me that I can't fight. I can't even equip my gear."

Her next sentence would have shocked him but given what he heard of her, he wasn't that surprised. He walked in her shoes, in another life.

"That means I'm worthless, right? There is no reason for me to exist!"

A tear ran down from her face but her face got her right after that.

"That just enough for me to tell I have no reason to live."

"Chidorigafuchi.." Lost for words, Kizuna had no clue what to say.

"Inside me, there is nothing. Nothing at all. I don't know who I am or where I came from. Name, family, home, I don't remember anything at all." And for a human, that's the worst kind of thing.

Aine was staring at Kizuna's expression, but she got the message. The question was suspiciously asked.

"You aren't surprised. By any chance, did you already know?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I knew it only just before this."

"Is that so… then the talk will be quick. I was taken into this lab. After that, I became Professor Nayuta's guinea pig all this time and helped with the research."

Kizuna's heart felt a stinging prick, the idea of what his mother was, he got the idea what kind of life she must have lead.

"Apart from that I know nothing about my past. Apart from that I was only being used as a guinea pig here without thinking about the future. That's my everything."

"I understand that you are amnesic, and also that you were raised in a unique environment. But, isn't it okay if you just make new memories. Things like your favorite food, new hobby, even friends."

"Even if I have an interest in anything, my true… my past self, did she have an interest in something like that? I will start thinking like that, it made me unable to have an interest in anything. When the test for real battle began and I attended high school, it became excessively hard."

"Just why, isn't it fine if you just talk normally and get along well with your classmates?"

"It's scary to come into contact with other people. Because in the lab, I didn't talk with anyone there. I cannot do something like talking properly with other people." For Kizuna, he even walked in her shoes, he got her ideas.

Kizuna recalled Aine's wicked tongue.

So that was actually the materialization of this girl's desperation.

Or else, that was a shield to protect herself from fear. Possibly it might be a camouflage to hide her heart. He guessed that most likely, even she herself wasn't aware of it.

"But you see, even for me there is one single thing, something that became my place to belong."

Raising her arm, she showed him. "Heart Hybrid Gear."

Aine nodded.

"Yes. When I become strong, Professor Nayuta praised me. She was happy for me. At that time, I was the only one who could use Heart Hybrid Gear. Saying it in reverse, I couldn't do anything other than that. Using Heart Hybrid Gear more skillful than anyone, stronger than anyone. That was me. But I couldn't defeat the enemy at all! Hayuru has shot down two hundred enemies, Yurishia is in three hundreds, I only shot down thirty enemies until now!"

She told the stats.

"At that time I remembered. In the past, Professor Nayuta talked to me. There is an amazing weapon called the Corruption Armament sleeping inside me, she said. When the Hybrid Count passes the limits, there is the possibility that it will materialize."

"Mom told you that?" Kizuna asked.

"If I can obtain the Corruption Armament, I will make it somehow. But, how can I make my Hybrid Count that just keeps decreasing to go further than the full charge? As I thought it might be impossible, when I thought like that, you appeared."

Aine pointed at Kizuna.

"You, Hida Kizuna. The Man who can break the limits on the Hybrid Count. I was happy. I was filled with hope, the world looked different all of a sudden. I felt like you are the prince that Professor Nayuta created for me."

'Prince.' For Kizuna, that wasn't that good to hear. His mum threw him away like a piece of filth, no use for him anymore. But that wasn't all.

He couldn't see that at all from her attitude until now.

"That's why I wanted you to fall for me. But I had no idea what I should have done. I looked up the database for information. I read magazines and books that said what boys liked. And still."

'Ah, that would explain her behavior from why she acted like that when I got here.' Kizuna thought but he kept that to herself.

"I still couldn't do it. I still didn't get my Immoral Weapon. From the beginning I don't have any worth for living."

To give her words power, a vibration like an earthquake shook the floor.

Aine made a deprecating smile towards herself.

"Either way, this Ataraxia too will end from taking on that large battleship as an opponent. Because of my fault, everyone will die."

"Okay, that's it!" With more force than most would have, Kizuna spoke up.

"What?" Aine didn't see that coming from the guy who was normally calm or fidgeting.

"Worthless? Useless?" She frowned at him.

"You're just worried that nobody is telling you how great you are!" Turning her face, she could give Hayuru a run for Tsundere.

"Don't act like you know anything." But Kizuna did know what she was talking about.

"So what if you can't beat someone? So what if some are better than you? And what's with you saying only thirty enemies? I'm still at zero enemies here, total zero! Ain't you super skilled already shooting down that many enemies! Also just because I cannot do Heart Hybrid that well, don't make it all as my fault! Even I am not that used to girls. If I get approached by a transcendent beauty like you, there is no way I'm going to understand just what the hell I should do, you know! Understand my feelings too! I'm not that great either. And still."

"What, so you are now proud that you're a good-for-nothing! It's fine if you just laid your hands on me! Someone like me, doesn't have any great worth, in the first place I'm a human that didn't exist!"

"Stop shitting me! You are beautiful, your style is great, your status is absurdly high."

Aine's cheeks were dyed red in a flash.

"Thi, things like those cannot defeat the enemy!"

"Who cares-! Besides, something like your worth of living, or your usefulness, that' not something that you should talk like you know anything about it. Aren't you just treasuring yourself? You just think that you are the best and get insecure when no one fusses over you! You are just unable to accept the gap between your ideal self and the real you! Just because there are those you cannot win against, that there are people even more superior than yourself, you abused yourself and got sulky, isn't that what this is about!"

Aine's expression changed from bewilderment to fury.

"Don't talk like you know anything!"

Light ran through Aine's Zeros. The thruster on her elbow was shining.

Listen well! Even if you think that you don't have any talent, that you are not a big deal at all, then what you have to do is think about what you who is like that can do. What should you do so that even your power can be useful? Make your way of thinking like that. If you do that, then there will be no one in this world whose existence is unnecessary!"

But for Aine, those words didn't seem to matter. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to.

Aine pulled back her fist. It was a stance where she could pierce through Kizuna's body anytime.

Aine's arms headed to Kizuna in an attack.

Tremendous wind pressure struck Kizuna's face. Wind was rolled up and raised the dust of the floor whirling.

Aine's fist stopped a centimeter in front of Kizuna's nose's tip.

He stood there, not fazed by the attack. Like he knew that Aine wouldn't hit him. She dissolved the machine.

Aine made a voice from biting her back teeth.

"Why didn't you dodge!? At least deploy your Life Saver! Idiot!"

Kizuna laughed powerlessly.

"You're right but." An excuse he didn't have but maybe, Aine would come to understand him.

She took his device. "You can't believe how hard they hit me. And they did harder than I thought they would."

The awkward laugh really did for Aine as began to hit Kizuna's chest.

It wasn't meant as punishment but more showing him how foolish he was.

"You! Idiot, idiot, incompetent, fool, useless! Even though you are a weakling! Even though you are powerless! At least evade something like a mere bullet!"

She was hitting Kizuna's chest while crying.

"Why, for the sake of me who cannot fight anymore, you did something like that-"

Kizuna gently held down the shoulders of Aine who was like that.

Aine pressed her head onto Kizuna's chest, she stifled her voice and cried.

"Even though, I, cannot do anything other than dying"

Shining tears spilled down from Aine's eyes.

"Some time ago, I helped my mom with her research." She looked up from him, her eyes now showing an emotion. Like he didn't know of her past, she didn't know of his.

"But somebody who was better for the research appeared and I was thrown out."

Aine herself reminded the past. When she was crying.

"Then, the boy at that time since that time, I didn't see him for the second time."

"So you remember."

Kizuna smiled.

"I didn't know anything but the experiments but my mom threw me away. And when I went to the Tokyo fleet, things weren't that great either. Much like you, I couldn't talk to anyone.

Aine was shocked and her eyes opened wide.

Kizuna recalled the words of the person who made him stand back up.

{Kizuna. The worth of a human is not based on the height or depth of their ability. It's a problem of how they live.}. His sister told him that and he reminded how she looked after him when she was a high schooler. It was a different uniform than what most carried in Ataraxia. It was more old school.

He told her the words that Reiri told him. And more than once, they helped him.

Caressing her face like she did his, she got along.

"But I don't understand, how I should live."

"I'll give you advice. We can start anew, every time. I'll help you out on that. it's true you don't how to live. But that goes both ways. You and I are going to look for an answer, agreed."

The look in her eyes was new, a small smile had found its way to her face.

"Chidorigafuchi?"

"Kizuna, um… Could you do the Heart Hybrid with me? Please. It's embarrassing yes but you, that changes things. Take, responsibility okay?"

Aine looked up at Kizuna with reproachful eyes.

Kizuna faltered a little, but he soon smiled wryly.

"Roger."

He pushed her down, back on the bed. Softly, he caressed her face and body. He wanted to make things as pleasurable for him as for himself. You could call it perversion but he was a guy. He wanted to be sure to remember this.

While she was well trained and carried muscles, there was a certain line of a female appeal on her body. He poked on her belly button, causing her to roll her head back

"Please don't toy with my body." Going over her thighs, he gently felt her body. Her moans became louder and their breaths synchronized.

Her shirt nearly constrained her breasts who were all too eager to pop out. The color of her eyes changed. From pink, they went to blue.

Most guys would relish in this chance of pleasuring a girl like Aine.

For Kizuna, he just hoped he did it well. "Does it hurt?" His question came after he gently touched her well-formed tits.

"It feels good." His own eyes had changed to pink.

"You're so cute." He said after he strongly touched her left tit. That was the edge he was hoping for and Aine went off.

That instant, blue light surged out from Aine's body. The light entangled with the pink light that was emitted from Kizuna's body, becoming a single flow, it was enveloping the bodies of the two as if in caring of the two of them.

Inside the glittering light, they tasted an indescribable tranquil.

Heart Hybrid succeeded.

Both were out of breath, Kizuna having a bigger blush on his face than she did. Aine merely had to catch her breath.

"It worked, Aine."

The girl opened her eyes and the blue came back. "Kizuna, I want more. You're the same right."

Straddling him, she stood over him, her ass poking in the sky. Poor guy couldn't see it.

His face was looking in Aine's whose eyes were filled with the lust of doing more.

"Kizuna, my body feels hot. Hurry up and take responsibility."

"What's gotten into you, Aine?" Okay, he wasn't expecting it. He was happy it panned out but this was something he wasn't prepared for.

A screen popped and Kei appeared.

{Let me explain.}

Foiling his arms, Kizuna was surprised to see her.

"Shikina-san?"

Like she didn't care, she continued.

{That's Heart Hybrid's side effect. In the case that Heart Hybrid reaches a success, symptoms that are similar with an aphrodisiac can be seen from the girl partner. In addition to this intoxicated state, the girl's state will be in an exceedingly heightened sexual desire.}

Kizuna would have liked to know that before he put himself through this.

"That's a major pain."

She continued.

{But, by using that effect skillfully, you will be able to advance to an even higher stage.}

This time, Kizuna needed to ask more.

"Higher stage?"

Oh, god, that really had more meanings.

{Yes. For the sake of obtaining the Corruption Armament, a new Hybrid Heart.}

Aine swept the screen away and she still had the lust filled eyes on. She wanted to get it and she would get it.

"Aa! Oi, Aine, what are you"

He wanted to ask doing but her next action cut that off.

Aine's sword hand was thrust at Kizuna's neck.

"You're talking to another woman while you should actually pleasure me." Okay, this was getting pretty scary.

"No such thing at all, Aine. Right now I'm only looking at Aine."

Aine was staring at him fixedly with doubtful eyes, but her looks became lewd once more and she embraced Kizuna.

"I want proof."

Aine crawled her lips on Kizuna's nape of the neck.

She began to lick on his neck, turning the situation around.

Her heated breath and her wet and soft tongue were slowly crawling from Kizuna's earlobe until his collarbone slowly. It was something he had never experienced before, a ticklish sensation, his spine was shivering. And her cleavage pressed on his chest, making a very nice sensation but that would be beside the point.

"Aine"

However, Aine welcomed his fingers with her mouth. She put his index and middle fingers into her mouth and licked them around. Wet licking produced a strange lewdness. As if being possessed, Aine attentively sucked at the fingers. It was as if she was trying to squeeze out something.

On the other side of Aine that was sucking the fingers, her breasts were shaking in jiggles. With his left hand, Kizuna began to rub those breasts.

Playing with his fingers and he with her tongue, the two went on.

He caressed slowly, however this time he did it with more strength than before.

"Kizuna. It feels good Kizuna, again"

Unable to endure his desire, Kizuna shoved his fingers inside through the gap between the skin and the pilot suit.

His ministrations really went on for her.

"Aah, Kizuna." The guy was never that popular with the ladies and so, this was the first time he had ever touched a bare breast. The fact that he was directly touching breasts directly heightened Kizuna's excitement all the more. The moans of Aine became different more high pitched.

Tweaking her nipple, Aine let out a particularly loud moan and again, light emitted from their bodies, showering the two.

"HAUuAAAAAAAAAAN!"

But unlike last time, the light continued and due to the loud moan, Kizuna went out her breasts, giving Aine the room to push his face in to give her something to hold for the pleasure she felt.

He really liked it at some point. Buried in the valley of her soft, large breasts, his face was deep in them. With a sweet smell, they clung on his face.

As awesome this was, he couldn't breathe like this.

When he wanted to get out, it caused Aine to keep him even a tighter grip.

"Haa, haaan… do, don'tt… a, aa"

It seemed that Kizuna's squirming felt good that it made Aine raise a satisfied voice.

'No good, I'm going to get suffocate like this!'

Kizuna boldly opened his mouth. Kizuna's tongue touched Aine's breast, causing him to release him just long enough to catch a breath and pulling him back in. Light of heart mark was rising to the surface of Aine's eyes.

Once more, particles of light began to spring forth from the bodies of the two. However, it was an intense radiance that couldn't compare to everything before this.

Unable to endure, Aine's hands slackened and Kizuna escaped from the pleasurable hell that was her breasts.

That movement, however, caused her breasts to spill out and lewdly they bounced up and down before coming to their original position.

The tips were shining in the pink light, they were beautiful and lewd protrusions. Just now, he felt that protrusion's figure without seeing it and only confirmed the sensation using his fingertips. Inside the soft curved surface wrapped in mellowness, it was the only thing different that threw the harmony out of order. However, with the existence of that, the lewdness of the breasts was exceptionally increased.

His mouth still open, he had looked at them and in a trance, he rapidly went to her and sucked on one breast while squeezing the other.

"HAUaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-!"

A loud moan escaped her while Kizuna didn't let her go.

Meanwhile, things weren't looking too good for the rest. While the remaining members continued the fight, it was clear they were being pushed back.

A Brigand ran into Yurishia but before he could strike her, she was saved by a well-placed shot of blue lasers.

That shot tuned out to be Aine, back in fighting form.

"Sorry to keep you four waiting."

The dissolved look was gone and the proud warrior had returned.

"Aine?" Yurishia and Mattheus asked.

"Aine-san?" Ichika and Hayuru were next.

"Are you okay?" Kizuna had also shown up."

"In the nick of time, pall. Things would have gone very differently without you two."

The silverette turned to the place, building was destroyed, fires were cracking. Not to speak about the casualties that the other students had put up.

"Now you've done it. For too long, you've done as you pleased. You're going to pay for this."

Aine turned back to the attackers. "Pulverizer"

Much like a portal, a weapon came out. It was easily longer than Aine with one side being a sword and the other a canon. Much like Zeros, it had the same white and gray color.

"Joel?" Mattheus went to his private earpiece. "Busy on it. But that thing will blow them away."

Mattheus wanted to ask Kizuna what the hell happened because that canon looked like it could give White Death a run for his money.

Oh, right. Chasseur was just one of the many weapons Mattheus had. While the rifle was easily the strongest weapon, the White Death really was one hell of a weapon.

Named after the deadliest human that ever walked their world, it was a long range blaster gun that could be set in different modes and that could blow apart an Infinite Stratos in pieces with a shot even when that came from 5 km away. The only drawback was that White Death was too big for Mattheus to handle alone. He needed Joel to fire the gun when the kid was positioned in the hunter's back.

Mattheus hadn't told anyone about it because the risk of Joel dying in battle was higher than in their world.

"What is that?"

"Zeros got a new weapon? But wait, how did she get it? What did you two do?" Yurishia and Hayuru were surprised although the Japanese girl quickly recovered. The only way this could happen was by something perverted

"Connect." Aine punched her fist in the machine. She then pulled the string ready to fire.

"Now, it's our turn. Charge."

Energy began to fill the weapon but more of the Albatross came to them.

The two other HHG pilots weren't ready for another brawl. "Mattheus and Ichika, however, fell in line, ready to play.

"Stand back, everyone. I'll buy her the time and show you all something." His machine changed to something else, namely to more blue that it was closer to Zeros.

"Mode Zeros." He reached the machines first and like Aine, he beat them to pieces.

The other four were in awe of Kizuna's newfound power. "That's Eros?"

"His power and speed are equal to Zeros?"

Pulverizer was done charging and Aine released the string shooting all the hostiles to pieces. They just were gone by the one shot.

"Enemy battle ship has disappeared from the radar." The seven Infinite Stratos girls had their mouths fallen open. Because it took too long they went out to see and were just in time to see what happened.

Joel was busy looking up Pulverizer so he didn't bother the sighed relieves.

On the fields, the guys wielding the guns were happy to hear the voice saying. [The enemy fleet has withdrawn beyond firing range. We've won."

Silvia jumped up and down. "Yay, yay." The British girl was happy it was over.

At the field, Aine's hair had changed from silver to pink before it went back to normal. The group landed and it didn't take long before the cheering from the soldiers were said. It seemed that Kizuna had earned some points in their book.

"ICHIKA!" Seven voices said before glamping him.

"Girls, you don't have to." They tackled Ichika to the ground happy that their Knight had returned. He however made a pained face of feeling seven bodies on his. Joel smiled and stood next to Chifuyu who like Reiri had joined the group. The glare was still pretty unhealthy.

"Hida-kun?" Kizuna turned to Himekawa. "How did Zeros get that weapon?"

"We got that weapon from our Climax Hybrid." Aine bluntly answered. There were a few good things. One. Ichika's harem was too busy to glop Ichika, they didn't bother and they weren't like Kizuna.

"Climax Hybrid? Does that mean?" Hayuru paused.

"Did you two do, do, e.. ecc .. ecchi stuff again?" She pointed an accusatory finger to Kizuna. He raised his hands defensibly.

"I only did that because of the mission." A giggle came from someone else.

"If you're so interested in ecchi?" Natasha stood to next to Mattheus. "Watch this."

She thoroughly began to kiss the guy who was all too eager to join in. She held his head and wrapped in her arms while he pressed on her back. It caused the girls to get attention (and a lot of blushes), Chifuyu and Reiri to glare at their junior and Joel just sighing. He knew of his brother's antics.

"Oh, dear, it doesn't get much crazier than this." Joel looked to the sky.

'But this place is good enough to keep fighting.'

* * *

And we're done. Dear god, that took longer than I hoped. And it turned out to have a higher word count than I hoped. I hope you did enjoy this fic. I'll be the first to admit, I took some things from the Light Novel but I'm not that great in writing erotic stuff. I can do it but I need a lot more on it. So that's why.

I'm going to do a mix on anime and Light Novel besides the mix of the Infinite Stratos. In the upcoming chapters, Ichika and Mattheus will play a bigger role in this story but this was heavily focussed on Aine and Kizuna. In canon and I couldn't get away from it. But when Vatlantis comes in this mix, my own guys will have their role to play.

I have decided not to place this fix solely in the HxH universe. There will be events in the IS universe. I don't know how long it will take next time but I do hope shorter than this.

But it turns out that in my absence, I got some more favs and follows. Thanks, guys but a review really keeps me going.

But before I sign off, I got a few things to say that I noticed when reading this Light Novel. I wasn't expecting it to be good or at least, better than I guessed. When I watched the show, I simply wanted to get my mind in the gutter (I'm a guy), I was surprised on the nice writing. Why I am putting this up.

Because this show knows what is and have no problem being one. It's an ecchi harem comedy series, way past the border of hentai but it tries to be more in a good way. It tells a well worked out story with decent character development.

Why am I putting this up? Because in the winter of 2016, I watched another show. A show that ripped out my heart and burned it in the fieriest pits of hell. I'm talking about RWBY.

Volume 3 really did some things I'm not over yet and Volume 4 just majorly disappointed me. They had one year to work something out and this is what we got.

Not much character development, not more plot worked out and nothing of the deaths of the character in Volume 3 helped.

If you developers want to learn how to write a story, learn from FanFiction. There are a ton of fics that put you 'professionals' to big shame.

I'm not referring to myself. I'm talking about guys who really have shown to be good at it. For the guys who are into it, I suppose we all know a few.

That aside, RoosterTeeth tries too much. They want too many things in a show which episodes are sometimes 10 minutes long. You can't put all that stuff together.

There were a lot of things that really pissed me off in Volume 3 and Volume 4 did jack shit to work it out. Ah, well.

That's just something I wanted to get off my chest. You guys drop by for a review and I hope to see you guys sooner or later. And if you want to know more about my OC's, they got their own stories as well.

Saluut.


	8. Word of abscence

Normally spoken I'd go on an introduction but right now, I don't think it's polite to do so. This is a message for you guys informing you about my writing or therefore lack of it this last summer.

Now, I don't want to make excuses but right now, I think that I have a few things to line up before anything else. Last summer went by like a fucking rollercoaster. No joke, every weekend, there was something I had to do.

Some of you guys must have noticed that I went to Turkey in the beginning of June. After June, I had Graspop etc. A few weekends later and I was at work at my dad's place which gave me just the energy to go on the Division for the weekly events and close off. The weekends I went out. After July came August and I dare say that a writer's block with a lack of energy began to come over me.

Last days I was at my da but believe me when I tell you that I had stress that was speaking through the roof and I really went all out on the Division. Now, tomorrow, my school begins again and while I do have an open schedule with a lot that I can work out, I won't have time to write a lot.

But at the least, I will have a bit more time and a bit more things I can work.

Look, I can't make excuses or come up with things. But I just couldn't put myself to writing. Summer has been great for me but I noticed last year, it was harder for me to write.

So there you guys have it. I think that I'll have more time now when my school is on and that I can find other times to put myself back at this.

I should have send a message but it was just hard for me to do. Maybe something that might be interesting for you guys, I got some extra money earned and a little part of me tells me to buy myself a laptop when I'm at my mom's place so I at least can work there in peace. Just something to dream about.

But anyways, I'll try to work out more when my school is back to normal. The first few months will be a bit more open so I'll try to work out more then.

Sorry for this crap guys but I couldn't help it. Summer has been great for me, just not for this.

Saluut.


	9. Opening 1: Afraid to shoot strangers

I wanted to do this like forever and I am bored as fuck so I decided to work this out. I really hope to get my own computer back soon.

If you this sucks, I can't really fault you. I tried my best but man, this was hard.

As for writing, I'm getting slowly back in it. Got some drafts ready for this but I want to make a chapter for each of my focussed works.

Also, I worked out the music so it's easier. I reread it myself and noticed it was hard. My bad.

* * *

Openings song 1. Afraid to shoot strangers. Iron Maiden (but inspired by the cover of Sabaton). Take your pick.

* * *

 **First part of instrumental break.**

[In the first seconds, you have everyone in the school, at night, looking up to the stars. Aine is on the roof, while Kizuna is standing alone. Ichika is glancing over his bracelet at another part of the school.

Mattheus is on a hallway, looking up to the sky from a window. With a tug, he looks down on Joel.

Yurishia had bid her friends goodbye and touches her heart, a worryfull expression washing over her. Rin is alone at the yards walking. Charlotte looks over to Laura who has fallen alseep on a bench. Houki is walking back from her training.

Tatenashi is alone with her flyer in her right hand and Kanzashi is cooked up in her bed.

They all look up to the moon in the sky, all of them worried about most parts.]

 **Lying awake at night, I wipe the sweat from my brow.**

[In a flash, it's back to Aine who is lying in her bed who is shaken awake, remembering her days in the lab.]

 **But it's not the fear, cause I'd rather go now**

[Ichika thinks back at the life and the masked Madoka]

 **Trying to visualise the horrors that will lay ahead**

[Kizuna who has seen the horrors of the machine, looks back at him mom]

 **The desert sand mound a burial ground**

[Mattheus glances over his hand gun with a disgusted expression over his face. He has his own ugly demons]

 **When it comes to the time are we partners in crime?**

[Kizuna and Ichika look at each other, two similar yet different]

 **When it comes to the time, we'll be ready to die**

[They look at the girls, all of them unique in their own way]

 **So God, let us go now and finish what's to be done**

[They share a fistbump]

 **Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth**

[Mattheus and Joel joins them]

 **Trying to justify to ourselves the reasons to go**

[Reiri is in her office with Chifuyu next to her, both of them glaring at each other]

 **Should we live and let live?**

[A sound of alarm goes off.]

 **Forget or forgive?**

[The evacuation proceeds and the two groups are at the roofs of the school.]

 **But how can we let them go on this way?**

[Magi tech comes out of the portals]

 **The reign of terror corruption must end**

[In the ships, the cast from Batlantis, Zelshione, Nayuta, Ragus, Valdy looking at them, convinced that they will win]

 **And we know deep down there's no other way**

[Kizuna clenches his fist and let his power come out]

 **No trust, no reasoning, no more to say**

[Their machines activate!]

 **(Instrumental Break)**

[In this part, all of them jump off the roof, in their chosen fashion. Joel stays behind, helping Reiri with the attack while the teenagers attack the machines. Chifuyu also coordinates the attack.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

In the sky, the words Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Afraid to shoot strangers are put on the screen.]

[Kizuna attacks the machines easily with his own while Ichika uses Yukihira to destroy the machines.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers**

[Mattheus aims and the bullet blows up a machine.]

 **(Extended Instrumental Break)**

[From 3:45 till 3:55 you have Amateratsu plus the Infinite Stratos pilots looking up to their foes. From 3:55, the battle changes all the time. From their fight in Guam, to the retaking of Tokyo, from their fight with Gravel joined with The Masters (America's aces). In the fight, you have Ichika and the IS girls joining to help them out. Hayuru who got pulled out by Houki, to Mattheus making a shot. Laura who holds one of the girls of Quantum under control while Charlotte fires. Cecilia launching her drones.]

 **Afraid...**

[Kizuna hesitates to fight]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

[Yurishia faces her own demons, nearly losing the masters.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Hayuru thinks back the attack of the Tri head]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Silvia who looks up in awe to the fighters, not knowing the cost of the machine]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Aine who is in doubt of her legacy]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Reiri who leads the fight, knowing the risks.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[In the other parts, you have Kizuna pleasuring Aine in the lab]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Houki! who is taking an attack for Ichika]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers, afraid!**

[Joel who walks out the room to see Mattheus fighting]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

[He's joined with Natasha Fairs, both worried about Mattheus]

 **Last instrumental break.**

[After their fight, the group lands back, the groups of pilots are walking side by side on the hallway. Ichika walks on the right side of Kizuna while Mattheus takes the left and the girls of the Infinite Stratos are mixing up with the Heart Hybrid Girls. At the end, their commanders, friends and technical crew stand back. Kizuna gives Reiri a nod, Chifuyu looks proud to Ichika and Joel walks to his older brother. Mattheus messes with the kids hair, causing all of them to laugh and relieved of the fight that's over and not thinking about those who have to come. The screen turns black.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

The screen goes back on. Kerlongsj is landing in Japan.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

[Behind is a small ship with a bunch of Hackers, all in high gear with weapons straped on their backs.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

[With Kerlongsj, Anaton joins up and smirks at his older brother.]

 **Afraid to shoot strangers!**

[Tabane and Chloe stand on the other hand. The bunny eared genius isn't smiling and looks serious at the Hacker who himself at his arms crossed. Anaton has his hands in his pockets looking to his brother. Behind them, a bunch of Hackers gather. And then the screen goes black. For real.]


	10. Alongside the line

Openings song: Afraid to shoot strangers by Sabaton. (Iron Maiden is also an option but Sabaton works better for me)

You know what I really hate? Whenever you're busy with something, getting interrupted all the freaking time. Can't some people just leave me be and let me do my stuff? Is that too much to ask? Can't some people get their act together and work it out?

Ah, well, fifteen minutes were too less to do anything in the Division. For the ones who play it out, please make sure that all side quests are done when you go on freerun. It's a major pain to clean someone else's mess.

Spend a freaking month gaming and at the last weekend, they give a double bonus. Just the time I gotta leave. I can name them something but not going to do so. Also, would it fucking hurt to let your gamers know when the goddamn hell you're going to do a server update? It would save them from a lot of annoyance.

* * *

Kerlongsj walked around the city. He knew where he had to go. Most of the time, he would post a few guys here and there to help him out in case things went horribly awry. But right now, he knew better than that.

If just half of the rumors about Juuzou Kutsuwagi were true, even if he posted half his men here, that wouldn't make a difference. Besides that, Juuzou was one of the old school men. Guys who would think before they acted. But if he got in this place without his faction noticing, his soldiers would mean nothing.

Kerlongsj had no problem finding him. A Japanese older man with a kind face and relaxed appearance. He was currently sipping on the tea. Given his face, Kerlongsj guessed he didn't like the drink.

Well, that wasn't his problem. The younger man walked to the table and Kutsuwagi turned to see the face of the Flemish Devil. With a smile, he examined Kerlongsj. It wasn't the smile that Kerlongsj often got when he dealt with Infinite Stratos matters. Often, those faces carried disdain, hate, anger and just pure arrogance.

Juuzou wasn't looking to him that way. Okay, maybe a little bit mocking but that was something Kerlongsj could forgive him for.

Without asking, he sat down. He ordered a soft drink. Kerlongsj hardly drunk any sort of alcohol given that he preferred to be fresh in the head. Plus, his friends often told him that he was a horrible drunk.

The principal of the Infinite Stratos Academy was sipping his tea when Kerlongsj look made it clear he didn't came from his office to see an old man drinking. Luckily, the old spy hunter got the message.

"You young folks never learn to appreciate the art of taking your time for something." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow on that. "We do know to appreciate it. But for now, I didn't come from my office to this place to see you drinking your tea. Down to business please."

He leaned closer to the man. "You came on my turf, been here for a while without any of my guys and you got on my private phone which only a few have. So, what are you doing here, Kutsuwagi?" The man put his tea down.

"Do I really have to tell you that, Kerlongsj?" Okay, this wasn't good. Unlike the Japanese or English, Flemish didn't really make a big deal of being called with their first name, Kerlongsj being no exception.

But this time, an old man, coming from Japan, referred to him with his first name. And Kerlongsj couldn't stand that.

Taking a breath by his nose, his glare intensified. But this had to be civil. He couldn't make a scene here.

Juuzou slipped past his security, he must have been here since the ISA disappeared. So that meant that he has to be here for three days at the very least. In that time, none of Kerlongsj organization and allies found him.

Kerlongsj kept tabs on every important player in the ISA, either by his own men, his private PMC's o which the Metal Claw where just one and his independent allies. Kutsuwagi was under watch by multiple groups and still.

"I don't have to ask, old man." Kerlongsj responded. "You're here cause your school went up in thin air. And because you're more watch dog for the whores in the Alaska Treaty, you went to my place. Either to become a fugitive which I seriously doubt or you came here because you think I'm responsible for this."'

The old man was a bit surprised on Kerlongsj figuring him out that fast. Maybe he shouldn't underestimate him. Unlike the spies, regularly send by countries, organizations or armies, this man was definitely a notch up compared to those kids.

"I see you got no bodyguards posted around the place. Do you insult me? Or do you think that you don't need them?"

Like most of the time, those types would test you out to see if you're really cut out for this. Kerlongsj smirked on that.

"You got in my country without us noticing and chose a place where my boys can't make a mess. I don't think that would be wise. But you forget a little thing." Kerlongsj got his arm before the older man could react. The grip was strong enough to tell something to Kutsuwagi.

"You have indeed made a great legend for yourself, spy hunter. But you forget a little thing. While you can take on spies, maybe well trained by a lot of operators, you would be a threat to a normal human. But normal isn't a thing you can label me." The grip got stronger on Juuzou, causing some hurt.

"You walk in the grounds of the Hackers. We're not really buddy-buddy with anything of Infinite Stratos, Chifuyu might be the only exception." There clicked something in his head.

"That's how you got my phone number." Releasing the man, Juuzou smiled. "Indeed and I know what you and Chifuyu did. Don't you think it would be bad if the countries found out that you have spoiled her?"

Maybe the time has caused Juuzou to go senile, because no one in the right mind (or you have to be incredibly pissed like Mattheus was when he pushed his gun under Kerlongsj's nose) would bully Kerlongsj Orlejov.

The look in his eyes was the only thing the principal needed to rethink his words. "You do that and you're a dead man. For me, my organization might not look at me the same way but you would cause major shame over Japan. Either me or Chifu would want you dead. And none of the two options might be favorable."

Kerlongsj paused, taking a breath, calming his anger. He still could be triggered easily when he got angry. "Second. You still forget that I am very much capable of ripping your ugly old body in tiny pieces. Or do you think that I am above hurting an old man? Forget it. Me faction is me holy."

Juuzou shook his head. "An idle threat. I got in this place and you needed me to tell you that. You believe that you can match up with me, young one." Kerlongsj leant back.

"Okay, maybe I am not as good as finding someone's tracks. But you forget a few things. One. You've been doing this job a lot longer. Okay, that's just experience. But second. You only needed that kind of skill. I lead an organization that can destroy the Infinite Stratos, consisting of five million men, not counting in the private armies and allies. When the world turned upside down, a decade ago because some idiot rabbit invented a fucking machine, millions of soldiers were deemed obsolete. The reason why the world went down, was because some could offer them a place. I'm just past the twenty and I build out the organization even further than my predecessor."

Kerlongsj let that sink in. "You have to take the other skills in account. And besides everything, my boys seemed to thrive in this." Juuzou smiled and shook his head.

"And you believe that I came unprepared. If any kind of harm would come over me, wouldn't you think that some would look at you? Even if you cover it up, they'll still ask questions." Kerlongsj glared at the older gentleman.

"Don't piss me off, Kutsuwagi. Both of us have already enough on our heads. Get to the point. Why the fuck did you come here?" The man sighed.

"It's because I have a request. I want you to lead an investigation on the island where my school was located." Kerlongsj leant back in his seat, making an incredible smirk. That's where Juuzou noticed something. Kerlongsj wasn't 100% sane.

Of course, in this line of work, you didn't stay healthy in your head. Kerlongsj's insanity had something to do with the monstrous amount of power he got stored in his own body to the point that Devil was more an accurate term instead of a cool sounding nickname.

"Oh, so you, the principal of the Infinite Stratos Academy, asks me, for lead an investigation on a fucking island that disappeared? Did you drink something of a drug in your fucking tea?" Juuzou shook his head.

"No, I want especially you to take of that." Kerlongsj took a breath to calm his nerves and to make sure he didn't start laughing. "Okay, why do you want me? Isn't there a taskforce in Japan or the UN? Why come to me? Juuzou, you are maybe one of the few persons of this globe that knows what I am?" Keeping his voice down, he continued. "I am the leader of the legal Hackers and the de facto leader of them in general? Why do you want me?"

Juuzou crossed his arms. "Because, in this world, a man is nothing. I am the principal behind the schemes but the world thinks that my wife is taking care of the Infinite Stratos. Every intelligence agency, every military, everything that holds some importance is taken over by women. Your faction is perhaps the only pure male that's on the earth."

"That's chauvinistic." Juuzou had the idea that he got stupid. Did he hear Kerlongsj say that? Did the leader of the Nanite Hackers call him chauvinistic?

"I am maybe leader of it but my cause is built of men and women. True, most of the spots are filled with women but we live in equal lines. I'm not a Roman, I'm Gaul. If a top hacker is dead, his position is taken over by his wife or woman he's involved with. But that asides, why still come to me? Even if I did want to come, how are you going to cover that up?"

"So you're more worried about the idea that coming over to the school of Chifuyu then your own men?" Kerlongsj flipped the old man off. "Fuck you. I built this cause to last, with or without me. Me and Anaton are replaceable. Tis not favorable but it's an option. If I died or went MIA and Anaton suffered the same fate, my cause can survive." Kerlongsj leant back.

"They'll scatter and they will lose the power that we have nowadays. But my men have their officers. My officers will make sure that we'll live. So again, how do you want to explain that I can go there?"

Juuzou showed him the phone. Kerlongsj cringed on the look. "You've got to be fucking shitting me at this goddamn moment? She is the one who wanted me?"

The device was a smartphone with pink additions. Something a little girl would have picked up. But that wasn't the most worrying piece. It had. Fucking. Mechanical. Rabbit ears. Those moved like it was talked to.

Kerlongsj knew only person could do that. And despite the fact that he and the Brunhilde often laid in bed with each other, didn't change the fact that he loathed the person who fucked the world over and didn't use lube to make it easier.

"Tabane Fucking Shinonono. She's the one that asking me to come over? You're expecting that?" Juuzou nodded and Kerlongsj did everything he could not to release his full power and brutally destroy the entire building with everyone in.

That intent was badly hidden because several people began to move out, wanting to avoid that danger.

Meanwhile at another world, there were other issues for some. Namely, a party. And the mainstage was occupied with the group that for the supposedly first time had defeated an attack. That made Mattheus wonder when he was trying to the overly expensive stupid monkey suit he had to wear as a guest of honor.

While the Hunter and Ichika did help to defeat the machine, they still weren't seen as official soldiers. Goody, seems like nothing has changed.

He had another thought. If they were the first to defeat an attack, why the fuck would they bother with furtherly developing those machines? They did have to be worth more than he could ever imagine. He would be sick if he thought about this even more.

So he entered the room. Instead of a tuxedo, he wore a neat shirt tucked in his pants and a tie. His black pants made up for a lot more. He drew attention to him like honey attracts a bear. That was something he hated.

Several girls (and even some women) looked at him. Okay, Kizuna and Ichika were fun but he was something some of the girls couldn't wait. The fact that he would commit a crime was less a problem in their minds.

The ones not surprised were Ichika and his group but because Mattheus left Ichika to face his overly worried harem, he didn't want to save his best friend. 'Reap what you sow.'

Luckily, his arm was lodged between two soft objects. And Mattheus nearly got turned on when he looked at Natasha. "Hey, this is good looking on you." The American pilot looked at her boyfriend while sending a glare to anyone. No one was allowed to buy or even sample the goods.

The woman wore a blue dress that neatly accented her figure. Some of the top bras also looked interested in her but a harsh glare from the Hunter told them to stay off her. And he certainly didn't approve of the looks.

The two joined Ichika who had Joel next to him. The girls still wore their uniforms but for some stupid reason, Mattheus was forced in the monkey suit.

"Thanks for the save." He bit to Ichika. "Up yours."

"Yo." They turned to Kizuna and both the males excused themselves from the group. Ichika got a fist bump and Mattheus gave a nod.

"So escaped your girls as well?" Ichika asked his counterpart. "Tell me about it. Those girls were getting really into it. How do you deal with it?" He asked. Ichika got the message.

"Practice. And just hoping they'll leave you alone." Kizuna sighed.

"Well, I can say I'm a worse spot." The Eros pilot said. "You can't believe how bad it is."

"Nos shit." Ichika shook his head.

"Not really. I mean. I have those girls after me. If I did just 5% of what you do, I'd be dead a thousand times over." Ichika said.

"I mean. You're doing perverted stuff and all but that's not your choice. Me on the other hand, well, if I as much get a glimpse of their underwear, I'd suffer divine furry." He said in a deadpan voice.

Kizuna sputtered. "So you're my senior." Ichika nodded on the question.

Meanwhile, the girls were chatting.

"Hey, don't you think they're a little bit too friendly?" Rin asked the girls. All of them gave their nods. Except Natasha. "Well, aren't you worrying a bit too much? They're squadmates and well, I don't know about Ichika but I can assure that Mattheus is not into men." She said with a smile.

"Ohoh," Tatenashi said with her usual catsmile. "And what gives you such a belief?" The older woman smiled at them.

"Sarashiki, if you knew half of what we did in bed, you would be shocked. But it does prove the fact that you are all just little girls. I mean, you want Ichika to take charge but their entire life, they've been told to stand back. With Mattheus, that was just his shy nature. The one thing that I needed was saying he was in the clear. After that, well, let's just say that while I was a virgin, I rather enjoyed it. From my more experienced friends, sex between virgins isn't that great but it makes everything enjoyable to have something to learn. And believe me, it was fun."

The girls were red-faced after their senior and teacher told them that. All of them were thoroughly embarrassed about the bedroom that Natasha and Mattheus were having now.

"And believe me, it are often the more quiet types that got the dirtier minds. But while he never did something I didn't like, he has a certain enjoyment of pain."

She left the girls while Ichika, Mattheus and Kizuna were standing outside. "So the girls were fighting?" Ichika asked Kizuna.

The Eros pilot gave the Knight a nod. "I didn't interfere. Didn't want that." Ichika looked to the sky. "Very wise decision. I wouldn't do that either."

"Neh, Ichika, Mattheus, just a question." The two looked at the now third male of their little group. "Do you two, well, how to say?" Mattheus picked it up fastest.

"Well, I have Natasha. And with her, I have my hands full. So there's your answer." Mattheus answered. "As for Ichika, you are slowly getting there." Ichika, who had been as dense as a rock, was happy that his best friend was more honest.

"We haven't gone there." Even with a bigger blush, he looked at Mattheus. "Yet." Mattheus laughed. "Ichika, that doesn't have to be. Take your time, me and Natasha were rather fast in that but we were just frustrated. Besides, that's where you, a sixteen year old boy and me, a twenty one year old lie. I am different in that matter."

Kizuna laughed softly. Those guys are what he needed. Contrary to what most would believe, spending time with only women wasn't that much fun. Not at all.

Sure, you might be collecting a harem and picking girls left and right but you couldn't be yourself once. You couldn't hang out and just do your own stuff. That's why it was nice to have Mattheus and Ichika around.

More because those two boys knew how it was. Ichika was maybe one year older but he had a lot more experience on dealing with a harem.

It was a small step. But it was there. Speaking about small steps, they have now finally gotten a victory. Eventually, they would take their homes back.

And hopefully find a way that those guys could go home.

A burp caused the boys to look asides. They saw Reiri and Chifuyu drinking with each other like they were best friends. "Wouldn't the students be disillusioned if they see them like that?" Kizuna asked. "I'm surprised that Chifuyu-nee is keeping herself together. She can put a lot more down if she's stressed like that."

"Cut them some slack, they're humans. What else would you guess?"

Suddenly, a picture of Kei popped up. "Kei, you're having fun?" The woman asked. Seems like she never knew how to have fun. To be truthful, Mattheus wasn't that much of a party type.

He'd prefer to spend his evenings at home, cooped up, playing games until he got too tired to follow with his teammates and went to bed. Come to think of it, when he played singe player games like Assassin's Creed, Sniper Ghost Warrior or Sniper Elite, he got less tired. Even Far Cry. Hell, the first time, he pulled an all-nighter was on that game. When he played the Division or other co-op multiplayer games, he got tired a lot faster.

Hell, when he played Survival, that was more preferable all by himself, he could out a lot longer. More because he could play at his own pace. Similar to DOOM, the reckless, all intense game play made it harder to play all the time.

His taste was a little biased. Shooters (he wasn't a purist in First Person or Third Person) that carried more than just fighting, like DOOM, Far Cry, some Tom Clancy games, especially Ghost Recon or The Division, Wolfenstein as well, and god forbid, Battlefield and Call of Duty. While he did enjoy the games, it wasn't like the other games. He also was fan of open world, like Assassin's Creed and a reason why he liked the Division or Far Cry so much. Tomb Raider was also on his list.

The Sniper Ghost Warrior Two was fun but not to say the best game. The third tried to pull too much at once and they messed up. Mixing Far Cry with the Call of Duty was pissing two fandoms off and that wasn't great.

But back to the issue of Kei.

[I'm okay.]. But suddenly, the door opened and several supposed to be important people came out. "So you're here, Commander."

"Please come on. The friendship meeting with the prefectural governors of each district float will begin. They also want to see you, Orimura-san." Both of the women cursed but quickly went along.

"Seems like they are similar."

"Heh?"

"Chifuyu-nee and Reiri-san. They really have similar personalities." Ichika said to Kizuna. "Yeah, she's a big deal around here. I mean, she is the Commander of Ataraxia and she's the principal of the school. Hey, Ichika, what's with Chifuyu?"

"How do you mean?" He noticed the edge of Kizuna's tone. It wasn't really angry but more wanting to know.

"You're sharp. Chifuyu-nee is the Brunhilde." Ichika answered. Mattheus face palmed on that simple answer of Ichika. While that answer might solve the question, Kizuna wouldn't have asked that question if he knew what that meant. Even Mattheus who grew up in Belgium, one of the few countries that didn't have Infinite Stratos, knew of Chifuyu Orimura.

"Sorry, my bad. I forgot. Back in our world, the Infinite Stratos are more a political and military grandstanding than a real fighting force like the Heart Hybrid Gears here. Every once in a four year, the countries assemble their best pilots for an elimination fighting contest. Think about it like some Olympic Games but than for our machines. It's called the Mondo Grosso Championship and the winner is called Brunhilde. Chifuyu-nee is the first participant. She would have won the second time. If." Ichika halted.

He or basically his existence, was the reason she lost the second title. "Sorry. Don't want to say." Kizuna knew better than to press. Where his sisters were the same, he and Ichika knew it as well. "I understand. So the Infinite Stratos are more for that grandstanding. It also explains why the girls have a hard time adapting to this place."

Ah, right. Kizuna was about the only guy who had an actual Heart Hybrid Gear in his body, males could still get their hands on Technical Gears. Due to a shortage of actual HHG, people focused on making them for girls instead of giving guys a machine.

But that was more of practical reasons. At this point, the girls of the ISA had to adapt on having male classmates. And like the HHG girls, they were top notch in terms of beauty. For those, rather alien, girls, having guys with them in such close proximity, it was a hard time.

The Moral Committee was working overtime. But besides that, the guys were calm and relaxed now. They tensed up when they saw the girls entering. Natasha walked to Mattheus and he slung his right arm over her to protect her from the cold. "Never a dull moment."

"That's the life we lead, bro."

The HHG girls joined Kizuna, talking with him and seizing his attention. Ichika joined the girls of the ISA, they also wanted their prince charming back.

So far, who they had now was okay but still, the life was fast.

* * *

This was somewhat a breather chapter. I was planning three major ones but because the second birthday of the Grad Stud, I had to rethink my plans. I had this draft somewhere so I worked this out today.

I apologize for any errors in this one but this is as raw you can get. As for Mattheus quirks, funnily enough, he's the OC that has most of my traits. Even more then Kerlongsj. For me, it makes it easier to write out.

As for the harems, I know that Kizuna gets a lot more women swarming him when they come back from Vatlantis (sometimes, it's called Batlantis or even Atlantis. I stopped giving a care.) but I'm thinking about adjusting here and there a bit. Still aren't out of it because the women I'm talking about aren't even introduced until the later Volumes and I haven't caught up with them all. I think I got around Volume 9 in the summer but before we get there in this story, we'll have to read it again.

I still haven't figured it out completely but it's on the long run of it so I don't worry that much about it yet. Those are issues for after Volume 4 and we got a lot more ground to cover.

Speaking about that, I'm planning one major chapter for my three major works, namely, this, En Route to a better life and The Graduated Student and The Irish Street Punk.

Date of posting? Can't tell. At least, before next year November. No joke. If I haven't uploaded it by then, I quit.

I hope before 2018. Jokes asides, for me, it's hard to really write in this because while I'm used to Kizuna, Aine, Yurishia and Hayuruu are a little bit trickier to write. While they are similar characters, it's still hard to really get into it. But hey, I live to learn.

I had the idea of reversing the roles of letting the (human) cast of HHG coming to the universe of Infinite Stratos but because I know that I already have work stockpiled and cut out for me, I'm keeping that for later. Like way later.

Also, I got one week of holidays in which just a few major things will happen. Catching up with the way too many games I bought, catching up with my stories (at least write a basis) and buying my own laptop. So I could write at my da when it's too cold in my room or at my mom when I'm forced to stay there for weeks. That's really wrecking my skills. And if patch 1.8 isn't that great for The Division, I'm going to cut back time. Nearly 800 hours since launch. Man, I'm an idiot.

But not going to change that for anyone.

Saluut.


	11. Enemies unkown, Strength unknown

Openings song. Afraid to shoot strangers from Sabaton.

Hey guys, I am sorry that I took a long time with taking a long time uploading more of my fics but for me, the last months were pretty intense. I had to spend more time at my mom's place and I was busy with other works as well.

The good news is that I bought a laptop not that long ago and I'll write whenever I find the time to get more on paper. Sorry, things just got in the way.

And why I waited for so long was also simple to explain. I wanted to make three major updates, one for each of my most important stories. So that could give you guys an idea why I took so long.

But anyway, I have written out some ideas and others are worked out. And like I said, whenever I find the time to open my laptop, I'll be sure to work.

Oh, something funny. I have been playing the Division for 837 hours in a window that took most of my screen. Only, I found out 6/12/2017 how I could get a full screen. Alt and Enter. I laughed like a complete maniac. A good thing that no one was at home. Anyway, last updates are fricking awesome. If I had no one who would fuck my fingers up, I'd be playing right now but hey, I had the daily events.

I've been multitasking recently and things are working just fine. My laptop is a real big help. And if anyone is complaining about how I spend my free time, they can stuff that in their ass. I'm also thinking about mixing a few things with each other in the first six episodes after I'm done with this one. So please forgive but this will be a breather and the next one as well.

* * *

Mattheus and Ichika were sitting in the male bath. After the last beat down, none of the male population were bothering them again. So the two Infinite Stratos pilots had some better time. At the least, they were having no problem finding a toilet they could use.

It was late at the least, but for them, it was better like this. They wouldn't be bothered by girls who would jump in the bath.

"Ichika-kun." Mattheus removed the washing cloth to see eight girls who had jumped in the bath and were now joining the guys.

Hair colors, going from brown to blue and everything in between were now in the bath as well. Mattheus could see further on to see Natasha sitting on his lap. She smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey." She said in a soft soothing voice. "Hey, yourself. Eh, you girls do realize this is the bath of the boys, right?"

Ichika didn't look that bothered. While the girls and he had been starting to date (this is set after my other story, the Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk) they kept quiet about that.

Must have something to do with the fact that all of them had been transported to this world and Mattheus and Ichika becoming a part of Amaterasu. But for now, they were having their time with Ichika.

Houki and Cecilia had both his arms covered, Rin was washing his hair and Charlotte and Laura had chosen his legs to sit on.

"Good thing that Joel is sleeping. He wouldn't like this." Natasha commented on the young boy. Mattheus nodded. "Tell me about it. But anyway, Natasha, why did you girls decide to come here? Did you even have permission?"

The woman smiled and moved herself to sit on Mattheus lap. The fact he had a raging boner stuffed underwater made it even more fun. The wonderful friction Mattheus experienced and the hot water made him slowly lose his head.

"Well, we asked Orimura-sensei and she gave us the okay. So I don't think it's a problem." Mattheus red face could be from the fact that the bombshell was naked or the fact he and Ichika had been long enough in the water.

"And you didn't think we would have a problem with this?" She kissed her boyfriend to shut him up. "Do I hear complaining?" Mattheus pondered about that for a second and shook his head.

"Nope, just making a statement." The two suddenly tensed up to see a group of boys getting in the bath. They were the same idiots that Mattheus and Ichika had beat up their first time. The six boys looked with fury and loath to Ichika. More to Mattheus but in their eyes, Ichika was the luckier bastard. The obvious leader gritted his teeth.

"So it's not enough that you are in the same group as that dickhead Kizuna but now, you bring your own girls in here. We're going to beat the snot out of you." Mattheus sighed but before he could act, seven furies were unleashed.

"The difference between Ichika and Mattheus is that they have the manners to treat us in a right way. Something your kind clearly even couldn't dream of doing." Houki said to the boys before the fury of the girls was unleashed.

Ichika and Mattheus would feel sorry for the boys but they were happy they weren't at the receiving end of the beat down. After the girls were done wiping their asses clean, the guys looked at them. Maybe this wasn't so bad but hey, what do they say?

Don't send a woman to do a man's job. Mattheus glared and Ichika cracked his knuckles. Time to rock and roll.

The Infinite Stratos pilots left the place with a bunch of wounded guys in their wake. "Hey, girls. Why did you take our bath?" Mattheus asked and the girl sighed. Supposedly, first years weren't allowed to have their own bathrooms so they had to use a communal bath. For the pilots who grew up in single bathrooms, this was beyond embarrassing.

Sure, they might have seen each other and the guys naked multiple times (don't ask how that worked out) but others were still a point you didn't want that. So they came over to visit the boy's bathroom after finding out when Mattheus and Ichika would come over. And if a bunch of now nearly beaten to the death guys didn't disturb them, they would still be in the bath.

"Well, Captain Reiri has set out the bath only for Kizuna. Because he has to stay in the girl's area, he isn't allowed in the bath. So right now, he's using it. We found it a nice idea to visit you guys." Mattheus quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I take it was your shamelessness that persuaded you girls to join in this idea." The girls nodded with a blush. Mattheus and Ichika looked at each other but grinned eventually.

"Well, that was something fun. Maybe we should do it more." Before they could continue, they heard a shock going over the buildings in the school.

"I bet half my allowance that Kizuna is involved in that one," Ichika said. He was pretty damn sure about that. So what happened with our loved Eros pilot / incredible lucky bastard?

Kizuna could finally use the woman's bath after getting the permission of his sister. While it was a students dormitory, it was closer to a luxury hotel. Given that who his teammates were and what the whole school did, this was pretty weird to see.

Even so, in the conversations that he was having more with Mattheus and Ichika, if you want quality stuff, you go private or you go look for it yourself if you got the know-how. Lavathenian (Mattheus Infinite Stratos was made by Joel himself with only materials he would see as acceptable.)

Ichika and Mattheus both reaffirmed the idea that the luxury stuff that Kizuna saw was the same with them back at the ISA.

His floor was still a knock above the normal standards but still. Kizuna still didn't like the idea of spending too much time in an estrogen solo environment. You could trust him or Ichika on their word. Living with only women within a three-kilometer radius is the most horrible thing that could happen to you if you didn't have guys to hang out with.

The reason that the higher ups let Kizuna stay there was to start what some would call illicit sexual relationships. For a playboy or ladies man, that was just serving dinner.

For a socially awkward pre male teenager as Kizuna, it wasn't that much fun. Sure, the guy was aware of the beauties that Amaterasu was and how lucky he was. But in the conversations that Kizuna had with Mattheus and Ichika, it made him distant.

While his teammates were differently reacting to his changing spot (after he got his own powers after doing the Climax Hybrid with Aine), the bigger part of the student body still saw him as pervert or lucky piece of shit.

Plus that, going to the male bath, even with Ichika and Mattheus as escorts, that was a suicide mission.

Kizuna was already happy that the males got the message.

Mess with our friend and you'll answer to us.

Ichika, being the good senior, explained in how he could work this out. And Mattheus who went through the great road of dramas and headaches (that was high school), he also helped them out. In the end, Kizuna had his orders.

Still, the thought he had when he knew what he had to do and the lengths some made, Kizuna knew this. 'They are insane.'

Eventually, he ended up in the bath. Like the male bath, Kizuna saw a perfectly recreated hot spring. What he didn't expect was the sight that was very nice and something most would jack off to. Or jump that being.

The back of a girl. A very beautiful girl. In a completely defenseless state, there was a pretty figure. In short, nice.

Longer, she had black hair with hips that went out to slender and well-proportioned legs. What she lacked in the chest, she made up for the ass.

'Not good.' Kizuna knew one thing. GTFO. If someone saw him, Himekawa would kill him and he'd be labeled a perv. Both things he rather didn't face.

He had two cm to go before the girl turned around. Well, that was Himekawa. Great. This was just perfect.

She was soaking with water, making her make look even sexier. The girl was flushed, looking at Kizuna with her eyes going up.

There were enough thoughts going through his heads. Things that were going from.

'Why is she here?'

'I thought I had this place for myself'

'Well, think about the Devil' Unaware of the quote, Kizuna decided to calm down the girl.

"Hey Himekawa. Before you ask."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" If the scream wasn't hear at the end of Ataraxia, you had to be a vast sleeper or really fucking deaf.

"What? Why are you here? Pervert, molester, Eros Overlord."

Kizuna panicked as the girl went to sit back in the bath.

"That is my line. Why are you here?"

Steam came from the body but if that was because the hot spring or by rage, well, it could be a mix. Great, Ichika warned Kizuna about this situation. This wasn't going to end in a really bad way. Great, just fucking great.

"This is the woman's bath. Why I am here is simple."

"Okay but still. Just hear me out."

Kizuna forget the one thing that Ichika told him. Woman that mad wouldn't listen to reason.

"So you came to peep on me. Shameless."

"Hey, calm down. I'm no fan of violence."

"Neros!"

Her machine was built around her but she forgot a little thing. While this was made for close quarters, it's the main weapon was single blade hung up from the hips, better known as Vibrant Sharp Katana Sword, close to that of a classical katana. Much like Houki's Akatsubaki or Ichika's Byakushiki, this HHG was based all around close range attacks.

It could slash almost anything on impact but due to the moving particles, generated by the sword, the touch was even harder and made the blade much more terrific. That was kinda necessary to make sure to defeat the Magic Weapons.

Although, she had one powerful weapon, Hayuru forgot one little thing. She had no suit that she could wear.

In his early days, Kizuna thought that the machine was equipped with the suit but Himekawa lacked that. Making her even more erotic.

The door opened and a third person entered. "Aine?"

Red eyes, silver hair. Chidorigafuchi Aine.

"What is going on?" She asked in a pretty innocent tone of voice. "What is the thing you can't tell this situation?"

Aine was just more surprised by Himekawa's rage. "Even if you told me that I have to see, I can't figure it out." With a glare to Kizuna, she hoped for a better answer. "Can someone explain this?"

"Well, that is a litt."

Himekawa jumped in, her temper gone. "This perverted man was sneaking in the bath I was using. He's a perv, molester." Aine further knitted her eyebrow and tilted her head again. "If you ask me, I think Hayuru is the bigger pervert."

The sheer ridiculousness of this situation would make with a sort of humor smirk and some just wish that Kizuna would kick those two and start raping them. But this wasn't a hentai.

Himekawa looked down on her appearance. She found the towel was torn to pieces and she could see herself in the mirror.

With her Heart Hybrid Gear equipped, her own body was naked. Indeed, pretty juicy situation. "A female pervert," Aine said. While the HHG didn't cover too much, the missing suit made it even more erotic. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't look at me." Kizuna turned around making his way out until he was stopped by the appearance from Himekawa.

By covering her but, her breasts become exposed and by backing off, causing the most delight full of giggling. "Hey, Kizuna. Us that we they called naked dancing?" Aine asked the man.

"No more. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blades of her HHG were launched, destroying the bath.

Around the same time, the girls of the Infinite Stratos heard the destruction and wondered about something. Was this all the same for Ichika back at their home?

After the crazy night, Hayuru and Kizuna were asked to come the principals office. A lecture from Reiri would be at its place if only that she was largely responsible for the destruction.

"I am sorry that I destroyed the bath but this is his fault. I do not allow a boy to use the bath." Hayuru cried out towards the woman. "Kizuna is living in the girl's dormitory. He has the right to sue that bath as much as you do. How can you say that you aren't seeing that?"

If someone knew Hayuru for a few hours, one can imagine her reply. "That's preposterous. So a male can enter the woman bath?"

Kizuna added his two cents to it. "No, I just made a reservation for that bath yesterday!" He didn't want to be branded as a pervert so he asked his older sister to use the bath. "Reservation?"

With his given track record, one naïve kid would be suspicious so Hayuru asked for more. "You didn't know?" Kizuna asked.

The two turned to Reiri. "Right, I didn't tell Himekawa about it. I made sure you two would be in the bath at the same time. I was hoping it would do something for your mood. I am disappointed to see it didn't work out."

"So you are responsible for this, neechan?" Kizuna cried out. He was receiving enough headaches already, this wasn't something to call in earlier.

"I misjudged you, commander. You cannot be serious."

Reiri was calm with her responsible answer but cool might be another factor. "I should be the one to ask what you are thinking. I should have just ordered you to have a Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. Just when are you planning to carry that out?"

"That's impossible. That sort of order is invalid. I can't accept such a shameless act." Even if she was standing for the person who runs the place, Hayuru called Reiri out for her actions.

"Don't say something so selfish."

"Sel….. Selfish."

Himekawa's fights became tightened and her shoulders shook.

"Kizuna, what is Himekawa's Hybrid count?" Taking out his smartphone, he looked her up. "28%, that's close to low." It was close to a yellow zone that was reached by 25%. The red zone was when 10% was reached. With 5%, it was impossible to easily use the unit.

If her unit reached lower energy levels in a fight, it would be extremely dangerous. Not only for her but for everyone on that board.

"Listen Himekawa. The usage of your unit is affecting your life. I can't order you to think about this on a whim. But you, Kizuna. You should get your act together as well."

Hayuru had her answer ready. "I don't something as shameless as Heart Hybrid. Our count is naturally recovered. Why can't I just wait?"

"How long do you think that will take?" Reiri asked. "Or in fact, how much has it recovered since the last two weeks after the last fight?"

She played Reiri straight in her hands. "3%" 3% was a low shot compared to the instant reload that was the Heart Hybrid Act.

"What are you going to do if we are in attack right now? Just rely on your comrades? Both Aine and Yurishia have carried out the Heart Hybrid. Taking care of yourself and your weapons is also important in the life you guys have."

Hayuru turned away and walked out the office.

Kizuna knew the answers for what would happen if they reached zero. A person would die when they reached zero. It was something his sister told him as soon he was sent out in this place. The night before they came across the ISA.

"Anyway, Kizuna."

His attention snapped to his sister. "Send in the next two visitors I have." Kizuna nodded but was surprised to see Mattheus and Ichika sitting in the place.

"Hey guys." He greeted his two only male friends. "Yo, Kizuna."

Mattheus and Ichika veered up and gave him a fist bump. "We saw Himekawa passing by. What's her deal?"

"You don't really want to know," he said to them. Both Ichika and Mattheus were not thinking bad of Kizuna of his embarrassing mission. But they were happy to be around him in the first place.

"We'll take your word for it," Ichika answered. Like his counterpart, if something happened, he didn't want to talk about it. In fact, the young Knight was in the same situation as the young Eros Overlord as some started to call him.

The harem plan, how absurd it might sound, was an idea of Mattheus to keep a horrible factor out of Ichika's life and to keep seven spoiled girls happy. It was in its early stages but last night bonding helped out. Also because both guys were now twenty-four seven locked at Amaterasu, every free time they had was taken into consideration.

But both guys also liked spending with Kizuna. Mattheus grinned and looked at Ichika.

"Come on. I can't imagine Reiri being scarier than Chifuyu."

"Don't count on it, Mattheus. Anyway, good luck, guys." Kizuna passed the two, making his way to the class.

"Hey, Kizuna." The Eros pilot turned to the Hunter. "I make my own luck." Kizuna prepped himself for the rumors that were going to spread around the school. This was going to be such a major pain. The stares at him from the other students made him wish that Mattheus and Ichika were around.

"Hey, Himekawa-san, is it true that you two were together in the bath last night?"

"Even if you are a public moral committee member? That's great!?"

"Isn't it erotic if you could wash each other? Well, he's a boy?"

"Were you two together in his room?"

"Wouldn't they do it in Himekawa-san's room? They could shower with each other in the morning."

The rumor mill in this school exceeded their own. Well, in their own school, Ichika and Mattheus had only girls but even so, it was too much. Kizuna saw the piercing glares and resentment from the boys that came his way. Just great, just fucking great.

Suddenly, the glares died down as two persons made their way through the hall. Boys who were looking to Kizuna in a wrong way were facing the barrel of a modified 1911A1 or a double barreled sawn off shotgun.

Mattheus and Ichika got in his classroom. "You got nothing better to do?" A pissed off twenty one year old asked them. Kizuna wanted to speak up.

"Those are rumors. We weren't doing anything like what you all say." Still, the glances of the girls were at Kizuna. "Well, you are Eros."

"Yeah, "Yeah, he might really do it. He is Eros after all."

"Rather, it's strange if he didn't actually do it. It's Eros after all."

Kizuna groaned. "Can I borrow your gun for a sec?" He asked Mattheus who just raised an eyebrow. "No can do, amigo. The only thing you can do is toughen it out."

"Hida-kun, could you please leave?" He looked to Himekawa whose glare was scaring Mattheus even for a bit. "You won't be believed even if you tell the truth." That was cruel. Kizuna groaned and felt the hands of Ichika on his shoulder. "Believe me, I went through the same, bro. And I will say here and now. You have a lot worse." The bell rang so his guardian angels sighed.

"Sorry, we've gotta attend our own class. We'll see you around. Oh and a warning." Ichika spoke up. "If anyone of you, try just anything funny on this guy. We'll find out and we won't go easy." He said while Mattheus pulled up his hoodie.

They left to their own room as they saw a blond girls with blue eyes made her way to Kizuna. Her body was topnotch and her breasts were huge. They got close to Houki who was already impressive.

"God fucking damnit."

"Got that right, Ichika." Mattheus answered on the young man. "I really pity that guy." Ichika spoke up when they walked side by side.

"Mattheus, I wonder what would happen if you weren't around in the first semester when we were at school?" The Hunter shuddered.

"I think you would be a lot more hurt." Ichika pondered about that for a second and nodded on the remark. Matheus was right at that part. "This is really stupid."

The two entered the room where Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and even Tatenashi were. Given the lack of rooming, the best fighters which was nailed down to fifteen 'normal' students and the ones with a personal unit.

"Out there for Hida, again?" Laura asked. While the girls understood that Ichika and Mattheus, they weren't a hair better than the other ones to say that Kizuna was an utter pervert who deserved to be punished.

"Is that wrong we stick out for our squad mate?" Ichika asked when he sat down. Mattheus took his seat and pulled Joel in his lap. The younger boy just found it all oh so funny on how Ichika and Mattheus protected their own friend.

"He is a pervert," Houki answered while Ichika sighed on that. "Houki, he didn't ask for this." Ichika tried to reason with them. They had gotten no problem with Ichika doing perverted stuff to them, last night just proved that they were actually bigger pervs then him and they were okay with a lot, but Kizuna was still touchy.

"No but you don't have to protect him for being what he is." Cecilia said in a way that reminded them all who they were and how she perceived men. Ichika and Mattheus were about the only ones she'd ever consider equals.

"Kizuna is a perv," Charlotte said while Ichika groaned. "Girls, he didn't ask for this, yes. He and I, well, we are pretty much thrown into the same thing. And we are going to work with him."

"He is still a pervert." Tatenashi said while she hid her cat like smile after a fan.

"If we compare him to you girls, you girls are way more perverted than he is or did you all forget the world purge?" Joel said making them think at the event and the awkward moments that has given them.

"Joel, didn't we agree that we never would talk about that again?" Rin asked him but the boy just shrugged on that. Mattheus had a huge problem hiding his smile. Oh, the collective insanity of their usual life. May that never changes.

Meanwhile, Kizuna was throw in his seat, looking to a very angry Yurishia. This was not good. Was this was Ichika had described as hateful aura?

"Kizuna, I heard that you two were in the bath last night? Could you please explain and give me all the details?" She asked him and the poor boy was scared beyond everything else.

"Please, calm down, Yurishia. You must have misunderstood." The girl made a relieved face and went to sit behind Kizuna. Like the words has given her a cheerful smile, she was taking out a pen.

"We just met at the dressing room." That caused Yurishia to break her pen. "Hmm, really?"

Kizuna was now really scared. The sweat was dripping down his face, this was like dealing with a bomb that could explode when he did anything wrong and he was closest to the blast radius.

"Then, how could it be, that you by chance met each other in the dressing room of the public bath, I wonder if you can teach me" Oh shit.

She took out another pen and her smile got back. Was this what Ichika called their jealousy mode? She did know that Kizuna was forced to do lecherous stuff to the other girls in their squad as well, right? So why did she was so angry?

He would get killed if things go awry right? And while Ichika and Mattheus made the threat they'd go after anyone who would hurt him, he wondered if they would help him out against Yurishia.

"The commander didn't tell Hayuru of the time when Kizuna was going to use the public bath. And then, Hayuru who came home late bumped into Kizuna there."

Great, Aine, he really needed that line. She didn't look at her blond teammate but Aine didn't realize that she has buried a bigger hole for him.

"Well, you are good informed."

"I was present at the time." Aine answered in a neutral tone. Okay, did this girl not learn how to read the mood? At all. Didn't she?"

"Hee….. then, Aine, you are not bothered? That was a naked appeal you know? You are not thinking that Kizuna might be tempted?" Did these girls really not learn or know anything about boys? Okay, Kizuna was a male awkward guy but this wasn't good.

"Not particularly. That thing yesterday was simply an accident. It was just Hayuru dancing naked on her own accord." Yurishia looked at Aine in doubt but what else than her own words were the things she could take?

"You aren't bothered by that at all or did you have another reason for being so well composed?"

"Kizuna said that he will take responsibility." The second pen was broken and Yurishia was really angry again.

"Kizuna, could you explain what she meant with what she right now." The raised eyebrows and cold eye glint that were in inverse proportion with the smile on the lips were capturing Kizuna. This wasn't good.

Yurishia was the top fighter of the [Masters]. The Masters were the Amaterasu of the USA. She had a great track record so far and Kizuna had the idea she could kill him right here and now.

How would he ever get out of this mess? "Well, it's just. Aine is just messing around." Not his best thing. "Yoo, you guys, get to your seat?"

Sakisaka-sensei entered the classroom, in her usual red jersey.

"Then we are starting class, on what again?"

Okay, this wasn't the greatest teacher but at least, he got his ass saved. Ignoring the dark clouds from two girls, he got on the class.

Thereupon, the content of the geography class was displayed on the monitor. This was the present time geography, namely Megafloat Japan's geography and structure etc., this class was teaching the fundamental knowledge. Regarding the world's state of affairs and the other countries' megafloats too, if they obtained new information, that information would be reflected in the teaching material immediately.

"Ah, yes. Geography? Right. Though, the world map nowadays isn't really useful nowadays." Unbeknownst to Kizuna, the Infinite Stratos pilots got the same thing. Mattheus wondered on how his own guys would have been here.

Okay, they had the HHG pilots. Would the IS pilots be the same, should the same shit hit the fan back home? Or would his own guys stand up? It would really show off the Hackers. It wasn't the first time he wished his boss would be here.

But back to their lessons. Japan's Megafloat had a long and slender shape, it was vaguely imaged like Japan's archipelago. In reality, each region's float was linked in a row that was the same as their position in old Japan.

And then, even among the lined up each country's float, the ones with conspicuous size were Russia, and then America. If it was just size then Russia won, but what was amazing from America was that America's east coast and west coast had one Megafloat each.

The Megafloat looked like it might be even twice the size of Japan's, furthermore there were two of those.

Kizuna was staring absentmindedly at the form of Megafloat West USA. It looked like a streamlined enormous submarine.

"The one that Japan is likely to meet across might be West USA I think―, they are supposedly in the Pacific Ocean. Their float is attached with a submerging function, it seems that it can move underwater like a submarine you know―, I don't know for sure though."

It was a lenient lessons like they most had. The second year first class he was in was top in the line regarding combat. Didn't mean that fighting was the only thing that passed their way.

Modern Japanese, classical literature, history and geography, general education were all turned in data, making only Sakisaka Saki the only teacher. It took a lot of Chifuyu and Maya who were acting as their own teacher.

Besides that Rin, Tatenashi and Kanzashi joining their class, not that much changed.

Of course, they employed full-time lecturers regarding the curriculum with high specialization like art or music. However, the number of teachers were few in contrast with the number of students. Because of that, the teachers didn't participate in student management or civic guidance outside the class at all. Therefore, independent control management of students was necessary.

The public morals committee that Himekawa belonged to was also one of those, in order to protect the public morals and order of Ataraxia, they were working day and night.

Kizuna took a glance to Himekawa. She looked tired and beaten like hell. He recalled what his older sister told him.

(When do you plan on getting a Heart Hybrid with Kizuna?)

What she got left wasn't that much. Meeting an enemy like what Yurishia had when they met the Infinite Stratos Pilots, that could be really dangerous. He had to step in. One way or another.

But because she didn't trust him, he had to obtain that trust. And he could think of some way. But he could use some advice. And he knew where he should look on that.

'Look, the Eros Overlord.'

'I heard he was in the bath with one of the girls.'

'He's so bold.'

'A real beast.'

Great, seemed like the Infinite Stratos pilots were gossips as well. He passed down at the class and knocked at the door. "Sorry, are Orimura and Adjzof around?" The looks weren't much better for his class but luckily, Mattheus and Ichika looked at their leading squadmate.

"Yo Kizuna. Still in one piece." Ichika asked while ignoring the stares of the girls. Kizuna looked up to see Mattheus sitting with Joel in his lap. One of the arms was around the chair, hanging down while the other was on the boy's head.

Kizuna didn't really question that. Mattheus was almost never seen without Joel so Kizuna guessed that the two had some link.

"I was lucky enough." Kizuna answered Ichika's question. "Sorry but can I speak to you two for a bit?" Mattheus stood up and somehow, Joel found his way to the neck, letting the legs being draped over the shoulders and the boys body was over the older man's head. Ichika followed suit.

"I said you two." Kizuna protested as the Knight and Hunter left the classroom. "Don't worry, Kizuna. Everything I say is okay for Joel." Not wanting to argue with them, he decided to let it slide.

Kizuna leant at the windows and Ichika joined him. Mattheus stood on the opposite side and the Eros pilot explained his issues. "Sounds like you hit a major shitstorm." Ichika said and patted the man's shoulder.

"Ichika, tell me. How do you manage them?"

A raised eyebrow was enough for Kizuna to tell more. "I mean. You and those seven girls. How did that work out?" Ichika got a hit of realization. Frankly, he didn't know about the girls until Mattheus just plainly explained to him that those girls were in love with him. Then at the end of the Kyoto disaster (their name of the failed attack from Phantom Task on the ISA in Kyoto), shit hit the fan in a major way, making Mattheus responsible for an idea.

"Let me just say that a lot happened and I mean a lot." Ichika answered. "And it all ain't sunshine and rainbows. A lot of not funny stuff happened at my place. And sorry, Kizuna but you aren't close enough to let me tell you what happened."

Kizuna looked a bit surprised. "I'll take your word for it. But still, any tips on how I handle Himekawa?" Mattheus pondered about the ideas. "You want to win her trust by helping her out. That's not that bad of an idea but let me tell you that you don't have to go too far. I mean, help her out yes but don't make too big of a deal of it." Kizuna nodded. "Yeah, thank you guys."

Mattheus offered a fist and Kizuna bumped it. Ichika did the same and Kizuna looked happy to him. "If I get problems again, can I come talk to you guys again?"

The two boys offered him a grin. "Sure thing. We're squad mates, if you got a problem, just come see us." Ichika said and Kizuna ran away.

"That was a nice thing to do, Ichika," Joel said to the Knight. The boy sighed on that. "Hey, if you two never helped me out, I don't want to know what would have happened to me. So in this, I can help him out."

"And learn some tricks along the way?" Mattheus asked with a teasing grin. "What kind of tricks?" Ichika asked while Mattheus and Joel both facepalmed. He got the message. "Hold on, you're talking about that kind of stuff."

Mattheus shrugged on that and the girls looked at them with murderous expressions. The two looked at each other. "Fight or flight?" Mattheus asked while he deployed Chasseur rifle and twisted it around. Ichika looked at him and to their hallway. "Fight."

Mattheus saw Natasha standing with a serene smile. "Oh shit." Those guys would go down but at least, they'd go down swinging.

Kizuna found Himekawa at the student guidance room after Kizuna's conversation with Mattheus and Ichika.

Hayuru asked a bit suspicious. "You want to help at the public morals committee?"

"Yeah." A lucky thing that no one else besides the girl was around. Himekawa still didn't trust it. "I don't know what you are thinking, but do you understand your own standing? No one will consent to you entering the supervising side." She asked him but had a hard time waiting for an answer.

"That's the reason why I want to help you out. I am forced to do erotic stuff but that's not because I really want to. I want to prove that." A bit desperate but given his position, it was swim or sink.

"Right now, nearly everyone thinks I am a pervert and thanks to my sister's show, I can't fault them for that. But I am doing this on a mission. If I help you out, I won't feel guilty about having a Heart Hybrid even if that's with you, Himekawa, you won't feel inferior towards the others right?"

She was a bit surprised by that. "So you're doing this for me?"

"Look, I don't do it all because I'm a fan of it but I get the fact. You're embarrassed because of me. That's why I wanna help you out."

She didn't trust him but thought about it.

"Very well." Kizuna had a hard time believing that. "Really?!"

"Yes. But with this, I can see what kind of person you are by this work." Kizuna nodded.

"I understand. Please take care of me."

"Yes, me too. Please take care of me."

She showed a gentle smile and Kizuna found that face lovely. Like her Tsundere, harsh approach wasn't even there. The two went on and walked by. Somewhere, Hayuru found it nice with Kizuna. At least, it wasn't as lonely as usual. Hell, she found it enjoyable walking around with Kizuna by her side.

But that didn't mean that work would be easy

The first case was a bunch of guys who were using a telescope that was equipped with a recording function. They had a nice view of girls changing in their classroom. Kizuna looked up and saw the maker of the device.

Last week, he heard that someone made a video of girls changing. By the looks of it, it wasn't done by camera.

"You bastards. Last week video…"

Of course, they'd deny that but wouldn't that make them suspicious. "You're wrong! We have nothing to do with that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you making false accusations?" Kizuna knew he had no grounds to say that but letting this guys of the chain would be too soft.

"Well, we will understand soon enough if it's investigated. Don't be so worried if you guys really didn't do it." Himekawa tilted her head and looked at him.

"Hida-kun, what do you mean?"

Kizuna turned to her. "Aah, actually on the net last week, there was a popular topic about the peeking video of Ataraxia female students. Perhaps that video was taken using this telescope, that's what I'm talking about."

As a girl, she was a bit shocked but her shocked look turned to a glare towards the peeping toms. "What a shocking thing to do in this emergency time. Tomorrow, show your faces in the student guidance room! I will pursue your other crime thoroughly."

Somehow, those guys were relaxed by that and Kizuna didn't like the looks of that at all. "Himekawa, can we confiscate those guys their room and all electronic devices?"

He hit a jackpot as those three guys froze up. "I think we can do that but why should we?"

"If we let those guys wait, they're going to delete every piece of evidence."

"Cut it out! You don't know anything about compassion!" Kizuna had to hand it to her. She was one scary girl.

"I have no compassion with guys like you who are a bunch of peeping toms!" Kizuna looked at those three. They went down.

At least, that went pretty easily. Their next task would be a lot more problematic. They found a bunch of guys disturbing porn magazines, photo collections and illustrations albums and hentai manga. Being the eternal prude, Hayuru's face went red.

"Shameless. This is violating school regulations. They are all confiscated, further punishment will also be decided in the student guidance room!"

But like hell those guys would just let it live down. "Damn it."

"Take the good and run." Of the six guys, one made his way out and the rest covered his escape. Kizuna asked them to get out of the way but Hayuru wouldn't wait.

She took the hand of one of the guys and threw him away like he was a piece of paper. The back of her opponent hit the ground and Kizuna could only look in awe. She was really something.

"Hida-kun, we're going after him."

"Roger." The moment they went out the corridor, something fast passed their eyes. "HHG?" The male student was wearing armor and in his hands, the bag that he took away.

"That's not a HHG but a Technical Gear." Turned out that while HHG was limited, they couldn't install one in everyone so that's where the Technical Gear came in.

You could call it a crude replica from the HHG but it did its job of training but in terms of power, even a Mass Produced Infinite Stratos was a lot better.

"Using that for a bunch of porn books. Really?" Kizuna wondered. Okay, he was the last person to say that with his unit.

"I think someone must have messed up at enlisting." They chased after the guy but no way, they could catch up with just running.

"We're going to lose him at this rate. We are also going-!" Kizuna knew what she was talking about.

"Neros!" Her body shined red and when that was gone, her own unit appeared.

Igniting her thrusters, causing gale to blow in the corridor. The unique sound of ejected particles roared and Himekawa's body flew until the end of the corridor in a flash. Kizuna cursed on it. 'Should I equip mine too?'

Due to her activation, the students turned their attention to them. They even came from out their classrooms. He hated that word. Shouting that word. Here? Among all those people.

'No way.' He knew that it would cause more shame to him. The school wouldn't stop talking about him. He had to help her. Point.

"Eros!"

Like Hayuru, his body was wrapped in an energy, pink and his armor appeared. He rushed out and after her. He wasn't that strong so he could be defeated easily. "Himekawa? Where are you?"

Even his unit had some features and he could chat with the others due to their floating windows. They were also working on a chatting function with the HHG pilots and the two males that recently joined them.

"Right now I'm in the first year's building. I'm not mistaken in coming here, but I lost him. I'm chasing him through the south path, so Hida-kun, can you search from the opposite path?"

"Roger."

He went into the corridor again and he followed them. The students weren't used to see an HHG around in this close proximity. So Kizuna had a hard time avoiding them. He had to shift between low and high and it seemed to work until he saw a door opening right after he was flying lower.

A female student came out the history room and she was carrying a retro map. He had to fly low and barely avoided her.

Due the wind pressure, their skirts flew up but he had better things to do than watch them. He was trying his hardest to keep up with it and then he saw it. A wall came up and by speeding through it, he could get a little faster.

And he caught a glimpse of the Technical Gear. "Himekawa! I got him. I'm in the third years building right at the connecting path. I'm going to drive him to the second year building.

At the end of the path was coincidentally the classroom of Kizuna and the others, the second year first group. From the window at the corridor, the situation inside was visible. If he didn't quickly decelerate, he would crash into the classroom at this rate.

However, the Technical Gear didn't show any sign of decelerating.

'You have got to be kidding me?' That asshole crashed into the window and flew right through the classroom.

He had escaped Kizuna. "Shit. I'm going to leave. I'm not staying here. I got my freedom." But a short freedom it would be as suddenly, he was shot out of the air by a blue energy bullet. Before he could act, bullets and daggers flipped over him.

"Houki-chan, Rin-chan." A confident voice spoke up. "Roger."

"I got him." The two girls crashed in the guy and threw him down. The Technical Gear couldn't keep up and was thrown down by the girls. They smiled and Tatenashi looked to Hayuru. "Thanks you allowed us to help."

"I would have done it myself but that guy was too much of a wildcard for me to take alone." The girls looked in disdain to the guy and Kizuna looked in awe of the group of Infinite Stratos girls. While those girls lacked the power, Aine, Yurishia, and Hayuru had, they worked way better in a group. From his destroyed classroom, he looked at the girls.

"Incredible."

"Got that right." He looked at Ichika and Mattheus. "Those girls really have helped out." Mattheus shrugged. "They'll still have something to do and with this, once they help you guys out, they're not going to be strangers." Joel walked to them. "Kizuna, you go and catch up with Himekawa. Mattheus, I'm going to need your help."

Rumors spread fast around this place and when Mattheus read what the newspaper were going to write, he wasn't going to let those sumbitches of gossipers destroy Kizuna's reputation even more.

Hayuru looked at him.

"Good job, Hida-kun." The boy nodded. "Thanks but I'm going to become the talk of this school again." He answered. The girls of the Infinite Stratos decided their job was done and walked out. They waved to Ichika who mouthed them he was going to do some stuff.

"That's mean. But if you're keeping this up. Someday, it will be recognized and forgiven." Kizuna didn't catch all of that. She was smiling and looked sad at the same time.

"Himekawa?" He asked. "It's nothing. Even so, with your help, I don't think they aren't going to call you a pervert."

No one was going to say anything because for some reason, the Newspaper club was completely destroyed by bullets and an energy sword. The mystery remained unsolved but one could say that the school gossip mills was torn down by an energy sword and large caliber bullets.

As for the last case, Kizuna and Hayuru found something really funny. Or erotic. It depended on how you looked at it.

They saw a guy from the second year and a girl from a first year. They were really tightly embracing each other and using a math as bed. The buttons of their uniforms were unbuttoned and they had taken their underwear off.

If you knew Hayuru for a bit, one might tell the reaction on that. "Oh, come on. Do our students really need to keep causing acts like these?

"So, son of a bitch! Why have we gotten found out?" The guy looked angry and more upset that he couldn't get on with it.

"Se, senpai, I told you already that this is risky." The girl said but both decided to change but they started to make an argument.

While she was still blushing, she told the two what was going on. "You two are clearly in violation of Ataraxia high school student council regulation paragraph five, [Illicit sexual relationship is forbidden inside the school]. You cannot make any excuse after getting caught red-handed like this."

"Isn't this fine, just overlook this! Even you guys are doing the same thing right?"

Himekawa's face became stiff the guy said that.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are doing erotic things however you like while cracking down on us like this, that's just unfair! Something like that is too sly!" The guy said back. In that logic, you couldn't really argue with that kind of tale.

"I am not."

"Yo, shut up." Before Hayuru, Kizuna stood and he glared at the male. "Hi, Hida-kun?"

"We are doing that because of the mission! We are not doing that just because of our desire! Besides, Himekawa still hasn't done anything like this. Are you guys thinking at all, just how much Himekawa who has hard-headed feelings is worrying about this, huh!?"

The hard look caused the couple to shut up and for some reason, it had captured Hayuru as well. When she had come to her senses, she looked the identity of the students up.

"I'll report this case. A verdict will come later from the school. But until then, please take your classes as usual." The ending of the school day was (conveniently) carried out by the bell. "That's it for today. Come on, let's go home, Hida-kun."

The day came to an end like the activity of the public morals committee.

Kizuna and Hayuru had returned to the student guidance room and made themselves ready to get back home. It had gotten dark and no students were behind at the school. It had a weird feeling, being at school when the sound had died out. Like unnatural.

"Himekawa. You always stay behind at school until this late?" Kizuna asked.

"Yes. You're not going to believe it but the student just keep on causing problems."

Kizuna began to understood from this day that as long there were students remaining in school, there would be some fellows that were causing some kind of trouble. In that case, even when at this time when it was time to go home, such things were not impossible.

They walked side by side from the stairs.

"There's a good thing to this you know?" On his puzzled face, Hayuru continued. "The school at night, the quietness calms me down." Kizuna looked at her.

"I'd think a lot of people would find it scary. But Himekawa is fine with that?"

"Yes. Because, isn't it beautiful?"

Himekawa stopped at the stairs' landing.

Kizuna didn't notice that and went down a few steps before turning back.

Behind Himekawa, there was a large window of the stairs' landing.

The radiant light of the moon shined in from the window, making Himekawa's contour shine beautifully.

When Himekawa looked up to the sky, her long black hair spread gently.

As though princess Kaguya had come from the moon. Such words suddenly floated in his mind.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Right? The light of the stars and the moon are"

"No, I mean Himekawa is"

"Ha!?"

Himekawa's face became red as she was embarrassed by his words.

"Wha, what, what are you fooling around for, enough with the joke, le, let's go home quickly"

Himekawa that tried to go down the stairs panickily missed her step.

"Kyaaa?"

Himekawa's body floated on the air as if she was thrown.

"Hime!"

Kizuna immediately spread his two hands and caught her body.

He hugged the falling body of Himekawa right from the front. His balance crumbled, but he was only staggered for two, three stairs before he somehow held his ground.

"Hida-kun?"

"Himekawa." Suddenly, Kizuna got a shock from having this beautiful girl in his arms. She was slender, in a way that it felt unreliable. A difference from Aine and Yurishia. She was soft, so cute. "Eto. Hida-kun."

Her doll like face was really close to her and that skin was dyed in a pink light. Inside those eyes, he could see red particles of light. "What the?"

From her body, red energy came out.

"Hida-kun, what is this?"

Her body wasn't the only that lit up. Kizuna had the same small particles lit up.

"Heart Hybrid?'

"Eh?"

At that instant, light came out. Did they really have a Heart Hybrid? This wasn't really erotic right?

"I think we had a Heart Hybrid. How did that?"

"Release me."

The voice was so soft and so whispered, Kizuna didn't even hear it. "Sorry." He now realized she was in a hug. "Sorry, Himekawa. It happened all so quick and I."

"Don't worry. I had your help so."

Her face was red and her eyes looked down. It was still weird that she clutched to his clothes after she let him go. "I'm sorry, that you had to have to touch the body of me. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." What was she blathering about?

"No, I don't understand. I didn't find it uncomfortable or anything like that."

"But I am not like Aine-san or Yurishia-san, I don't have their style." Her fingers fidgeted around and she looked really cute. Right. Aine made fun of her and she took this serious.

"Regardless of your style, I think it's impolite but I'm still going to. There's nothing wrong with your style."

"Don't lie. Boys like girls with large breast, right? Mine are small?"

Her fingers were at his uniform and she clutched his collar. That began to hurt. "Why are you comparing yourself to those girls in Miss Universe class. Your breasts aren't small. In fact, they're charming in their own right."

Her hands stopped.

"Really?"

"Really. Wait, where's my phone?" He checked his dial and found Himekawa's Hybrid Count. "38%. Himekawa, you've recovered by 10%. We did it."

"10%. That's a lot. I had only 3% after two weeks." In that moment, Kizuna had covered the portion of six weeks but he couldn't change that they had Heart Hybrid. In that moment, her chest was throbbing in a painful way. But she felt at peace as well.

It might not be bad.

"Himekawa, is there something wrong?" She shook her head. "Come on, let's go home." The two walked out.

'Maybe, it might be not that bad.'

* * *

For the persons who are wondering how Mattheus looks, Oslight has been so kind to draw him. Check his Deviant Art out.

This was written next to the chapter with some extra additions. Sorry, I was planning the mission on Guam but this got the better of me. Things didn't go like canon but because the Infinite Stratos girls are (only) getting a major fighting role in the second season (after Volume 4), I have decided to let them play in from time to time. It was also written next to the original novel which can be found at Baka Tsuki and some lines might come from that one.

I'm going to use that novel a lot, especially in the events I haven't thought out. For me, I have ideas after the Tokyo Arc and what else but the first three are going to be a bit of a hassle.

If anyone of you guys wants to help out as beta, I'm still looking around. So far, I'm also going to rewatch the series. I am sorry this isn't the ten thousand words I was hoping for but you guys might be comforted that the next chapter will be faster done. Damn, this has been too long. Sorry, too much stuff just caught up. One more chapter to go and I am done for now. And with two days to go, I can work this out.

Saluut.


	12. A threat

Openings song. Afraid to Shoot Strangers.

Yo guys. It's been some time. This was written when I was just waiting for my new class. I did this once with Stormborn, exactly a week ago when I started this chapter. I have a few more ideas thought out but because the last week of January was spend on the Division, I didn't have much time. Sorry guys but the global event really helped me out.

I finally have done the Clear Signal Incursion and I have done both Warren gate Powerplant and Time Square mission on Legendary difficulty. Got six Exotic caches, it is the highest amount I ever had. Sorry but the Division has been very rewarding to me and I wanted to get those. At this point, I now have some more time.

I also made a new story for those who are interested. At the moment of writing, it was just a small chapter but it is the same thing as this. Or no, not the same thing. This story is called Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories told. Unlike this story, it is set in the Infinite Stratos universe. Or better said, it is not written in the destroyed world of this story. A short premise.

The Infinite Stratos and Heart Hybrid Gear were developed side by side and both Tabane Shinonono as Nayuta Hida tried their best to fuck the world. At one point, it is decided that the ISA and Ataraxia are a meltdown in one school when both Kizuna and Ichika are enrolled.

Mattheus and Joel hop off a plane around that time. Unlike the man you have here, this Mattheus was written like the guy he was three years ago. A guy who got no real fucking clue on what to expect. His signature weapons will be missing. Oh, and Kerlongsj and his hackers will play a big role as well. Check it out, leave a review. It's up to you.

Also like I said in that chapter I am working on, I have encountered something but I decided that it's not worth your time nor mine. So just ignore this. I am allowed to say what's on my mind and I don't give one flying fuck if you say I am not to. Let the numbers speak for themselves and some will have to shut the fuck up.

* * *

After the day passed and Kizuna closed the gap with Hayuru, Amaterasu was gathered at the command center. Mattheus wasn't too thrilled going on this recon mission. The Knight and Hunter were both a little nervous because neither Chifuyu or Natasha were around. The two grown women were now busy training the students from the ISA that came with them.

The most students, a little bit under 800 were a plan C. Plan B was the pilots with their own personal units. The Night Witches Joel unceremoniously dubbed them. It earned one ugly glare from the girls and a whack on the head from Mattheus. Natasha had taken it up her to look after Joel when Mattheus was away.

Mattheus had also given her the ring that contained White Death. As long they wouldn't have to reveal the most powerful weapon on the earth, Mattheus would like to keep it that way. Besides, the weapon was useless if Joel wasn't behind the trigger. Speaking of the kid, he'd been looking to make the gun better.

It was to fix Lavathenian in terms of power but that could wait. It was faster to react but in terms of practicality, Lavathenian didn't come close. Or you'd need to have a kid in your back that would there to fire and the canon had one hell of a recoil, especially since Lavathenian was built on speed rather than strength.

Counted with unknown terrain and even more unknown enemies, Mattheus wanted to keep the kid safe. Or keep him as a last resort.

And he had Chasseur as well, rifle and gun. Put in video game terms. In DOOM, your most practical weapon wasn't the BFG, that was the Super Shotgun. Plenty of ammo, easier to handle, no problem if you missed a shot and damage was concentrated on one point instead of losing a lot of your power. You could go on.

For Mattheus, Chasseur was decent enough. If he found a vital point, he had no problem taking down whatever got in his sights. Still, he and Ichika would be a lot more comfortable with Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi instead of those girls here. But alas, they are beggars and therefore, couldn't be choosers. They looked at Reiri.

"Kei, I'll let you explain it." Right, Shikina Kei, the researcher that examined Mattheus unit, the first night that he got here.

{Today, at 02.10 am, we received a message from Guam.} That set off a notch. Given that was one of the first places that came under attack and destroyed by the AU.

They could see a map on the floor with the mega floats and there was a red dot, namely a Megafloat, Japan.

"Guam?" Yurishia asked.

"Indeed. The transmission was delivered from Guam." Reiri answered. "Not that I wanna break things to you but after this long, would there still be someone out there? A little farfetched to me." Ichika spoke up.

Like the others, he learned more after the attack on the ISA. They didn't learn where the origin lied with the Entrances but they could only get there with enough land to cover. Guam fit the size of an island.

"We don't know what we're up against Orimura but you have a point. In any case, someone has sent that transmission. Therefore, you all are going to investigate that island."

"So you want us to go there, not knowing what the fuck we're up against? I think that it's not the best. The things we face are creatures who are mindless and easily destroyed but those things have to be built by something. No matter what that might be, if you want us to go there, tear shit up and go back, things might go very SNAFU."

The girls looked a little bit surprised at his choice of words. "SNAFU?" Hayuru asked. "Situation Normal All Fucked Up," Mattheus answered.

And he was right. Mankind was not in a position to start a war. Even with Aine's unit and her immoral weapon, it did just sink one battleship. Not a lot. "Before we have a decent idea of what we're up against, we have to look this up." Mattheus just began to wonder.

They had fifteen years when those attacks started, some people were born and grew up on those islands. And only now they started to look things up. What kept those things from the AU to come here and destroy humanity? Unless they needed mankind for something.

{You have to find information about our enemy. We also want you to look for survivors. In any case, you are the only ones we can send out.}

Mattheus sighed. This was going to be one major pain. "Kizuna, you will be the leader for this mission." The Eros pilot looked surprised at that. He was already appointed by Reiri but they still haven't gone to any major recon mission.

"You're going to do great kid." Mattheus said with a grin plastered over his face. "Please take care of us, Novice Captain-san." Yurishia said with a smile and a wink on her face.

In practical terms, Mattheus and Ichika were a bit stronger than Kizuna. But he had no fighting ability. His Climax Hybrid made him very much the only thing to keep him going.

Pushed beyond, it could get the partner's immoral weapon out.

"It doesn't change that if we come nearby an enemy, we're not in the best way to fight," Kizuna said.

"If you know yourself but not your enemy for every victory you achieve, you will also suffer a defeat." Mattheus quoted the Art of War. "We know ourselves but not our enemy."

"That changes nothing. Kizuna just goes into cover and I'll take them out with my Pulverizer." Mattheus had said that her weapon was good but she couldn't access it like this. "Well, you need your Climax Hybrid for that."

Yurishia teased her teammate. "And you had your turn, so it is my turn."

Himekawa jumped in. "That's enough." Mattheus and Ichika were only very, very tired from that bickering. Eventually, they set off.

After Amaterasu departed, Reiri and Kei looked outside to see the Infinite Stratos girls training. They were out for the count and Chifuyu looked at them, not even pleased. It would take a long time before they could join the fight. Reiri sighed. Mattheus and Chifuyu held on to their secrets but Reiri didn't find more about them. So she just left it at that.

"Reiri, you want a drink?" Getting a beer brew from Ataraxia, she tasted it. Not that bad. "Reiri, what do you think about that wave?"

"Nine outta ten, it's just a malfunction. But we couldn't ignore it. But by any chance, it could be human."

"Whatever it might be, it was sent data that was a map. Still, most of it is encrypted. It wouldn't change much." Reiri looked into the eyes of Chifuyu. She found herself looking at the Brunhilde. How much Reiri hated it to admit, Chifuyu and she were pretty similar.

Species of the same sort recognized each other easily. "Reiri. What if it was Nayuta?" Reiri stretched her head and looked outside. "It can't be here."

Kei knew that Reiri didn't like to talk much about her mother. "Reiri, how do you see Nayuta?" Reiri looked back to Chifuyu and for some reason, Chifuyu seemed to understand whatever played in her eyes.

"She is someone that I never want to meet again. She is my ultimate enemy."

Meanwhile, Amaterasu ended up at their destination.

They were easily 300 km away from Guam but thanks to their speed, they easily reached the island.

"So far, I can see, this place is deserted," Ichika said. "Is someone still out there?" Kizuna sighed. They were her now and they had their mission. "Yurishia, you and Aine are going to the military base. I and Himekawa will look up the streets. Ichika, you and Mattheus are patrolling."

"Roger." The three girls said. "Aye, aye." The boy gave that a reply. They set off to their position. Equipped with their handguns, (those came from their unit), they gave each other cover before they made their way to the basement. Years of no humans around, nature took Guam back like it belonged to him.

Making their way to the computer table, they entered the room. "Seems like there was a waste," Aine remarked as she cocked the handgun. "Yes but look at that." A radio that was totally wrecked. "Whoever was here did a really good job keeping us out or covering their tracks." If they only could call Kizuna or the IS pilots but radio silence was advice as the best course of action.

After all, they didn't know what they were up against. But whatever it was, nothing good would come from it. Mattheus and Ichika flew around, both of them trying to focus. They just couldn't. Both of the boys couldn't wrap their heads around this all.

Guam was destroyed for years but for both males, the realization that most of their world was as godforsaken as this fucking place. Japan, the USA, Europe. This world abounded. And what was left of mankind was forced on those ships. "A piece of your mind, bro?" Ichika asked Mattheus while looking around for movement.

"I just make the realization that this is the way our world would look if the world we came from would consume the misogynistic policy. I mean, you knows as well as me how bad it could go." Mattheus answered while using his iron sights. Taking a up helmet, his partner collected the pieces.

Both Ichika and Mattheus knew how deep and rotten it all was. Belgium was more or less free but Mattheus had his fair share of abuse. Ichika had it even worse. Chifuyu had always thought him to be respectful for women and elderly. It took him long enough before Ichika blocked Houki's sword and stood up for himself.

It was weird but Ichika took Mattheus' views over. The older guy had a more liberal way of being raised. His dad had a more laisser faire approach and that worked. Mattheus wasn't out of hitting a woman. Equal treatment went both ways. In Japan, he wasn't allowed to fight back but that wasn't the worst. The memories of a more recent event went in and it was something Ichika and Mattheus had promised others to kept their mouths shut about that moment.

Ichika looked to Mattheus. Ichika had a good idea how he must have felt when he stood before the class, now more than a year ago. Living in another globe should be like being forced to live in at the other side of the globe. Throwing away the helmet, Mattheus spoke up.

"I got no visual. You?" Ichika shook his head. Mattheus cursed under his breath. "We got nothing. Let's go looking for Kizuna." Ichika nodded.

Kizuna and Hayuru walked through the city. The conditions and attacks really didn't do any good to this city. "This is horrible." Kizuna like a lot of people survived the first and second meeting knew of the attacks but due to living most of his time in a Megafloat, he wouldn't think about returning to a former city.

The flats were damaged, the streets were cut open and weeds grew between it. Hayuru took a teddy bear that was left behind. For her, that simple thing hurt. 'If there's still someone out there, I will save that person.' Walking further on, they were met by a weird sight.

A green haired, well-endowed woman was sitting at top of scrap metal with a complete set of Victorian furniture. Her clothes were weird but showed some strange sexual themes. Her body was besides well endowed also well trained. Both Kizuna and Hayuru were a little surprised. They weren't prepared to see this. Oh well, they were shocked to see this.

The clothes were a mile from any uniform they ever saw. It certainly was well fitting but it left enough open for the imagination. "Are you a survivor? We come from the Megafloat Ataraxia. You are safe."

Hayuru called out to the stranger. "Oh, my. Seems like I got someone's attention. Why not the ones I hoped but to be able to meet Neros; you will have to do."

Kizuna as Hayuru were shocked. How did she knew Neros? "Are you from the USA?" Kizuna knew better. This woman didn't come from this world. "Zeel."

She said the word and an HHG was materialized in front of them. An armor but still showing off her killer body while several shoulder plates came in place. One thing was clear. This was an enemy. "Who are you?"

Kizuna asked the woman. "Me, I am Aldea. Take care of me." She said while aiming her spear. Before she could fire, a huge bang was heard. Turning her head, her body was thrown away. Kizuna took the liberty to look up and he saw Mattheus who had a smoking rifle aimed at them. "Lesson one. if you are with an unknown person, it's best to treat it as a threat." The older man shouted which was followed by a dry click as he chambered a new round.

Keeping his eyes on the target, the woman came out the ruble. "That hurt. Seems like I got more to play with." Mattheus smiled. "Where in sweet hell of Jesus do you come from? You don't come from this world, do you?" the woman was furious on Mattheus action, she didn't show it.

"I'm from Vatlantis." The silence caught the group. Ichika had joined Kizuna and Hayuru on the ground. If Aldea attacked them, she had three to deal with. If she chose to get after Mattheus, he would have no problem shooting her down.

"Vatlantis? What the hell?"

"You don't know. It's the greatest empire. At least on the other side." Aldea answered Ichika's question. "Well, that confirms she is from the AU. One mystery solved." Mattheus said. He saw the woman coming his way. She speed was high enough to avoid Kizuna and Hayuru's attack. But before she could attack, Ichika had launched himself at her.

She could have easily dealt with the Knight if she wasn't that focused on Mattheus. Ichika attacked her and while she parried the attack, at least, she didn't hurt Mattheus. "Shit, this girl is strong." Ichika grunted. "You two. You do not us Magical Armor."

A tired sigh and a frown escaped Mattheus. "Heart Hybrid Gear, Magical Armor. How much more names for the same damn thing." His handgun shot his rounds and passed Ichika while he had moved the rifle to his shoulders with his right hand. His left hand had fired the rounds. Ichika was happy to have that bitch of his plate. "I get the feeling."

"We ain't putting any dent on her. Make that two of us." The two male IS pilots looked at her. "You two pathetic Lemurians. I am going to kill you."

"BLADE." A good thing Hayuru was around. Her attack weren't enough to harm Aldea but they did stop her. "Is this the famed Neros? What a letdown." Mattheus didn't waste time before he'd put his ideas to words. "Kizuna, we need to get the fuck out of dodge. This is too dangerous to take this woman heads on."

Kizuna wanted to fight that statement but he knew that Mattheus was right. This woman would do too much damage. "Himekawa, retreat." The two took off and Mattheus and Ichika took a different direction. "Aine, Yurishia." Ichika tried to contact them. If the sounds of battle didn't draw them here. "Kizuna, me and Ichika are retreating. Do we meet at Ataraxia or do you want us to stick here in case things go really south?" Kizuna wanted to get out but he knew that in case, they needed help, Ichika and Mattheus would be able to help them out.

But he had a better idea. "Mattheus you and Ichika need to meet up with Yurishia and Aine. When we leave this place, use your rifle to help us out." Two points were added to Kizuna on Mattheus list as he heard that.

Seems like this was a good idea. Kizuna would be great at this one day. "Aye-aye. Good luck." He answered. For the first time, Mattheus was okay with this. Even comfortable. Kizuna had now earned to give him orders and Mattheus would go to hell and back to get those done. He smiled despite the imminent danger around.

He looked to Ichika who carried the same smile. The smile, thirsty for blood, ready for action and prepared to fight. Both males turned around and saw that Aldea didn't follow them but Mattheus saw something good. "Aine, Yurishia." He was happy to see those two.

"Adjzof, Orimura." The Silver-haired woman said. "Where are Kizuna and Hayuru?" Mattheus turned his head and Ichika looked at them.

"We encountered an enemy. We both ran off in different directions. You girls helping us out?" Yurishia smiled. This would be fun.

Hayuru and Kizuna ran like the Devil was on their heels. Their enemy was looking for them and she was closing in on them.

Suddenly, a great shock came over them and the ground was shacking. 'Is this an Earthquake? No.' Kizuna's gut began to go down. This wasn't good.

"This ain't good. Himekawa!" He looked to Hayuru's body who collapsed a few meters in front of him. Not hesitating, he took her up in his arms and he flew away.

"We're getting out of this." The Eros pilot heard a whimper and Kizuna understood why. A tsunami made from the debris came after them. Concrete, steel, fragments of wrecks came at them. There was no way they could survive this.

'Damn it, we can't get out.' Suddenly, a light beam came out and the debris fell away.

"What the?" He looked asides and saw a large caliber particle cannon. Differential frame!

"Yurishia." He could see the blond girl and Aine standing asides.

"Captain, what's going on? We saw things coming our way and we decided to come after you. Aine landed next to Kizuna and looked at Aldea.

"I want to ask more about this and who that person is but if we capture you and make you confess. It's going to solve us the problem." Aine looked at her for not afraid of her adversary at all.

"My, my. Two more. This is saving me the problem of looking up." Aldea ceased her movement as she looked to Aine. "White magic armor. You are the child firing that absurdly destructive canon, right? And you have silver hair and red eyes. There's no mistaking it." Aldea had a strange state and it caused a certain person who was all too happy to pull the trigger to wait.

"What's your name?"

"I don't think I should tell you my name but I will teach you. It's Chidorigafuchi." Aine spoke up.

"Where are you born?"

"It's Tokyo. The place that you stole." Aldea hummed on that and the began to speak.

"The goddess dance. Nothingness and death and emperor. And then to eternity."

Aldea snag that like a song. They all looked at her in shock.

"I don't understand what you just said but let us take you away. We will prepare a party for your sake. A brawling party though." Someone had pulled a little bit too long as Mattheus pulled the trigger and the large bullet flew Aldea's way.

"When you guys are done, maybe we can make nope the fuck out of dodge. This is not looking too bright." Aldea turned to the Hunter who fired a second shot. "Why you little Lemurian, I'll teach you manners."

An Entrance opened and what came out was something Mattheus never guessed it would look like. In terms of his youth, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Shit.

And he wasn't the only one. Like the others, they could see that and Himekawa had something flashing in her head which made her go weak to the knees.

Suddenly, a shockwave like an explosion tore through the streets. They looked asides and Ichika as Mattheus were out of the way. As for the HHG pilots, a lot of their Live Saver or Shield Points for Ichika and Mattheus were taken out. The oldest of the group didn't doubt for one second that he would be dead if that thing hit him, Infinite Stratos active or not.

Shit.

The group looked at that thing. It was like a Dragonar but it was bigger than they had ever seen.

The machine had three heads and lacked a rider like the previous one. Yurishia looked at it and send a note to Kizuna.

{Kizuna! That thing looks really dangerous. We have to get out of here}. Unsurprisingly, the boy agreed fully. "Everyone, we're going to treat."

"Sanest thing I heard today," Ichika said to the group. The two boys flew away. "Kizuna, do I have permission to get me and Ichika back to the base on our own? Flying your way is too dangerous for us."

"Noted. You two got permission. Good luck."

"I make my own luck." Mattheus quipped and the two flew away.

But the HHG pilots weren't that fast out. Hayuru looked at the machine. And she flew back to the attack. "Aldea clapped in her hands like a kid.

"That's the spirit. Now, let me kill you."

"Himekawa! Come back!" Kizuna yelled. The blades of the Japanese girl attacked the machine but that didn't do a thing.

'This thing can withstand all attacks from Himekawa.' He had seen Hayuru in a fight and her blades could normally destroy just about everything. And the dragon attacked back as the flame he sent at the girl blew her away. She was blown away.

'Damn it. This thing is just too strong.' He looked at Himekawa and like his teammates, he was shocked to see the normally composed but strong headed woman from the Moral Disciplinary Committee change to a complete lunatic as she wanted to destroy the machine.

"Himekawa. We need to get out" Kizuna shouted.

{What are you doing Hayuru! That's too reckless! Kizuna, take her away quickly and withdraw! If she moves around like that, then I cannot even guarantee any covering fire here!}. Kizuna cursed that he let Mattheus go. His sniper rifle would really appreciate. In fact, it was stupid but Kizuna had given the orders to retreat but Hayuru was the one who made things difficult. Not Mattheus and Ichika.

'If we keep this up, we're all gonna die here.' "Aine. We are going to get her." Before he was done speaking, Aine reached to her and grasped the shoulder of her teammate.

"Hayuru, we are returning."

"Release me! I have to, that thing, that magic weapon, I have to defeat it!"

"Himekawa!"

Kizuna grasped the opposite shoulder.

"We are pulling back. That is an order!"

The girl gritted her teeth and she cursed. "Fine."

"Yurishia! We are withdrawing from Guam from now. Give us covering fire!"

{Roger, leave it to me!}

While Yurishia was opening a full bombardment, the three escaped from the vicinity of the three-headed dragon.

"My? Wait, what are you doing? Leaving already."

Ignoring Aldea's voice, they fully ignited their thrusters and flew to the sky right away.

And then they headed to Ataraxia as fast as they could.

"Looks like they are not pursuing."

Yurishia who readied her particle cannon and stayed alert to their rear was murmuring.

Kizuna also looked back and stared at the shadow of the fading island. Certainly, there was no sign of Aldea or the magic weapon chasing them.

Kizuna breathed deeply in relief. He opened the communication window.

"This is Kizuna. We are returning to Ataraxia now."

Looking at the gently swaying sea that was bathed in moonlight, the previous mortal battle seemed like a lie.

Kizuna didn't know what that was or what was going on. He had no idea what caused Hayuru to be so obsessed with the machine. He had bigger issues. Getting home was a top priority.

Back at Ataraxia, the group was looking to the screen that portraited their assailant. Joel didn't find one clue on that girl. But it was clear that whoever this Aldea wasn't here for the first time. "Whatever the hell's she packing, it's pretty fucking powerful." For the oldest guy in his squad, the stupid realization that he and Ichika really were at the bottom rank of this food chain.

The power they have seen, it was something Mattheus and Ichika had never seen. Mattheus doubted that his gun or Ichika's sword would do anything.

{There's no mistaking. This is a Heart Hybrid Gear.}. Ichika looked to Kizuna who had a look of shock on his face. Ichika grew up with the idea that the Infinite Stratos was the top of their world; he suddenly came to see that only Amaterasu was present. The IS girls and even Chifuyu were missing. Not abnormal, it was the middle of the night.

Given that Chifuyu trained those girls, they would be worked on the ground. Everything considered the amount of crap they put on his plate made things only fair.

"So she can distract space?" Ichika asked. {Indeed, the spear can tear through anything and it protects the wielder.}.

"Great, that extra power cold is missed." Yurishia turned to Aine. "Even Aine-san's corruption Armament is quite something." Reiri looked at the machine. She or Chifuyu's glare. There was no big difference.

"She didn't call it an HHG? What was the name?"

"Yes. She called it something like Magic Armor." Hayuru answered. "So you, Kizuna, Adjzof, Orimura got close to her?" Aine shook her head. "No, I had my encounter with her but I didn't understand a single word from her. Something like AU, Vatlantisian Empire." Reiri now crossed her arms in worry.

"There's no way we can be sure. But all things considered, we don't really know what's behind the Entrances. It is most likely not true." A dry snort escaped from Mattheus.

"And what you call us, huh? Monkeys? If she said that, you can bet on it, she would be from that place whatever the fuck it might be. It wouldn't be the first time she got here, given how she worked her way around the radio. "

"Adjzof is right. We can be sure of it that she came from that AU. It sounds crazy but well." Ichika quipped in. "Us here is insane already and the same insanity came from her." Mattheus halted. "But something still doesn't add up. If they are responsible for those Entrances, why would we be here? The war you guys have is going on for fifteen years and just now, they showed themselves."

His boss, Kerlongsj had a theory for this. Universes were like plates on each other. The closer one universe was to the other, how close it was to that. It was possible to have interactions although they would unlikely. But that was just theory. It did not explain why the ISA with everyone on board got looped in this.

His line of thought was broken by the image of a dragon appearing. It had three heads. Even from a screen, the thing looked terrifying. {This is a new enemy we haven't seen before. The terrifying thing is that it knew to repel all your attacks. Due to the machine being above everything we've encountered before, we labeled it as Tri-Head, rank S." Mattheus gulped at the machine.

Now more then ever, he wished that Kerlongsj was here. His boss would make mincemeat from that Tri-Head. But even so, his boss would also find a way back home and while Kerlongsj exceeded everything in terms of power, Kerlongsj wasn't arrogant or biased. He always held back and preferred to use his powers to look for better solutions. Okay, he was a Deus Ex Machina but Kerlongsj would only go all out when that was needed.

Or when you pissed him off. In that case, he wouldn't know what else that he would his full extent of his power. In the end, the group was dismissed. Mattheus stretched out and went to his room, hoping for a nap so his mind could reset itself. Mattheus had a dream that got really weird. He was some sort of a giant woman. It was clear she was no human. Frankly, her height told him she was inhuman. The dream changed and suddenly, Mattheus wasn't alone.

Next to him were Kizuna, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Yurishia, Cecilia, Hayuru, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi. He'd feel some sort of weight on his back so he noticed Joel as well. At the other side, Aine was sitting and she wore really weird clothes. And around her, was all woman. Beauties beyond the human sort, dressed in ways Mattheus never guessed clothes could exist.

Either Mattheus had some memories of a weird porno he watched and that were the clothes he saw now.

Then from above the ceiling, he was something that came down really hard. Smoke came from down below and he looked up and saw four figures, they looked human but at the same time, they weren't.

The hand wanted to sweep them away but it was blocked. They all looked to the defender and a giant arm appeared. Made from energy. It was clear what happened. They were chess pieces and whatever attacked them was an enemy {King}. Their own {King} had protected them. That was Kerlongsj and he was joined by Reiri and Chifuyu. In his sleep, Mattheus smiled. It was a good sign. Fuck eggplants and mountains. This was a way better sign.

Ichika found his room empty and crashed in as well. He was tired, nothing better than a hard day of work to sleep. He just hoped that he could figure out what he should do next.

Kizuna, on the other hand, found to his surprise a cooked meal ready. Seems like Silvia made him something. Realizing how hungry he was, he quickly ate everything he could find and went to his bed where he found the young girl. Not wanting to wake her up, he quickly fell asleep while she coiled around him. He grinned and thought back to what Mattheus said about him and Joel. The two boys would often spend a lot of time together and it was nothing abnormal of sharing a bed.

Being a brother of one is a very sacred thing. Kizuna was somewhat jealous of Ichika and Mattheus. While being as different as day and night, the two had reached a fine relationship and Kizuna understood why they often referred to one another as a brother.

Meanwhile at the other side of the universe, in the Infinite Stratos universe.

A bunny eared woman was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. She was well endowed with a set of the biggest tits you would ever see. Her maid outfit did little to hide that. It really showed off and her purple hair made the mix just weirder Next to her was a silver-haired woman who had her eyes clothes. She too wore a maid outfit.

The woman with the ears was Tabane Shinonono. A child genius, master techno wiz and professional world fuck up. There were few who had a personal link with her and one man wished he didn't have it. Kerlongsj had met her a few times and none of them were all too pleasant.

Now, he wasn't really happy to see her. But while he had reasons and some of them were personal. If Tabane had asked him out of all people, she must have a good reason and Kerlongsj would be damned if he didn't help her out. And while they differed, they were untouchable.

Tabane was just as untraceable and no one got even close to Kerlongsj. Armies beyond most ready to protect him. Juuzou gave him the location and the good thing was that the youngster army was almost ready to leave. Soldiers, five hundred with exceptional talent, under the age of eighteen. A force to be reckoned with and one Kerlongsj needed to have if he wanted to do his research to this school.

In his opinion, too young but they were beggars, therefore, couldn't be choosers.

He wasn't alone now. Anaton had joined him. While it was dangerous, he needed that boy. Kerlongsj was prepared for the if chance he and Anaton didn't get home.

The restaurant waitress shot one look at Anaton and the Hell Boy sighed. He was used to this cold treatment. Tabane looked up from her food.

"I thought I asked for you?" Her voice was as cold as the arctic ocean and her mood was as foul as the storms that plagued that said sea. Kerlongsj knew this side of her well enough and frankly, couldn't give a fuck. "He's the first. More will come later. You think I'd come here alone?" Kerlongsj sat down after that and Anaton looked around. Missing an extra chair, he chose the lap.

They were both used to this and neither man had stopped giving a flying fuck about the ideas women had. It was a God's gift that Anaton and Kerlongsj looked similar enough to pass for related by blood. They were somewhere. Azalof, Anaton's dad had lines with Kerlongsj own dad. In legal terms, Anaton was Kerlongsj's adopted son. In practical terms, Kerlongsj was his big brother mentor.

For Anaton who would lead the faction one day, this was just a normal learning experience. With his older brother, he never felt fear, no matter how dangerous the situation would become, he would always count on his older brother to save his life. The Flemish Devil learned him about that fact. Certainly, he could protect Anaton but a time will come where he couldn't be there to save the boy.

Anaton was aware of that and he'd do everything to make sure that that time would come very far from now. But he was the future of the Hackers. Not Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj was the present and he had no offspring. If he ever had children, it had to be a boy and it had to reach the age of eighteen before Kerlongsj stood down. And the kid had to be fit to lead and liked by the cause to lead it.

But that was for later concern. Right now, the two had bigger fish to fry. If nothing would happen, there wouldn't be a cause to lead. At least, not the power and presence the Hackers had.

It would be a fighting cause instead of a present one like now. And that wouldn't be the shadow war that was going on for ages, no. World War Three would be at their doorstep. World War Two ceased the lives of a billion people. World War Three would destroy the entire world with casualties that would include easily ninety percent of the entire world.

Sure, the superpowers of Japan, China, Russia and the USA would destroy the Hackers but it would also mean the end of NATO. Or what was left of it. Kerlongsj knew that his boys would make sure that no country would escape unscathed and that a new world would be born from the ashes to begin anew. A man-made apocalypse. No, a woman made apocalypse.

And nobody really wanted that.

At least, mode besides Tabane as she cared little for every sort of life. As long your names weren't Houki Shinonono, Chifuyu Orimura or Ichika Orimura, you could die for all she cared. And one person, in particular, had earned her personal ire.

Why Chifuyu would choose that goddamn male above her great genius and best friend, it was beyond her. Tabane's attempt to make Chifuyu hers drove her away. Ironically enough in the arms of Kerlongsj. And while he didn't mind and actually enjoyed Chifuyu's presence and respected her and her choice, it caused Tabane to hate him and everything he held dear.

For Kerlongsj, it was extremely weird that she asked him to help her out. But she'd better treated him with some form of respect instead of looking at him like he was a piece of dog shit. The Bunny genius looked at him and she glared even more.

"You know, I really didn't like the idea of needing you for this." Anaton opened his mouth to talk, ignoring proper manners.

"If you didn't like to ask, then why did you ask in the first place? You think we got nothing better to do, for fuck sake?" No one and he meant no one would mouth of his older brother? "Watch your mouth in front of a woman, you piece of shitstain brat!"

The waitress told him and it gave her a glare of the boy. "Mind your own damn business." The women present were shocked by such disrespect and looked furious on how a loud boy would have the nerve to leave his position of a slave.

Anaton wanted to leave Kerlongsj's lap. The Devil relented and let him walk off. "Did your mother forget to teach the proper decorum on how you should treat a woman?" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Anaton punched the waitress harder than most twelve-year-olds could do and kicked her in the ground. Time to blow this up. The young boy moved his small body, easily avoiding the crap coming his way and destroying the establishment. The women had never seen this in the last ten years. While some of the men looked disappointed (who was the target? The rascal of the woman?) while others looked in awe, some even had a small smile.

Anaton then released some energy and that would be seen as preparation but Kerlongsj looked at him. The Devil shook his head and Anaton ceased to use his Nanites and would use his own strength to fight.

He could be diplomatic and talk. But that'd be a bore right now. So he grinned after having confirmation and cracked his knuckles as some women approached him. He wouldn't kill them but beating them within an inch of their lives.

Kerlongsj let Anaton play but he'd shut down the telephone so the police wouldn't drop by. He also went to the manager and opened his wallets. Dropping a few bills at the man's feet. "This should cover the damage and here's a tip. Sorry for the mess. Oh, teach your staff to respect their clients no matter their gender." The manager, a somewhat older man, nodded and smiled at the money. It would be enough for a long time.

He also saw the two bracelets on his arms and Kerlongsj grin. It was indeed better to leave it like this. Anaton was now done, they weren't dead but they would have a lot of problem with breathing, eating, and pissing.

Some younger guys had even decided to help him. This was a small thing but often that would be enough. By stepping up, it was a way to show off towards others. Kerlongsj sat back in his seat.

"Again, Tabane. Why did you call me? Why not the four powers?" The four powers were a sarcastic name that indicated Japan, the USA, Russia, and China.

After the introduction of the IS, Japan rose as a superpower due to being the birthplace of this power. For Russia, they rose back to their former glory and the cold war started anew but not against their old foes, although the Cold War wasn't forgotten. At least, while it was tense between them and the USA, it was more a showoff.

Of course, those countries would like to rub other off by getting something unique. It made those four powers very unreliable allies. That's why the European Union decided to choose Kerlongsj and his Hackers as common allies. His army mainly existed of those who were deemed obsolete and none of those guys looked for a war but for a job and a fair way to live.

His massive manpower caused to have a chilling effect to make sure no one would push too far. But the Alaska Treaty made matters even more difficult. Matters like the ISA but those were a good thing.

It worked out until Kerlongsj got dealt a wild card, namely a male pilot with a heavy baggage, an intelligent, tough as nails punk and ideologies who didn't align with Kerlongsj at all points but certainly fitted his ideas closer than the other world powers.

For Kerlongsj, the fact that he got Mattheus to work for him and the fact that he, of all people, got the rarest thing on the planet, was one way to rub his nose against the others.

Mattheus was more than a show. He was an investment, a personal matter. And it was turning out that he paid his worth already. But that was in the shadow world where Chifuyu and he came from and where Mattheus went down with Joel on his back.

But this matter, the ISA disappearing was done in the light, not in the dark.

"I asked for you, because Kerlongsj, you're the only person who has an unbiased view on this." Tabane answered and damn it, this woman was a genius, right?

"And how am I unbiased?" The Bunny smirked at the Devil. "After I send out the cores to the world, Belgium was the first country not to actively use them with the exception of Freya Adjzof but that was a chance for the German Army and the French to show off and put Belgium in peace."

It was the man's turn to smirk. "We know how that went but you ain't here to talk about the past. Tabane, we both know that the last event, the world is a powder kick. I can't hide but if you called me here to shit on me, I swear, you're going down with me." His energy came out, having a cold effect. Beneath his easy going, laid back persona, this was the Flemish Devil.

Tabane finished her meal. "Kerlongsj, so far I know there's nothing in this world, including you and yours truly, that could make the ISA disappear or have any sort of benefit to it."

"So what? You're saying that aliens captured them. What, we're gonna have green man landing on this earth? What a joke!" Anaton joined them with blood over his clothes and a grin on his face.

"No, I don't think that whatever did it was aliens but." Kerlongsj had heard of it. Circular universes. You could compare with a set of plates. How closer one plate was to the other, how more similarities there were between them to the point it was minor details. But that was just a theory.

"You're thinking that something from another universe kidnapped the ISA? If so, it must have tremendous power and it should be aware of our world." Kerlongsj grimaced. It was a theory but there was no evidence or ways to check it out.

But right now, the two most different sort of people had to team up

"Unfortunately yes. I have the brains and skills but I lack the manpower or members to cover a larger area like the ISA and despite everything, I lack equipment."

"That's where I come in. I have that manpower and skilled members to use it but there's one thing you forget, Tabane." The woman glared at him.

"I can explain my absence towards my own guys and I have more solution for that. But how will the entire world react that I am going to investigate this? Or are you going to do anything?

Chloe looked up from that, her eyes still closed. "What do you mean? How is your existence of any significance? I still don't see. I still don't get why Tabane-sama called you here." Kerlongsj was taken aback by that. While he lacked the bravado, he was still seen by a lot of people as Chifuyu's adversary. It might sounds vain but this was the Flemish Devil.

The most feared, wanted and dangerous man on the planet.

While Anaton was blatantly disrespectful in some eyes, he or Chifuyu saw him as a man of power. Scorn and hate were things that Kerlongsj grew used to. Blatant disregard like what Chloe just did gave him emotions that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

"Bitch, you've got any fucking clue to who the hell you are talking. If your bunny master called him here, he's damn worth it. I do wonder why the fuck you're actually complaining. I mean, I know a lot about myself but unlike you, I ain't some kind of fucked up project in which people lost interest when it turned out they really blew it up to shit."

Chloe looked to Anaton had spoken his mind and that caused her to gulp. She was furious and shaken by that but Tabane lifted her hand. "Chloe. If I want your opinion, I will ask for it. For now, I want you to hold your ideas to yourself." That was enough to shut the woman up.

"Kerlongsj, you're the only person who I can think of who is not going to use this to take advantage of my intelligence." Kerlongsj understood that message.

For Tabane, only the three persons in her life really mattered. Chifuyu, her unrequited love, Houki, her adorable little sister and Houki's crush and Chifuyu's little brother, Ichika. She would disregard Ichika but because those two found him important, he also landed on her Christmas list.

Kerlongsj still didn't get the full brunt while Tabane called him here. He knew that Tabane hated him but because he wouldn't take advantage of her? That was a rich joke if he ever heard one.

Still, he had to use some way to get in this country to investigate this matter, the fact that if he could help Tabane and that would be their cover-up, that had to do. "Very well, Tabane. You win. I will lend you a hand."

"Happy to hear that." Kerlongsj stood up. "We have to wait until my boys would end up here. When they do, we will begin our investigation. Bye."

And with that, Kerlongsj and Anaton left the restaurant. Tabane had a sigh escaping her. "Now, that's it's done. Chloe. I think it's time for some punishment." She said with an angelic smile while Chloe shivered.

* * *

Okay, that's done. I had it lying somewhere and I was busy writing it. Still, I had some things to look up first so I couldn't upload it when I was done on the twentieth of March so, at this point, I'm gonna work on something new. Sorry guys. That's my bad.

Saluut.


	13. Rocky road to brotherhood

Got some things left and should have started this a while ago. But hey, better late than never. Maybe a bit of a note. Outside in Belgium, we're getting a spring heat wave. Degrees go near thirty and before you wonder, I'm talking Celsius. So things get a bit hot and I have the stuff to get used to. That aside, school is nearly over. Just a couple of weeks and I'm free. Things are looking decent and while Easter wasn't productive, I needed the hours on my computer.

I guess more will come later on but for now, I'm going to start.

* * *

After the night passed, Kizuna saw that his companion Silvia Silkcut had left the room. In his head, things were going into overdrive. His sister had told him that she was one of the most likely candidates to get a Heart Hybrid Gear meaning he had to perform that on her.

Yeah, he was not comfortable with that. With Hayuru, Yurishia and Aine, neither but at least, they were his age. Doing a perverted act with a girl that was thirteen. God, that just screamed lolicon. In his head, he wondered about that stuff.

He knew that Mattheus and Joel were close but he didn't imagine that Mattheus was a shotacon despite the closeness the two had. There were certain acts Kizuna had questions about. It was not normal that Joel would sit in Mattheus back or that they shared a hug.

It was more because of the view. While even in the States or the Anglo-Saxon world, the actions would be frowned upon, in his own home, it was not uncommon. People had questions yes but never met disapproval after they learned that Mattheus was pretty much Joel guardian. Still, Kizuna could not really fault the actions Mattheus did.

His were twenty times more perverted than the older man.

But Kizuna had bigger worries, namely their enemy. The woman and that machine from last night was stronger than everything he had ever seen. He sighed. How were they supposed to against that? After his shower and dressing, he walked outside and tried to get his mind on the matter. At the end, he saw Ichika training with the girls of the Infinite Stratos.

Blocking Houki, he dodged the bullets coming from Charlotte. The other girls were waiting for their turn. Mattheus on the other hand was talking to Joel. It might have been easier if the two boys had everyone else in the skies to help them out.

Kizuna was a bit jealous. Mattheus and Ichika had their own weapons to rely on. Still, his two male companions were slowly getting used to trust him. Kizuna had a decent soldier like mindset and that was useful to have around on the field. At that point, the Eros pilot realized he had to make a solid bond between those guys as well.

Sure, they couldn't do a Heart Hybrid but they were also on the field and were the only ones who did have to rely on that.

Ichika was now busy avoiding the bullets that Mattheus was firing at him. It didn't take long before Ichika closed the gap. Mattheus then switched to his handgun and as a reply, Ichika deployed his shotgun. At that point, Kizuna decided to join them. Staying out the training area, he waved at the Infinite Stratos girls who glared at him. Joel was sitting with the laptop making notes on Ichika and Mattheus.

Ichika looked at Kizuna who put his hand up to stop Mattheus. The two waved back at Kizuna. He joined the two and while both reeked, it didn't really bother Kizuna. When you are surrounded by estrogen all the time, having testosterone is a nice change of pace.

"Kizuna, morning." Ichika greeted his friend. "Ichika, Mattheus, yo."

"Sups." Mattheus answered back. "What're you doing here?" Kizuna looked a bit puzzled at that question but decided to counter it. "Guys, sorry that I ask but where'd you learn to fight?" Ichika and Mattheus looked at each other.

Both had a different road to their style. Ichika learned from his sister and Houki's dojo when he was a kid. Later on, that bit of training was transferred to his Infinite Stratos so he could cope with the new intense training. During middle school, he had no time to train.

Mattheus on the other hand was more self-taught and he would later receive training from former soldiers in regards of using his guns. "Long story and FYI, you're not high enough on our trust list to tell you that. The only reason they were chosen as your extra help was cause their weapons were decent enough for that. Now, why did you ask that?"

Joel joined in the conversation and Kizuna turned to him as answering. Like everyone else, they had to earn Joel's respect. Still, the way Joel talked was really rude.

"It's pretty weird how different you are compared to Silvia despite you both coming from the UK." The girls heard the last few parts and their eyes had bulged out. No one, even Cecilia, had the guts to call Joel English.

Kizuna then learned the very hard way as Joel released his spanner and hit Kizuna's fist with that same spanner. Luckily for the Eros pilot, Mattheus had acted fast enough to get Joel before he would carry out more damage on the pilot.

While shouting profanities, even Mattheus began to blush from, he struggled against the boy. Twelve years but that kid could put up a bigger fight than most grown up.

"Okay, Joel. That's enough." of course, for a livid punk, that was not enough. Joel's roots in the IRA made him really touchy on that subject. Kizuna felt like his fact was knocked out his skull.

"That was fucking stupid." Ichika said to him. Ironic given that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Mattheus grinned and looked over to the girls. Looks like the training was over. "We're going to look around the float. See you around, Mattheus, Ichika." After the girls joined in for their kiss, they headed for the showers.

Good thing they had so much free time right now. Mattheus knew they weren't looking at Kizuna in a better way. Something major, like really major had to happen before that stunt would turn around. Kizuna didn't have to look up to notice the glares. "That hurt." He said while he looked at Joel.

"Why did you do that?"

Joel was let go from Mattheus as he lunged to Kizuna. Good thing. He dropped the spanner. Bad thing. He nearly ripped the collar from the shirt.

"Never, in the holy fucking name of mother Jesus, you're calling me English. You got that?! I'm Irish. Don't you ever fucking forget that, you hapless, perverted piece of Japanese dogshit." He let Kizuna go and walked to Mattheus.

The older man just shrugged on him. "You heard the boy. Better keep that in mind for next time." Kizuna sat up and looked over to the weapons. "Again, Kizuna. Why'd you come here?"

"Well, I was just curious. You guys are really good fighters compared to me." Mattheus shook his head. They were somewhere but nowhere good. They had some experience yes but not against those machines.

"Agreed, we're decent but we're not that good. Anyway, you'd come here for a reason. We're training here and you got no weapons nor anything to give us any worry? So why'd come here?" Mattheus and Ichika had agreed that training against those girls was a better way to train. It did beat fighting against those replica's.

It brought it them better in the fight compared to other ways. With the fights they had and that would come, they were better prepared. Joel had been looking them up and worked ways out to train with the means he had. Which, all shits and giggles considered wasn't that good. But if those girls were brought up to speed, the sooner they were in the air. Which would be better for Joel as well.

Kizuna understood how the two thought. They became part of Amaterasu but they would rather stick with the Infinite Stratos girls as they knew what they could do. Besides that, they were a part of his crew or squad as some would prefer. Meaning they were soldiers under his command. He needed a bond of trust between them somehow. From what he saw, those two acted as what some would describe as bash brothers.

It would also explain how the two would refer to each other as bro. Mattheus and Ichika got that Kizuna wanted them to trust as well but it wasn't that easy.

They had been through a lot and had secrets they wouldn't tell. Kizuna had to earn their trust first and that came with a solid bond. He got an idea how they'd ease up around him. "I know you guys are training here. I came her with the request." Both males waited for him to continue.

"Eros doesn't have any weapons. So I was wondering…"

"If you could try out our weapons for training." Ichika answered before Kizuna could speak more. "Sure, we got some time left over but you better get to learn our weapons first and how we are using them."

Ichika showed him Yukihira, the energy sword. "This is Yukihira. It's famous in the Infinite Stratos world due to it's One Off ability. I normally use it as my sword in normal fights like Himekawa does but I can also use it as one hit kill. When I donate my shield points to it, it's easy for me to take targets out. It's a high risk, high reward challenge that I have been using ever since I got my unit. It's for me an easy build but with the shotgun." Showing off Blastergun, "I have an easier time extending my reach. But this is supplementary to my style. I don't know if you can use the On Off ability."

Ichika looked at Joel who shook his head. From all four, he was the most knowledgeable about the Infinite Stratos. "No, I mean. Ichika, no one of us can use your sword in the one hit kill way. A sword for the tool as fighting, yeah but not the On Off. At least, I have never went there." Ichika crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"First of all. It takes too much of a pain of realtering the energy lines and the person getting the sword has to get used to it. And it eats shield points as boost so it's a double edge that is not worth it. Your Infinite Stratos is built around that shit. The only person who'd have a decent handle is Mattheus and his unit is already lower on points." Mattheus nodded on that. He had sacrificed speed on strength.

"True that. If you're wondering why," He pulled out Chasseur rifle and put the rifle on his shoulder. "That's cause unlike other units, Lavathenian is more aimed for hard hitting, fast attacks. That's how I use my unit." Throwing the rifle to Kizuna, the boy took it over.

"Lavathenian got a couple of weapons and even more that I can download with twenty six weapon slots of which now seven are used but my go to favorite is Chasseur rifle. French for Hunter, this weapon besides Ichika's Yukihira is the only hit kill weapon that exists on the Infinite Stratos market. Joel, you knew more about this weapon." Joel sighed and began to speak. He designed the weapon after all.

"Shooting a customized anti material round, this rifle is based around WW2 era bolt action, converted in the Twenty First Century weapon technology. There's no reloading as the bullets are supplemented in the system of his unit. Due to the heavy kick of the round, the weapon is bolt action. It also lacks a scope given that delays the reactivity. Mattheus got a pistol shooting a smaller round compared to the rifle. The difference is that the recoil is way below what the big one can do. It has an incredibly good accuracy and hit targets even beyond three kilometer. The only downside is that Mattheus has to manually cycle the round. This is done to preserve ammo and it stops Mattheus from getting a sore shoulder. I will let you know you gotta watch your ass when you handle this weapon. This thing kicks like a mule."

Joel had been pondering about getting more weapons. 'Maybe a few extras would not hurt to have. White Death is really good but he gotta have me on board to get the gun to work. And I should look up ways to deal with his guns on the arms. They're obsolescent and they take in too much. Maybe when things are settling down.'

"So you wanna practice?" Ichika asked. Kizuna was not sure which weapon would be best suited for him.

After hearing the favorite weapons, he decided to go for the sword. "Can you help me out, Ichika? Sorry, Mattheus but I think I'll have a better handle on the sword than your rifle." Mattheus waved the comments away.

"Don't you worry, I get your point."

Kizuna held on to Yukihira. While Ichika Byakushiki helped to carry the giant sword. It was a close range unit but it was clear how it was build up. Blastergun as fire weapon was merely to compliment the short range of the unit. Mattheus was a more all-round unit with a big boost on long range. Unlike Ichika, he could do other ranges but Lavathenian was the most deadly from longer distances.

Kizuna now understood on how those two would team up. They were aggressive in their fights yes but they used a defensive attack. They would be brutal in their assault on their foes but their basic tactics was a buddy system. Both boys looked to Kizuna who had a linearly look on his face. He wasn't really used to this.

Ichika had his kendo and kenjutsu training to rely on and Mattheus self-taught with improved training in the Metal Claw, made it easier for him to use a rifle but that was something that Kizuna did not have.

Following the instructions from Ichika, Kizuna showed some promise but it looked like he had a long, long way to go before he was at any sort of level. Mattheus saw the display on how Kizuna and Ichika and he wasn't too eager to give up his precious rifle to a guy who wasn't used to a fight.

His rifle wasn't modeled after a modern high weapon but relegated to a WW2 era. Sure, it used modern materials and was an Infinite Stratos weapon but unlike the BlueStar of Cecilia, chasseur was more a cross between a Mauser, Mosin Nagant or a Karabiner 98K. Mattheus respected that era of weapons but Chasseur was in all regards a prototype of a weapon.

Joel had send it for usage and testing but still hadn't tuned up with a more modern design of the weapon. Joel in that regard was a man.

He couldn't multitask. Not that Mattheus considered that a problem. Joel had difficulty focusing on often too many ideas that would flood his head. Mattheus had a hard time getting him to focus on one idea at the time. First Chasseur, after Joel, worked on the White Death. Now, in most instances, the rifle did what Mattheus wanted it did. Although, Mattheus was forced to wear gloves or his fingers and his hands would be covered in wounds.

While using such an ancient thing, it helped Mattheus to improve accurate shots and spare his shoulder. Having an Infinite Stratos, the bullets and the huge reoil. So having a fire rate of one bullet per second, it saved Mattheus' shoulder from being torn apart. It also was a reason why Ichika and he were assigned as support for Amaterasu.

Ichika on the other hand was now teaching. While the one off ability did not work on Kizuna, he could use the sword for pure fighting. Due to the larger build of the Infinite Stratos, Kizuna had a hard time getting used to the machine. Ichika on the other hand had no real problem with the weapon. Mattheus looked at Ichika who took his role as a teacher really serious.

Although, he enjoyed it. There was nothing more fun than to teach others a thing you loved doing. Mattheus had that with Joel when he thought the boy how to play video games and alter the roles were reversed when Mattheus was introduced using a gun.

Before he received Chasseur, he had an model AK and SPAS. While crude, they were decent weapons in their own right but they couldn't live up to the Fire power of the White Death or the easier use that Chasseur who was more powerful and better suited for Lavathenian fast hitting style. Mattheus pondered if he should dump the weapons or he should ask Joel to replace them.

Like in most other things, boring is often better because it's more practical. He still didn't know why Joel had created a special caliber for the rifle and where the special rounds were smaller, they would often make up with the faster fire rate. Speaking about his weapons, he had some slots open and he could use a few more toys to play with.

Chasseur could be a little smoother as well and the 1911A1 design of his pistol had shown its age. Maybe he could make a FNX-45 as usage. His musing was broken when he head Ichika and Kizuna shouting.

"Mattheus, yo. Can you get here?" Smiling, he joined the two.

"Yes." He asked, he knew that Joel was now busy on his laptop. Oh, Joel. Never content, always looking for ways to improve. Progress was an important thing but at some points, you had to say "Fuck it." And roll with it. Mattheus looked to Kizuna.

"Could you spare with me? If you're okay with it." Mattheus summoned Goedendag and nodded with a ten watt grin on his face. "Sure."

That said grin did not calm Kizuna down and he was right. Twenty two seconds later, Kizuna fell on the ground.

"Ow." Mattheus turned his spear around. "You're too soft." He said in an even, calm voice.

"I'm not you teammate in a fight. I'm your enemy. Remember that." Kizuna got up and took Yukihira back on. "Noted. Bring it on."

The whole morning, the three boys were sparring while Joel recorded the fights and made notes on how things could work out. Deciding that he had enough data, he enjoyed the rest of the matches. While Kizuna did not stop, Mattheus and Ichika switched every so often. In that way, Kizuna could learn how to use the weapons like Hunter Knife, Chasseur Pistol or the AK.

Sometimes, they would have a spare of they trained Kizuna how to use guns. He had to admit this was fun. At least, he experienced it like that. The Eros Pilot enjoyed the rougher but friendlier treatment instead of being a guy who got to keep a girl hot and bothered.

In the end, it was noon when the three were done. The sun was rising and they had gotten some spectators. When Mattheus heard what the wet dreams of some girls were, he flipped them off and left. He gave the signal to Kizuna and Ichika they had to quit.

He didn't take crap from anybody, a rule that still applied here. His rebellious, flippant nature against any sort of authority that had to earn its respect, was something that would never leave him as long he would live.

Chifuyu had some leash on him and he wouldn't always cause some trouble but he wouldn't take her bullshit. Her absurdly high standards were just something he would look at it and he would not even say yes to it.

The reason he chose to respect and follow Kerlongsj was because he respected Mattheus wishes and because he liked the free spirited man. Another part was because Kerlongsj was a Western Guy. His values were different from what the Japanese said that was acceptable.

Now, Mattheus was sitting in the changing room. It was fun. Drinking a local drink, he didn't really like it but it was decent enough to drink. The rest of the guys also wore towels or easy to wear clothes, most people had when they had taken a shower.

"So what do you think, Kizuna?" The Eros pilot sat over him, dressed in a loosely worn uniform. The jacket was still off his body. Mattheus only wore a trouser and a sleeveless shirt.

"I think you guys are really strong."

"Thanks." Ichika answered when he took another bench. "But you should see those girls. It's not abnormal they were trying to kill me and it was just recent that I started to use my own machine." Kizuna's mouth dropped.

"They used their machines and go after me, yes. I will let you know that the amount of times they tried to kill me has been so many that I stopped counting." Mattheus snickered on the choice of words. Seems like Cecilia had an influence on him.

"Jesus. Sound like you had a rough time." Ichika shrugged on that. "Meh, it went down but for now, we don't see each other that often. And I think you're in a spot way worse than I have ever been." Kizuna nodded. He was thanking God that unlike the girls, Mattheus and Ichika took the whole idea of this idiotic but lucky, he would never deny that, as a fact that happened and rolled with it.

If they didn't stick out for Kizuna, the question would be who did. Being the only male in a group of a group of girls ain't no fun thing. Estrogen around you looked like fun but you could never get pressure from your kettle.

Mattheus grinned on that. He didn't mind. It was better that like Ichika, Kizuna would have those girls for him. Those guys were also a notch above the whole thing compared to the idiots that he and Ichika had to beat regularly. "In any case, thank you guys for the training." Joel joined them. Using his two arms as a lift, he lifted himself on Mattheus' lap.

"You definitely have a fuck long of work to do. Same for you guys btw. I looked up your machines and while good, I can make improvements." Mattheus messed with Joel's hair. It was not a real head pat but more a ruffle of it, making a huge mess of the half long hair. Joel was leaning in the feeling of having Mattheus hand over his hair, messing with it.

Kizuna still felt a bit sorry about the fact that he called Joel English. "Eh, Pearce, I…" Joel put up his hand, signaling Kizuna to stop.

"Call me Joel. I'm not a person to go with my first name? What's on your mind, Kiz?" Rude but this was a boy who grew up without any sort of values who were actually learned at Mattheus place. Kizuna found it amazing and shocking at the same time on how different Joel was from Silvia. Also on how relaxed Joel was right now in Mattheus lap. It was weird but from the few days that Mattheus and Ichika were at the place, they thought Kizuna to just roll with it.

"Joel. I wanted to say I'm sorry about my choice of words. My bad." Kizuna said at the boy. At the action, Joel just shrugged while his face didn't betray anything. "No worries. Sorry myself I latched out. But for me, it's a real sensitive subject if you'd call me English. I'm Irish. Besides, I think it's the same thing if someone does something that sets you off. We all go there sometime."

Surprised at Joel's consideration, Kizuna's mouth dropped. "You're a pretty smart kid for your ag. But I'm sorry to ask. If you aren't a pilot, why do you have some much knowledge about this?" The three boys smirked on the question. They had never told Kizuna what Joel really was.

"Oh, I'm an engineer and weapons designer for Mattheus. The shotgun and Hunters Knife from Ichika were our gifts for his birthday. And before you aid one more word. I ain't no genius despite Mattheus calling me that. I'm just good at what I'm doing. The best actually."

Like calling Joel English, he couldn't stand for the word of being called a genius save off Mattheus who never meant that word. It was more because Mattheus was always amazed by the things Joel could do. Joel didn't like the name of genius. He saw what happened with those who saw themselves as a genius. Tabane and from what he could pick up of Nayuta, weren't really humans anymore.

And that was rich from the best friend of the Hellboy.

Besides, his weapons weren't the greatest things. They used the same principle of older, already existing guns. Hell, most guns used on the Infinite Stratos had their routes or functionality dating back on the principles of John Browning or other gun designers in the twentieth century.

In eyes of weapon design, John Browning was more important than Tabane Shinonono as his designs were used on the machines. Ergo, didn't Browning exist, you wouldn't have your fancy guns.

"Wow. I find that hard to believe. But that's amazing." Joel gave a grin as Mattheus had resumed of messing with the hair. Mattheus eyes were not even focusing on the action while he was talking with the guys. It was more an automatism that he had gotten used to.

"Thanks." Kizuna sat back with his head looking up. "It's better than my own thing. I mean. I have to perform lewd stuff on those girls. Eros can copy it when I have had a Climax Hybrid. God, who the hell made those titles?"

It was a strangely comfortable talk with other guys without any sort of judgment. And being the environment where testosterone was reigning supreme to estrogen was another nice part. Being only around women, no matter how beautiful, willing and enjoyable they were, weighed on a guy. At some point, a guy needs to hang out around other guys.

It was nothing more than that. Being a lion who had his pride was a good thing but perhaps there was a reason why so many lions teamed up with their brothers, half brothers or other males they grew up with.

While Kizuna nor Ichika would even think about the action of sharing those girls, it was more the fact they could relate to the point you could call it a coalition. Everyone had their own but when shit would come down, they fought as one.

It was perhaps a good thing that Mattheus and Joel had torn down the rumor mill. After the journalism club collided with the girls from the newspaper club from the ISA, Mattheus made a few more visits and for some reason, the computer crashed down more often than not

Mayuzumi Kaoruko had joined forces with them but often enough, it was blocked by Mattheus. He didn't like gossips. It did little for moral.

Found that Joel had been impossible to even have questions from. He had 45 arguments to make sure his lips wouldn't be opened. He could not be bribed. Mattheus loathed gossip. It did jack shit for improvements. Rumors weren't a reason to fuck with someone. The four guys had been sitting in a comfortable, reasonable and well filled silence.

No one had jack shit to say and when guys had nothing else to say, they didn't speak. Big difference when women had nothing to say. Unfortunately, a message popped up, relegating an end to the times they had.

"Kizuna." Reiri had appeared on a screen and her tone let know that she wasn't really happy with what Kizuna was doing right now. "Neechan." The Eros pilot said a bit surprised. "What have you been doing since this morning?" The elder woman asked him and they all guessed she wanted an answer immediately.

"I have been training with Ichika, Mattheus and let not forget Joel." The boy beamed on the recognition he got. "Training?" Kizuna, your job as main important one is to give those girls Heart Hybrid and go beyond that. Building out your relation with those girls is far more important than training with those idiots. I do not like the idea you're trying something different."

She heard a snort from Joel. "I'd think you're wrong on several aspects. Having some form of battle experience is never lost, especially with front line soldiers. You were talking about building out relationships, right. While Kizuna doesn't have to bring a climax to Ichika or Mattheus, those two men are fighting under his command. By training with them, Kizuna is learning what Ichika and Mattheus do and how they're differing from Aine, Yurishia or Hayuru. He needs to learn that aspect as Ichika and Mattheus combine their already heavy attacks. Kizuna also needs to get familiar with the different weapons that both men are packing. So this training actually has more purposes for Kizuna to grow instead of just learning how to set girls off."

Ichika, long gotten used to Joel's antics and actually expecting a rude word but not complaining about the logical explanation found it always nice to see how the punk acting like that. Mattheus on the other hand was pleasantly surprised by the breaking down of Reiri in polite but just terms instead of just flipping her off.

While it was rude and flippant in Japanese terms, for the Hunter, this was his and Joel's ideas of a civil conduct. Mattheus grinned as the young boy nestled back in the large frame of him. Reiri had a hard time getting used to this sort of treatment.

This was new but she could compose herself. "Kizuna, I need to see you here in in the labs. Get here asap." The screen closed and Kizuna sighed but he stood up. He began to understand the term brothers Ichika and Mattheus used. Those guys had a close, friendly relationship due having to rely on each other all the time.

It wasn't normal due to the age gap and cultural differences but both learned to accept that from the other. And slowly, he felt hat he'd become a part of this little group.

Pulling out his fist, the IS pilots looked confused. "Don't leave me hanging." The two understood that phrase well enough and Ichika gave him a fist bump first and after that, Mattheus gave a second one. Joel was third and with that, the boy left.

Ichika stood up and went his own way after saying goodbye to Joel and Mattheus. "I'm off as well. gonna see where those girls went and hang out." There was a glint in his eyes.

"No, we join in." Joel said but Mattheus shook his head. "Better leave them be Joel. How about we look for Natasha and hang with her the entire day?" Joel nodded. He enjoyed hanging out with those two. It was always fun.

* * *

Caught up with my notebook. Right on time as my school year is over. This chapter is shorter than compared to the one in December but the reason why is because I'm intending to write more. Next week will be a bit more quiet and my pc needs his checkup. That's going to cost a pretty penny. I have begun a few new things and I'm going to write a bit more.

The Division and Ubisoft really intend to make me fail my classes next year. But I'm passed for this year, I'm gonna work in the summer and I have Graspop next week. Looks like this is gonna be a quiet summer holidays.

Not that I mind. Working is good and I hope I can write if my body will allow it.

Saluut.


	14. Hot girls and hot action (1)

Opening song. Afraid to shoot strangers from Sabaton or Iron Maiden.

Like I said, take your pick.

Sup. It's not been that long since I have written on this fic. Or any of that. But because I'm stuck with Mattheus on the details in the Gard Stud, Jonas rewrite is something I rather do on a full mind instead of me being tired, this fic came out on top.

As for the title. I had some reviewers who asked me for some action, in more ways than one. Given that I'm having summer break, I'll try to write more but the updates will come sooner and not like three in one big shot. I also got no reason at all to go in the Division at this point and for my other games, I rather use my desktop which is lodged at the shop for its updates and clean up, this fic writing came out on top.

* * *

After Kizuna made his way out of the arena, he felt a bit more confident with the training of Ichika and Mattheus. He enjoyed the roughhousing, the fighting, the near drug of becoming stronger and better trained. He had seen those both men in action and while different in each of their ways, it was nice to see how they worked.

Mattheus passions for Hunters and guns made him a bit cool and aloof with a clear mind focused on guns and allowing fun in his works.

Ichika history with swords made him a good teacher and while dorky and sometimes really stupid, Kizuna was liking the serious attitude without becoming a dick.

He was now at the labs, his sister waiting impatiently. "I thought I asked for you to come."

Fighting back the eyeroll, he just made a note. "Sorry for Pearce, he was a bit rowdy. But anyway, what is it you want from me?" Reiri looked at her younger brother, hoping that he was ready for a bit more.

"Given that the enemy we had yesterday, we don't have enough power packed. But if we want to fight back, we need to find a way that we can achieve that."

Kizuna hadn't forgotten Zeel and those Tri-heads. Those were really powerful and he was wondering if there was even something that could fight back to those monsters.

"That's why we have decided for you to make a method that will help you powering up the HHG which is based on the time with Aine." Reiri's proud declaration would make Kizuna doubt his big sister sanity. Can't you be this hyped about your little brother powering up a girl by going third base?

He was not going fourth base with any girl any time soon. When his sister mentioned him to follow him, he went with her. He was not going to fight back. It was not in his nature to fight back against authority.

He found it weird that Mattheus wasn't like that. He'd take a bit and look around for a bit and following instructions were like a second nature given his gaming habits. Did some know that gamers were good with those? But back to him, his Western upbringing coupled with taking care of him and Joel at a young age made the Hunter of standing up to others.

He wouldn't bow his heads that easily. You want him to listen to you, good luck on that one. Kerlongsj had a way of playing Mattheus but more because Mattheus had the idea that he could get enough out of it. If anyone would say otherwise, he'd hit them.

After a bit, Kizuna could see a huge capsule. They ended up at the end of a lab. "Nee-chan, what's this?" He asked, a bit wary of her.

"This is a simulator, based on the previous attempts. By sending electric signals to the brain, we can alter sight, sound, and touch. We can recreate any sort of battlefield with this."

"Nice. This is what we can use as trainer simulator." Kizuna was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about this. Maybe, he could make in those flashy moves. We can use this to fight Zeel and those Tri-Heads."

His sister cut him from that. "Sorry but that's impossible. It's true that his original purpose was meant for that battle simulator. We have a new update brought to it which makes it far more useful."

Touching the sensor on the side of the hatch, the three entered it. It wasn't just him and his sister. Kei was around as well.

"Nice to see that you saved on lightening. I can't see a thing," Kizuna remarked on the darkness.

"Keep your mouth shut. We're making an activate." No sooner after she told him those words, Kizuna could see the place. And that was something from his past.

"Our old home in the Tokyo Megafloat. What the?"

"This is nostalgic," Reiri said to him and Kizuna thought back on those days. He heard a noise change and he saw how the scenery changed from the place at their home to a beach. Damn, this was top notch. It was like he was really on a beach.

He could see the long horizon and feel the sand underneath his shoes. The smell of salt water filled his nose. Kizuna looked in amazement. Reiri was happy to see her little brother ecstatic about this but no time like the present.

"It's not just the scenery but you can change clothes as well." After a few touches, Kizuna's uniform changed to that of a kimono of the feudal era. "Jesus. This thing feels way too real."

"This was meant as a battle simulator. We can also reproduce weight and equipment. Even humans without a Core installed, could be able to practice the HHG. This has gotten largely obsolete due to the Technical Gear." Reiri told him further about the machine and stuff.

"Even so, this is still great for me or others. But any reason why you don't use it nowadays? I mean. Doesn't it work well." Reiri sighed.

"The combat data is almost wiped from this thing. Besides, there was a reason why we had to change the equipment. Without a shower and bed, this thing is useless."

'Bed?' Kizuna sweat dropped on that remark.

"At this point, all of those spots of hotels combined with hobby preferences are installed in here with clothes, accessories, and tools as well." Kizuna felt a chill down his spine.

"I'm going to regret this but you have shown me this machine because?" The Eros pilot asked his older sister. She had an ulterior motive and he wasn't too happy to find out soon enough.

"This will be used for you to use as Heart Hybrid between you and those girls. A dating simulator in the flesh to do erotic stuff."

"I'm gonna take up Mattheus' offer of trying out the Division or Doom or whatever the hell he thinks is good as a shooter game. Are you seriously telling me that you have invested this much and used advanced technology that could be used as training simulator so I can use this as love hotel?"

"Call it what you want but I have resolved myself that you will use this machine."

Kizuna wanted to know if the world wasn't already doomed. "This is stupid. Really. You have made a room in which we can test out strategies and scenarios against our enemies and you want me to use as this?!"

"Kizuna, that Zeel and those Tri-Heads are formidable foes. We can't defeat with just our normal methods."

Kizuna got a bit tired of that sort idea. "That's different. What does my skill as lover boy have to do with our fights?"

"Kizuna. In order to win against our enemies. We have to become even stronger. For that sake, you need to become more effective and efficient in Heart Hybrid. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't." He admitted that truth.

"Heart Hybrid is making the heart and body of both sexes into one. They'll share affection and pleasure. If we want a better result, we need to make the affection and pleasure even greater." Kizuna tried to fight back but began to listen to her.

"To get better results, you need to deepen the relationship with our partner. And then, you can do acts of sexual disputation that can make your partner feel better. It will heighten their mental pleasure and excitement. If you can stimulate the erogenous zone, you can have better physical pleasure. I think it's similar to what Pearce said but not entirely. Heart Hybrid is what is better for this mission. You training with those boys has nothing of benefit."

"First of all. Can you really say that with a serious face and secondly? It's similar to this circus. With the difference, that Mattheus and Ichika and Joel as extra are the only boys who aren't looking at me like I'm a lucky bastard. Which I am but they don't take it accountable."

"Kizuna, you have the chance of doing lewd acts with those who are seen as the hottest girls in this island. You're telling me that you have a problem with that?"

Kizuna held up his hand. "You're a woman. You can't understand and secondly. There's something that's called decency. I am understanding the whole thing but the point is that you're asking me to do this and I'm just having a hard time already of getting used to that. So cut me some slack. A guy needs some bro time."

"You got your bro time. Now, it's time for you to work. You can also use this to look for your partners' fetishes and heighten their excitement with this." Reiri handed Kizuna the console. It looked like a simple control but with quite a few options. It looked like he could get some extremely detailed customization.

"You have got to be kidding me with those clothes." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Not just clothes. Like I said, there's also a lot of choices regarding underwear and accessories."

"I'm not touching that category for the first weeks." Accidentally, he touched the machine and the scenery changed. Sensitive thing.

They were now on the main street downtown. It was like there were normal people going by.

"Well, you look like you got some naughty ideas about me. You like this." He looked at his older sister and let it be said that while he admitted that he got some decent morals, unshaken, he had to admit as well that his older sister was smoking hot. Like a remark that was a fact. And seeing her in a bunny outfit, Jesus.

That was burned in his memory. He could see the low cut on her and while elegantly worked out, he could the outfit sticking close to her. She also had long ears that fell down after a bit.

"I have no idea about that." He tried to look away but she twirled around o the spot. It was clear that the outfit was something to her liking. She also liked the rise she got out of her little brother.

"Well, how do I look? Not one to be overlooked, right?" Kizuna did not like the idea of this and if anyone important could see her like this, he wasn't doubting those guys would faint.

"Anyway. You need to use this machine as recovering the Hybrid Count in the shortest time. You need to match the situation with your partner fetish. You're listening, properly?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

He couldn't help it but admit that her outfit was distracting. She looked really damn hot.

"The result from inspecting the Heart Hybrid until now, we understand that the higher the excitement when the Heart Hybrid is happening, the better the quality of the Hybrid Count recovered. Certainly, it's possible to cause Heart Hybrid even with soft contact. However, there is a great difference in the energy obtained."

"Good quality? In what way?"

She crossed her arms and with that action, he breasts were lifted by that. Kizuna didn't just see the emphasis, it would be like that more could be seen.

"Even cars can be filled with regular gasoline and high octane gasoline right? Even if you fill a car that exclusively uses high octane with regular gasoline, it won't be able to show its true performance. Heart Hybrid Gear is the same. With better quality Hybrid Count, its power and performance, every point will have their spec raised."

"So if I go too far one time, they can't be using normal Heart Hybrid. So instead of that, I'll always have to go further. Great."

Reiri sighed. "Yes, not something I look forward to either. But we haven't chosen this way. I'm ordering you to test this machine out. We need to know how effective this is. Understood.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said and with that, the system went back to normal and his uniform went back to normal. Like her clothes as well. Good thing that he was no longer distracted by that. His sister left the shuttle.

Kizuna laid his head back on the bed and he looked at the smartphone monitor. He'd give a lot for a call but the Eros Pilot got his mission to do.

He went for the girl that would be the most, wiling for a lack better of a term, of this.

After a bit, Yurishia arrived and she was for some reason, lively.

"So is there something you want from me?" She asked and Kizuna made the right idea of telling a half-truth.

"I'm wondering if you want to help me with testing out a new simulator?" Okay, a half-truth. But still, it was better than outright lying.

"This is a simulator. I don't really mind but this room, is it really a simulator?" She looked strangely disappointed but perked up from the news.

"This facility where we can do Heart Hybrid more efficiently." Her eyes came to life from that. "You mean, that you're going to do with me, right here?"

"We'll see it for yourself in a bit."

He was going over the console. He couldn't really ask what Yurishia liked so he went over the stuff. It changed from a hotel room and back to other stuff. He could hear Yurishia being really happy about it. He went to a bit of scenery, the last one was a high-class hotel room.

And after that, he went to something really different. 'SM playroom? Makes sense. I'm really going to the guys to talk about it. Ichika got his advice from Mattheus, he can give me some. Or both of them.' The name was fitting for the room.

Red lightening and iron bars. He could see chains with shackles attached to it and legs were put on the wall. Quite a bit of stuff that he wasn't too happy about. Good that this was meant for mature audiences. (AN. You can take this line in several ways. You can see this as a fourth wall break but I see it more as a double entendre.)

Yurishia looked like her breath was stolen by this. She was a bit flustered, not something he had seen her in like that.

"Geez, what's with this. It's low-class and lecherous. Can you go back to the hotel room with the night view?" She asked, her breath hitched up her voice.

'Oh, come on. You got to be kidding me. Yurishia tells me one thing but from what I can see, she does like this. Great. Just what I need even more.' But he decided to roll with it. Suddenly, there were some changes.

Her uniform had changed. She was no longer in the clothes of her school but was wearing a blue SM outfit. She had leather on her arms, both of them with a top in the same dark blue. It shielded her side but it gave a clear cut to her boos. She turned out to be really embarrassed by it. Her backside was also open. While her back was covered, her butt was entirely visible.

It gave away her voluptuous body and damn, somewhere, Kizuna admitted he was a lucky son of a bitch. "Kizuna. What is going on?"

Yurishia hugged herself but by doing so, her breasts came out even more. "Sorry, looks like some error put that on you."

"An error. Oh man." She asked him. She was really embarrassed by it and he was just trying to fix it.

"Yurishia, you don't like this sort of clothing?" Her eyes weren't really shining through and it was like she was embarrassed by that. For some reason, she was damn cute by that.

"Please don't look at me when I'm like this. It's embarrassing." She begged him with a whine in her voice. "Sorry but I gotta admit. It does really suit you."

"I'm not happy to hear that even if you tell me that." He followed her body's line and she hadn't forgotten the first time he did a Heart Hybrid on her. Her body that changed to his powerful hands, followed by those eyes above her.

Kizuna got a bit flustered by her and Yurishia found that a bit irritating. She was the one in control of this.

"So Kizuna. Do you like this a lot?" Her hips having a particular sway and her fingers on his chest, Kizuna had a hard time getting used to her. Damn, he hoped he wouldn't get used to her body anytime soon.

There was some energy in the air, even more than normal. Her display in front of him and Kizuna was right when he thought on the Heart Hybrid that was taking place.

At a slow pace, he walked to her. It wasn't steady and she liked it. Every bit of it. Her hand had followed up to his uniform.

"Nope. You still gotta wait for a bit." But she was not like that. There were serious parts of her where she wanted to do lecherous stuff to her. And her fingers were finding their way in his shirt. "I knew that you're in the mood and she was trying to get closer to him."

Kizuna had no other choice but let her have her fun. She was slowly underdressing him and his chest was a nice sight. And sensitive to her touch. She began to lick him and his breath hitched in his throat.

"So you have never done this before. Or anything like this?"

"No, no way." Her smile was victorious when he told her that. "So I'm your first."

"Stop staying that in a strange way?" What was with those innuendoes?

"I heard you sucked before. Now, you're a receiver." He did recall the time with Aine as well. Kizuna wasn't liking it and he knew how dangerous those women could be.

"Kizuna, did you suck your mother's breast. Or anyone else?" Her eyes got a dangerous glint.

'Damn, this woman is scary.'

"Kizuna, who have you sucked? Hayuru or Aine."

He tried to backpedal out of this mess and touched the console. Convenient no. It stopped Yurishia as her hands were shackled and her eyes were wrapped with a blindfold. Luckily for her, leather was used so while restraint was used, it was without pain.

"Sorry, I just grazed the console."

"Fine, just release me." No longer was she angry more a bit scared. She had changed a bit. No longer was she the queen of the school but more a vulnerable girl who wanted this boy to ravish her in some way.

He touched her shoulder and he began to touch her even more. He recalled the words of his sister. By doing acts that match the sexual disposition of your partner, it heightens the mental pleasure and excitement. By stimulating the erogenous zone efficiently, you inflicted strong physical pleasure.).

And the erogenous zones around her. He tried to go for broke and went to her ass. He had put her in his laps and touched her up, remembering the feeling and warmth of her body. She was turned to him, her breasts on his chest.

Her voluptuous body turned to putty in his hands and while he lacked real experience, he went to feel her up even more.

The Heart Hybrid was playing and she was feeling it even more. He looked to her body and looked down below. Her ass was something but those breasts must take the take.

"Yurishia. Your top has almost come off. Can I take it off?" He asked her to expose herself to him. She trembled for a bit but nodded.

He reached out to her breasts, taking away the clothes that kept her breasts from showing. When ti came off, he looked at them.

'Damn, those are huge.' Defying gravity, they were standing up. The size was way above Aine's and she wasn't small either. He began to see the lewdness of it and he enjoyed it. He couldn't resist her allure and he began to touch her tits. Her body convulsed at his body and he loved doing this. Somewhere, he liked doing this.

If Yurishia's voice that changed to moans, she must like it quite a bit. He touched her even more and the two had begun to this. He rubbed her breasts and tried to move it in different ways. Energy seeped in and underneath her blindfold, Yurishia moved as her face melted in ecstasy.

Her face was more like that she was asking him what he'd do next. "Kizuna, is this over yet?"

He took off her blindfold and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry."

He took the tips of her breasts and he began to pinch them, giving her a bit of pain to her pleasure and somewhere, he could tell she loved every second of it. The energy was going even more in overdrive as pink radiance mixed with yellow.

He was done. He had made Yurishia do a full Climax Hybrid. Her note to SM and her breasts was made. It was enough for now. It could wait for later to more. Right now, this had tested his limits and he was tired from this. Aine and Hayuru would come later. He was tired and his energy needed some replacement. With the girl next to him, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, there was a certain samurai girl who had brown hair and purple eyes who had been busy in the dojo. Luckily for her, there was a place where she could train anymore. At this place, she could at least train for a few hours. She had been doing that.

Fighting with the machine was all nice and good but she needed this to get her mind off things. A sword, that was her way to protect those close to hers. Well, first, it was clear. But now, there were more she wanted to protect. After the things they had been through, back at the hands of her, Houki was happy that while not at home, she had those around her.

She tensed up when she twirled around, a sword aimed at her throat. It was shocking that a raised eyebrow was all she got out of Ichika when she looked her sword was pointed at him. In the months after the shit came down, he hadn't gotten less threatened. Not that he was a full go on jock right now but he was better at predicting events.

"Please Houki, do me a favor and put that sword away. I prefer it when you keep that weapon to yourself." Ichika asked her, offering her a sports drink. She took it and eagerly gulped it down when he relaxed. Luckily, she did that before she put her katana away.

"Thanks." She said, in thirsty gulps. "You didn't knock."

"Did, you didn't answer. Don't worry, you are locking yourself up in this. It's something you do when you're stressed. Something on your mind?" He asked her in a calm voice. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Well, it's just that after all this time. You had been going on missions and you have been fighting." Ichika motioned to sit down at the end of the training route.

"It's not that different." He said when they sat down. He took the ground when she took her place next to him. "You're meaning?"

"I have been fighting at home. The only difference is that you and the others aren't around. Got Mattheus as sole partner. And then, well, Farandole, Chidorigafuchi, Hayuru around. Kizuna isn't much help." Houki smiled as she heard those words.

"So you miss us?"

"You can say that. I just miss those time at the school. Things weren't so rocky at the time. At school, we would stick to ourselves and make sure that we would go through. Now, I'm not so sure." Houki smiled and made her way to her lap.

"You look like you can use a pick me up?" Ichika nodded but smiled as well. "In the sacred grounds of a dojo? No, what about a bathroom?" He asked Houki who eagerly agreed. It wasn't long before she was standing with Ichika. Their hands exploring his rock hard muscles while his hands went to her assets, squeezing her soft tits.

"I love you." It didn't really matter who said it as Ichika began to work his way around her. He loved her and she loved him. Houki didn't care if those girls were around. They had been all to hell and back after that and none of them had gotten out unscathed. They had agreed that instead of fighting on Ichika, they had agreed.

If one took a bite, no one would beat Ichika up. Houki had her chance now and she needed this. Ichika as well. He could be sure that he could use others for now but he had no reason to ignore Houki. He had no clue where the others were so he began his process on her. It had been soft and he tried to keep movement to a minimum. Houki wasn't for rough plays. None of them actually were.

He enjoyed her moans and gasps as he worked his way around her. A female's body wasn't unfamiliar but this was something different than his sister. After a while, they had their fill. He looked dreamily at Houki with a twinkle. "Again?"

* * *

Okay, that's all folks. I have to go to sleep and I know that this isn't much but hear me out. I have this done. This chapter is concluded with Yurishia and Kizuna. I had hoped I could do more with Houki and Ichika but I gotta close off. I can't write more because on Friday I'm in Dessel. Europe's biggest metal festival where I'll watch the father and son at work and Saturday, I'm a zombie because of that said festival.

Sunday will be spent at a day where I'm near to people I like being around.

As for the rest of the week, I'm not saying that I got more time in this week but I don't know if it'll give me enough time for new chapters. When I kick in the door of Guam fight with Hayuru and Kizuna, it's going to be rough until the end of the ride and it's gonna be long. With this, I can close off, update and I can give you guys new goods for next week.

Also, my computer, desktop, is at the shop for upgrades so I'm falling back on my laptop full stop. I don't know when my desktop will be back but due to this day, being full, weird for my old man, I am tired and because of Monday, I got nothing extra to do on the Division. I'm saving Shields for next game.

Got four already unlocked but the weekly events will be at my other agents. Can't save them up at my first agent. Oh, I can't wait but I got a lot of work to do before I'm done with that game. And I have a lot of games to catch up on. At least, Sniper Ghost Warrior 3 is finished, the Tomb Raiders will be for later and Spec Ops The Line is on my laptop. This is going to be living when I'm done.

Saluut.


	15. Hot girls and hot action (2)

Weeks of working, if you can call it that, is behind me. I have been busy the last few weeks. Besides Graspop, there wasn't much in June. I got one reexam which I didn't see coming. It's a good thing I'm staying at my da. Mom and me are going to have words when I'm back. But it has its advantages.

Graspop on the other hand was pure awesomeness. I saw Iron Maiden, Powerwolf, the Raven Age and a few other bands. Got myself a nice sweater, patches and a shirt from Iron Maiden. Laid a whole night awake in a tent, hey, if I don't stay a night from home now, when will I?

Graspop by morning was nearly worth lying awake in the cold the entire night. Went to Mol to catch a train but I had to walk quite a bit. A godsend that an older man gave me a lift. Ended up the train and slept on it.

But for now, till August, I'm working and I don't know how things will go on writing. Not that I won't try given that I have more time. I really should take some time of writing my original stuff as well. But that's beside the point.

Buying the Division caused me to spend way too much time in it. But hey, I am sick now of playing; Got 10000 Global events tokens and I got my 30 caches. Assault will start in July so I am good for that time. But now, I had enough of it.

The shields are also a real hassle. But now, I'm a bit too tired to play in a decent fashion. But I'm good for next month.

The reason why I have worked on this because I haven't thought out anything decent for the Graduated Student and En Route. This I do have plans worked out for now. If I can get the energy for it. But I know that tomorrow, my body will be tired but my mind won't be so much so it'll be easier to write more of this. I'm going to write a few bits on easy pieces before I skip on the next story. We'll see where we get.

* * *

Mattheus was now sitting on a bench in the park. His eyes were closed, enjoying the warm sun on his skin. It had been a long day. He guessed that Ichika must have been busy with his girlfriends like Kizuna was. He himself thanked for the harem situation.

He had Natasha, he didn't need anyone else. Speaking of the woman, she was sitting next to him, her arms wrapped around his arm and her head nestled on her shoulder. It had been a good couple of weeks of getting closer to her guy. That weighed on her.

When they were at the ISA, they had been going out for a while and it wasn't uncommon to share a few nights where hours were giving out. He got some nice stamina, courtesy of his training. She also admitted that she liked the sharing of the bed. He would often let Natasha have her fun first before ending.

If there was one flaw she would see in Mattheus, it was that he would often let his pleasure go past for others or that he didn't like asking for help. Make no mistake, in a fight, he relied on his allies to get him back into it but when he was going somewhere or had some issues, he loathed asking for asking for help. Part of him being a grownup. She nuzzled in his built, enjoying his body and warmth.

He was tired after the last training and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to take it easy with his girlfriend. Not that they were alone. Joel was observant but when they hung out, she had no real explanation.

Third wheeling was something she hated when going out with her boyfriend but Joel was a part of him. And his honorary big sis didn't really mind to have Joel around. This wasn't a date like he promised her one but more a hang out with her. Joel was just a part of that. And Joel was many things but dense wasn't one of them.

He could see when Natasha preferred to be alone with Mattheus. But she was the one who tagged along with them. So she couldn't ask Joel to go out alone.

They just passed by and she asked what they were going to do. When Mattheus answered looking around the place, she skipped over to them and hung on his arm. Joel had no problem with that either. It wasn't a relationship of sharing.

Okay, it was one but not like lovers. Mattheus was Joel's brother (and so many more) and he was Natasha's boyfriend (which was one word but entitled to a lot of stuff). It was just like that.

And that would explain how Joel was now nearly falling asleep on his older sister's lap, his head resting against her. They were content and happy. The three of them.

Her eyes cracked open to see Mattheus sleeping. He could fall asleep at some places when his body would give out. She looked at Joel who was also beaten and tired. Somewhere, the ideas of a family with him was something much more appealing. Especially when her government wasn't breathing on her back.

She didn't want to think about it and they would have been happy to have spent the evening like this. But unfortunately, they had no matter on that.

A loud beep awakened him from his nap. Natasha had moved out the way when he saw Reiri's face on a monitor. "Adjzof?"

"What?" He asked in a rough voice. That was thanks to waking up by her in such a fashion. Never a quiet moment. Was that too much to ask?

"Is that a way to speak to your commanding officer?" Reiri's reply came affronted by the way he spoke to her. Like she knew who he really only answered to.

"Apologies ma'am. What's going on?" He had no interest in arguing with her right now. That would just be a pain and it looked like that it wasn't the time or place for it.

"Adjzof, I need you in the command center ASAP. The rest of Amaterasu has gotten the same message as well. I'll explain the situation to you here. I expect you in five minutes." She closed off. Okay, he was sure about it. She was this universe of Chifuyu. That much was clear. But he wasn't going to argue with her. She was good and she could do her stuff.

He looked to Natasha. "Duty calls." He said in a sigh. He turned to Joel who had slept through that conversation if you could call that. Natasha looked at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Go get them tiger."

Giving his girl a kiss, she leaned in to that. "Thank you, sweetie. Will do." He took off and she looked at him. Joel opened his eyes as Mattheus went out of sight.

"You have been awake when he kissed me?" Natasha asked her little brother who hadn't the slightest intention of looking bashful. He smiled and looked at her. "I woke when you were busy. While I do admit, it's icky, I am not inconsiderate. So you'll take care of me?" He became a bit too cheeky.

Natasha replied with tickling him. He couldn't stand that and it was her way to keep Joel in check. She was somewhere happy with him here. She stopped ticking the boy and he did the thing that made her see how much he trusted her.

He took her hand and moved it to his brown mop. She ruffled his hair. That was the show of affection that only Mattheus could do. Ruffling his hair showed that Joel trusted you with his very core. Mattheus so far was the only he allowed to do it. Kerlongsj never did so. It wouldn't feel right.

With Natasha, he allowed it. She wasn't just his big brother's girlfriend. She was so much more to Joel as well. To say that Natasha loved Joel the same way as Mattheus was a thing all three parties would give you a foul look for. If you were lucky.

But Natasha cherished Joel. They had been through enough and when Mattheus would go out like this, she took care of him. End of the story. Anyone who'd ever lay a finger on Joel would have to deal with an angry Joel, a pissed off Mattheus (which made him worse. Anger was a quick burn, pissed was a status in which he wasn't enjoyable) and an enraged Natasha. Good luck surviving that.

Jogging in the place, the group turned to him. Okay, Ichika, Kizuna, Aine, Yurishia? Wait, where was Hayuru?

"Took you long enough." Reiri spat at him. There were things that were going too far with him. "I'm sorry if I ain't here on time but so far I knew, we weren't in alarm so excuse me if I thought I could take the day off. What's going on?" He asked.

Reiri had to have a big talk with him later. But he could get in line. "Himekawa is captured by the enemy." Okay, that wasn't good.

"What? Why the hell would she go after them? Especially if we were told to wait until we found a decent way of handling that threat." Ichika asked the group. Reiri sighed on that question. This was a headache. "We don't know that, Orimura. But for now, we can't have a solution for that. There's no other way than to save that hostage. We don't have any information from that AU. We don't know what else we can do but we have to save her."

Mattheus began to think on the situation on how to tackle this threat. "Either way, we can't do anything else but to save that hostage." When he saw Hayuru captured by the enemy, Mattheus knew that they didn't have any other choice. We will have to attack her."

She turned to Kizuna and Aine. "The two of you will have to do something first but Adjzof. From what I learned on Orimura-sensei, I heard you were a sniper. And you're a pretty accurate shot." Mattheus looked at her but he was a bit flattered on that.

"Yeah. I think I know what you're getting at. If I can get her in my sights, I can take her down but I'm afraid that it's not the best idea. As we can see, Himekawa is captured by her HHG or whatever the hell she calls it. If we kill her, I don't think it'll be favorable. Besides that, if we go there, Aldea is one thing. But we have that Tri-head on our backs. I don't think I'll be able to take that down." 'And no way in hell I'm going there with Joel.'

"Don't worry, I got that covered." He waited until he heard Reiri's plan. And he had to agree. That could work.

After a while, they were back at Guam. "So everyone knows what they have to do?" Reiri asked over the intercom. She was a bit worried about this mission but she knew that they were more than capable to take down this threat.

Mattheus was down on the ground, away from his team. They had to draw Aldea out from her ship and destroying that fleet. When that was over, Kizuna, Aine and Yurishia would take care of Hayuru. He'd be meant to take care of Aldea. Preferably with a bullet through her skull.

She was sitting on the ship with her prisoner next to her. Her purple eyes were scanning over Guam. This was just getting better and better.

"This is completely contrary to my expectation. This is really different from the story that I heard from that person. Even though I thought that child in white magic armor is surely the one" She said but she looked up and saw the Tri-Head covering nearby around her.

"If we just had to take back the cores, I would leave you up to that chore. But I think it's about time they'd come back." Suddenly, she felt a disturbance. A loud attack came from below.

"Pulverizer." Kizuna must have done a Climax Hybrid with Aine giving her the boost that she would need to get this started. Crafty bastard. Suddenly, the windows turned red and they destroyed the ships in the process. They could now move in.

Ichika was next to Kizuna as well. Aldea and Hayuru began to slide down on the deck. She had an idea that the bombing was from the last time.

'Even if it is that power, I can't block her when I'm using her Labyrinth Cube. That was the device used to capture Neros. It stopped Hayuru from attacking her but at this point, her options became more and more limited.

But Pulverizer was the last of her worries. A golden light trail, a second HHG was up in the sky. Yurishia had attacked as well. Kizuna and Ichika made their way to the ship. Luckily for them, they were covered from the fire of Yurishia and Aine. But they could do only so much as the power of the weapons wasn't enough to defeat the Tri-Head.

Aldea wasn't too happy to see that as a second time the bombardment would begin, would cause her damage. And Hayuru was still around her. Unfortunately for her, a serious loud bang came from below. They turned to see Mattheus from nearly two kilometers away with his rifle. They couldn't see it from that distance but the barrel was smoking.

He knew that it wasn't enough to stop her but at least, it gave Aine and Yurishia to focus on the different aspects. Aldea was blown away from the power that the rifle carried. When she regained enough consciousness, she felt a blast of a shotgun. Ichika watched over Kizuna as the Eros pilot captured Hayuru.

Using the mode Zeros, courtesy of the Climax with Aine, he had now enough power to get through. Ichika's help was just a boost. But the point was that after the bombardment, debris and dirt was falling down and he had no idea where she could be. Using his trackers, he could locate her and capture her right before she would hit the water.

He got her in his arms but it looked like she was out cold. He wanted to get away from his area as soon as he could.

{This is Kizuna! Himekawa has been safely rescued! We will immediately withdraw from the front line!}

The transmission from Kizuna was delivered to Aine.

Ten kilometers from the aircraft carrier, Aine was readying the Pulverizer on the sky, she was charging the energy for the second shot.

"Next is the Tri-head. Yurishia, lead the prey here quickly!?"

Her sensor reflected the shadow of something approaching in great speed.

{Aine! Aldea is heading there! Be careful!}

The moment she heard Reiri's voice, Aine readied her Pulverizer once more.

"To dare challenging this me in a one-on-one battle, there is a limit even in being conceited."

Before she had the chance, Mattheus had pulled the trigger. "Hate to break it to you but she gotta have more tricks up her sleeve than just the last few right now. Keep your head on your shoulders. We ain't out the woods just yet." He had been keeping tracks on Aldea and pulled the trigger a bit more. He really should talk with Joel about a semi rifle. His bolt action had a lot issues and he was finding it harder and harder to keep track of her.

Aine scoffed on her teammate taking her kills but she took care of when she fired again. And that was above anything anyone saw. The sheer destruction blew away the clouds and the sounds were louder than anyone had ever heard. With this power, even the strongest battleships could be destroyed with one fell swoop. Jesus.

Unfortunately, the cube that Aldea carried with her stopped most of the attack. Mattheus mouth had dropped when he saw that. Ichika had just looked back and his mouth had fallen open as well. The shock was written all over his face. He had been trying to get away from them but even from this distance, his machine could tell him what was going on.

Aldea had decided she had enough and attacked Aine again. A third shot from the Pulverizer was impossible so Aine disbanded the huge canon. She clutched her fist and made her way to her enemy. Mattheus cursed in every possible language he could think off. If she would let him, he could buy her distraction. But no, this woman decided to jump in. Damn it.

After that, the two were locked in a match. And Aine admitted, she really looked like a human. Okay, her hair and sense of clothes made her a whole lot different but that were just minor things. For most part, she was as human as she.

With her elbow thruster, she pushed back to her enemy's shield.

"What is without doubt, is that you are the fool who is challenging this me in close range battle?" When Aine broke through the shield, there was light on Aldea's shield that went brighter and her arm was taken over by the distorted space from her attack. Mattheus tried to maneuver around but he couldn't get a clear shot. Shit, where was Yurishia when you needed her?

But Aine's upper body was almost thrown backwards by gripping the shield. Turned out that was the Life Saver of the Heart Hybrid Gear. A last resorts but Mattheus could agree it was good. Aine stood back from Aldea, not losing contact. She had expected that Mattheus would have pulled the trigger but from he was, he couldn't risk that. Instead of from behind Aine, where a shot wouldn't be a thing he'd balk on, he was now on their side and it was now too dangerous for him to even try.

Aldea on the other hand was still busy fighting Aine. The silverette's kick was stopped by a shield. Still, Aine made her leg move past the shield and it moved to her chest. After that hit, Aldea ignited her thruster and somehow, she stopped Aine. She also stopped fighting herself.

She looked at Aine in amazement. "That fighting, you really are." Her face was no longer looking for a fight. No, Aldea was looking happy.

"For such an amazing magic armor in this world. Could you please tell me what the name is of the Magical Armor?" Aine was reluctant to reveal that but felt it was really important.

"Zeros." She just said and then, Aldea's smile froze up. "Zeros" Her muttering was delirious. "What was your name again?"

"I'll suppose I'll have to teach you. My name is Aine Chidorigafuchi Aine." Aldea was in a shock and even Mattheus could it see from the distance he had. "Chidorigafuchi Aine, Aine, Zeros. You really are." Aldea capped her hands and her smile was a bit disturbing.

"You really are. I knew. This is splendid." Aine on the other hand was too happy. "I wonder if you hit your head before I kicked you. Do I have to kick you before you turn back to normal." Mattheus was not liking this one bit.

"I see. The current you doesn't get what I am talking about. But you do not need to worry. Leave it to me. I'll save you." Aldea was more excited about the stuff going on while Aine was getting more disturbed.

"What are you talking about? Did you really turn insane?" Aine asked while she was looking in shock to the person. 'Didn't need to go that far. She was already touched when we found her.' Mattheus said while he was trying to find a point of where he could fire his gun.

"Well, I suppose that I first have to capture and kidnap you." But before she could set up anything, Mattheus had raised his rifle and was happy enough that while she wanted to get around Aine, she had built enough distance that it was safe enough for him to crack the shot. She turned to him furious and Aine made a bit more distance.

"I did not get one bit of your inane prattling about her but I can tell that I am not liking it one bit. If you want her, you gotta past me." Aldea turned to him and she flew after him. Putting away his rifle, Mattheus went for his spear and handgun. Blocking hers, he could keep enough distance. And his handgun rang shots out.

Kizuna was making his way back to Ataraxia until he heard a voice in his head.

"Kizuna, we need a change of plans. We intended to destroy the Tri-Head with the Pulverizer. The big problem is that Aine and Mattheus are fighting Aldea and that Yurishia and Ichika are occupied with the Tri-Head. We need you something else. The good news is that you are around Himekawa. You need to get back in the zone." Kizuna could only look to Hayuru and realize that this was a suicide mission.

"Nee-chan. We can't go back. Eros isn't going to work against her and Neros is already in the red zone. If we go back now, it's the end of our story." Luckily for him, Kizuna had a big sis with a cool head.

"Kizuna, I'm sending you something that you can use right now. You need to fly straight like this."

"What something?"'

He asked before he could see the capsule being launched. He had a strange feeling it was really familiar. Oh no. They weren't intending to use that on them, right?

Right?

But that wasn't the case and he went in.

Luckily for him, he was happy that Hayuru was waking up later on because she wouldn't be happy. He heard her stirring in her sleep.

"Himekawa?" He asked and she slightly opened her eyes. "I don't know why but this place feels pleasantly fluffy. Wait, nyaa?"

Hayuru Himekawa was a lot of things. Sharp of mind was one of those things. and she woke up with different clothes. Her pilot suit was torn to shreds and Kizuna was right next to her. With that, her voice took a different tone.

She hugged her body to make sure he couldn't see too much. She looked down to her suit. Here and there were a quite a few holes. It was showing quite some skin already and now, it was even more.

She was glaring at Kizuna who was trying his hardest not to look. Damn, was this too much to ask for when you have girls this hot, dressed in those suits? But at least, it wasn't bikini armor. He really should talk about his sis about this.

Well, he had bigger issues like calming down an angry Tsundere. Dear God, did he call Hayuru a typical anime stereotype?

"I did nothing. I just brought you back from the fight that you were having with Aldea." Her memory came back after he told her that.

"I lost right." Kizuna nodded on that. "We're now above the sea. Ataraxia has sent us new equipment. I brought us in here to make sure we're save."

"This is new equipment." It was more like a luxurious room with a queen-sized bed. There was also a table, sofa, dressed monitor. The bathroom was quite big as well.

"I was defeated by her. Her HHG, it can make shields to stop attacks." She pressed her hand on her head, trying to think back on the attack.

"You were an enemy captive by then. You blacked out." She was shocked to hear that and her face showed that.

"How did I get out then?" Her complexion changed when she saw the face of Kizuna changing as well.

"We carried out an operation. Aine's Pulverizer shot down the enemy's ships. Me, Yurishia, Ichika and Mattheus saved you. The problem is that they're all occupied with taking down the enemy. And we're not done yet."

"What do you mean, concretely?"

"Outside, they're all out busy fighting but they're not pushing her back. So…" He wanted to continue but he saw the face of his companion growing pale and her body was shivering.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I, I, what did I?"

Kizuna looked over to her and he saw how she went even further down this road. One he was not happy to see her going over like that.

"I'm really useless. Really, I was already useless." He didn't get her but he saw her hand trembling. This wasn't good.

"I was taking action by myself, based on my own emotions. While I am the one who was telling people how they should behave. I caused so many problems for so many people."

Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Himekawa, please don't burden yourself like that. No one is thinking about you like that."

"Even if no one thinks about that, I can't forgive myself." Shad begun to cry and Kizuna was now realizing this cut deep. It cut her really deep.

"Himekawa, why are obsessed with the Tri-Head?" Her head hung down but she opened her mouth in a determined fashion.

"I have seen that monster before."

That was news to Kizuna. Wasn't it the first time that earth saw this beasts.

"How?"

"It was in the middle of quite a chaos. I didn't make an official report but I have seen it during the second AU conflict. Right before the Megafloat activated, it appeared in Japan."

Himekawa was now looking at nothing with a thousand year stare.

"Entrances also appeared in Japan at the 2nd Another Universe Conflict…however, Yurishia-san participated in the operation of the seventh fleet of American army, while Aine-san had the duty to guard Ataraxia and Megafloat Japan. The protection of mainland Japan was entrusted to me alone."

"They send you on a solo mission. For that sort of thing?"

"Yes."

"Stupid idiot." Really, the guy who had done that to her.

Looked like Kizuna thought like her as well.

"Indeed, a stupid thing. But at the time, I was thinking I could protect Japan. I had no idea how far you could push the machine. I was proving so wrong. Certainly, I defeated quite a few enemies. But then, the enemy came full march. It was impossible to stop them."

There were again tears coming out her eyes. "I was so desperate to stop them. If I was stronger, I could protect the people. It was like emptying the ocean with a thimble."

She paused before speaking again. "I wanted to protect those people. But I couldn't. I got the order to fall back. I had to buy time for the passengers that was shipped in Tokyo Bay. They were laughing and smiling at me. I was sure to protect them. But then, that thing came and I was defeated. I promised a little girl that I'd protect her. But still, I couldn't defeat that beasts. And I was defeated by that beasts."

She suppressed the sobbing spilling from her mouth with her hand, crying while stifling her voice.

"I was conceited, I before the 2nd Another Universe Conflict happened, I was hailed as the trump card of Japan. Everywhere I went, everyone made a fuss of me, I was feeling as if I had become a princess."

That was quite a difference from Kizuna who had been thrown away by his mother.

"I wanted to see things for myself. But I couldn't do anything else. Because of my HHG, I was only meant for publishing papers. But I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't have a boyfriend or hang out."

A teenage girl wanted love somehow. And that was something that was denied to Himekawa.

"If I was just better at training. Perhaps, I could have saved those people. If I didn't let my pride get in the way."

"And so, I don't want to repeat such a mistake for the second time. I regulate myself, remonstrate myself, I live systematically, sever my desire, not slacking in my daily training, I give my all for the sake of my mission. I decided in my heart to live like that."

"With that, Kizuna understood where her desire came from. Her harsh treatment of peers was only the way to prevent them of making the same mistake. That was the only plausible way of seeing it .

"Everyone of Amaterasu who shouldered the same mission as me. As well as all the students of Ataraxia, so that they won't make same mistake as me, I want them to lead a wholesome life."

"I understand your feeling but isn't that a little too extreme?"

Himekawa's glare was pointed at Kizuna and the evidence of her crying was pretty clear.

"No! It's something to protect your own life. And the lives of the people of Japan. I don't want to repeat that mistake again?"

Kizuna reached out to her shoulder and placed her hand to that.

"It's fine. Most of us don't know your story. Even so."

"Please. Leave me be. I'm just a human. A low human."

Trying to get the hand of her shoulder, she hit the bed several times with her fist clenched. "Everything would be better if the Core of Neros was installed in someone else. If that was the case, no one would be in danger. Even those I couldn't save."

It was something new to see her like that. He had seen her composed, dignified and serious. But like this. This was new and he didn't like that.

"I'm sorry. Because, I had the core. I got the HHG and a lot of people died because of that. and this resulted in only more problems." Like her, he had his issues from the past.

"It's true that you need to look at the past. But only for the sake of learning something from it. You can't live like this. This is killing you. Looking back with hurt in your soul."

"But that's it. I haven't learned a thing." She was now crying and it didn't look like she was stopping any time soon.

"Just leave me. I quit from Amaterasu and I'll run away Ataraxia. I had enough."

Not good. He had to make sure she would be back on her feet. There wasn't a way to make thing better. Not just for her but everyone involved.

Kizuna sidled up right next to her.

"Himekawa. Can you listen to me?"

Curse me. As much as you like. Someone like me?" She tensed up as he embraced her.

"What are you doing?" Her cheeks became red like the area around her eyes. She found his face close to her nose.

"Like this you can calm down right?" He remembered his sis doing this for him when he was a kid.

"Pervert."

Himekawa complained but she didn't resist too much. Kizuna took a deep breath. "Listen. There were lives you couldn't save. There were lives you have saved. But you don't know that. One thing is clear. You can't save everyone. It's messed up but it's the truth. You can't save everyone."

"That's true. But I don't know for sure."

"You saved my life. When I entered Ataraxia for the first time, you were the one saving me from the Viking."

"Really. But you still had a HHG yourself."

"Not really. I am not a real fighter and at the time, Eros wasn't adjusted. In fact, I was a civilian. You saved my life. That's how I see it."

He paused and waited until she listened to him. "If you didn't save my life, Yurishia would have died during the attack on the ISA an Aine would have been killed during the attack on the airships. Saving me saved a lot of people. That's the only way to see it.

"Even so, I don't know if that'll be enough."

"Listen. You want to redeem and I get that. But you need to fight with us."

"That's why, I told you that a useless human like me will just cause even larger damage. Please search for another qualified person."

Kizuna breathed a sigh.

"Is that so?"

Kizuna put some strength to his arms that were embracing Himekawa and pulled her body closer.

Himekawa was forced to entrust her weight to Kizuna's body.

"What is it? What are you planning to do!? Doing something like this"

"Isn't this fine?"

"Eh?"

"Because, Himekawa had already giving up fighting right? Then, whether you skip your training, or go playing around, even if you have a slovenly life, or get along with a boy, you shouldn't particularly mind it. Because, those things are things that Himekawa refrained from in order to fight the enemy."

"That's. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't refraining. I have said that I don't want to do things like this."

"But you shouldn't feel guilty about this, right?"

"You're right but still."

Her cheeks heated up again.

"No, I don't want to give you my first time, just for this."

"I'm begging you."

"I told, I don't want to do anything."

"To help Aine, Yurishia, Ichika and Mattheus."'

She paused and she looked at him. His face was set in a serious tone.

"Those are in danger. And we need our power to save them." She was lost in her gaze.

"It's too late. How can I?"

"Climax Hybrid."

Her face heated up like he knew that was going to happen.

"This. Such a shameless thing is out of the question."

"It's either that or losing everyone in this fight? You want their death on your shoulders as well." It was harsh, yes but what would else could he say?

Her words were stuck in her throat.

"The only way we can restore your Count is by using Heart Hybrid. With the equipment of Corruption Armament, using the Climax Hybrid. Those are the only ways we can way."

"I don't know if there's something like that in my machine."

"Me neither but I think it's a safe bet to use it."

Her chest was throbbing even harder as his eyes eyed up her honestly.

"You've seen the power of Zero's Pulverizer. There's something as strong as that in Neros."

"If it is there, what do you mean with that?"

"We can defeat the Ultra with your help."

Inside her, she got a shock and a big one at that.

"That demon. I can defeat that."

"Yep."

She was thinking back at the people she had lost. The girl that called her big sis.

Kizuna took her hand and his finger intertwined with hers. Her back shivered from the sole action.

"I've thought you didn't like it but if you don't actually hate it and only stayed away from it because of that reason, I'm relieved."

"I told you already. I don't like it or anything like that." A moan cut her off when one of his hands was at her back.

"Please just for once. Do a Climax Hybrid with me and let's fight together."

Kizuna separated their fingers and he caressed her head. Her glossy black hair was touched through it and he stroked her cheeks while touching lips.

"Don't touch my hair that casually. Hair is a woman's soul."

He caressed her cheek to her ear. She was really sensitive, she gave him a reaction when he touched her.

"I'm not some shameless woman like." Again, he cut her off by his caresses and her eyes became intoxicated.

"I said no. I get you need to do this but I don't want to this. Like this."

His hand crawled from his hair back to her back and she shivered from the sensation.

"There's no other option. Just for one time, okay." While she narrowed her eyes, it was more pleasantly.

"If this is the only time. If I don't do it, I won't be able to save everyone so that's why, it can' be helped."

His hands were travelling down south on thighs. "

"It feels good." She said or better put, her words leaked from her.

"What feels good? Your head or your legs?"

"My head, my head."

"Really." From her head, Kizuna's hands brushed her long hair like it was scooping it. His hands brushed through it. He was exploring her body this way. Slowly but surely, he touched her body.

"Where are you touching?"

Each time, his hands went somewhere else, her body twitched to it.

"Himekawa is really sensitive." His hand went to her chest.

She suddenly embraced herself with her two hands, hiding her breasts.

"What's wrong?" He stared at her and he wasn't hoping he was going too fast.

"Hida-kun, you too think they're too small right?"

"What?" Okay, where did this come from?

"No, I told you before. I don't think that at all." Kizuna wasn't too much involved in that. Sure, Hayuru's boobs might have been smaller than Yurishia or Aine's but she was one hell of a knockout. So he wasn't concerned about that.

"You're lying. You absolutely compared them with those of Aine and Yurishia." She pouted. Did she pout? Was she pouting?

Kizuna was a bit confused but he had to put her in a good mood. "Sorry but the person in front of me is Himekawa. If you say I'm comparing, then for normal breasts, Himekawa got a bigger size."

"Really. Just why do you guys care about that. Something like that doesn't matter."

He wanted to say some stuff to her but he had to hold back. She was the one who started all this. "Well, your shape is beautiful. Can you show me so I can see it properly?"

"That's shameless. How can you say it so calmly?" She wanted to protect but with her arms, covering her breasts, she couldn't do that.

"Is this really okay?"

"Yeah, they're really pretty."

His rough fingertips the base of her breasts. Despite the slightest touch, she was still really sensitive. Her body was writhing around the bed, like there was electricity through her body.

"Aa, please don't. Don't." Her face was really red and she could feel the shape very well through her suit. He smiled at her when she was feeling it this much. Damn, she was so cute.

"Himekawa, you really feel this easily, huh?"

"You're wrong? This is." Her strict nature came in conflict with her shamelessness.

He looked at her and he was busy touching her.

"You don't need to be shy. Believe me, you don't lose one bit compared to Yurishia or Aine."

He calmly pressed against her whole breasts. Her mind wanted to ask a question but she withered in his touches. Her body was really sensitive, it made him worry she would lose her stamina.

He was caressing her body and he felt that she enjoyed it t as well. If this continued, he would be able to reach Heart Hybrid rather easily.

Kizuna's hand caressed from her breast to her side and stomach. Her body twisted as though running away from that hand, but there was no escape. Like that his hand moved from her waist to her thighs, he was caressing her legs. At that time, his finger pulled at the hole on her tights.

"Your suit really has taken some damage." He said to her while he smiled. He used his knees to crush her.

"No way, I got no change." Luckily, there was one here. Kizuna quickly got up and he opened the dresser at the wall and got a spare suit.

"I'll put this on the side of the bed."

"Yes." She moved her body to the side of the bed and he raised it up and brushed her hair.

"Please." He got her message and he took her slender leg. He had to make sure to get her excitement last longer. Her eyes were filled with light and he could see she was nearly there.

Crouching, Kizuna took off the tights with the holes in it. He was looking at her and her beauty went to everything. She withered really in his touch.

He looked up to see her, well, most could guess what was there. It only had one silver of thing fabric. How did someone managed to damage that part?

She shivered more as he undressed her. When he saw the shape of her foot, he couldn't think straight. A slow kiss went to the back of that foot. Placing kisses all over her body, she felt her paralyzing everywhere. She tried to hold back but particles of red light were coming out. Aine was blue, Yurishia was yellow and hers was red? Weird.

She tried to hold back but felt his hands on her ass. His fingers rubbed with the rhythm of his hand. It made even more particles.

"Please stop. This is shameful." She tried to hold back but there was nothing to protect her from it. He kissed her on a special place. Her back arched back and it was like everything of her body was under strain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" And the strain was broken under her.

"This is Heart Hybrid."

'Aah. This feels so good?

Unbelievable.

For such a pleasure, to exist'

"It feels like the world has changed."

She was drunk on this pleasure. It felt so good, doing this with him. With him?

"Awesome job. Your Hybrid Count is at full charge." He looked to his phone and saw that happened. "If that's so."

She looked back to him.

"What thing are we doing next?" She asked him and Kizuna realized it wasn't over. He had to continue this. He had to go over her count but for that, he had to bring her to even higher heights. Seriously, who the hell had thought up with this sort of mechanism?

Kizuna now was out place here but he wondered. Was it really necessary he had to go so far? It was like he could only get those powers .

For Yurishia, SM brought her over the edge. But with her?

What could he do? But he couldn't test everything. Not with everyone out there risking their lives.

Kizuna displayed the console and like some pampered cat, she snuggled up to him. He had his idea. His hand hit the console and the room changed to the guidance room of Ataraxia.

"What in the world?" His female companions eyes were open in a real shock. "The function of this new equipment is an environment simulator. Not only location but even our clothes can be changed?"

"Clothes?" She looked down and she was wearing little less than her unmentionables. "Underwear?"

She wore her usual clothes but that wasn't all. Kizuna looked over to her and Hayuru was also wearing a bit more.

She looked into a mirror and she saw there was a cat headband on her. With her flustered behaviour, she saw her ears moving along with those. She had changed into a cat girl. Besides the ears, there were a few new additions.

"You also have a collar?" It was fastened to a bell with a red collar. When she moved her head, a ding was heard.

He looked over and he saw that there was a last piece. Really, who the hell thought this up? Right, he did.

"A tail as well." She looked behind herself and right. A tail right out her panties came out and it was waving left and right.

"This is really perverted."

"You don't say." When he was met with silence, he couldn't help but think about the situation.

"That public morals committee member Himekawa Hayuru, inside this sacred student guidance room, she is doing this kind of cosplay, this really cannot be told to other people."

Himekawa's throat gulped audibly.

"But, this is an imaginary world. If it's here, it's fine to do whatever you like you know?"

If it was the usual Himekawa then she would surely reject it. But, right now she was under an aphrodisiac effect due to Heart Hybrid. Himekawa would surely get on board. That was a good thing right here but still. He couldn't help but marvel at her.

"What I like, anything?"

"Right. The things you can't do in reality, that are impossible. In here, no one will know. No one will have their opinions about you."

Sweat came from her forehead. "It's not like I really want to?"

"But you're excited right?" Himekawa had a long guilt under her. That would explain her strong and stern behaviour. But she would now see that she shouldn't be ashamed to lose up.

He had to make sure she wouldn't be hurt from her past. And he had to do so without breaking the girl. Himekawa stared at herself in the mirror. Her thighs fidgeted and rubbed against each other. Her head nuzzled against his chest.

It should be illegal to be this cute.

"What a cute cat?" He said while stroking under her chin. Really one big cat.

"So if I'm thrown away, will you pick me up and play with me?" The phase of keeping her stimulated made him as well, excited.

She felt his heart throbbing under his chest and he was curious how she thought about it. "A boy's chest? It's hard and it also has wide shoulders."

Her own hands, soft and smooth, also explored her body. He had this when Aine teased him during the attack on Ataraxia.

"For some reason, your hands are moving in a lewd way. Not something you show to a cat?" He wondered who he had in front of him.

"Himekawa. You have to ask yourself. Where are you touching me?" She smiled as a little devil and again, pink met red energy. His hands moved down from her neck to her chest. Enjoying her soft body and liking how she became this, he liked this about her. In the middle of her body, he touched her chest.

"Hey, Kizuna-kun. When you did Climax Hybrid with Aine-san? What did you do to her?"

"To Aine. Well, I."

"I want you to do the same things to me." He looked up other eyes and her eyes were showing how much she wanted this. He sighed and he felt like he was moving along with this. His body wanted this as well. He slipped his fingers between her bra and her breasts, feeling her up directly.

Her body twisted in pleasure. It looked like she really liked it. He took off her bra and he looked at them.

Like he said, her breasts were smaller than Yurishia and Aine but it was still really beautiful. He took them up and he began to feel her up. He enjoyed her body a bit too much but still. There was no way he wasn't going to say he was lucky.

He began to travel down further up to her ass. That caused quite a reaction to her as Hayuru tensed up when she felt his hands on her ass.

"Hey, Himekawa. Are you okay?" He asked her. Taking heavy breaths, she tried to calm down.

"Yes, I'm fine but please don't touch that place too much." She hugged Kizuna and clung to him tightly. Kizuna couldn't hold back to explore her. Taking one half in each hand, he clung to her closer and the effects were noticeable. They were soft but held something different from her breasts. He enjoyed the sensation of touching her and seeing her react.

"Please, I told you not to do thaaaaaat." She looked at him and her tail was erectly. He also saw her ears standing up like that. In his eyes he could see that she was drawing in the pleasure. He slowly tugged on the tail and she tensed up big time.

A scream where he couldn't make most of it

"Nyaa. What are you. Please don't. Don't touch my tail."

"Hey, Himekawa. You're not telling me that this tail is."

"I don't know. Don't ask me. Please don't. It's not attached to anything." He didn't know what he should do. Push it back in or pulling it out? One way to find out.

He pushed on the tail and she tensed up again. It was like seeing ahegao with her eyes clouded and her tongue hanging out her mouth.

"Hey, are you really okay?" He asked her.

Her body trembled as she was heated up by it and she tried to fight back the effects of her body under this train, desperately looking for release.

"I'm fine but please, don't touch my tail so much." Her teeth chattered in her mouth. He looked at her and saw her body trying to fight back those effects. He knew that she wasn't too happy about this.

"I'm sorry Himekawa." He grasped her tight and lifted up her body.

'I want to see her Climax. Her Climax Hybrid.' His hand found the tail and pulled it out. Pleasure, heights unreached before came out. Her consciousness went out like that and he looked at her as her whole body convulsed to the pleasure that she was feeling now.

The red was now dazzling and shining. It filled up the room and he could see how her energy met his own. It was even stronger than the previous Heart Hybrid.

He raised up her body and she could see herself in the mirror. Her body, far beyond the point of exhaustion was embraced by Kizuna. She felt such a mess but she felt so relieved by the pleasure that she had just felt.

"This was Climax Hybrid." It was a strange and foreign feeling but she didn't mind at all. She felt power surging through her body and she smiled at him. She could take on the world.

His hand came out. "Himekawa." He offered her a hand. She took; it and stood back up.

"Kizuna-kun."

"We're going to end this. You need to settle your past. And I'm going to help with you that." Both of them kept their hands joined and they went outside. The dawn was setting in, the morning was coming. With a nod, they started up their Gears.

"Neros!" She shouted and her machine was built around her. With parts of jet black, that was close to Kizuna's Eros. Proof of what they have done.

"Eros!" He shouted and like her machine, it changed. Black and silver. He could feel more power.

He went for his earpiece. "Kizuna speaking. I got the Climax Hybrid with Neros. Ataraxia, what are our instructions?"

{Reiri here. Thirty klicks southwest from you are Ichika and Yurishia fighting the Tri-Head. Both of them at are the ends of their wits. Hurry up!}.

Himekawa's mouth resolved around her.

"Let's go, Kizuna-kun." Kizuna nodded and as answer he yelled.

"Mode Neros!" The machine was even further worked out with his machine. Neros abilities were in his machine. He could do this. With this power.

"Kizuna, Himekawa, heading out for category-Ultra's extermination from now on!"

Light was filling the thruster, then Himekawa and Kizuna flew to the sky.

* * *

I'm gonna end it here because it'll become too long to upload it A today and it would be a longer read. So for now, I'll end it and I hope I'll be able to work more in the coming weeks. I'm at my last week for now at my holiday job, although I'm really hoping that I can come back after my week holiday.

I have started up a Paetron account and I'm trying to work that one out. So far, I'm gonna need help so it's more to let you guys know. I'm nearly done with this one so this one was my first choice. I hope it'll be working around September. Just to let you guys know. When this summer is over, I just hope that I'll have three major uploads for my fics.

This is just to let you guys know. Made a promise to someone and I'm gonna keep it. Did so.

Saluut.


	16. Saving a fight, saving a life

You guys are lucky. Due to not wanting to play games, I decided to make a bit on this work. It's been a while since I worked on this. During the summer, I did some new stuff, namely making a gaming channel and I launched a page but it doesn't work so I'll keep that out.

I have been busy. After my school year ended in June, I had work and after work, the school began again. I had one week off and I couldn't spend that in a way that I completely liked. I really hope for two or three weeks that I can completely piss away. But enough BS, we had the lecherous stuff in the last chapters so time for something new. Namely action.

Btw guys. Oslight did a couple of commissions for me last summer, check his profile out at DeviantArt.

* * *

Yurishia and Ichika were busy avoiding the attacks coming their way from the Tri-Head. They couldn't keep doing this but getting the beast to Ataraxia would only put more people at risk. "Damn, when are those two showing up?"

As on cue, they heard the sound of Kizuna's voice speaking and Ichika had been really happy to hear them.

{Ichika, Yurishia. Are you two okay?} Both were relieved beyond words to hear his voice. It was a good thing to hear. They were without the support of Aine and Mattheus so they had been playing alone.

"About damn time man!"

"You make a lady wait too long. Where are you right now?" They got their answers as they found the machines coming their way.

Two Herat Hybrid Gears.

"So she is safe."

"Look out!" Yurishia was pushed asides by Ichika, the two narrowly avoiding the attack of the Tri-Head.

{You two. Fly to our place. We're linking up!} Ichika couldn't help but be relieved. "Got it."

"Roger."

Eros and Neros came their way on full speed. Kizuna was done talking for now and he looked to his partner. "We're going, Himekawa."

"Yes. But to be honest, this is scary." Kizuna looked to her face in a bit of surprise. "Sorry about that." She didn't look that scared but more pepped up. "Will you help me?"

He reached out her hand and their fingers met, eventually, entwining each other. "Kizuna-kun." Her cheeks began to red even more. They couldn't wait for anymore. And about time, she couldn't hesitate even more. She saw the golden light ahead.

The Tri-Head was pursuing a few hundred meters and Yurishia and Ichika had separated them from it.

Kizuna as Himekawa parted to left and right. They could saw the two passing by.

"Yurishia! Ichika!" He was relieved to see the two.

"About time amigo. You took way too long." Kizuna noticed that he was really influenced by Mattheus, hearing the Flemish man speaking like that before. How long before the term brother and amigo would part of his vocabulary?

The heads of the best turned their way. "Okay, how do we put this bad boy down?" Yurishia asked the group.

"Yeah, we are going to engage the Tri-Head to create an opening. Next is." He would have continued talking like that but Himekawa took his attention as she approached the beast.

"Wait, Hayuru. That appearance." Yurishia looked over Neros like it got an upgrade. Different shapes and colors. The black parts were proof it was a hybrid with Eros. The pink luminescence was even more proof.

"Did you two did a Climax Hybrid. With that Hayuru?!" Ichika hung his head back and laughed. "Congrats, the two of you."

"Orimura-san. That is not appropriate. Please just leave it alone. This was an emergency." Himekawa's face became red and Ichika smiled at them. "Suuuuure. Just don't let Mattheus know. He'd take this harder than I would." He wasn't just joking, he was desperately trying to get Yurishia off Kizuna's back.

"I never imagined this. To be overtaken by Hayuru. Unbelievable." She glared at Kizuna who looked helplessly to Ichika who shook his head. He wouldn't help him out now.

"You two, I'll have you two explain thoroughly what kind of thing you two were doing!" Yurishia spoke as she looked over the two.

"Can that wait until we have actually killed this beast?" Ichika asked as he saw steam coming out Hayuru's ears. She turned any redder and she would be a tomato.

The Tri-Head came their way. "We are going, Yurishia." Kizuna ignited his thruster and circled below the Tri-Head. Yurishia and Ichika took both flanks.

{But Kizuna, you don't have a weapon, right. It's different from your hybrid with Zeros but with Neros, you can't attack, right}. He had done something because it would work out just fine.

"Don't worry. I have a weapon, now." From his hands, he formed energy from out his front and line to become a sword. Even in the labs, Kei was shocked to see the weapon. It was a weapon created out of thin air.

"Using Heart Hybrid Gear for material?" Kei stood up from her chair and looked to the machine. She even spoke up.

"What's wrong, Kei?"

"Eros is creating a weapon."

"However, Zeros had a Corruption Armament, right? If a Climax Hybrid is done, even Eros can do the same thing. How is this even possible?" Kei shook her head.

"That's different. A corruption Armament is a weapon that had been loaded inside the Heart Hybrid Gear since the beginning. It existed even if it was hidden. By making use of Climax Hybrid, one becomes able to summon it from inside their body. But Eros is different." Her glasses were shaking. "There is no weapon in Eros. That's why that thing is something that Eros created."

Chifuyu was present as well. She had no real liking to sending out her brother and the least Reiri could do was allow her to watch this scene. And she liked what she saw. In Kizuna, she saw something that was to her liking. And a smile came over the Brunhilde's face. They would come and they would come home alive.

Reiri looked at her younger brother. "Kizuna…."

Reiri looked at the figure and wondered. "Doctor Nayuta. What is Eros?"

But on the field, Kizuna raced to the machine and the necks were aiming his way. He slipped through the necks and barely soared above the back. He was joined by Ichika and he noticed something. Ichika's machine was glowing up.

"Can't let you outdo me, right! Reiraku Byakuya!" Ichika shouted as he unleashed the energy of his machine. Chifuyu smiled at him and she found it funny Ichika would act up now. Together, they destroyed one wing as Ichika saw one of the heads turning to them.

Before the beast could attack, Ichika slashed at the beast and blocked the attack. Using his shotgun, he shot his shells at her.

Due to one of the wings destroyed, it became still in the air. It couldn't move but it couldn't just fall out the sky. It was clear that things weren't going well for the beast. But the issue was that the wings grew back on.

"Oh, come on."

"Yurishia, aim for the wings. That's the weak spot. It won't defeat but it will slow it down."

"Roger." As soon as she answered, a large caliber particle canon destroyed the other wing. They earned a roar from the beast. With Kizuna's voice as the signal, Hayuru's hand reached forward.

"Come into my hand." The red light became a circle, widening before the girl. A pattern like a magic circle, unfolding, a sword handle came out of it. Her hand seized and pulled a shining sword out.

"Liberation and severance from everything of this world." It was a wondrous sword. A long sword with two blades lining up in parallel. Two-bladed sword. As a normal weapon, it couldn't be used. Normally, Hayuru would have thought of that.

"Corruption Armament Gladius." For some reason, the name was ringing in her heart. In response to her voice, the supernatural pattern was floating in the shining silver blade. It had a sacred and ominous appearance. The sword would grant primal fear to the person seeing it was directed towards the magic weapon at the end of the sight.

"Himekawa Hayuru. Here I come!" She flew through the air. She readied the weapon and she accelerated towards the category Ultra. The head from the Tri-Head turned her way and the mouths opened.

It was ready to shoot flames of death and destruction towards her like a beam. The flame traveled at such a speed that it enveloped her body instantly. Normally, that should kill someone. But the flames parted. Gladius had forced the flames in two.

That blade, it severed the relationship of everything in this world. It became unable to exist in this world. Like it was severed from its relation to something and it vanished as Hayuru cut the flames. With that, she moved to the object of her nightmares and Gladius struck the head.

With a scream, her fighting spirit launched. "I couldn't protect those. Those you have taken from me. Japan, the girl. I will never be able to forget her. but I won't stand asides." During her attacks, the beast fought back. But intense flashes and sparks scattered.

She cut through the armor like a hot knife through butter. The anguishing groaning voice was heard and she cut the head open and liquid came out like blood was scattered.

The head till the neck was cut in two and like that, the sword cut through the monster, ending its relationship with the word and it ended its existence as well.

Like organs, the internal mechanism was spilling out. It wasn't over yet as she bisected the Tri-Head from head till the tips of its tail. The Tri-Head was far larger than Gladius became two equal parts and it fell apart. The wreckage fell in the sea and sunk away.

A flash came and the water pillar came with roaring explosions.

"Amazing." Yurishia breathed a sigh.

"Awesome!" Ichika shouted relieved, lifting his sword.

"You did it, Himekawa." She turned to her friends and smiled at them. "Thanks to you, Kizuna-kun. Thanks to you." Himekawa tiled her head and she narrowed her eyes.

The gesture was so lovely and Kizuna was sure his heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I didn't do that much. You did this yourself. Isn't this good for your last battle? I think this is the greatest lowering of the curtain."

"What are you saying?" Himekawa knitted her eyebrows. He."

A floating window stopped that idle conversation.

"This is Himekawa, Neros. The category-Ultra Tri-Head is destroyed. I will head to reinforce Zeros after this. Can I request navigation?"

{This is Ataraxia, Reiri. Zeros and Adjzof are in the middle of a battle with Aldea at Guam Island. Hurry!}

"Roger!"

Kizuna was staring at that situation with taken aback expression.

"Why are you making that stupid face?" Was calling stupid not a bridge too far?

"You said you wanted to stop fighting, right?" Hayuru looked away. A bit embarrassed as well. "I changed my mind, there is no way I can entrust the peace of the world to someone like Kizuna-kun…to a person that does indecent perverted things like that, isn't that right?"

"Can this bickering wait? Our friends need us!" Ichika shouted and the three looked embarrassed and they went for the island of Guam.

On the island, Mattheus was trying to stay out Aldea's cubes but Aine wasn't so lucky. He really had to talk about getting a bit more weapons. Aine tried to fight the machines but couldn't get out. Aldea looked over to Mattheus who was trying to figure out how he could his teammate out.

By assembling six of Aldea's shields, they could exhibit a special ability. Originally, they couldn't distort the space unless in direct contact, but inside the Labyrinth Cube that came from being surrounded by six shields, they were able to freely distort the space.

In other words, it was impossible to escape if someone entered inside it. Even if the person tried to escape, their advancing direction would be changed, it could even direct the movement energy when the person tried to move to another direction. Furthermore, if the space that was in a messed up state was returned to normal, the living thing inside it would definitely die. Therefore, this cube was a prison, and also an execution stand.

"You begin to work on my nerves," Aldea said to Mattheus who just smiled at her. "That's something I am good at." He wasn't sure why he was smiling. This wasn't good and he could only stay out her hand but he couldn't save Aine. In any case, if nothing happened, he'd run out of energy and they'd both be dead.

"Let me out of this." Aine struggled against the powers that Aldea had over her machine. "Don't struggle. It's pointless. I'll show you how enjoyable this will be." Mattheus hadn't much of an option. He couldn't hope to get close and get captured but his rifle was useless given that Aldea just moved Aine in front of him.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Aine asked her captor. "Well, of course, when I am finished with him,..'" she would have continued to speak if a flash didn't travel through the Labyrinth Cube, causing the capsule to explode.

Himekawa had dived from above with Gladius and cut through Zeel's shield. "Was that Neros?" She looked up and saw one of the shields broken. That meant that the Cube couldn't be formed, freeing Aine from the prison. Mattheus didn't hesitate as he saw that he could fire at her. With a bullet flying Aldea's way, she had some time to block that one but he wasn't her opponent. He had figured out that Hayuru needed to close things off and let it be said that he wasn't an insensitive asshole.

"I have come this far!" Aldea transformed her weapon to a spear and flew towards Aine. Mattheus had aimed again and he pulled the trigger. Kizuna who would have acted up looked at him. "Man!"

"Hey, she had been fucking with me for a while, besides." Aldea was tough as she was back in the sky, despite Mattheus bullets on her. Kizuna met her heads on and the sparks flew from every direction. They bounced off and Aldea looked up as she saw that Kizuna got Neros' weapons.

With a raised sword, he raced to Aldea. She blocked his weapon and it was good he had taken some lessons from Mattheus and Ichika, especially the later given that he had learned a few tricks. The power to wrap around space began to work and he was blown away by a power stronger than he had seen. With his activating his thrusters, he could fight back.

"Don't get in my way!" Aldea began to get pissed even more and she wasn't done with him. "Die you black magic armor." At that point, Ichika had been happy that Yurishia had been around and blew Aldea of the way with her Differential Frame bombardment. She was closed in by Yurishia at one side. By turning around, she found Hayuru with Gladius waiting for her.

And she wasn't alone. Ichika had joined her with his Yukihira in his hands aimed at her. And on the other side, Mattheus waited with his rifle in his hands. They hadn't seen his face but he was just more than ready to kill this bitch and get it over with, orders are all damned to the deepest parts of hell.

"I give you five seconds to surrender. Quietly." His ice-cold voice didn't do anything to Aldea as she began to laugh. "Fu, ahahahahahahaaa."

"I don't see the humor in this situation," Ichika spoke to her. "I am sorry. I couldn't see any fun in this world so I had no idea it could be this fun. I am glad I came here." Mattheus was the only one who wasn't taken aback by her attitude.

"But playtime is over."

"What? What in the world are you." Kizuna wanted answers but found the entrance opening. Just their damn luck.

"Something big is coming." Hayuru voiced the worry that they all have.

"Oh, come the motherfucking hell. You have to be goddamn shitting me at this bloody moment." Mattheus didn't normally use this colorful vocabulary in his language but now, he found it more than fitting. Given the fact that that the Entrance was big enough to get fleets of large ships out of it, they had given more than they could play with.

A cold sweat ran down Kizuna's face. And he was right.

Like his counterpart, Ichika found the mouth had run dry. A fleet, larger than the one that drove the Megafloat Japan to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker, had appeared before them.

Could they fall back without getting killed? Aine looked up and she saw a human silhouette on the prow standing. It was an HHG of the grey fuselage that resembled a warplane with orange luminescence through it.

There was a large turret gun loaded and around the waist and if Mattheus was correct, a barrel of a long gun that reminded him from recoilless rifles, given the big opening, it was clear that whoever was there, she was stronger than Aldea. Mattheus found the woman attractive and like him, she specialized in guns. If she didn't come out that Entrance and he wasn't loyal to Natasha, he'd risk his shots.

"Is that magic armor," Kizuna could face that woman right on the front but he wasn't sure if he was now ready for that.

"You arrived pretty fast? Gravel, this is because you are too zealous in your work." Aldea spoke fondly to the woman.

"Aldea, you are acting rashly and it has run my civility through. You called me here because you did as you pleased. Aldea, what is going on?" Aldea elegantly presented her palm to the group.

The shock washing over her face was light. "I see. Neros and Cross, I don't know about the others, though?"

"The White one is [Zeros]" As soon as she heard that name, Gravel glared at Aldea. "I hope for you that you aren't pulling my leg."

"I am serious. The reason that I came here is that of her." Gravel clenched her right hand.

"Capture that magic armor. Don't kill the wearer. I'd like her to be unhurt." The speed of the fleet began quickly and Mattheus had wished for the umpteenth time that Kerlongsj Orlejov was here. He'd wipe the floor with them.

"Begin bombardment. Stop the movements of those guys." With her order, the gun turrets of the battleship spouted fire. Mattheus prayed to whatever deity was around that this worked. Aiming the large caliber bullet, he aimed at one turret when he could avoid her attack and he pulled the trigger. It blew up one turret but there were too many.

"Anyone got a bright idea how we get away alive? I am open for suggestions." He shouted as he pulled the bolt straight. Seriously, this wasn't his favorite place to fight.

The bombardment passed through them and caused water pillars to rise.

"Kizuna! With the position of Megafloat Japan right now, their attacks might be able to reach them."

"Hello, this is Kizuna speaking. Ataraxia, respond." Gravel looked at the group who were trying avoid getting themselves killed. "Very well. Employ the magic weapon unit. Don't be stingy. Surround them and don't let them get away."

"I guess so. If they resist, make them unable to move. Besides Zeros, it doesn't matter if the others don't get in intact. Keep them breathing though."

"Aldea, shut your mouth." Each of the aircraft carriers deployed magic weapons after hearing Gravel's instruction. The bombardment was worse for each and every one of them, making it harder for them to move.

"Shit. We have to keep our Life Saver until we escape from their range." Not that he had much of a chance as the Albatrosses attacked them. Luckily for them, they could hold back. Even Ichika and Mattheus, despite their 'inferior' machines.

"We're falling back at full speed. We are going straight to." Aine's tense voice cut his own off. "Gigantic artificial object inside the sea confirmed. Something is coming out."

"What!" The color of the sea changed and it was clear what it was. A pincer attack and Kizuna was sure that if he survived, he'd drink enough. The cold sweat came down from him.

A Viking? Nope. It was too big. A new magic weapon? Great.

The sea began to rise up and Yurishia couldn't believe her eyes. "A gigantic submerging object. No way." It was clear that whatever it was, it was big. It blocked even the horizon. It looked like some huge submarine. Mattheus shot a look to the sky and prayed that he'd end up in Heaven. It looked like he wouldn't be coming home. None of them would if that thing out the sea was hostile.

"Is that an AU battleship? Hold on? I have seen that before." He took a relieved breath. "Everyone calm down. This is Megafloat US of the West Coast." It looked like the cavalry arrived as they opened fire at their mutual foes and Ichika joined Mattheus.

"Happy that we are going to live, brother."

"Little bro, you got no idea." As they found the ship aiming launching pods and gigantic particle canons and they fired at their foes. It was clear that even in times like these the USA was making new guns. And Mattheus for once couldn't be happier they did as the guns tore through their enemies.

'Joel needs footage of this. The kid will drool over this.' He said as he recorded how the missiles flew at the fleet and how the canons fired at the Albatrosses. It was a terrific bombing battle but it was clear that they were pushing their foes back.

But it wasn't over. Their conventional weapons wouldn't be the answer. But luckily, they got some backup. Ichika noticed seven lights coming at them.

"Yurishia, are that HHG?" The blonde nodded. "Indeed, they're the Masters. My former unit." One with red hair in a ponytail gave the orders. "We are going, everyone."

"Roger!" Six voices shouted at her. "Are they planning to rescue us or are they trying to help us take Guam back?"

"I don't know, Yurishia." Mattheus looked at her and he was happy enough he'd live. "But in any case, they are saving our lives."

"We are going too!" Kizuna demanded and Ichika nodded at him."

"I guess so. It's not bad to teach those Masters that Amaterasu is the superior one." Aine responded in a curt voice.

"There is saying that knowing what is right and not doing it is a want of courage. I will show I make the enemy rust into Gladius's blade." Ichika leaned his head back and summoned Blastergun. "Might as well have some fun."

They got some more backup from missiles launched above the Megafloat USA at their foes and Mattheus looked over to see the figure of the Megafloat.

{This is Ataraxia. We are supporting West USA from here on.}. In front of their faces, Reiri's face was shown.

Like it was put before, the cavalry arrived. "Ataraxia."

{We are recapturing Guam with Japan-America alliance. After that, we will seal the Entrance.}

"What did you say?"

He was happy enough that this was happening and they saved their lives but was this possible?

{We are pushing those guys back until the Entrance with the pressure of the barrage. If we can do that, it's our victory.}

"Roger."

The group scattered and flew to the weapons with the exception of Mattheus who hung back and fired from a safer distance. Aiming for the head, he blew up the weapons. He had been flying enough for crazy for one day. He just wanted to get this over with. Whistling the same tune as the first time, he fired at those crazy machines.

Working together with the Masters, they sunk the battleships. Hayuru and her Gladius were especially frightening.

Gravel looked over the situation and it looked the table had turned. "Thirteen magic armors and two enemy fortresses." (She didn't know about the Infinite Stratos but they fought like the Heart Hybrid Gears, they looked like the Heart Hybrid Gears so it was a high chance they were Heart Hybrid Gears.)

She wasn't happy with the order but gave it nonetheless. "Retreat. All units withdraw."

"Wait, Gravel! Even though the fun is just going to start." Aldea hoped she could persuade her but Gravel didn't back down. "It is different than we first thought. We can't have the power to take so many foes at the same time."

"I think we can win though.

"It will be a war of attrition at this rate. On top of our combat strength being expended considerably, in the worst case, there is also the possibility that we won't be able to bring back home this information. We have to at least avoid that."

Aldea fall back as she heard that. The enemy fleet's advance stopped, on the contrary, they began to fall back.

"Oi! The enemy is starting to retreat!"

When Kizuna yelled that, all members in that place raised voices of joy. There was nothing more than everyone wanted to get home and take a break. The situation was transmitted to the Nayuta lab.

{The enemy began to retreat. They are going back through the Entrance. The remaining battleships three, aircraft carriers one, magic weapons approximately fifty.} Reiri smiled as she heard the report. Turning to Chifuyu who gave her a nod in return. She couldn't believe that her boys were this good in a fight.

"This is our victory," Reiri said and Chifuyu couldn't help but agree on that.

 **Meanwhile in the Infinite Stratos universe.**

Kerlongsj sat down reading the report that his lieutenant, Jozek Janousek brought in. He had to admit. This Czechoslovakian was good in his work and Kerlongsj was slightly pleased as Janousek kept everything in mind that Kerlongsj wanted. Five hundred top-notch Hackers, all ranging from fifteen till seventeen and six months but already trained guys. None of them saw any real action on the field but all of them had been ready for it.

Not only good in hacking but also good in extensive aid on the battlefield, good in language, excellent with machinery and weaponry, trained in several martial arts, the list could go on.

He closed the book. The Hackers either came from Europe, a large part had roots in Eastern Europe or in Belgium. A couple of Americans and the rest was filled out by a few guys from the Middle East. Diverse group, he had to admit.

Kerlongsj turned to the man and gave the kid a nod. "I gotta hand to you, Janousek. You did a damn good job looking over those guys. Handpicked by the generals."

"All of them, sir. They also went through my choosing and given that you requested a group like this, I am happy that it's up to your standards." Kerlongsj nodded but looked over to see how tired Jozek was.

"Lieutenant, at ease. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was the last time you ate or slept?"

"I ate five hours ago. Just some bread. I have been awake for more than thirty-six hours, sir." Jozek ended and Anaton crossed his arms. This was gonna be good.

"Janousek. You haven't slept for thirty-six hours and you haven't eaten well. What do I have to conclude about this?"

"That I was doing my job. Sir." He added to it.

"No, that you are being an idiot. I get your point you want to do this right but I don't have a use for a lieutenant who is trying to kill himself. Janousek. Why did you do that?"

"I was thinking of completing my duty."

"And your duty is the idea of not taking rest and food? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Sir."

"Listen, kid. I can see your points but overworking yourself isn't good for you either. There's a limit we all can push and yours was reached a while ago. I want you to retire for the night and you are taking off the next twelve hours."

"Sir, you can't be serious? We are in Japan and our mission…"

"Our mission. Lieutenant, when will our guys arrive?"

"In two days at the extreme earliest. In five days at maximum." Janousek answered and Kerlongsj eased around him for a bit. That was a high contrast to the tone Kerlongsj used.

"Two days at maximum. I don't need you to be working till then. Until our guys come, you're dismissed and let me never catch you awake for more than twenty-four hours without my utmost permission." Jozek nodded and saluted. He went to leave the room but he has stopped the sentence his boss spoke.

"One last thing." He turned back.

"I see you're a good kid but take care of yourself, is that understood?"

Jozek nodded and he left the room. Anaton joined his brother. "Was it really necessary to chew him out? He worked himself to get that report and you just yell at him." The Hell Boy asked the Flemish Devil. Kerlongsj leaned a hand on the shoulders and moved through it. "Listen, kid. I need guys who do their work but they don't need to kill themselves with actions like these. He needs to rest and get a clear head. Without it, they are goners and they make things difficult for their fellow soldiers."

"You can be awake for a week and that never seems to have bitten you?" Kerlongsj shot a glance at the boy who looked abashed.

"Right, okay. I forgot. We're talking about you."

"Damn straight. Let me never hear you say that again. If it's me we're talking about, that is something different. In any case, we are now done with this. In a couple of days, we can go looking what happened here and we can clean up the mess." Anaton smiled as he looked to his older brother.

'One day, I'll be in your shoes. Just watch me, old man. I'll be a leader just like you.' But for now, Anaton had a lot to learn and Kerlongsj was nowhere near to retiring.

* * *

And that's it for now.

Met up with an old friend and had some talks with him. Missed that guy a lot.

Been a while since I wrote a chapter on the same day that I published it. And it's been from July. So August, September, and October. Three months since the last update. I hope that I can keep that up. It wasn't the most fun to write this chapter but hey, this had to happen and I'm going to keep things this way.

Been playing Metro 2033 for a bit and I got something to worry about later. Started that YouTube channel and got tons of games that I want to play. Like I said above, I wish for three weeks in the summer that I can just piss away. Like I did in 2016. Nothing to do but writing and gaming. That's the perfect holiday for now.

As for this, this was Volume 2. Sixteen chapters for two Volumes, damn. If I keep this up, that will be eighty-eight chapters if I keep this up. Just some far thoughts. And I looked it up and I'm good for now before we cover that volume and its issues. I have a lot of ideas stored up in my head for this.

Thank you for reading, I'll be sure to update this again and until then.

Saluut.


	17. A past that is hiding

This was a while since I wrote on this fic and I had to say that I am happy that I went back to this. I have been thinking about ideas and what I can add further on. For now, we're in Volume 3. Things are going to kick off a notch here.

Also, by the time I hope that I upload this, we've reached year two of this fic online. What started as a small idea turned out great. Thanks for the support I got over those two years. Damn, how fast time goes.

* * *

Ichika was walking back to his bedroom and felt like he was going to crash any minute now. It was bad enough that things went on for very long. He had landed next to the group as they saw the Masters. He could see that they were as well trained as the others were. It was a big mess and he was ready to crash down in his bed. Opening the door to his room, he spotted seven girls who were waiting for him.

He was too tired to know if they were either there to hurt him or to comfort him. In any case, he hoped they went easy on him.

"Ichika, what happened?" Houki asked him as he let out his breath that he had been holding in for so long. If this was the reaction, he was off the hook. "You don't know?" Ichika asked the girls who all shook their heads.

He yawned as his body just gave out. "I will tell you but not now. I am tired and I want to sleep." The girls took that as good enough so Ichika wobbled to his bed but his body decided that its limit was reached and he would have collapsed if seven pairs of arms didn't capture him. Seeing their Knight asleep, they carried Ichika to his bed as they all moved around his body to sleep. They had waited until their boy came home.

As for the ending, they all had a long story to tell but everyone on Guam required food, water and a lot of rest. But everyone had seen what happened there.

Six hours before.

"So that' s an Entrance." The group could now look at it safely as they were now done with fighting. It looked like a view projected on water.

"That's the thing that brought us and the ISA here?" Ichika wondered aloud on Kizuna's question. "I can't believe we can look at it like this. So calm without fear."

Hayuru looked a bit in admiration. For the two male Pilots, they wondered if this was their key to their home.

But for now, they couldn't test it out as there were cables pulled out that was connected to a lot of technical equipment. Joel would have balked on the quality of the machines. It was nowhere near the standards he used.

Like with everything in life, without decent quality, you can't do decent work. And even if Mattheus wasn't that big of a tech wizard like his little brother, he had learned to get decent hardware.

"We can go through this to the AU?" Aine had her eyebrows knitted.

"If we know what's behind it at least?" Ichika spoke up. "We should ask Shikina for more information." There was a tent set up and inside Kei was working at the machines. She looked up as the group got closer to her.

"Shikina-san. Will the AU really not be able to enter the world with this?"

She used her machines to speak for her. {We don't know. This is the first experiment.} Mattheus wondered briefly if they were idiots. This could go real bad real fast.

They could return but if this worked out, this could be a key to stop the invasion. He knew that with everyone included here but Mattheus thought about it. It took them fifteen years to get actively working towards. What have they been doing in those years?

"And the theory and blueprint of this sealing system? That is the true shape of the mystery radio wave that brought us here."

{Correct. The mysterious radio wave that was the cause of our coming in Guam was something sent by Megafloat West USA. The sealing system was analyzed in West USA, but performing that with just one country is extremely difficult. And so they intended to cooperate with the surrounding Megafloats and sent that radio wave.}. Aine's question was answered by Kei and Mattheus whistled on that.

"I see. It was a false alarm." Hayuru sighed and Mattheus shook his head. "On the contrary. They played us all like fiddles. We were lucky to get backup given how bad things went." The group was shocked to hear that as Mattheus ignored the looks. He had been doing this a little bit longer given his history with the Hackers and he had learned to think on his feet.

{Mattheus is right. This wasn't done by our world. It took us time to look this up. It would have been great if we could understand what it was.}

"So we have the West USA here and we have figured out that those AU can send messages to us by using our own technology and hacking into it?" Ichika spoke up and Kizuna was happy things were resolved.

"In the end, we have survived. And for now, we just have to wait and see."

"So you're sure that this communication device in the Air Force base has been taken over," Aine remembered that bit before everything came crashing down.

"It doesn't matter now." The silverette spoke again and the group was ready to relax until they heard the sound of an HHG landing.

"You guys must be the Amaterasu members, right?" The girl was a redhead, tied up in a ponytail. Maybe two tears younger than Kizuna. She had a sort of cheerful and bright aura around her.

"Yes, we are. And you might be?" With a pleasant smile, she pointed a thumb at herself.

"I am the leader of the Masters, Scarlet Fairchild. I am happy to meet my counterparts."

"Nice to meet you." The group introduced them to the girls as handshakes went around. Mattheus offered a fist bump and she returned it.

"Is this all of you? I haven't seen you guys before and wasn't there another one?" Scarlet asked and Mattheus remembered that Yurishia went back to Ataraxia. Speaking about her, it looked like the blond had returned.

"Nice timing," Kizuna said as Yurishia landed next to her. No one missed the tension in Scarlet as she looked at the girl.

"Yurishia, this is the Masters."

"Scarlet." She blinked as the woman looked at the girl. "As I thought, it's you, Scarlet. It has been a while. So you became a formal member of the Masters."

"Right, you were in the Masters before you came to us. Guess you know her." In a brief moment, Mattheus wondered if this world was inhabited by idiots and how they managed to survive till now. And like Mattheus, Ichika thought the same as they shared a look.

Kizuna laughed wryly and scratched his head.

"How embarrassing. The walking shame of Japan."

"Hey, Aine. You don't have to say that."

"I guess so. Please be careful of doing anything perverted. It's going to become an international incident if that happens." Hayuru pipped and Mattheus bit back a laugh.

"Like you're one to talk. Or did you forget it was your behavior that got us in this mess?" Hayuru looked embarrassed as the two guys came to their friend's rescue.

"Is something wrong?" Yurishia asked and Scarlet looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Yurishia?" Scarlet asked while she was trembling.

"Did you forget my face?" Yurishia asked and when she approached, Scarlet stepped back. "Oh wait."

Yurishia showed to be a bit anxieties. "Scarlet what's wrong?"

Scarlet looked her with a pale face and her lips trembled. "Why are you still alive?"

The ace of the Masters looked at the former one in a way that was more like scared. It caught all the attention of the group.

Yurishia walked over to her with a more troubled look.

"What are you saying? I don't remember that I died." Yurishia tried to put her hand on the shoulder of her old friend. Scarlet, on the other hand, moved back so that the hand of Yurishia was out in the air.

"Scarlet. Why did you think I died?"

Mattheus noted that her shoulders jumped on that. She had to be on edge.

"Because your Gear, Yurishia, Cross it is. In exchange for the Gear's Capability, it gets shaven."

"I don't get what you're talking about. Speak properly so that I can understand." Patience worn thin, Yurishia spoke up. That resulted that Scarlet also stop speaking civilized.

"I told you. The source of Cross's Energy. That is your life force?!" Yurishia stiffened on that and Kizuna cursed inwardly.

"It moves by using your life as energy so that's why Cross is special. That's why it is so powerful."

Aine, Himekawa, Kei, Mattheus and Ichika looked at her in shock.

{Leave the idiotic gossip there.}.

They heard a voice through a speaker and a helicopter landed. Those from Ataraxia recognized as one of their helicopters. The door opened and Reiri Hida had landed on the place. And her expression did not bode well for those around them.

"So, why are you taking me to this place?" Scarlet was pretty fed up with the treatment as she looked at their surroundings with dissatisfaction. In all honesty, the others shared that sentiment as it was late enough and most wanted to go home and sleep.

They were in their suits as they were locked up in Kei's spacious research room. In accordance to the fact they were still in their suits, the bodies that were on the lookout were something that came from a boy's best dream.

Kizuna avoided the whole issue where to look as he and Ichika mindlessly played rock paper scissors. Mattheus in the meanwhile had beforehand explained to Scarlet who they were and how they ended up here.

Like a true American, she didn't buy one word of his tale and Mattheus decided to leave it at it. He had bigger fish to fry. Namely fighting against the need of shouting to someone.

Reiri could be unreasonable but if nothing would clear up why they were here, Mattheus would take the principle that the only one who could order him around like that, was a man and Reiri would receive the brunt of it.

The others were feeling that Reiri was now going out her way. She entered the room.

"You're Scarlet of the Masters, right? I'm the commander of Ataraxia, Hida Reiri.."

"The seventh flying corps of Megafloat West USA, Masters. I'm the leader Scarlet Fairchild."

Scarlet looked up to Reiri with a bit of haughty attitude. She was a bit lower than the aforementioned commander. She was around 160 cm. Her body that was wrapped in the conspicuous pilot suit looked well trained even seeing from outside. The slender and tightly flexible body gave off the impression like a steel spring. Her red ponytail shook on her back. She threw out her chest haughtily but its volume was slightly small.

"So Ataraxia commander-san. What in the world is this treatment? You have a reason to explain properly why are we being kept here." The group looked at Scarlet like she had grown a second head but Mattheus had an idea that he knew two people who would like that girl.

"Hold on you. You can't talk to the commander like that. That is too rude."

Reiri raised her hand to stop Hayuru and let Scarlet speak. "Himekawa, I don't mind. Rather than that, this is the continuance of the story. I'm asking you to come here, is about Yurishia's survival. I'm thinking of teaching you the answer."

Reiri's word changed Scarlet's eye color.

"I want to hear that by any means then. Just what in the world happened?"

"Wait. Just wait. Scarlet and you too commander."

As if unable to endure it, Yurishia raised both her hands in an attempt to stop the two.

"Why has the talk of something with my death as a premise. I can't understand it at all. Or what are we? Zombies."

Scarlet shot a glare at Yurishia.

I told you. Cross's energy source is a human life right?! Yurishia HHG should have hit zero ago. Or did you hide all this time without a fight?"

"There's no way that's true." Yurishia looked irritated and Mattheus looked at the group, happy that he got 'just' an Infinite Stratos. Everyone turned to Reiri who had to speak.

"The information about Cross using human life as energy is a false rumor. It doesn't have any basis as truth"

'Nee-chan, why are you keeping this up? We both know that is not true.' Kizuna's face flickered to that and he was glad he didn't open his mouth.

"That's a lie! There's no way that's true. I heard that rumor from above. Besides, this hastiness is strange no matter how you see it."

Scarlet snapped at Reiri causing her to speak coldly and Ichika had now the evidence that he and Chifuyu's counterparts were Kizuna and Reiri. There was no other way how you could look at it. He was sure that before him, was his older sister.

"Do you think we will be happy if someone spreads suspicious rumors without basis? Just what are you scheming, planting needless terror and doubt in the students and civilians?"

The pressure they felt was overwhelming and Mattheus shared a look with Ichika who nodded. Chifuyu 2.0. No contest.

The words were cold and harsh as well.

Scarlet faltered from the intensity that they all felt but it was directed at her so she felt the brunt.

"I am not scheming anything at all."

"What are you doing is the same as terrorism. You are intentionally spreading rumors that lead astray the hearts of people and caused a bad influence on the public order of the Megafloat. If you are trying to speak of that matter once more, we will prepare to formally protest at the government of America."

"Eh come on. Stop that. I'm not really trying to spread rumors here." Reiri crossed her arms and stayed quiet and it was clear that the discussion was over.

"Because even the newspaper of West USA had written that Yurishia had died. It was a real hot topic." Reiri glared at Scarlet and the girl shut up.

"Even I heard that rumor from somewhere. Yurishia is alive so even an idiot would know that mistake." After that was settled, it was like she spat.

"That's disappointing." There was some doubt in the group.

"Disappointing?" They were fought in the past together. Wouldn't Scarlet by happy that Yurishia was still breathing?

"You haven't forgotten of what did to us, have you? I won't forget. I won't forgive. I won't recognize Yurishia Farandole. Did you hear me? Fake hero." Scarlet didn't look like she was happy to reunite with an old friend.

From what the most could guess, she looked at someone who did Scarlet a horrible wrong.

Yurishia knitted her eyebrows. Her eyes weren't looking like Scarlet. Was that regret in her eyes?

"I don't think it's possible but, are you thinking that even now you are the ace of America? You are treated as dead in our place, so that's the same as being nothing. There is no problem at all even without you in Masters, or perhaps I should say, there is no place for you to return after all this time."

"Is that so? I understand." The nod wasn't really unaffected.

"What?" Mattheus and Ichika both moved away from ground zero. Scarlet looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

"What is wrong with you? You aren't angry at me after I said this. Where is your pride? Your honor?"

Yurishia did a better job on the anger that Scarlet had for her.

"Not really. You can say what you like."

"Yurishia. I will ask you once more. Why did you do something like that?"

Ichika saw the difference between them and did not like one bit. Scarlet was red hot with fury while Yurishia shook it off with some calmness that was rather cold.

"Something like that?" Scarlet eyes went upward and with a move that made Ichika think that this girl would like the others of HIS group.

She moved in a fast fashion to Yurishia.

"Don't play dumb. Because of your fault I."

Yurishia sighed as she dismissed Scarlet and the others around her.

"Scarlet, do you mind if I speak frankly."

"Sure, I'm asking you to speak since forever. So hurry it up."

"I don't get what it is that made you so irritated." Mattheus was right that this lit a fuse.

Scarlet's right hand came flying right at Yurishia's cheek and would have made contact with her if that hand wasn't stopped.

Yurishia had captured the wrist of Scarlet.

Scarlet glared at Yurishia with eyes that carried a lot of hate. Yurishia, on the other hand, was calm but there was nothing that showed her normal behavior. Everyone now, Aine, Kizuna, Hayuru, Mattheus and Ichika moved away from the scene that could become ground zero.

Scarlet shook her hand off and turned her back. Walking outside the room which caused the rest of the group to look in shock.

Kizuna wanted to speak up but found two hands crushing his shoulders. Those hands belonged to Mattheus and Ichika. With a few signals, Kizuna got the memo and shut up. Yurishia walked out of the room and the group looked in silence.

'I don't understand' Kizuna thought. One thing was for sure. Something in the past caused that rift between them.

Ignoring the mood, Reiri had a voice that confirmed once again that she was this universe Chifuyu's Orimura.

"The talk is over. You guys are dismissed." The group was happy enough to leave. Kizuna shared a look with his sister. She had told him that he had to keep quiet about the dangers that carried the ones who used this series of HHG. He hadn't even told Ichika or Mattheus about it because he was sure they would be pissed about it.

So he left the room and was ready to crash down and sleep like a dead man.

The next morning.

The group of the Infinite Stratos sat on the breakfast table. Well. Sat wouldn't be the right term. It was more a contest of those who were the most broken as they laid on the table, broken in body and most likely in mind.

Ichika and Mattheus or the girls who all looked broken before. After Ichika had eaten enough, he looked at the girls and he sat up.

"So what broke you girls?" He asked in a calm voice while he wished nothing more to sleep in his bed. Kizuna wasn't around so they kept to themselves. There was also nothing that the girls could do so the most of them thought of either sleeping in the day or just taking it easy.

The girls looked at him and all of them assembled some semblance of dignity.

"Your sister. If we want to help you out, we need to be at a level that passes both Orimura-sensei and Commander Hida standards. Which is why we're all so broke." Charlotte said and Mattheus looked around.

There were a few missing. Houki who picked it up looked at the older guy. "Joel and Fairs-san are both sleeping. They're okay but they are just tired. They also joined in." Mattheus could only raise an eyebrow after he downed his fourth cup of coffee. Like the others, he wanted to either sleep or lay in bed all day.

"Natasha, I get but why Joel?"

"Because Joel has been working nonstop at our machines and last night drained him. Fairs-sensei took him with her so they're going to be at their room." Laura answered and Mattheus could only blow air out his mouth. He had hoped to spend a long day with his girl but that was blown off yesterday.

"So that's why. And you know why we are zombies." Ichika said as he wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep again." Mattheus shook his head. It was past noon as the group was up and running.

"None of you ever did this sort of thing. So let me give you advice. Take it easy, Ichika. If you go to sleep now, you're going to be awake in the evening. Better sit this out and let's go bed later on." Mattheus said as he was feeling tired as well.

They took Mattheus' words as gospel and just sat down as they talked about the finer details. Later on, neither Ichika or Mattheus were summoned so they hung out the common areas until the girls all went for their errands. Charlotte and Laura hung around Ichika and took the boy with them as Mattheus moved to his own room. He could use some time off and alone.

When he ended up at his room, he heard some movement. A very nice surprise was covered underneath his blankets. One Natasha Fairs. The smile she had on her face was damn infectious so Mattheus felt his own lips going up as well. He looked in her eyes and she had to admit he looked stunning.

But because his legs were giving out, he swung himself in the chair and looked at the American Pilot that was his girl for nearly a year.

"Hello, Mattheus. How are you?" Mattheus just shrugged when he saw her. "How do I look?"

"Bad. You're really tired. I have seen and heard what all happened down on the line."

Mattheus was happy that Natasha understood how he felt. "Glad you do because believe me, even if I was in the mood for it, my body wouldn't allow it. Damn, I feel so fucking tired." Which was true. He had received soldier training from the Metal Claw and while those two months were filled with good memories, Mattheus had the idea that the training he received was the best sleeping pill on the market.

She walked up to him and held him close to her chest while ruffling through his hair. The Flemish man laid his head to her chest and tired as he was, tried to keep himself awake. He yawned when he felt the ministrations of his girlfriend who just took him up and guided him to his bed.

Both of them could use the sleeping in and would take that over having sex so she wrapped her arms around him and the two fell in asleep. If he wasn't so damn tired, they could sleep on a couch but now, Mattheus wanted to refill his batteries. And if Natasha was honest, she could use it too.

Around the evening, Mattheus woke up to see Natasha was still in his bed. Glancing over the clock, it was around five pm so it meant that they better woke up now. Shaking the American Ace, they woke up and with a cute yawn, she looked up to the man.

"Good morning."

"It's actually evening. Come on. Let's pick up dinner and…" They both felt a weight on them and looked to Joel who had clung to their legs. One part on Mattheus, another at Natasha. Like he was some sort of cat who crawled in your bed, Joel had been sleeping next to them and neither Natasha nor Mattheus had the heart to wake him up. A little bit of guilt crept in them when both crashed in their bed.

But Joel wasn't a young, helpless boy. He was witty, smart as a whip and could take care of himself. To a certain degree of course. But at that point, Mattheus was never more happy to have Natasha around. That Joel had someone when Mattheus wasn't around.

She as well took care after Joel when Mattheus wasn't around. Sliding closer to him, she began to ruffle the hair of Joel. Both of them more than happy with the fact they could live one more day. Joel stirred in his sleep and when he whipped his eyes, he looked to his caretakers. Without saying a word, he had wrapped his arms around arond someone.

That in itself wasn't a surprise because Joel could be a cuddle bug when he liked someone enough but what was surprising that he chose Natasha over Mattheus. Not that he was outdone as he wrapped his arms around the two.

There wasn't a word said but they moved away from the bed. Natasha was first, taking her heels back on her shoes. Mattheus tied his sports shoes like Joel did his own. What Mattheus noticed was that Joel had worn his other outfit.

Instead of a shirt and short trousers, his were longer and he wore a sweater. Mattheus leaned down so Joel could sit in his neck. Locking an arm with Natasha, they walked away to get some dinner and in the hope that tomorrow would be better for them.

In the Infinite Stratos universe.

How Kerlongsj could hire an entire auditorium, hell, an entire hotel, Anaton would never know but the Hacker leader did so to get the battalion here. It also made sense. He could speak to the five hundred young men that were all gathered here. Each one of them was handpicked and had their training although most of them had excelled in any sort of training.

They weren't just top hackers. No, that wouldn't be enough for this task. These guys needed to have extensive knowledge of weapons, medical treatment, language, and logistics. In other words, top soldiers. Luckily for Kerlongjs, they were the best of the best.

Diverse was another way to describe the group. Anaton walked through the group and he had picked up six different languages. English went without saying but Flemish was another one. Russian, Polish and other Eastern European languages were also spoken and some languages from Scandinavia.

The men waited there. They all had gotten an invite from whoever looked over them. For some, that was their CO, for others, that was their trainer. In a few cases, even their fathers or older brothers.

Suddenly, the lights popped on and all of them immediately stopped speaking.

Kerlongsj wasn't one to use theatrics as he walked to the stage and the Hackers looked at him without saying a word. They all moved to stand in attention to him.

"Good evening, boys. I suppose that you all know who and what I am. But although, you know that, I am still going to introduce myself. My name is Kerlongsj Orlejov, the current leader of the Hackers. The men you see flanking me are Anaton Orlejov, the upcoming leader and Jozek Janousek. Your officer. For those who are wondering, you have never been told why you were trained. Although, some might have an idea."

A soldier raised his hand. "You have a suggestion?" Kerlongsj said as it was also clear that he allowed the man to speak.

"Yes. I suppose it has something to do with the disappearance of the Infinite Stratos Academy, given the fact our training started three days and that we are now in Japan." Kerlongsj nodded.

"Good answer. Indeed, the ISA disappeared in the night. Now, one might wonder how a building on an artificial island disappears but that is not our concern. What our concern is that some might think that the Hackers are involved. Although we can say that we are innocent, we would shout in the desert. That's why some people involved in the ISA have asked me to investigate. You guys do not want to know the amount of bullshit that I had to go through. But there were those who wanted especially me and my organization to investigate this. So that's where you guys come in."

Another soldier raised his hand and Kerlongsj allowed the man to speak.

"With all due respect sir but is this is a personal matter to you or professional?"

Kerlongsj had foreseen this. While he kept a tight lid on his relationship with Chifuyu, rumors were impossible to stop. Yet no one had dared to ask him about it.

"If this was a personal matter, I would not have gone through the trouble of getting you all here. I would have gone out myself and not involve anyone else. But this is more than just me. This is involving you all. So get used to it."

The Hackers shut up and Kerlongsj began to speak.

"We are here and we will stay here until we figure out what happened to the school. For those who are wondering, you weren't chosen as a pack as I need individuals. You will be put in squads and from there on, you will choose your squad leaders. They will serve as underofficers towards Janousek. He is the one who gives you guys orders. I am also serving as an officer but this battalion is under his command. So he will be the one who will be giving orders. Anaton and I are not involved in this group. But do not worry, you will have plenty of time to get to know me. Now, we are not doing this alone."

The soldiers noticed that Kerlongsj behavior changed. While he did act a bit informal and even friendly, he made it very clear this operation asked for professionality. But now, they saw how serious he was.

"We will work with someone who we all know and have no real love for her. But guys for the love of God, keep your weapons and powers in check. If she makes our lives hell, we are all in a bad spot. The Hackers waited until they saw who walked in the auditorium.

She had purple hair, wore rabbit ears and wore a maid outfit. Behind her, a girl with silver hair and also in a maid outfit walked after her. Kerlongsj could swear several of those guys had a real liking of killing Tabane Shinonono but those guys would follow his orders.

"Gentlemen, these two women are Tabane Shinonono and her associate, Chloe Chronicle. Both of them have requested that I helped them with this. Tabane lacks the manpower to really investigate what happened. So like it or not, we are stuck with her until we figure out what the hell happened to the school. So for now, we will work with her. I do not want anyone acting out against her. Is that understood?"

The Hacker gave a murmur that Kerlongsj found enough. Anaton saw Tabane smirking evilly. "The same thing goes for you, Tabane. Act out of line towards my boys, and you will be met with harsh punishment. And I am not joking. We will start tomorrow. Those who need to take care of the ship, you know your job. The rest of you, talk with the others in this room. We are all in this together. I'll leave lieutenant Janousek to deal with the practical issues."

The Czechoslovakian took the stage and began to speak to them, well his, battalion. Kerlongsj moved away from the stage and behind the curtain. Looking over to his phone, the council could take care of the issues that the Hackers had. Janousek told the Hackers what would happen and Tabane had left. Good.

Kerlongsj didn't want to deal with her more than he had to. Anaton joined him. Unlike Kerlongsj, he was a bit winded. After all, this was the first big mission he had.

"What do you think kid?" Kerlongsj asked the younger boy. "Well, I think that the group is fine and Janousek is going to make one great leader. For now, Tabane is a big issue. Although I think this isn't normal, right bro?" Kerlongsj smiled at the hellboy and he nodded.

"Yes. This isn't a normal situation."

"I am just wondering. You really think about such a thing that there are parallel universes and that something plucked the ISA from this world?" Kerlongsj knew that Anaton did not believe it but the Flemish Devil had seen the research. He could believe something like that happened.

Kerlongsj walked with Anaton to his room. He had hired not only the auditorium but the hotel that host his guys until they could go over to the ship and look it over.

"Look, Kerlongsj. If that is true, it had to be something of extremely high power, right? I mean. Can even you pull that off?" Kerlongsj pondered about it for a second. It wasn't boasting or taking Kerlongsj for something higher.

Anaton had learned that Kerlongsj could do the impossible and beyond that.

"I don't know, kid. If I have the know-how, perhaps, I can. But I am not sure if I can."

Anaton smiled at him and walked up to his brother for a hug.

"Well, I know one thing. If that is true, we find a way to that universe, bring those girls home and kick the ass of everyone who will stop us." Simple like a kid would think.

Kerlongsj just wondered.

'Let's just hope that it will go that easy. Because if your ideas are correct, I don't know if even I can beat them.'

* * *

And we're done. Two years. Damn, time passes by too fast. Sorry, I took a while but things got busy. As for Kerlongsj, OC, he is pretty much the strongest thing on the Earth. And the thing I like about making an OP OC is that I can push limits in some way. Before you're wondering. He's more in the vein of Saitama but for those who know my works, you can have an idea what he is.

It's been years since I worked with him on center stage and if I keep this pace, it will take years. But that's beside the point.

This chapter isn't that great but I felt that getting more in it would cut in the way of some other things that I'll leave open for the next chapter. But this was to celebrate the two years on this fic. Awesome. And now, we are in for a third year and my fourth years on this site. Damn, what a time it is.

If you guys are interested, I will download a video tomorrow of the Division 2 private beta. Uncut play, no commentary.

Saluut.


	18. Not cool

**Hey guys.**

 **First of all, I hate to disappoint this is my least favorite part that I will have to cover in this fic. There is not much to work with and it has been a wall for a way a long time. Couple that with a rough weekend and a bit too much bad news, I have gotten in a real foul mood lately.**

 **If you want not to read this piece, I won't blame you. I hated writing this part.**

 **Also, there is not too much on plot (and this series has a plot, believe me). The only thing that is here is the reconciliation between Yurishia and Scarlett and fighting Gravel two times. That is all.**

 **This is not going to be my greatest work but I just want this mountain to get over and done with. Sorry for the rough bits.**

 **Also, Oslight made a pic of one of the last scenes. Enjoy so far you can.**

* * *

It took a lot to really surprise Ichika Orimura. After all, in his life, he had seen crazy things. When you lived at the ISA, things were not normal. He had seen that all before.

Yet, when the Masters, (he wondered what sort of badly chosen name that was), came in Ataraxia, the White Knight was sure that there was stuff that didn't make sense in the long run. Like for example.

Scarlet's interactions with Yurishia who was a former member of the group.

It wasn't like old friends. Or enemies.

This carried a lot more of betrayed trust between those two and he was sure about it.

He hadn't seen too much of it but when Laura and Charlotte had a sit down with him, he knew those girls got something on their mind. They had seen the Masters as well and despite the fact that those girls were strong, it wasn't like Amaterasu. They had power yes but if you would pit those girls vs the Infinite Stratos, they weren't sure if it would be a solid defeat.

Their teamwork was strong but there was something that was lacking in them.

The biggest question was what?

And it took Laura to figure it out.

The Masters lacked a strong leader. That was carried by most of the group. They didn't have someone to stand out and work with them.

Of course, you had those behind the scenes like Reiri with Amaterasu or closer to home, Chifuyu. But boots on the ground leaders like Kizuna. Not in this case.

Something was eating on Scarlett and it turned out that Yurishia had something to do with that. But on the advice of the oldest guy in the group, the Infinite Stratos girls were told to leave them be.

So long it didn't concern them directly, they had no right to get involved.

The girls took that to a happy notion. With Ichika being laid off for a while now two teams were involved in the fight, Ichika and Mattheus both were freed for their duty until further notice.

For Mattheus, it meant that Joel could work on the new weapons he was thinking off while spending time with Natasha. They both had been with each other many more nights. Joel had missed out on it but didn't question it.

For Ichika, the seven girls had weeks of lost damage to catch up on and they did with a vengeance. The Hunter didn't see his best friend too often and when he did, there was always some girl around them.

But for now, they could do nothing but sit and wait. And enjoy their time.

Kizuna had hoped that he could have talked to those guys because male advice was something he would take right now.

Yurishia and Scarlett had met each other but they weren't good friends like he had thought. They had been rough to each other. It had come from Scarlett who would not light up with Yurishia nearby and Yurishia's wonderment had caused nothing but more pain for the girl.

He had been thinking about it and when he had a spare moment to talk to Mattheus, he just told Kizuna that something happened in the past between them and that if he wanted to solve it, he had to look around for those bits.

He didn't look forward to that but he just left it be for now. When he had some time over on lunch break, he had asked Yurishia to join him.

When they got to eat out, they were greeted by a few old friends of Yurishia. Not really used to the whole eating out thing, Kizuna had joined them.

Gertrude was a pleasant company if he could be honest about it, although there were some clashes between her and him on the matter how to eat fast food. But the bickering went well.

Like with Mattheus and Ichika before them, the Masters would help them. Getting to know your allies was a big deal. But even so, there were some things that he couldn't ignore.

Like the question of Scarlett in how to restore its machine. And of course, the stuff that came with it. Truthfully, he wasn't too big on it. The whole rumor mill had learned not to mess with Kizuna. Mattheus could be one scary motherfucker.

He had gathered some interesting nicknames during the course and things went out.

"So Kizuna, it turns out you are a big deal," Scarlett said to him and he had blushed on the question what his special power is.

But in the words of Ichika. "Dude, you don't do it to get your rocks off. You do it cause there's no other choice. If you do it, you save lives. Don't let anyone else tell you differently.

"It's not too big," Kizuna had hoped to defuse them alas to no avail.

"I'm getting interested in it. How about you show me around?"

"Sorry, but there is afternoon class."

"It's fine, you can just skip school. Rather than that, let's deepen our relationship as fellow leaders? From now on the number of joint operations will increase, it will be really important to hold on to communicate with each other."

For some reason, that ticked off Yurishia. And he could guess they were really competitive once upon a time.

"Wait there, Scarlet. Can you stop that? Kizuna is the captain of Amaterasu. Please don't talk to him so familiarly like that. Besides, right now, he is planning to have a lunch meeting with me."

The smirk on her face really made Kizuna fear.

"What's with you?"

"So this is how it is. You looked at me in a scary way. So how about this. Those who finish first will spend the afternoon with Kizuna." Yurishia looked up to her hamburger and it was barely touched. So she took it up and began to eat.

"Hold on. I haven't agreed to that." His protests went out as Scarlett was done eating. He got yanked by someone he could see as his junior.

"What's with you, don't follow us! There is nothing that the loser will be given in the end." Scarlett retorted to the girl.

"You really talking big for someone who arbitrarily decides the rule and arbitrarily starts the game. That one is invalid, invalid! Now Kizuna, leave alone that woman without sex appeal, let's go to a date with me."

Yurishia took Kizuna's left arm and pushed her voluptuous bosom on him. Kizuna's arm was sandwiched between soft hills.

He did have to admit, it was great.

'A, amazing. What softness, what pleasantness. Even though only one of my arm is tasting it, this sensation feels like it is healing my whole body.'

"This Holstein cow, your sex appeal is just too excessive! This walking obscenity!"

Why were women so vain sometimes, he wondered.

"It's better for Scarlet to add a little bit more sexiness you know? Well, perhaps it's still too early for you. Your breast too, isn't it far smaller than even Hayuru who is a Japanese?"

"That's unnecessary advice! Not all American are big breasted! Mi, mine too has average size already! Don't look down on me!"

Scarlet pushed Kizuna's right arm on her own body. Certainly its volume was overwhelmingly little if compared to Yurishia, but even so he could feel the softness, furthermore, her body with muscle that omitted any pointless fat could be vividly felt by his arm.

"I can't help but look down on such poor breasts, isn't it Kizuna?"

"Please don't ask for agreement from me." This had nothing to do with him and he had tried to ignore it.

At his left and right, the female bodies' sensation with goodness that was completely different from each other through his arm and encroached into his body and brain. The different pleasures were fighting each other as if his body and mind would be split into two. He had come to some solution.

"I'll show you around if you agree that Yurishia will be with us. Okay." The two agreed and it would be a long walk for him.

And it turned out to be one with the girls constant bickering. When he saw Ichika hanging out with Cecilia, the guy turned tail and Kizuna would be sure to remember it one day.

What he did notice was how alike the two were in some regards. Especially when it came to swimsuits.

Both had taken out a white two-piece that looked really good at them. He had to admit they were really similar to that matter.

He had to admit. Yurishia was damn sexy in her suit but there was an appeal that he saw in the face of Scarlett. It was something that he hadn't seen before. And for some reason, she had gotten a Heart Hybrid with him.

And that was unintentional

But even so, the times went by in the park. And there is was where things went south. Yurishia was angry on the two. But more like cold and distant. While she left.

During the time, it had become clear for Kizuna that Scarlett used to look up to Yurishia.

And when they got a notion, they just rushed outside.

Ichika had to cut his time with the girls short as he was called to arms. For Mattheus, he dropped Joel off with Natasha.

He was lucky that Joel had downloaded a new weapon on him.

It had been a big fight and by the time, the group was there, Ichika wondered where the senseless slaughter of throwing human lives would end.

The person. A blond haired, brown-skinned woman, delivered a whole lot of damage on the fighters. And the Masters had real problems of taking her down as she avoided them easily. When Amaterasu joined, things weren't much better.

Mattheus wondered why it didn't hurt too much. Last time, he saw such a slaughter party, it was during the Metal Claw raid.

He shuddered on the carnage he unleashed that day. But even so, the fight went on as Hayuru was thrown away by the force until Aine met her.

"Are you also a fan of mine I wonder? It seems before I realized it, I have become famous in the AU."

She had been joking and Mattheus wondered if that was true.

Even while talking frivolously, Aine was observing the enemy without letting her guard down.

The woman before her eyes was smiling thinly, she was standing in a natural stance. She wasn't even readying anything or being alert. If she attacked right now, she had the hunch that she could easily defeat her――but, the dangerous air Aine felt behind the enemy made her hesitated to carelessly rush ahead.

"This is our first time meeting face to face. My name is Gravel. I am entrusted with the sixth conquest army of Lemuria district by Vatlantis Empire."

"Lemuria…sixth?" Aine didn't understand the meaning of Gravel's words. No, there was no need for her to understand.

She just needed to think of the way to defeat her. Aine persuaded herself like that.

Victory goes to the one who makes the first move. Should she begin? However.

A hesitation was born inside Aine.

She sensed a strange pressure from Gravel who was calm and took a polite attitude. She gave off an even more dangerous smell compared to any kind of gigantic magic weapon.

"I want to ask one thing. Do you remember your time as a child?" Shaking her head but she felt things in her body that weren't right. She had been trying to ignore it until the blade of Hayuru had come in and faced her. They had been fighting against her and there was like she was not even trying to wrap up the fight.

"You two are different. Although with the Ross series, I didn't expect anything else." The sweat went down her spine. And it even was worse when they saw the big weapon that Gravel carried.

That was not a sword and also not a gun. It was a huge single edge sword with wide width, combined with a particle cannon of a large caliber that was equal to a bazooka. A gunsword.

There was a trigger on the hilt, from there an ammo cylinder like a revolver with a vertical length of fifty centimeters that was connected to the gun barrel. That gun barrel was shaped to half sink into a wide sword blade, the blade was lengthened longer than the gun muzzle. The length from its handle until the sword tip was even longer than Gravel's height.

Before it could come of using the thing, a huge bang went off and they could see someone standing with a smoking gun in his hands. They turned to see how the gunsword had been destroyed by Mattheus who looked over to Gravel.

"Sorry I am late. But shit got in the way. Hate to interrupt but I'd like to wrap his show up." He said as he replaced the smoking gun by something else.

Gravel could only look in shock as Mattheus deployed a small canon in his hands. With the first shot, a blast of energy came out. It was high enough.

"Joel had worked on a new thing. Blastergun. Something new. Miss, if I were you, I'd start running, cause I have reached a point that you did enough carnage." She looked as Mattheus aimed and pulled the trigger. She had avoided it but the damage in the concrete was high enough to make her fall back.

She had left but the damage was high. And Aine and Hayuru realized that if Mattheus didn't fight back at her and the help of Joel, it would have been a real big fight.

{Ten thousand square meters of surface part is replaced. Fourteen commercial buildings are half destroyed or completely destructed otherwise. Another six are damaged. Even the underground lifeline was also influenced to some extent, but we estimate that it will be repaired in three days. And without Adjzof's intervention, things might have gone down a lot worse}. Mattheus shrugged as he had helped out with carrying the wounded as well and administering first aid where it was needed.

The Infinite Stratos girls had also helped out by transporting the wounded. It was a damn miracle that there was no death. Mattheus' intervention had stopped Gravel and got the dying out of there and stopped them from not dying. But there were wounded. And their own teams made part of that.

But for now, they had to think about the next course of action. Ichika had hoped it wouldn't end up with more close calls. And when he laid with the girls around them, they had been scared.

They had been there once before. And this was not going to end well.

* * *

 **I hope you guys forgive me for this one and I hope I can make up for this in the next Volumes.**

 **I'm gonna say it ain't cool but I just want to get this Volume over and done with. That's why I am not going to spend too much time on it as this stuff just doesn't have anything for me in that I would find easy to work with.**

 **I want to get this Volume done, reading over it one more time and see what I can use. The only big part is the Three Some with Yurishia and Scarlett. And the extra things that come with it.**

 **So sorry but the next chapter is hopefully not going to suck as much as this one.**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **Saluut.**


End file.
